


The Digital Guardian

by GreatAxel



Category: Digimon Adventure, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 136,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatAxel/pseuds/GreatAxel
Summary: Ignored by his family for so long, Harry jumps at a chance to learn something new in Japan. He gets his wish and a whole lot more. Including one he could call a True Friend.
Comments: 56
Kudos: 90





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a Prequel to Hogwarts. That being said, when this story comes to an end, there will be a sequel to it. Hope you enjoy this story. A friend recommended it to me some time ago and I was never able to get the story flow to stop. Comments are welcome.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Digimon.

A 21-year-old man with messy jet-black hair and wearing round glasses is standing next to a young, also 21-year-old woman, with fiery red hair and beautiful green eyes. The man was currently cringing in pain as his wife held a death grip on his hand, while the woman screamed at the top of her lungs. The two men next to the jet-black haired man could only wince. One had a lean build with an attractive face to woo the ladies. The other was scruffy-looking, but his eyes had a gentleness that spoke of kindness and friendship.

“JAMES! WHY?!? WHY DOESN’T THE WIZARDING WORLD HAVE NO PAINKILLERS FOR THIS?!?” The young woman screamed, as Medi-Witches cast spell after spell to help the bedridden woman, with very little effects.

“Lil’s, *gasp*, the Wizarding World has never *groan* heard of what you suggest.” James trailed off as his wife continued to squeeze his hand harder.

“AHHHHHHH! I SWEAR JAMES I’M GOING TO RIP YOUR BALLS OFF WITH MY BARE HANDS!!!” Lily screamed.

The two men paled in horror and backed away from James as James cupped his own genitals and praying to Merlin that she was joking.

“You can do it Mrs. Potter, I can see the head, keep pushing.” The lead Medi-Witch encourages.

At 11:53 p.m. the first child was born. At 11:59 p.m. the second child was born. The first boy had a tuft a fiery red hair with James’ eyes. While the other had a tuft of messy pitch-black hair with Lily eyes.

“Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Potter, you have two healthy little boys. Given the slight differences, they are Fraternal,” said the Lead Medi-Witch, while wrapping the second born in a blanket and handing him to James, while Lily held the first.

“Oh, James, look at them. Their so beautiful.” Lily said, as tears cascaded down her cheeks. “They’ll charm the whole school when they turn 11.”

James chuckled, rocking his second born son, “No doubt about that, Lil’s. Both of them will make all the other boys jealous.” James turned to the two men in the back, Sirius and Remus. “And of course, their uncles will help.”

Sirius chuckled lightly, “Of course we will, James. They can’t go to Hogwarts without knowing how to properly prank everyone.”

Remus sighed, “Looks like I’ll have to be the male role model for them if James and Sirius are going to act like man-children.”

Unknown to them all, five faint lights appeared in the room and hovered over the two boys, spinning rapidly. The five colorful orbs glowed faintly, while observing the two boys. Before finally reaching a decision and enter the body of the green-eyed babe. Faintly appearing on the boy’s chest, covered by the baby blanket a blue circle glows brightly with a chained serpent with wings, then fades away. Followed by a rich green circle with the shape of a tree appears next, then fades into the skin. The third is white and takes the shape of a feline with strange orbs that circle the body, before fading away. A red circle with the shape of a large bird appears, then fades. And a gold circle appears last, with a distinct dragon shape glows brightly and fades away, none of the people in the room, the wiser because of it.

“Ugh, boys.” Lily says, ignoring her husband’s and Sirius’ quiet protests, as the two boy’s fall asleep. The green-eyed babe smiling from the warmth he felt.

Remus cleared his throat, “Well Prongs, what are their names?” Sirius was shaking with excitement, waiting for the answer.

James smiled at the his oldest, when he and Lily exchanged their sons. “Hmm, I think my mini-duplicate should be Charles James Potter. In honour of my father.”

Lily smiled widely, looking down at her youngest, “And he will be Harry Ignotus Potter. His first name in honour of my Father.”

“Charles and Harry… their perfect.” Sirius said.

Lily kissed the top of Harry’s head, “No matter what happens, I’ll always love you both.” Sirius made a slight gagging noise, making Lily send a wandless stinging hex to the man, who yelps at the spell hitting his most precious area, while James and Remus struggle to burst out laughing in front of the two sleeping babies.  
-  
15 months later

“Lily! It’s him! Take Charles and Harry! Go! I’ll hold him off!” James screams in a panicked voice.

Lily heard his shout and quickly grabbed her son’s and ran to the Nursery. Holding her children tightly she tried desperately to apparate out. Upon seeing herself frozen in place, she knew that the evil wizard had placed an anti-apparation charm around the house. Forgoing the Portkey, because that was likely blocked too, Lily set both her boys in the crib and began casting the most powerful shield spells and wards she knew. Then casting a disillusionment charm around the crib and ran down to help her husband, only to see him being flung back and hit the wall, letting out a loud pained grunt and falling to the floor unconscious.

Lily stopped as Voldemort stepped around the corner and saw her at the bottom of the stairs, then he smirked, “Your foolish husband thought he could beat me without a wand. Are you going to try the same?” he laughed cruelly.

Lily whipped out her wand and launched a powerful exploding curse at the vile man, only for the spell to be blocked by a shield.

Voldemort laughed, “I commend you for trying to kill me, instead of holding me back. I would kill you, but someone begged me to spare you. And I dare not kill your husband, I need to try to save as much Pure-Blooded wizards as possible.” Voldemort cast a silent and wandless stunning charm, Lily falling to the ground in a boneless heap.

Voldemort walked around the pathetic muggle and headed upstairs, looking for the room with the one who could defeat him. Checking each room carefully, it was the last that was clearly designed for babies that caught his attention.

He could feel the protective magic in the room, such a shame that a mudblooded whore was allied to the light, rather than his side. Voldemort dispelled the protections and stared at the two babes. Both were looking at him and crying, calling out for their mommy and daddy.

He looked closely at the two, but did not know who was the one destined to kill him. Wormtail was not present when the mudblood gave birth, so he did not know who was born last. Voldemort shrugged and pointed his wand at the green-eyed babe first. There was something about his eyes that unsettled him. “One of these brats is destined to kill me… HA. As if I’ll even allow that to happen. AVADA KEDAVRA!” Voldemort shouted. His wand glowing a sickly green and launched at Harry.

Just before the green light struck, five brilliant orbs appeared. The green and white one forming a powerful protective barrier in front of the boy. While the blue and red clash and pushed back the killing curse. The golden light shines brightly, igniting the room in a precious warmth. Voldemort screams at the sudden brightness and covers his eyes, as his curse is destroyed.

The lights hear Harry’s terrified cries and react accordingly. All five launch toward the dark man and pierce his body. One through the neck, the heart, the head, the chest, and the stomach. Then exiting the man and growing even brighter, until the dark man screams as his body is torn apart, while being burned to ashes.

A dark spirit emerges, howling in rage and flees the room. The five orbs glow brightly, before surrounding Harry again and sinking within his skin once more. Harry feels weak and falls to his side as parts of the ceiling fall. Harry loses consciousness. A small wooden board falls from the ceiling and cuts into Charles' cheek, engraving an L onto it. Charles cries at the sudden pain and turn and clings to his brother.

Aftermath

Albus shows up, as his devices informing him that the house had been breached. Albus quickly banishes the Fidelius Charm and turns in a readied stance at the loud cracking noise to his left. Sirius comes running, only to stop to see Albus with his wand pointed at him, “Albus, it’s me.” Sirius says cautiously.

Albus narrows his eyes, “What was the first prank you ever pulled on Minerva?”

Sirius paused, then shook his head, “I swear, Mad-Eye is rubbing off on everyone.” He muttered, before looking at Albus again, “When Minerva showed off her Animagus form, James and I charmed her fur bright pink and bright orange for a whole week.”

Albus relaxed his stance and gestured for Sirius to follow him. Both quickly ran inside and see James’ body lying next to the couch. Sirius cries out and rushes to James’ side. Taking out his wand and casting a few charms, Sirius sighs in relief, “He’s alive, just knocked out.” Looking at Albus, who nods and heads to the stairway. Sirius quickly heals James’ wounds and awakens the man.

James snapped awake and looked at Sirius, blinking a few times, the grabbing Sirius’ arms, “Sirius, it was Pettigrew! He…” he said, before Sirius cuts him off.

“I know.” Sirius responded, his eyes darkening, “and I promise James, he won’t get away with it.”

James nods, then sits up abruptly. “Lily!”

“She’s fine James.” Albus said, walking around the corner and holding Lily, who had regained consciousness. James sighed in relief. “Quickly now, we need to check your sons.” James nods to the old man and the four quickly make their way upstairs. Bursting into the small room, they see Harry sound asleep with Charles shaking his brother and calling out “Harwy!”, while his cheek bled. Albus casts a spell and see’s that both boy’s magical cores are very low.

“They’re both fine.” Albus said, as sighs of relief are heard, “It would seem that both boys were able to stop Voldemort and end his reign. Though I cannot say which one struck the final blow.”

Lily quickly stop Charles’ cheek from bleeding and wipes away the blood. When she tried to close the wound, it only scarred over leaving a very prominent “L” in its place. Albus strodes over and looks closely. Then he stood back up and nods his head. “This confirms it. Charles James Potter has vanquished Voldemort and ended his terrible reign. He is the Boy-Who-Lived." James and Sirius look at Charles in surprise and pride. Lily smiles at her oldest son, while rocking her youngest as he sleeps soundly in her arms.  
-  
1985

The Potter Family. Perfect, Famous, Powerful. That is how the Wizarding World viewed the Potter family. Magically they were strong, and they were very wealthy as the Potter family has existed for over fifteen generations. Even the most powerful and political families will agree that the Potter family is strong. For it is within this house, back in Potter Manor, that the Boy-Who-Lived resides.

Yes, Charles James Potter, the vanquisher of the terrible Lord Voldemort. His proud Father being James Potter, a powerful wizard, skilled in Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. And his gentle, yet terrifying Mother, Lily Potter. A strong and intelligent Witch, skilled in Charms and Runes. It is these two parents that are proud of their powerful son.

The Wizarding Community only knew that Aiden lived within Potter Manor. Just the one and only child. But wait… what about Harry?

Harry is ignored by the Wizarding Community and his own family. Ever since his brother was declared as the Boy-Who-Lived, both of his parents started to pay more and more attention to Charles than Harry as the time passed. At first, both boys were shown love and care after they had moved back into Potter Manor. But as time wore on, Harry was slowly fading into the ‘shadows’. Until four years had passed and he was ignored completely.

Sirius Orion Black was Harry’s Godfather, as Remus John Lupin was Charles’ Godfather. Yet, like James and Lily, Sirius and Remus slowly forgot about Harry and paid full attention to Charles. Not only was Charles famous for stopping a powerful dark lord, but another dreaded matter had arose. The dreaded matter had turned out to be a Prophecy, foretold by Sybil Trelawney. A prophecy that states that the ‘one’ marked by the dark lord will be his equal. And vanquish him once and for all. After hearing that prophecy, they all focused their attention to Charles, to make sure he was strong, brave, and had the will to battle and defeat Voldemort once and for all.

With Harry growing up in a mansion he had far more time to himself and could hide, whether deliberate or not, in any number of rooms. All Harry wanted was to have his parents love him again, to look and acknowledge his existence. Not to look past him. At a young age, Harry was very perceptive. While he was ignored by his own parents, one Mad-Eye Moody had the decency to stay by Harry’s side and teach him well. “CONSTANT VIGILANCE” was drilled into Harry’s brain. He would always plan before making any action, he would study his surroundings as he wandered through the forest behind the manor. He learned to take of himself when he walked into a room, calling for his mother, only for her to ignore him completely.

Since Harry was being ignored by his own family, Harry took Mad-Eye’s tactful knowledge to heart and began to immerse himself in books. Studying and learning. He would never be weak or caught unprepared in any situation. Reading through muggle books that his mother acquired, he learns of the human body. Realizing that the magical community hardly bothers to exercise and are unable to enhance their own magic. Therefore, Harry trains and exercises himself to become stronger. As witches and wizards will only stand there, they will hardly dodge, and have no knowledge of Hand-to-Hand combat. Harry takes up Martial Arts, specifically Wing Chun, Kung Fu, and Karate. Harry studies through Charms books, as most can be done Wandlessly. He also discovers that he is an Elementalist. A full one at that! And takes it upon himself to train and read and know his limits, so he can push past them.

Whenever Harry felt sad and depressed from his parent’s ignorance of his existence, he would travel through the safe part of the forest. Until his fifth birthday had come. When he went into the Kitchen to celebrate with his family and wish his brother a Happy Birthday, he had discovered that he had been left behind. He had searched the manor for an hour, even calling the three house-elves that work for the Potter family, only to discover they had gone with the rest of his family, did Harry feel truly alone.

So, that day, Harry learned how to cook for himself. Always making Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner in his own room using the few Charm spells he had mastered. From that day on, Harry no longer cared for his family and ignored them entirely. He would do everything himself and get help from no one else.  
-  
1988

Harry is now eight years old and was going to Primary School along with his brother, Charles. As expected, the rest of the Potter’s don’t even realize he’s there. Charles followed his parents and ignored his younger brother as he thought it was natural, until Charles turned six, he believed himself to be an only child. Harry’s progress in school was remarkable. While Charles got passing grades, Harry was incredible. Harry’s quick thinking and careful planning got him near perfect scores in every subject he took. Harry also chose to learn the Japanese language, as their brand of magic fascinated him. Drawing a character on paper to create certain effects, much stronger than some standard Charms always captured his attention. He also studied the various hand signs to use magic.

The Trust Fund in Harry’s name was never cancelled by his so called ‘parents’, so his school fee was always covered. Harry took advantage of that. Withdrawing everything, every year into a bottomless coin bag. Even with his own money, Harry still earned a fair bit of coin since his only had 10,000 Galleons, while Charles had 100,000 Galleons. Even after a few dozen cooking books and careful experimentation, Harry excelled in becoming a Master Chef. Producing a variety of foods that appeased the masses. Harry was called to work in the school cafeteria to produce meals for the teachers, all of whom always tipped Harry for the exquisite meals. With that done, he made his own money, gaining even more than what was earned in his Trust Fund.

Then one day, the school announced a student exchange program between Great Britain and Japan. Harry jumped at the chance to leave his ‘family’ and study the more arcane magic in Japan. He would head there alone, while another student in Japan would head here. Harry magically spelled the permission slip to read something else and slipped it under Charles’ door. When Charles discovered it, he gave it to his Mum and Dad. They agreed and signed the permission slip without a second glance. Later that night Harry slipped into Charles’ room and took the slip, replacing it with the real one for attending a Ministry Ball. And handed over the permission slip to his teacher. With his ‘parents’ covering for him, with a simple lie, Harry was on his way to Japan. To discover the wonders of Japanese magic and to meet the family that he would be living with for the next year. The Izumi Family. Kae, Masami, and their son Koushiro, who prefers ‘Izzy’.

After ‘borrowing’ one of the multi-compartment trunks from his ‘family’. Harry stored a map of Japan’s Magical District, found in the Library. Everything needed for survival, courtesy of Mad-Eye, and returned to his room to finish packing.

Harry stored numerous books for survival training, along with a few Herbology books to recognize what is dangerous and what is not. Also storing his magical and non-magical currency. Informing the lead House-Elf chef that Harry would be out for a while and to inform the assisting chef that she’ll be running Harry’s restaurant on her own. And any book that piqued his interest. Books on Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, even one from Mad-Eye himself on how to combat enemies in any environment. Harry also stored all of his books and scrolls on Wing Chun, Kung Fu, and Karate, so his skills won’t get rusty.

Charles still had no knowledge of where Harry was going, not that he cared since he pretended Harry didn’t exist. Harry heard James and Lily talk to Sirius and Remus on how they needed to train Charles on every magical theory so he could defeat any enemy that comes his way. Harry rolled his eyes and left the house, via one of the house-elves that still acknowledge Harry’s existence.  
-  
Harry exited the plane and looked around. He had received a final message from the Izumi family that the mother would be waiting for him. Harry spotted a young woman wearing a light green shirt and brown pants, along with a yellow apron, holding a sign that said ‘Harry Potter’. Harry approached the young woman, “Mrs. Izumi?” he asked.

Mrs. Izumi looked down and smiled warmly, “Yes dear. Are you Harry Potter?” she asked, getting a nod from Harry. “Welcome to Odaiba, Japan. Have you got everything?” Harry nods again, holding his trunk. “Very well, follow me and I’ll take you to my home.”

Harry nods again and follows her out of the Airport and into a modest Mazda. As she was exiting the parking lot, she struck up a conversation, “So, what made you decide to volunteer for the exchange student program?” she asked Harry, keeping her eyes on the road.  
Harry didn’t see any problem with the question and answered, “I’m fascinated with Japanese culture. I’ve also spent a couple of years learning the Japanese language so I could talk with others properly.”

Mrs. Izumi chuckled lightly, “Well your Japanese is very good. And goes interestingly with your accent. Your fascinated with our culture you say? Anything else?”

Harry shrugged slightly, “Your food. There are some recipes I would like to try.”

“Try? Well, if you’re interested, I do know how to cook and can make anything that you’d like to try.” Mrs. Izumi offered.

Harry bowed his head slightly, “Thank you, Mrs. Izumi. But I was hoping to cook the recipes myself, that way I can experiment with the recipe to see how I can make it taste even more exquisite.” Harry said, looking out the window.

Mrs. Izumi pursed her lips. She knew that Harry was her son’s, Izzy’s, age. And yet the child spoke of having to cook at the age of eight. She kept silent on that for now. “Well then Harry, what do your parents think about you coming here?” she asked. She didn’t see Harry’s eyes darkening as he wasn't facing her, but she did see his hand clench slightly.

“My ‘family’, (she noticed that too), are hard-working people and know what’s best for their son.” Harry responded softly. Before she could ask another question, Harry gasped lightly, (faking of course), “Oh, dear, I don’t think I packed much on toiletries. Can you stop by the Aqua City Mall?” Harry asked

“Oh, there’s no need to worry about that Harry, I’m sure Izzy won’t mind sharing with you.” Mrs. Izumi said.

“With all due respect, Mrs. Izumi, but I do not wish to start on your son’s bad side. Please, it will not take that long.” Harry pleaded, using his ‘begging eyes’ that Mad-Eye had him practice to make adults crumble under the gaze.

Harry could see Mrs. Izumi struggling, until she caved and nodded to Harry. Harry thanked her quietly and turned his attention back outside. A few minutes later saw Harry heading into the mall, after assuring Mrs. Izumi that he would be fine and take less than an hour to gather everything. Harry headed over to the secret entrance, where a security guard, a disguised wizard, stood waiting.

Harry walked straight up to him, “Excuse me sir, do you know of any mystic stores around here?” Harry asked politely.

The guard looked at him, “Do you know what you ask child?”

“I do sir, MahouMachi is quite well known.” Harry responded. The guard tensed slightly before subtly waving his arm around. And relaxing. Harry stared at him surprise, “I didn’t see you go for your…” Harry trailed off.

The guard smiled lightly, “Yes, something that’s required to learn here. Where are your parents?”

“Back home in England, I decided to sign up for the non-magical student exchange program and learn all I can about Japan, both magical and non-magical.” Harry responded.

The guard nodded, “Alright, do you at least have someone waiting for you outside?”

Harry nodded and the guard waved his hand over a barren wall, revealing several characters. Typing four in quick succession, he gestured to Harry to walk on through, which Harry did. Harry stepped through and gaped slightly at MahouMachi’s magical district in awe. Diagon Alley had nothing compared to this.

While Diagon Alley had its perks, it was small and cramped and stuck in the past. MahouMachi though, technology worked with magic. And there were several more stores. Harry noticed that fifteen minutes had passed and quickly heads to the bookstore, where he scans the shelves, asking the employee about Hand Seals and the like. The employee quickly points out seven different books, which Harry buys and quickly heads to another store to get the ‘toiletries that he needed. After making his purchases, he heads out of the district, nodding his thanks to the guard and heads outside to see Mrs. Izumi waiting for him.

“Are you ready, Harry?” she asked. Harry nods and gets in the car and heads to the Izumi family home.  
-  
Twenty minutes later, Mrs. Izumi and Harry pull up to a modest apartment and head into the correct door. Waiting for the two is a young man wearing a light purple button up shirt and dark grey jeans. With ash grey hair and brown framed glasses. He looked up from the T.V. and stood up to kiss his wife, “Welcome home honey.” He said, then looked down at Harry. He smiled again and bend down on his knees, “Hello there Harry, welcome to Odaiba. We’re glad to have you here.”

“Thank you for welcoming me sir. I hope I’m not going to be a bother.” Harry said.

Mr. Izumi laughed, “No trouble at all Harry. You can use the guest room we have. But first,” Mr. Izumi stood up and called over his shoulder, “Izzy, come out and say hello to Harry.”

Harry stood still and waited as a young boy, slightly shorter than he was. Wearing an orange button up shirt, untucked from his tan colored shorts. His socks looked like they might be big on him, since they hung loosely from his ankles. His shoes were purple, with a dark blue binding lace, along with a lightning bolt on the side. He was wearing pale yellow gloves and his hair was a dark brown, that stuck out in all directions, like he had been near electricity.

Izzy came over and bowed lightly to Harry, “Greetings Harry, welcome to our home.”

Harry bowed back, “Thank you Koushiro. I do hope that we can get along well.

Izzy straightened up, smiling lightly, “I hope so too, Harry. And you can call me Izzy.”

Harry straightened up as well, nodding.

Mrs. Izumi, clapped her hands, “Alright, Izzy, please show Harry to the guest room and I’ll get started on dinner.”

Izzy nodded and gestured for Harry to follow him, which Harry did and rolled his trunk behind him. Turning around the corner and heading to the second door on the right, Izzy opened the door and allowed Harry in first. The inside of the room was basic, standard bed, dresser, and a desk. Harry turned and thanked Izzy, saying that he would see him again at dinner. Izzy nodded and left.

Harry quietly closed the door and started taking out his clothes and putting them away. Along with his toiletries and a few towels that he brought with him. Harry then went into the second compartment and stored his new books in the small library that he brought with him. Harry headed back out and sealed the trunk closed, pressing a few runes to pass for muggle things, in case Izzy’s parents accidentally opened the case. Because Harry was sure that Mrs. Izumi was the type to clean rooms thoroughly. Harry sat on the bed and opened one of the Herbology books and began reading. About forty-five minutes later, Harry is called out of the room by Mr. Izumi to join them for dinner. It was quite a meal. Mrs. Izumi decided to treat Harry with an amazing spread. Consisting of four different Sushi rolls, Tempura, Yakitori, Soba, Sukiyaki, and Miso Soup.

Harry tried a bit of all and thanked Mrs. Izumi for the excellent meal. After heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth, Harry headed back to the guest room and started reading again. Harry could faintly hear clacking in the next room and looked out the door to see Izzy typing on a laptop. Harry shrugged and went back to reading about plants.  
-  
The next day

Today, Harry was leaving with Izzy to attend Odaiba Primary School. Since he was eight, he would be attending grade 4. Harry had also learned that Izzy was incredibly smart. Izzy had introduced Harry to his other friends during break.

Izzy introduces Harry to Taichi ‘Tai’ Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi. Harry’s first impression on meeting the boy is that he’s impulsive and acts without thinking. More along the lines of the typical jocks back in England. Only Tai is obsessed with Soccer. Sora was someone he didn’t want to mess with. Despite the kindness she showed him, there was a tomboy attitude hidden within. Harry didn’t see any problem with the three and decided to try to be more open minded and interact more often with others around his age.

“So, what’s Japan like?” Harry asked Tai, Izzy, and Sora.

“It’s pretty peaceful, if you can get used to the crowds.” Izzy answered. Tai and Sora decided to be more detailed about what Japan was like. Even going so far to mentioning a horrible terrorist bombing case in Hikarigaoka that happened a few years ago. Even to this day, the police haven’t found the ones responsible yet. It was the only reason why their families had moved to Odaiba. The parents fearing something like that from happening again, Harry could understand the logic and caution behind it.

Nodding with interest, Harry tried to get some more information about the case, only to discover that they were too young to remember what happened and couldn’t remember any exact details. Before Harry could suggest a change in topic, Tai asked Harry to play soccer with them. After Harry pointed out that he knew nothing of soccer, the three decided to teach Harry how to play. A few minutes later the four were playing a two on two game, with Harry and Izzy vs. Tai and Sora. At the end of break Sora and Izzy were teasing Tai on how he lost so many goals to Harry, while also asking if Harry never really played soccer because of how good he was. Harry just responded that he was a fast learner. Izzy was the only one who understood that.

When break ended, the four of them returned to their respective classes and continued their studies. Harry was in Art class with Tai and enjoyed the class immensely. Harry learned how to mix different colors and heard with detail how to make the painting look more alive. Harry had done a simple rose to start off. But when the teacher saw his art work, she gasped in surprise. The detail was so life-like. The paint breathed as though it existed. The red of the rose was rich and sparkled of fresh dew. The stem and leaves were the proper shade of green. The teacher was so stunned with Harry’s progress, that she gave him several art supplies, crayons, colored pencils, and paints. And told Harry to work hard and continue to let his imagination flow.

Harry nodded and left for class. As he left the school with Izzy, he noticed his painting was on display and a number of students were staring at it in awe.  
-  
The next day, Day 3

Not much had changed from the previous day, except for the art teacher supplying Harry with some erasers she forgot to give him the first time. Harry met up with Tai, Izzy, and Sora near the end of class when the Principal came into the classroom announcing that they would be going to Summer Camp the next day.

During the break, Harry and his three friends exchanged stories about Japan and England. Tai, Izzy, and Sora were fascinated in hearing about where Harry lived, though they didn’t hear about the magical part, but weren’t too keen on visiting if it really rained so much. Likewise, Harry was interested in exploring Japan with them if they ever got the chance to show him around, though he was hesitant in visiting Hikarigaoka if there was another bombing case.

When school ended Harry and Izzy excitedly got a ride from Mrs. Izumi and told her about Summer Camp. Which she agreed to. Harry admitted that he’s never been to Summer Camp as that was never an option back in England’s Primary school. When the three got home, Harry and Izzy went to their rooms and immediately started packing. Though Harry just pressed a rune on his trunk that popped out most of the compartments except the main one, which held the basics, and turned the compartment into a bottomless bag by pressing on another rune.

Harry made sure to use the advantage to read on Silent and Wandless magic as he was too young to get a Magical Focus yet. Harry had dinner with the Izumi family and returned to his room to start reading through his Charms book. After reading half the book, Harry closed it, stored it into his bottomless bag and went to sleep.  
-  
Day 4

The next morning, all students going to summer camp met at the school parking lot, most students saying goodbye to their parents for the month. While Harry politely thanked Mr. and Mrs. Izumi for having him, even if it was for a few days. Mr. and Mrs. Izumi smiled politely and watched Harry and Izzy board the bus with the rest of his friends. Mr. and Mrs. Izumi shared a look before heading back to their car.

While Izzy, Sora, and Tai spoke with others, Harry was memorizing the techniques for Gum Sao. A simple, but effective technique. While practicing his Martial Arts, Harry has taken to meditation and practicing his magic deep within his mind. Though Wandless and Silent magic cannot be traced, Harry dared not risk it with any major spells. So, practicing safely in his own mind, only he had to deal with any negative backlash and knew how to respond accordingly.

Since Harry was the only foreign student, Sensei Fujiyama decided to let him remain with Izzy, Tai, and Sora. Since he’s never seen Harry interact with anyone else. A boy with odd blue hair and glasses led Harry, his friends, and a few others to the house they would be staying in and put away their belongings.

Quick introductions were provided. Joe Kido was the one who led the group. He had a tan bag hanging across his left shoulder. He wore a yellow no-sleeve shirt over a grey shirt. Grey shorts, with blue socks and red and white shoes. Yamato ‘Matt’ Ishida wore a dark forest green no-sleeve shirt with blue pants and brown shoes. He also wore dark grey gloves. His hair was blond and stuck up more than Tai’s but less than Izzy’s.

Takeru ‘TK’ Takaishi was a little boy whose favorite color appeared to be green. Since his hat, sweater, long sleeve shirt and shoes were different shades. He also wore tan shorts and yellow socks. His hair was the same color as Matt’s and they said they were brothers. Harry figured it was family business between the two and decided not to find out more. And Mimi Tachikawa, the girl clearly loved pink. Since her hat, dress, and socks were different shades of pink. She wore light brown gloves and white and brown shoes. The way her hair was done and how neat her clothes were, showed how much she enjoyed fashion. Especially since she saw Harry’s hair as a challenge when he told her even he couldn’t tame it. Harry mentally shuddered at the look in her eyes.

Harry and Izzy stayed inside while the others went out to play. Harry studied the techniques in Wing Chun and Izzy was typing away on his laptop. As Harry set the book down to practice the techniques, he saw everyone rush inside, confused at why they came in so soon. Before Harry could ask, he felt a rush of… something unique, and saw a snowstorm! raged out of nowhere. Seeing that everyone was wearing only summer clothes, Harry considered revealing a bit of magic to warm them up, when the storm stops and the wind calms. All of them went outside to find out what happened. Harry grabbed his book and bottomless bag on the way out. He didn’t know why, but something felt like he was going to need it.

When Harry left, he saw everyone looking up in awe and heard Izzy muttering in confusion. Harry looked up himself, he felt his jaw drop at seeing the Aurora Borealis light the sky. Harry couldn’t explain it. First it was summer, now there’s a sudden snowstorm when it should be 94 degrees outside, and now one of the most awe-inspiring sights is in an impossible place!

“How beautiful!” Mimi gushed, looking at one of the popular world phenomenon’s with awe written on her face.

“But how is this possible? We’re too far south to see the Aurora.” Izzy pointed out, his jaw still hanging when he finished.

“GET DOWN!” Tai suddenly yelled, while looking up.

Harry barely glanced up, when the snow in front of him exploded in the air. He threw his arms in front of his face and heard everyone shouting in surprise. When Harry felt the snow settle, he lowered his arms. “Is everyone alright?” Harry asked.

“We’re still here.” Matt responded, crouching down and holding TK.

“That was scary.” Mimi said, on her knees and holding her hat.

“What was that?” Joe asked, sitting on the ground.

“Meteors?” Izzy suggested, looking over one of the holes in the ground.

Suddenly, the eight holes in the snow glowed brightly and a small device rose from each right in front of Harry and the others. Harry instinctively grabbed the one in front of him, as did the others, Joe almost catching his late. “Ok, so it’s not meteors.” Izzy said.

Harry opened up his hand and saw the strange device in more detail when the glow faded. Instantly, Harry could feel his magic sing with the device in his hand. ‘What is this? Why do I feel a connection to this device and why is my magic reacting like this?’ Harry thought.

“Forget the meteor theory, surf’s up!” Tai exclaimed.

Harry looked up and shouted in fright as a massive wave appeared out of nowhere and swept over them all. Harry could hear the others scream as he did "I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE GONE TO CHEER LEADING CAMP!" Mimi's scream was the loudest, when they fell into the unknown.


	2. The Digital World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Digimon.

“Harry?... Harry.” Harry heard someone speak and he slowly gained his consciousness. Harry settled down and made sure to check over himself. Yep, he could move his arms, legs, fingers, all the way down to his pinky toe. And his breathing was even, if a little rattled. Harry opened his eyes to see a clear sky above him and he slowly stood up. Harry took a deep breath and looked around, trying to spot the others and keep himself calm. His eyes fell to a small bouncing pink ball that entered his field of vision.

“Harry! You’re awake! I saw you fall and land on the ground, I didn’t know if you were ok. But you’re awake! You’re alright!” The weird creature said excitedly, jumping into his hands. Harry didn’t know why, but he felt like this creature was one he could trust. Harry gave a small smile, he so rarely smiled any more, even around his friends, which they always asked him why.

Harry asked, “Where am I? Who are you? And where are the others?” still feeling confused at what was happening.

“You’re on File island in the Digital World. I’m Koromon. And I don’t know where any of the others are, sorry.” Koromon said, slightly upset.

Harry heard the change in his voice and gently rubbed Koromon’s head, who immediately started purring. Harry paused at that, he didn’t think of doing that before. Even so, if felt kind of weird. A strange creature he may be, but he was clearly intelligent. Harry continued when he heard Koromon purr.

“Harry?” Harry looked up when he heard his name and saw Izzy and Tai come from around a tree. Both were being followed by a small floating fireball with light blue eyes and a stitched-up mouth and a pink jelly looking creature.

“Tai! Izzy!” Harry sighed in relief, “You too?”, he asked, gesturing to Koromon.

“So it would seem. They keep following us.” Izzy responded.

“It is me, Motimon at your service. Anybody want lunch?” Motimon said. Harry just stared at the little guy.

“And this guy says he’s DemiMeramon.” Tai said, grinning at the fiery creature.

Harry snapped his eyes off the little creatures and suggested, “We should stick together and try to find the others.

“Wait, I have my mini telescope, I’ll search for them.” Tai said, pulling it out and quickly climbing a tree. Harry shrugged and started looking around. The vegetation and plants were remarkably similar back home and Harry quickly gathered what plants he knew he could use for later and adding a bit of magic to his eyes to see which were dangerous and which were not.

“…It’s coming right at us!” Harry looked up just in time to see Tai fall back and hang from his knees as a BIG red beetle easily sheared off the tree where Tai was at.

Motimon squealed and covered his eyes, “I can’t watch. That is one seriously bad Digimon, even when he’s in a good mood.”

“That’s just great!” Izzy muttered with a slacked jaw and staring at the beetle in terror.

The beetle came back and swept Tai off the tree and landed on the ground. Harry ran over and helped Tai up, “Are you ok?” he asked, trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Anyway, RUN!” Tai shouted.

“Oh dear, oh dear, quickly everyone, this way.” Motimon said bouncing away. Harry, Tai, and Izzy quickly followed. After running past several trees, ignoring Motimon’s comment about their long legs and running slow, they saw Motimon jump into a tree. Harry and Izzy stopped for a second, until Tai grabbed their arm and drag them both inside.

All three crouched down and covered their heads as the beetle roared for a few minutes, then faded away.

“It’s alright. You can come out. The beetle is gone.” Harry looked up at hearing another familiar voice. Harry and the others left the tree to see…

“Sora! You’re alright!” Tai said, then looked down, “And you too huh?” pointing at the pink plant.

A small little bundle fell out of the bushes and looked around, surprising the four kids, then turned around, “Hey Tk, over here!"

“I’m coming! Wait for me Tokomon.” TK answered as he ran around a tree and hugged Tokomon, while laughing.

“TK! Don’t run around. It’s dangerous.” Matt said running holding a small orange ball with a blade out the top.

“Matt, who’s that?” Tai asked, pointing at Matt’s arm.

“Oh, you guys are fine. Uh… This is…” Matt said, staring slightly off.

“Tsunomon… You look pleasant, pleased to meet you.” The horned creatures answered shyly.

Everyone looked up as Joe burst through another bush, screaming, “Help me! Help me! HELP ME!” Coming to a stop, “This thing, this thing, it won’t leave me alone!” Joe said, while panting.

“Hey, that’s really rude Joe. I’m not a weird thing. I’m no stuffed animal. The name is Bukamon.” The now identified Bukamon responded. Joe screamed again when the small grey creature clung to his shoulder.

Joe stopped and looked around, staring at the others, then down to the other six looking up at him, “Their, their everywhere! What are these things?”

The little guys saw that the kids looked confused and quickly got together. “We’re Digimon. Digital Monsters.” They said at the same time.

“Welcome to the Digital World. I’m Koromon.” The pink Digimon said, Harry was reminded of the Puffskin in the Wizarding World.

“I’m Tsunomon,” the horned Digimon said, blushing slightly.

“My name is Motimon, nice to meet you,” Motimon said.

“I’m Yokomon.” The pink plant answered happily.

“I’m Bukamon.” The grey colored seal said.

“I am Tokomon.” The white Digimon answered

“I’m DemiMeramon.” The little fireball Digimon said last.

Tai straightened up, “Hi, nice to meet you. I’m Taichi Kamiya, but you can call me Tai.”

“My name is Sora Takenouchi, nice to meet you.”

“Yamato Ishida. You can call me Matt.”

“Joe Kido… Hello.”

“Koushiro Izumi. Or Izzy if you like.

“Takeru Takaishi. But I like TK.” TK said cheerfully.

“Harry Potter. Exchange student from England.” Harry said with a small smile.

“So, this is all of us, right?” Tai asked.

“Wait, we’re missing one more.” Sora said, “Mimi Tachikawa. She likes the color pink. Have you seen her?”

“Ahhhhhhhh! Help meeeeee!” A young high-pitched voice screamed, heading towards the kids. She was being followed by another plant like Digimon, though this one was green.

“She’s being chased by Kuwagamon!” DemiMeramon pointed at the huge red beetle.

“Mimi, are you alright?” the green Digimon asked.

“Oh, Tanemon…” Mimi said quietly.

“Guys incoming. It’s coming back. We have to move!” Harry said, while picking up Koromon and running away. The others quickly copying Harry’s actions and following him. The group dodged the beetle as it swooped down at them, until they took a wrong turn and stopped at a cliff.

“Oh no, what do we do?” Joe asked, clearly panicking, while Kuwagamon landed and approached them.

“Leave it to us! Come on guys, let’s go!” Koromon ordered, before jumping out of Harry’s arms, along with the rest of the Digimon and attacking Kuwagamon, only to be batted away and landing on the ground.

All the kids cried out in fright and ran towards their respective partner, not noticing the bright light surging from the device and enveloping the Digimon. The kids stopped and stared at them in surprise.

“Koromon digivolves to Agumon.” A yellow bi-pedal dinosaur said.

“Tsunomon digivolves to Gabumon.” A furred two-legged small wolf said.

“Yokomon digivolves to Biyomon.” The now pink bird said.

“Motimon digivolves to Tentomon.” A small red bug said.

“DemiMeramon digivolves to Gotsumon.” The living rock said.

“Bukamon digivolves to Gomamon.” The white and purple spotted seal said.

“Tokomon digivolves to Patamon.” The tan and white Digimon said.

“Tanemon digivolves to Palmon.” The slightly larger plant said, with a pink flower on top.

The kids stared in shock. “What in the… Look at the little guys. What’s happened to them?” Sora asked.

“They’re… bigger.” Tai pointed out. Harry was too shocked to point out that Tai said the obvious.

“Everyone, attack him together.” Agumon said.

“Boom Bubble, Pah!” Patamon said, launching pressurized air at Kuwagamon.

“Poison Ivy!” Palmon shouted, launching several vines and preventing Kuwagamon from flying away.

Gomamon rolled under Kuwagamon and unbalanced the big beetle. “Rock Fist!” Gotsumon exclaimed, running forward and striking Kuwagamon’s stomach.

“Super Shocker!” Tentomon shouted, “Pepper Breath!” Agumon shouted next, “Blue Blaster!” Gabumon said quickly, Biyomon quickly joined with a “Spiral Twister!” and increased Agumon’s and Gabumon’s fire to a greater effect to burn Kuwagamon. The beetle stumbled, then fell back to the ground.

Seeing Kuwagamon beaten, the Digimon cheered and ran towards their partner and jumping into the arms.

The kids quit gaping to catch their evolved Digimon and exclaimed loudly at what they witnessed, while cheering for their Digimon. Harry smiled, then looked up at the beetle and noticed that one of his legs had twitched. Harry quickly set Agumon on the ground and ran forward. Harry quickly put his hand around the device in his pocket, while slightly rubbing away a part of a seal and allowing the metal from the device in his hand to take effect, coating his hand in solid metal. Harry ran forward, transferring the metal coating his hand down to his foot and quickly kicking the downed Kuwagamon with the strength of ten elephants.

Kuwagamon quickly flew into the sky from the kick and fell down to the ground, miles away. Harry turned around and saw all the Digimon and the other kids staring at him gob smacked. Agumon got over his surprise and ran back into Harry’s arms laughing loudly at how strong his partner was. When the kids finally overcame themselves, they quickly asked how Harry did that.

Harry avoided their eyes, “We don’t have time right now. We need to get out of here, we’re out in the open for another one of those Digimon to come after us. We need to find out where we are and see if we can get back.”

Sora nodded, “He’s right. If we stay here, we’ll be sitting ducks for other monsters.”

Mimi nodded, “I’d like to avoid more monsters.”

“Where should we go, then?” Matt asked.

“We should head down the mountain. Mountains lead to Valleys, and Valleys lead to Rivers. Follow the river and we’ll reach the sea. Even if we don’t make it today, we’ll have a water supply to remain hydrated and can follow the current of the river to reach the sea. Once we get there, Tai can use his telescope to look around and find our way back.” Harry suggested.

“I agree. We can’t just sit here and wait.” Izzy said.

“I agree too. As long as we avoid more monsters.” Tai said.

“Alright everyone, let’s go.” Sora encouraged.

“I think in this case, we should wait in one place so the adults can find us. If we run around, we run the chance of running into more…” Joe started.

“Hey Joe, we’re being left behind!” Gomamon called.

“Ahhh! Wait for me!” Jou called out, quickly running to the rest of the group.  
-  
After walking for some time, the eight kids and their partners finally leave the area of the mountains and walk through the thick foliage. Following Harry’s suggestion, they walked along the river current. As they continue to walk, or swim for Gomamon, the kids took in the view of File Island.

“I’ve never seen anything like this.” Sora stated

“I thought it was some kind of jungle, but this is clearly not the case.” Izzy says.

“Then we’re not in Japan… strange.” Joe says.

“These digital monsters are strange too.” Matt points out.

“Digital monsters… or electronic monster…” Izzy says, trying to figure out what type of monsters they are.

“You can call us Digimon.” Tentomon says.

“You don’t appear digital in any way…” Izzy says.

“Electricity huh? How’s this?” Tentomon said, then creating a small attack.

Harry felt his body pulse at the nearby static. He was glad he had his Elemental Seals in place.

“Hey, stop that!” Izzy ordered, covering his face with his hands.

“Patamon, you can fly, right?” TK asks.

“I can.” Patamon answered excitedly and using the wings that were in place of his ears.

TK looks up happily, “But you can fly faster, can’t you?”

“I can fly faster than that. Look!” Biyomon says, before taking off and flying around Patamon.

“You both are flying at the same speed.” Sora points out.

“Huh?” Biyomon and Patamon exclaim.

“Palmon, you’re a plant-type, right?” Mimi asks.

“I am. And when I digivolve further, I’ll become even better!” Palmon proudly states.

“Wow, that’s cool! Do you know what you’ll become next?” Mimi asks.

Palmon looked down, “Um no, we don’t know what our next stage is until it happens.”

“You said there’s only Digimon here, right Gotsumon?” Tai asked.

“That’s right,” Gotsumon replies, nodding happily.

“Then the Kuwagamon from before was a Digimon?”

“Yep.”

“I wonder, how are they so big… And are there any more of them?” Izzy asked, looking at his partner.

“Yes, there’s only Digimon in the Digital World.” Tentomon responds.

While the others conversed with their partners, Harry was gathering herbs and plants that he could use for salves and potions, if he ever got around to the latter. While doing so, ‘What is happening in this world. I can feel my magic pulse and sing, as though it’s home. But, any witch or wizard whose magic sings, they always find the answers. Our magic has always been on Earth, so why does my magic react like it does here? I’ve only tested out my Elemental Ability against Kuwagamon, but I haven’t cast a spell yet. I don’t know what will happen if I do.’ Harry thought, looking slightly troubled.

Agumon looked up and saw the look on Harry’s face. “Is there something wrong Harry?”

Harry looked down, startled, “No… nothing’s wrong.” Harry responded.

Agumon frowned, he heard that slight hesitation, ‘Have I done something to make him mad? How come he doesn’t trust me?’ Agumon thought and saw Gotsumon interact easily with Tai, jealous of the bond they shared.

The moment Harry saw Agumon as Koromon, he felt like he could trust the creature, even though he’s never seen it before. He had to tell Agumon about his magic, but he had to wait. The other kids didn’t know about his magic and it’s supposed to be a secret. ‘I need to tell him. Even so, I can also train him to get stronger. When he used his Pepper Breath, it felt like that attack wasn’t at its full strength. Yeah, he’ll make a perfect sparring partner… Should I… Yeah, I’ll tell him about my Elemental Abilities as well. He deserves the full story.’ Harry thought, while keeping an eye on any other useful herbs and plants.

“Ahh, there's nothing like the smell of the ocean.” Gabumon announced, nose twitching excitedly.

“I see it! It’s the ocean!” Gomamon jumps out of the water happily.

“Hey, let’s build a giant sand castle!” Tk suggests.

Harry ignored Mimi’s comment about her bathing suit.

“Wait a minute, listen to that.” Matt says suddenly. Harry paused as he heard the same thing. “What’s that?” Matt asked.

“A phone.” Tai answered.

“Either that or we’re all hearing things.” Sora said.

“Really? All of us are hearing the exact same thing?” Harry asked sarcastically.

The eight kids quickly run to the beach, Tai exclaiming loudly at seeing them and gesturing to the others. Just as Tai gets to the first booth and opens the door, the ringing stops.

“Why’d it stop ringing Tai?” Gotsumon asked.

“Wrong number?” Tai suggested.

“Well that’s bizarre.” Sora says.

“My theory is aliens. They set these phone booths here as a trap.” Izzy said. Harry rolled his eyes at that.

“Hey Izzy, you have ten yen? I want to call my family.” Tai asked.

“Here I have a telephone card.” Izzy responded, taking a card out of his bag and handing it to Tai.

“I want to call mama.” Tk said, running into the next booth, “Hey Tk, wait.” Matt said, running after his little brother.

Harry watched everyone choose a different booth. Even though he had some knowledge on the devices though he was severely lacking, thank you Wizarding World for not moving forward, he was pretty sure there was no connection this far out. Harry gestured for Agumon to follow him and walked far away enough so the other kids couldn’t hear.

“Agumon, I need you to promise me something.” Harry states.

“What is it, Harry?” Agumon asked.

“What I’m about to tell you is a secret. You can’t reveal it to anyone else, alright?”

“Okay!” Agumon states happily, overjoyed that Harry trusts him.

Harry sighed, “Agumon, I’m different from the rest of the kids. I have a unique power within me. That’s how I was able to kick Kuwagamon so hard. There’s a hidden world on Earth called the Wizarding World. I’m a wizard and I can do magic, while muggle’s or non-wizards can’t. Not every human has magic.” Harry starts.

“In the past, both technology and magic have been developed by mankind. There was no barrier between the two societies. However, as time passed, so did the mind set of muggles. The rest of the population began to fear us, because we could do what they could not. We have spells that can defy some of the most known laws of Science. When they started to fear us is when they began to hate us. Because of that, muggles hunted down every witch and wizard, regardless of age. Claiming their religion was keeping them pure and we were tainted and sinners.

“They accused us of being devils and defying the natural law of nature and God. When they hated us, the Witch Hunt began. Every muggle hunted every witch and wizard they could find. They didn’t care how old or how young we were. Even any young child that showed the slightest bit of accidental magic was hunted… and killed. It was chaos and became dangerous for every magical person that was alive. To end the killings, a group of powerful witches and wizards created two spells. One is a dimensional barrier to expand space and use it to hide in plain sight. While the other was a memory erasing spell. Once completed, they used as much magic as they could and created villages to hide from those who do not use magic. And erased everything magical from every single muggle so we could live in peace.

“This eventually led to the creation of the Statute of Secrecy. The Statute will prevent the muggles from discovering us of having magic and  
prevent the Witch Hunt from ever happening again. This is why none of the others can know.” Harry exclaims to the rapidly paling Digimon.

‘So, that’s why he lied to me. He doesn’t want any of the others know what he can do.’ Agumon thought. Agumon now knew the depth of the burden that Harry carries. “So, you used your magic to become super strong and that’s how you kicked Kuwagamon so far away?!” Agumon asked excitedly.

Harry sighed and sat down, “Actually no.” Agumon tilted his head, confused. “Another thing that witches and wizards have are Magical Abilities. These are something that a gifted few gains throughout the entire magical population. No one is able to control it, but no one ever complains about it. I’m a Full Elemental.”

“What’s a Full Elemental, Harry?” Agumon asks.

“Well, you have the standard Elementals and the Full Elementals. Elementals are able to guide and manipulate the elements to their desire. Full Elementals are capable of that, but… well, they can also connect with the Element and become part of it.” Harry exclaimed.

Agumon scratched his head, “I don’t know what you mean.”

Harry sighed, “I thought not. It’s easier to show you. However, what is known, is there are only four elements in the World. Earth, Fire, Water, and Air. But, for some reason…” Harry stopped and canceled the illusion, showing the ten symbols on his arms. Agumon stares at them wide eyed. “These marks on my arms are Elemental Seals, they keep my Elemental Ability in check. Because without them…” Harry slightly wiped off the Elemental Seal for Earth and picked up a rock.

Agumon watched in shock as the rock sank into Harry’s palm and his entire hand turn into rock. Harry flexed his fingers and held it up in front of Agumon, letting him stare at it for a few seconds, then pulling out a magical marker and drawing the rest of the Seal back into place. The rock fell out of Harry’s hand when the seal was made whole and Harry’s hand turned back into flesh.

“That’s why these Elemental Seals are in place. They keep the power contained and I look normal.” Harry said, reapplying the illusions once more.

“But if you wipe your arms, don’t you run the risk of ruining the Seals?” Agumon asked, slightly worried.

Harry smiled lightly, “Not at all. These Seals can only be removed if I want to remove them. If I scratch or rub my arm without thinking about removing the Seals, then the Seals shall remain in place.”

“That’s incredible!” Agumon exclaimed, then lunged forward hugging Harry. Harry flinched at Agumon touching him, not used to anyone doing that to him.

Agumon continued, “I’m so relieved. I thought I had done something that made you angry with me and you didn’t trust me.” Though Agumon did mean to ask why Harry reacted when Agumon hugged him. Later though.

“Er, right. Anyway, has there ever been word of any Digimon doing anything strange or magical here?” Harry asked.

“Hmm, the only one I can think of are Wizardmon. That type of Digimon is capable of using magic, but nothing like I’ve seen you do. Or the spells you told me about.” Agumon responded.

“Strange. Perhaps we’ll meet this Wizardmon? on our travels and I can find out more. As it is, my magic seems to sing here. And I don’t know why.” Harry said.

“Oh, is that why you wanted to know about the magic here?” Agumon asked.

Harry nodded, then changed the subject, “I’d like to ask you something Agumon.” With Agumon’s nod, Harry continues, “I was thinking, since it is likely that we’ll be fighting more monsters here, we need to start training. Well start training for you, continue training for me. We should also spar with each other to sharpen our skills.”

“What! NO! I will not fight you Harry. If you want me to train with you, that’s fine. But I don’t want to fight you. I could hurt you.” Agumon exclaimed.

Harry smiled, “It’s fine. You did see me launch Kuwagamon away right? I doubt it will be that easy for you to beat me.” Harry continued to point out various logistic points until Agumon caved and agreed.

Finished with that, the two walked back to the rest of the kids. “Any luck contacting your family?” Harry asked sarcastically. ‘Really, we’ve been told several times we’re on the Digital World, not Earth. I seriously doubt they even have access to the internet.’ Harry thought.

“No, for some reason we can’t. No matter what button I press, it’s the same automatic voice message.” Izzy said, missing the sarcasm.  
Harry looked over and paled slightly, “Joe seems pretty persistent in his effort of trying though.” The others looked at Joe and sighed. Harry sat down and started removing the plants and herbs and making various salves and pastes.

“He is persistent.” Izzy agreed.

“That’s Joe for you.” Tai said, getting up. 

“Wait a second, even if we can’t call someone else, there might be a chance that someone will call here, like they did earlier.” Matt pointed out.

Tai sighed, “Even if we wait for someone to call, we’ll only be wasting time.”

Harry nodded in agreement, “Besides, did you notice that the moment Tai opened the door to the booth that the telephone stopped ringing? It’s probable a coincidence, but all six? At the exact same time? It might be a trap and if that’s the case, we need to leave immediately.  
Matt was about to argue back, before Harry continued, “That said, we’ve been walking a fair distance and everyone’s tired and no doubt hungry. Let’s rest here for a bit and leave as soon as possible.”

Mimi and Tk eagerly agreed.

“Did anyone bring anything? I brought… uh? This thing that fell from the sky.” Sora said, holding up the strange device.

‘You just noticed that now?’ Harry thought, annoyed.

The others pointed out that they had one as well.

“Looks like we all have one.” Matt said

“I wonder what these things are supposed to be.” Izzy asked, staring curiously at the device, until his stomach let out a loud groan and show how hungry he was. “Um, let’s talk about that later. We need to eat first.” Izzy finished, blushing a little.

“I only have an emergency kit.” Sora said.

“I’ve got that as well. Also, a few books, compass, flashlight. Oh, and my art supplies.” Harry said. Harry had already told Agumon about the Expansion Seal on the bottomless bag.

“All I have is my computer, digital camera, and cell phone. But they’re useless out here… I thought I charged the batteries before Harry and I left.” Izzy said.

‘Is my magic affecting Izzy’s technology. They’re completely opposite from one another, so I suppose it’s possible. But I’m keeping my magic contained... But in this world, who knows.’ Harry thought.

“Well, that’s what you get for bringing those things to camp.” Tai teased.

“And what did you bring Tai?” Izzy asked, annoyed at Tai’s attitude.

“Um, I brought… ah. Here it is! My pocket telescope.” Tai answered.

“And that’s better how?” Harry asked, Tai rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

“I don’t have any food.” Matt said.

“I did!” Tk said, opening his bag, “See?”

“Ooh! Snacks and chocolates! It looks so yummy… Wait, I don’t remember seeing you in our school.” Mimi said.

Tk nodded in agreement, “It’s summer vacation, so I was visiting Matt. Right bro?” Tk said, looking up at Matt.

“Um, yeah.” Matt responded.

“So Matt is the older brother.” Tai surmised.

“What, you thought they were cousins?” Izzy asked.

Sora smiled at the brothers, then turned to Mimi, “What did you bring, your bag looks heavy.”

“Oh, this! Just… fuel, Swiss army knife, compass, flashlight, and…” Mimi trailed off, taking things out of her bag.

“That stuff is standard for survival.” Matt said, surprised at what the girl brought with her.

“I was going to summer camp anyways, so I borrowed daddy’s gear… secretly.” Mimi said, smirking and winking at the last part, surprising everyone.

“Regular kids don’t bring all of this to summer camp.” Tai pointed out.

“Well yes, but this may be useful later on.” Izzy pointed back.

“True. We just have no idea what to expect in this place.” Sora said, looking solemn.

“Anyway, Joe is still at the booth. So, he probable didn’t bring any…” Tai trailed off, looking over. Tai exclaimed, pointing at the bag on Joe’s shoulder, “He has the emergency supplies!”

“Huh? He does!” Izzy exclaimed. “Hey Joe, you have the emergency rations!”

Joe looked up, “Huh, oh yeah. It was supposed to be Mimi’s turn to carry it.” Trying to give Mimi the bag. “Please be more responsible.”

“Huhh! I don’t want to carry the bag. It’s too heavy.” Mimi complained.

Harry shook his head, “Here, I’ll carry it.” Storing away his salves and grabbing the bag from Joe. “It doesn’t matter who carries it right? I mean we’re clearly not at camp grounds.” 

“Really, yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Mimi cheered. Joe sighed and muttered about proper rules and responsibility.

Joe opened the bag, “Each group has three days’ worth of food. Not counting Tk, our group was for seven people, which means…”  
“63 meals.” Izzy said immediately.

“Right! So, if we split that between eight people…”

“About two and a half days’ worth of food.” Harry answered.

“Yeah… that’s right.”

“But, since we have our Digimon partners here, it will only be a single day worth of food. Maybe less.” Sora pointed out.  
“I guess.” Joe sighed, while gripping his hair.

“We’re fine. We can look for our own food.” Gabumon said.

“Yeah, we’ve always looked for food on our own before you came along.” Agumon boasted.

“There’s no need to count us.” Tentomon agreed.

“Are you sure you’ll be alright?” Tk asked.

“Don’t worry Tk. It’s like Agumon said, we’ll be fine on our own." Patamon responded.

Joe sighed in relief, “That saves a lot. So, these rations will last us…”

Harry interrupted, “I refuse.” Everyone looked at him, “If I’m eating, Agumon will also be eating with me. You can take out my part from the amount Agumon will be eating. Alright? And besides, we don’t know how long we’ll be staying here, so we’ll need to forage for our own food anyway. Here Agumon,” Harry said, while giving his part to Agumon, who was looking at him in shock, before smiling brightly and began eating.

“Nooo!” Joe said.

“Here you go, Gotsumon. It’s good right?” Tai asked, Gotsumon nodding in agreement.

“Hey! Stop, this food is just for us!”

“You really need to lighten up, Joe.” Harry said. Harry was ignored when Tai and Joe began to argue back and forth.

Harry heard a splash and turned to see a spout of water shoot out and destroy one of the booths. Emerging from the water was a Digimon covered in a spiked shell. The pink hide was attached with green tentacles. “Agumon!”

“Right!” Agumon responded, immediately firing a ‘Pepper Breath.’

“It’s Shellmon!” Palmon explains.

The other Digimon quickly followed, but only Agumon and Gotsumon’s attack did any good. The rest collapsed on the ground.  
“What’s wrong, Tentomon?” Izzy asked.

“They can’t attack back!” Matt realized, then jumping out of the way, along with the rest of the kids but not the Digimon, as a spout of water was shot by the Digimon.

Another gush of water was sent towards Agumon, but Harry quickly dived and got Agumon out of the way. “You need to keep moving. Staying in one area makes you an easy target.” Agumon nodded and turned back to Shellmon.

“Hardest Punch!” Gotsumon shouts, then launches himself at Shellmon’s chin.

“Nice going Gotsumon! I’ll help.” Tai says, grabbing a metal rod from the destroyed booth and charging forward.

“Why is it, only Agumon’s and Gotsumon’s attacks are working?” Izzy thought furiously.

“We’re too hungry to fight back. I’m sorry, but the attacks won’t come out.” Tentomon answered.

“I see! It’s because Agumon and Gotsumon ate, while the rest didn’t.” Izzy realized, the looked back at the sudden shout.

“Tai move!” Harry shouted, only for it to come too late as Tai was grabbed by Shellmon. Harry saw Gotsumon and Agumon were grappled by Shellmon and quickly ran forward, encasing his hand in magic, glad that the bright day covered the golden glow of his hand, and punched Shellmon’s tentacle. Shellmon released its grip on the two Digimon, while yelping in pain.

Harry ran out of reach from the tentacles and carefully examined the Digimon in front of him, taking Mad-Eye’s lessons to the front of his mind.

“TAI!” Gotsumon screamed, desperately running toward Tai, just as a white light came from the strange device.

“Gotsumon digivolves to… Golemon!” the large golem said.

‘Gotsumon digivolved again? I saw that device shine from Tai’s pocked, but how did that enact Gotsumon’s digivolution. Then that means that Agumon can digivolve too. Wait, no, don’t think about that. Tai is in danger. Lets’ see…’ Harry turned to Agumon, “Agumon, on my mark, release your strongest Pepper Breath as the center of Shellmon’s tentacle’s.” Harry said, then running towards Shellmon. “Golemon! Grab Tai, the moment he’s free!"

Harry quickly grabbed a pipe and let some of his magic flow into it. Taking careful aim, Harry threw the pole, striking the tentacle holding Tai. Shellmon yelped again, releasing Tai, where Golemon grabbed Tai and ran out of reach. “Agumon, now! Golemon, if you have a ranged attack, use it and aim for Shellmon’s mouth!”

Agumon and Golemon nodded. Golemon set Tai down and got ready, as Agumon dodged the tentacles while moving forward. “Pepper Breath.” A ball of flame striking Shellmon’s head, causing the Digimon to scream in pain.

‘I knew it! That hole shoots pressurized water. That water is stored somewhere within Shellmon’s body. And since Shellmon is a Digimon of the sea, it can’t handle extreme heat!’ Harry thought.

“Sulfur Plume!” Golemon shouted, the small stacks on his back glowing, then launching super-heated gasses out of his mouth. Wounded heavily from the inside and outside, Shellmon retreats back into the depths of the water. Golemon bellowed in victory, while Agumon hugged Harry for the plan that his partner came up with.

Golemon quickly de-digivolved back to Gotsumon… “Tai, I’m hungry again.” Gotsumon said, looking at Tai with big eyes, begging for food. 

Tai laughed at Gotsumon’s face, “Way to spoil the victory, come on.”

‘I see. His power is only temporary. With the energy he got from eating the food, only did he have enough to digivolve and attack. But now that the threat is over, he de-digivolved back into the state that he can handle without causing undue stress on his body.’ Harry thought. “Agumon.”

“Yes, Harry?” Agumon asked, looking up.

“Congrats on damaging Shellmon.”

“Ahh, it’s nothing.” Agumon replied, slightly embarrassed.

“Agumon, listen to me. I want you to carry my belongings. Since it’s heavy, you’ll be training your stamina. It’s important because this will allow you to hold onto your next digivolved form even longer, until it becomes natural to you.” Harry said, rubbing Agumon’s head. Agumon agreed and leaned into Harry’s touch.

“Looks like we don’t have any reason to stay now.” Tai said, gesturing to the destroyed booths.

“Go ahead and eat until you’re full.” Sora said, as the Digimon dug in. Harry and Agumon walked over and Agumon accepted the rations that Harry offered to him. 

Agumon also put on Harry’s bag, then complained, “Why is your bag so heavy?”

Harry laughed, “It’s heavy, because my books are in there. Don’t worry though, it’s only the one’s that the others know about. They don’t know anything about the rest.” Harry muttered, Agumon paling at how many more books his partner has.

“We didn’t completely defeat Shellmon. He may come back. We should get out of here as soon as possible.” Izzy pointed out.

“Maybe, yeah” Matt muttered.

“Shellmon’s wounded pretty badly, so it’s unlikely he’ll return so soon. But I can’t say the same for any other wild Digimon out there, so we best start moving once we’ve rested for a bit.” Harry said, to which Matt and Izzy agreed to immediately.

“Then we should head back into the forest. We’re not getting anything done here… so we might find help there.” Joe said.

“Fine idea Joe. As long as we remain near the river, we have our water supply.” Harry added.

“Since there are telephone booths here, there must be someone who set them up. We should find that person.” Izzy suggested.

“I guess you’re right.” Joe added.

“I agree too.” Sora said.

“Alright, let’s go!” Tai said. Gotsumon getting up immediately and followed Tai.

“So, it’s decided.” Matt concluded, “Come on Tk.”


	3. Digivolution Theory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Digimon.

Following along the river, the children kept on walking, looking for clues that might lead them to the unknown person who constructed the telephone boots. While Harry gathered herbs and other plants to make for salves and potions, he’d have to sneak around for the latter though. And picking up whatever fruits he happened to spot. Agumon walked alongside Harry, carrying his bag and doing a few of the exercises that Harry showed him. Even here, Harry feels at peace while walking in the forest. Much like the forest back home, except when Mad-Eye was training him of course.

Walking along the forest path, Harry noticed that the other’s seemed to stumble along. Clearly they were getting tired.

“Ah!” Tk cried out.

“Tk!” Matt said, turning around and grabbing Tk before he fell.

“Sorry, Matt. I tripped.” Tk responded.

“Be more careful, ok?” Matt said. Tk nodding and getting back up.

Harry walked forward and gently moved Tk out of the way. “Hey, what are you doing?” Matt demanded. Harry held up a hand to silent him and observed the ground. Then he got up and looked around the forest. To his left, he could see several trees were missing branches and leaves on the ground that looked crushed.

“What’s wrong Harry?” Sora asked.

“Look at the ground.” Everyone did, “No offense Tk, but it’s a good thing you stumbled upon this. It’s a foot print. Notice the size, it’s clearly a Digimon. And look to your left. The trees are missing branches and the leaves are crushed on the ground. A large Digimon has passed through here, heading to our left, and the depth in the ground is enough to show that not only is it big, but heavy as well.” Harry said.

The children couldn’t help but shiver at the clues that Harry pointed out and looked around fearfully.

“What do we do? If we keep following the river, we’ll be too close to the danger. But if we leave, we won’t have any water nearby.” Sora said.

“What do you suggest Harry?” Izzy asked.

Harry knelt on the ground and gathered a fistful of dirt. “What are you doing Harry?” Agumon asked, everyone else looking at Harry confused.

“I’m trying to determine the direction of the wind. We need to see the dirt follow the wind so we’ll know the best direction to travel.” Harry responded, letting the dirt slowly fall out of Harry’s hand. While the dirt fell, it also tilted, showing that it was falling North-Northwest of them.

“There, this shows the wind is blowing about North-Northwest from where we are. As long as we travel along the river and the way the wind blows, we can avoid having our scent being carried over. It’s best we speak quietly as well so our voices don’t travel so far. As long as we do this, we should avoid any sort of fights.” Harry looked up at the others. Izzy was nodding his head, understanding Harry’s logic. “Alright, let’s go.” Harry whispered. Everyone letting Harry take the lead.

“Wow, you sure know a lot about survival, huh” Tai whispered.

Harry smiled grimly, “I had an excellent teacher.”

Another ten minutes of walking and Mimi stopped and slid to the ground, “I can’t take this anymore! I’m tired… My feet hurt. And my legs will get bigger if this goes on.” She whined.

“Isn’t that good?” Gabumon asked.

“Yeah, that way you can run quicker and kick harder.” Agumon agreed.

“NO!” Everyone ‘shh’ed’ her, “It will look ugly.” Mimi whispered.

“That’s right! Legs should be like plant roots.” Palmon said.

“I don’t want those either.” Mimi complained.

“Oh,” Palmon muttered sadly.

“Matt, I’m tired.” Tk said.

“Looks like everyone is. Let’s make camp.” Sora suggested.

“Yeah, that sounds like the best choice.” Tai agreed.

“Huh! Make camp here? Does that mean we have to sleep on the ground?” Mimi asked, not wanting to know the answer.

“Guess so. Won’t be so bad, we’ll sleep under the stars.” Matt replied.

“No, it’s not fair!” Mimi whined.

“Hang on, I smell something, let me check.” Tentomon said, flying off and returning a few minutes later. “I was right, as usual, it looks like a small island. We can rest there for the night.”

“Sounds like a plan, Tk you ok to walk a bit more?” Matt asked

“Yeah,” Tk said tiredly.  
-  
The group walked along, a slight bit quicker when they heard the roars in the distance. Biyomon flew ahead and returned saying it was two Monochromon’s fighting for territory. The children and their partners reached a beautiful lake with crystal clear water. The strange sight that greeted them was the trolley car on the island.

“That’s odd, the lights just came on.” Izzy said.

“Well maybe there are some real people in there.” Sora suggested.

“Let’s check it out.” Tai said, running quickly with Gotsumon next to him.

Everyone following along. Harry doubted there would be other people, but he didn’t want to voice it and upset the others. Harry also ignored Mimi’s comment about returning home in air conditioning. ‘Honestly, you can see everything for the Trolley, except what is above it, that’s supposed to guide the car. There’s also no tracks on the ground.’ Harry thought.

“Bummer, it’s empty.” Tai said.

“At least we have somewhere to rest for the night.” Harry said.

“This Trolley must be new. No car is this clean. And the seats look comfortable too.” Izzy said.

Sora sat down, “Hey, you’re right Izzy. We can rest here for the night.”

“Well, at least I can sleep in comfort.” Mimi said.

“If we’re done.” Harry said, making the others look up at him. “We need to divide ourselves into separate groups. Someone needs to gather firewood, fish in the lake, and berries and fruits, please.” Harry added.

“I’ll search for fish.” Izzy volunteered, “With Gomamon’s help, we can catch a lot.”

“Great! Let’s go!” Gomamon said, with Izzy and Joe following him.

“I can search for plants and berries with the girls. I know many of them by heart and can prevent them from grabbing the wrong ones.” Palmon said, leading the other females outside.

“Tk is sleeping and Gabumon is with him. I’ll head gather firewood with Tai and Gotsumon. Please let Tk rest. He needs it.” Matt said, grabbing Tai’s arm and leading him out.

“Wait, before you go, Tai let me take a look at your chest and make sure Shellmon didn’t hurt you to badly.” Harry said, Tai complying and removing his shirt. Harry lightly pressed on Tai’s chest where he saw the bruises, noticing Tai wincing slightly. “Hmm, just some minor bruising, but you’ll be fine. None of your ribs are cracked or broken, so that’s even better.” Had they been, Harry would have to reveal the existence of magic to help out Tai, “Next time, don’t blindly rush an enemy, otherwise you’ll come out much worse.” Harry said, lightly applying some bruise paste to Tai’s chest. Tai nodding at the prospect of being hurt again. “Alright, just make sure to grab the dry wood. Wet wood will take too long to light up.” Harry said, getting a nod from Matt in response.

“What about you, Harry? What are you going to do?” Matt asked.

“I’m going to take a look around and gather some more herbs to make more salves. And see if there’s anything that we can use as seasoning for any future meals.” Harry responded. Matt nodded again and left with Tai and Gotsumon.

As the sun began to set, Izzy, Joe, Tentomon, and Gomamon returned, “We caught a lot! Gomamon was a great help.” Izzy said, Gomamon blushing at the praise.

“Excellent, I can cover the flavor,” Harry said, quickly grabbing the fish and proceeding to debone, descale, gut and season the fish accordingly. Joe turned green at the sight and ran off. A retching sound reaching his ears several seconds later.

“We found a lot of firewood too.” Tai said, returning and setting them in the circle of stones that Matt had set up, “But how are we going to light it?”

“Like this,” Agumon said, before releasing a minor ‘Pepper Breath’ and lighting the wood.

“Wow, that’s really useful!” Tai exclaimed. Agumon looked away, slightly embarrassed. Gotsumon watched in annoyance at the praise Agumon was receiving. Then turned to Harry asking if he could help. Harry nodded and showed Gotsumon where to rub the seasoning in, as he continued gutting the fish.

After a few minutes, “Alright, the fish is ready.” Harry said, holding them out, where Tai snatched them up.

“Leave the cooking to me.” Matt said, while impaling the fish and setting them in the fire, “Hey! Don’t cook them like that, you’ll ruin them.” Matt said to Tai, who tried to stick the fish straight into the fire.

“Wow, Matt. You sure know a lot about this.” Tai said.

As the fish cooked, Harry finished cleaning up and guided Agumon a short-ways away.

“Is something wrong Harry?” Agumon asked.

Harry shook his head, “I’m going to practice Wing Chun.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s a type of Martial Arts. Just copy what I do, alright?” Harry asked, getting an excited nod from Agumon. Harry led Agumon through various styles and showed Agumon how to correctly use them to their full effect and then had Agumon try to attack him to get the moves down. Agumon hesitated a moment, until Harry pointed out that he had a few years of practice and his Full Elemental abilities if Agumon were to push too far. Agumon sighed and charged forward.

The two exchanged blows for several minutes. Harry parried away two punches and trapped Agumon’s second punch to his body, thrusting his hand out, palm forward, and striking Agumon in the chest. Making Agumon gasp for breath as the wind was knocked out of him. Agumon staggered slightly, then charged forward again with a simple punch. Harry quickly grabbed Agumon’s wrist, turned his own body around and braced Agumon’s elbow on his shoulder. Then used the momentum and Agumon’s weight to his advantage, Harry threw Agumon over him, who landed with a loud thumping noise on the ground.

Agumon groaned, “What was *gasp* that?”

“That is a way to use someone’s weight and speed against them. This is why you practice, instead of blindly rushing forward. Other Digimon more than likely have no knowledge of any of this, so you’ll have a surprise advantage at every turn. Using these skills will help you.” Harry said. “Though I will admit, your blows are much stronger than I expected.” Harry rubbed Agumon’s snout. “If we continue to train the way we do, your strength will be a force no one can match.”

Agumon blushed at Harry’s praise and readying himself once more, as Harry dropped into another stance. This time Harry charged forward, leaving Agumon to defend himself. After several minutes, both dropped to the ground, panting lightly. Harry felt the new bruises on his arms and chest from the times Agumon got in close, while Agumon thought, ‘Our strength and skills are vastly different. How can I be a proper partner if I’m this weak?’

“Is there something wrong Agumon?” Harry asked, seeing the look of disappointment on the Digimon’s face.

“I’m weak. I said I’d protect you. But as I am now, I’ll only slow you down and you’ll have to protect me, like you did from one of Shellmon’s attack.”

Harry smiled lightly, then pulled out a magical marker and cancelling the illusions on his arms. Agumon stared as two of Elemental Seals were slightly erased. Harry reapplied the Seals, “Not at all. You’re a fast learner, since you were able to land those blows. I actually had to remove parts of my seals to Metal and Earth to increase my offense and defense to land critical blows on you. Keep at it and you’ll surpass me in no time at all.” Harry patted Agumon’s head to cheer him up.

Agumon beamed at Harry’s comments. ‘I’ll train more and harder and gain strength. I’ll protect Harry through anything we go through. Be it here, or his world. I swear.’ Agumon thought.

“For now, though, we both need to increase our stamina. I misjudged your strength, of which I’ll try not to do again. So, I’m going to increase the weight on my bag to ensure that you’re getting the training you need. Your bag will be heavier you know, much heavier.” Harry said, smirking at Agumon’s blanching face.

Harry saw the sun setting and pulled out a salve and began wiping it on his arms and chest, then doing the same for Agumon, who was blushing at what Harry was doing. Harry didn’t notice. The two then walked back.

“There you are, where have you… What Happened?!?” Sora asked, bewildered at the amount of paste on both Harry and Agumon.

“Nothing, just training is all.” Harry responded, while leading Agumon to the campfire, when Agumon’s stomach let out a loud rumble.

Hearing that, Sora brought over some of the fish and fruit for the two to eat, “Whatever you added to the fish is really good, Harry. I’ve never tasted anything like it.” Sora commented. The others adding their own as well.

“I’m sleepy,” Mimi said, then yawned. Harry looked around and saw the others were close to falling asleep as well, so he got up and helped Mimi to the Trolley and let her lay down on the seat.

“We should have someone watch during the night, so we aren’t ambushed at all.” Izzy warned.

“Good idea. Though the girls should be left out of it.” Tai agreed.

“I want to help.” Tk said.

“No, you’re too young and you need your sleep.” Matt denied.

“I can help.” Tk pleaded.

Before Matt could respond, Harry interrupted, “It’s best you get some sleep Tk, your still young and require more sleep than the rest of us. If you were sleepy as we traveled, we would have to stop very often so you can rest. I’m not trying to sound mean, but it’s the truth. Go ahead and sleep, ok?”

Tk looked ready to argue again, until he yawned and let Matt guide him to the seat. Matt sent Harry a grateful look.

“So that makes five to keep watch. Matt, Harry, Joe, Tai, and me” Izzy said.

Harry nodded, “I’ll take first watch. I’ll wake Tai up after two hours, that way we can each have eight hours of sleep. The other boys nodded and returned to the Trolley Car. While Harry headed back outside with Agumon.

Harry and Agumon’s watch was spent in comfortable silence. Harry chose to meditate some of the new magical spells he read about and practice within his mind, while Agumon decided to train further. Using Harry’s luggage as weights worked out well. As Harry meditated, he heard Agumon grunting. Harry opened his eyes after some time and sent out his magic in a silent wave to detect anything suspicious. A neat trick he learned from Mad-Eye. Feeling with his magic, there was nothing wrong… wait, oh no… never mind. A sight caught his vision, but it was just a giant red colored leaf, with blue-green veins.

Being on another planet, Harry didn’t bother to question why it looked different on this world. Channeling a bit of magic in his eyes, Harry didn’t see any signs of the leaf looking like it could be a threat, but it also showed that it would be… unwise, he guessed to try and mess with it.

Harry heard movement about 45 minutes later from the Trolley and figured someone was coming out to exchange shifts. “Alright, Agumon, that’s enough for tonight.” Harry called out softly to his partner. Agumon nodded to Harry and did a quick wash in the lake. Harry gave Agumon the towel that he had brought out and turned to see Tai and Gotsumon walking towards him.

“Go get some sleep Harry. I’ll watch over everyone now.” Tai said. Harry nodded and headed back to the Trolley with a tired Agumon at his side.

Before entering, Agumon turned to Harry, “Why did you flinch when I hugged you, Harry?” he asked.

Harry paused for a moment, “I’m sorry. That’s personal. It’s not that I don’t trust you… It’s just, well, I’m not comfortable sharing something like this with you. When I overcome things from myself, I’ll tell you.” Harry said, feeling guilty.

“Then promise me. I could have forced you to tell me, but I won’t. So, promise me you’ll tell me.” Agumon said.

Harry smirked slightly, “I promise I’ll tell you Agumon.” Then his smirk widened, “You really think you can force me?”

Agumon blushed, “Well, maybe not yet. Perhaps when I digivolve I can.”

“Perhaps.” Was all Harry said, as the two got on the car and laid down on an available spot and went to sleep.  
-  
Tai and Gotsumon

Tai looked around the island with boredom, and decided to play with the bonfire by poking a stick to it, making the embers fly in different directions. After some time though, even he got from that and his eyes began to close.

“You know it’s not watching if you sleep Tai.” Gotsumon commented and shaking Tai slightly.

Tai yawned, “I can’t help it. I’m sleepy… Wait here, I’m going to wash my face with some cold water and wake myself up.” Tai said, before going and gathering some cold water and splashing it on his face.

“I’m sorry for snapping at you with Gabumon’s fur back on the train.” Matt said suddenly, startling Tai.

“Don’t worry about it. Guess I would’ve done the same if the situation was reversed. Try to relax,” Tai said.

Matt looked over to where he could see Harry’s hair sticking up out of the window, “Guess that’s why Tk likes you more than me. I’ve been like this since that day. I’m the older brother so I need to be the one to protect him.”

“What’s up with that? You say your brothers but your last names are different?” Tai asked.

“Our parents divorced when we were younger. I took my father’s last name, while Tk took our mothers. I’m sorry, but I need to be alone for a bit.” Matt answered, then turned and ran off.

Tai just watched Matt run off before he could call him back. Tai knew how Matt felt being an older brother himself. If the position was the opposite and Kari was here instead of Tk, Tai would do everything he could to protect her. Tai was glad that Kari didn’t come with them to Summer Camp.

Shrugging to himself, Tai returned to the campfire with Gotsumon. Tai looked up less than a minute later when he hears music coming from a harmonica and looks around to find the source. Tai and Gotsumon’s eyes fall on Matt, who is sitting on a tree branch and playing it wonderfully.

“Matt,” Tai muttered, smiling fondly, “He’ll be fine. He’s strong” as Gotsumon swayed with the music.

Unfortunately, the peaceful night was broken when tremors began to shake the whole island, waking all the sleeping children and their partners. They got up and immediately ran out of the Trolley after grabbing their belongings. The kids tried to get off the island when it began moving on its own. Most of group lost their balance and fell to the ground.

“What’s happening?” Joe asked, shaking.

“I don’t know! All of a sudden there’s an earthquake and the island is now moving.” Izzy exclaims, clearly trying to figure out the logic to it.  
“Ah!” Mimi yelled, “Look at the lake! There’s a sea monster!” she pointed out, as everyone looked and saw a serpent-like Digimon with a yellow head and a majestic bluish green scale pattern with a red tail.

“That’s Seadramon, an adult-level Digimon. It can freeze anything with its Ice Blast in an instant.” Tentomon informed.

“TK!” Everyone turned to see Matt swimming towards the island that now was stuck in the middle of the lake. Another shake sent Tk into the water with Gomamon diving after him. “TK!” Matt shouted when Tk disappeared. Only to pop a second later with Gomamon supporting him. 

“Wow, good job Gomamon!” Joe shouted to his partner.

“Gomamon get Tk back to safety.” Matt ordered.

“Right” Gomamon replied and quickly swan to land, while Matt swam in the opposite direction and shouting “HEY, OVER HERE YOU OVERGROWN WATER LIZARD!”

‘He’s trying to draw Seadramon’s attention to him while the Digimon is in its natural habitat? That idiot! It doesn’t matter how fast he swims, Seadramon will catch him soon!’ Harry thought as he quickly took in surroundings and paid attention to the smallest detail. Agumon loosed a ‘Pepper Breath’, which caught Seadramon’s attention. Seadramon roared at him, then dived under water and resurface in front of Agumon and swatting him with his tail, which Agumon got clipped from trying to dodge and got thrown into the air.

‘He’s fast in the water and he’s powerful. We can’t damage him internally as his scales are like armour.’ Harry analyzed.

“What do we do, Harry?” Agumon asked, moaning in exhaustion and now pain from being hit.

“Still working on it. Seadramon shows no signs of having any weaknesses. With that thought, we need to hit it with a fast and strong att… wait, is that his tail?” Harry pointed out as a familiar looking leaf rose in the water before diving into the water again, then Harry sharply turned to Tai, “Tai, did you mess with the bonfire?”

“No!” Tai answered quickly, looking at Harry and flinching at the glare Harry gave him.

“Ok, I may have played with it and some embers got out.” Tai answered, looking a little scared at Harry’s look.

Harry sighed, the trade mark Mad-Eye glare certainly worked wonders and even more so on a young child instead of a grizzled man. ‘I thought so. Tai messing with the fire caused one or a few embers to land on his tail and that caused him to go on a rampage. Wait… that’s it!’ Harry thought, then he turned at hearing Matt’s pained yell and saw him wrapped in Seadramon’s tail, who was quickly squeezing the boy.

“This is not good! Seadramon may be a bubble brain, but once he finds his prey, he won’t let go.” Tentomon said.

“Matt! Hang on!” Tk shouted, with tears in his eyes.

“Agumon, quickly fire as many Pepper Breaths as possible in quick succession and aim for his tail!” Harry ordered, ready to wipe one of his Elemental Seals and reveal magic if it came to that.

Agumon nodded, noticing that Harry had revealed one of the Seals on his arms and was about to wipe it away, Agumon quickly turned and launched one small fireball after another, hitting Seadramon’s tail, causing Seadramon to scream out in pain and released the boy. Harry watched as Matt fell towards the water when a white wolf with blue stripes burst from the water and caught Matt.

“Where did that Digimon come from and what is it?” Harry asked, stunned and thinking of how to deal with the possible new enemy.  
“Garurumon’s fur is legendary. Its strong as steel, he’s like a growling torpedo.” Tentomon informed the group.

“That’s astonishing. He must be invincible.” Izzy said, looking wide eyed.

“Well that’s what I’ve heard anyway. We’ll soon find out.”

“Garurumon! Aim for Seadramon’s tail! That’s his weakness!” Harry called out.

Garurumon nodded and swam around, confusing Seadramon, trying to draw his tail out of the water and finally seeing it, he called out “Howling Blaster!” unleashing a torrent of white-bluish fire from his maw and striking Seadramon’s tail. Seadramon quickly passed out from the pain and laid there floating in the water.

“Garurumon, stop. Seadramon is down.” Harry called out, then turned to Joe’s partner, “Gomamon, can you bring Seadramon closer to me with your fish friends?” Harry asked, while bringing out the burn paste.

Garurumon got out of the water, which Matt slid from Garurumon’s back and onto dry land as Gomamon brought over Seadramon’s unconscious form. Harry quickly rubbed the burn paste on the most marked areas of Seadramon’s tail and put it away when he was finished. He’ll have to make more soon.

“We’d better get moving. If Seadramon wakes up, he may attack us again.” Harry said.

“Good idea. I really don’t want to fight him in his own habitat. Gomamon is our only sea-based Digimon, while the rest are land or air-based Digimon.” Izzy agreed. After that comment, everyone quickly left and headed into the thick foliage to quickly hide themselves. The group stopped for a bit to rest and Garurumon changed back to Gabumon.

“That time with Shellmon, Gotsumon digivolves to Golemon. But now, Gabumon digivolves to Garurumon. I wonder what causes these occurrences.” Izzy wondered.

“Maybe it’s because their partners are in danger?” Sora suggested, “With Shellmon, it was Tai getting attacked and with Seadramon, Matt was almost killed.”

“And because of that, their partners digivolved? That does some sense…” Joe said.

“Agumon, is it normal for Digimon to evolve so quickly and return back to their previous forms?” Harry asked.

“No, it’s not. I think it’s because we have our partners with us is why we can digivolve.” Agumon responded.

“I thought so. Your borrowing our strength to evolve while using your own to maintain your next form. That explains why Golemon and Garurumon ran out of energy and reverted back to their previous forms. Your digivolution from your baby forms to your child-like forms is natural. But to get to the next stage, you borrow our strength. That’s why it’s unstable. Because it’s not a natural reaction. And once you spend your energy, you revert back to your most stable form.” Harry theorized.

“That is an acceptable hypothesis. But how do we send our energy into our partners?” Izzy asked.

“This.” Harry said, “This device. I’m pretty sure I caught sight of it glowing from both of Tai and Matt’s case when they were in danger. This has to be it.” While holding the strange device in his hand. The children took out their own and Harry could see their eyes light up with understanding. 

“Enough! I’m tired and I didn’t get enough of my beauty sleep since Seadramon attacked us. I’m going to sleep right now.” Mimi said, before yawning and curling up on the ground and quickly falling to sleep.

“Looks like she’s beginning to toughen up. Sleeping on the ground doesn’t bother her anymore.” Sora said, before following Mimi and sleeping with Biyomon by her side.

“Why did you heal Seadramon? He attacked us, even tried to kill us.” Agumon said.

Harry turned and sent a small glare at Tai, who flinched under Harry’s gaze, before settling down for the night with Gotsumon, “That’s because we acted first. When Tai was playing with the fire, he sent some embers out of the flames and it landed on Seadramon’s tail. We hurt him, so he retaliated and defended himself. We were the ones in the wrong, so healing him was the least we could do.” Harry said. Agumon nods and laid down next to Harry as Harry slowly drifted off. Agumon looked at Harry fondly ‘At least I was able to do more than last time. But, as I am, I’m still not strong enough to protect him. I have to get stronger.’ Agumon thought before surrendering to sleep.

Before Harry drifted off, he thought, ‘First was Kuwagamon, then Shellmon, and now we faced Seadramon. Is it just me or are these wild Digimon getting stronger? We need to be careful here. Something strange is coming to this world and to the human world. I can also feel one of my Elements reacting. Why? Is this why we were brought here?’ Harry sighed softly, ‘Whatever the reason is, I’m glad that I was brought here. I was able to meet my first friend.’ Before finally falling asleep.


	4. Decisions, Decisions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Digimon.

“Hey guys? Don’t you think we should head back and find another path? It’s getting very cold the farther we go.” Joe said, trying to convince the rest of the kids and failing at that.

“Don’t worry Joe, it’s fine. No cold can stop us.” Tai said, with Gotsumon encouraging happily.

“There’s a lot of things that can go wrong. For example,” Joe started.

“Ah, come on, lighten up Joe. There’s nothing wrong with cold and snow. Besides it would be even better if we found more snow.” Tai interrupted.

“Please don’t say things like that. I’m shaking as it is.” Mimi said.

Harry walked along without the cold bothering him. Being a Full Elemental had its advantages. He was more in tune with the Elements than most other witch or wizard. The snow and cold was more comfort to him than the others. Not for the fourth time this day, does Harry wonder if he should expose what he can do and help them out.

“Why would it be good if we found more snow?” Matt asked, as Sora walked along rubbing her arms.

“If it gets colder, then we can have a snowball fight!” Tai exclaimed.

“Yay!” Mimi cheered instantly.

“What’s a snowball fight?” Biyomon asked.

“I don’t know. But Tai and Mimi are really happy so it must be food.” Tentomon guessed.

“It’s not food.” Sora replied, “It’s a game where we form teams and we make snowballs and throw them at the other teams.”

“I want to build an igloo.” Tk said, running ahead and catching up to Mimi, with Matt shouting at Tk to wait for him.

“What’s an igloo?” Patamon asked.

“I’m pretty sure an ‘Igloo’ is food.” Tentomon guessed again.

“It’s not food. It’s a structure of ice built into the shape of a dome. It’s surprisingly warm inside.” Izzy answered, looking amused at Tentomon’s way of logic in mistaking the two activities for food. Tentomon pouted and continued to fly alongside Izzy.

As Harry wandered along, enjoying the snow and feeling his Elemental Core fill up, Harry looked over and saw Agumon hard at work training and getting better. Agumon had asked Harry to increase the weight of his luggage, while in truth Harry just removed the feather light charm from more of his books. And Agumon had Harry charm his arms to be heavier so he could substitute them as weightlifting and make himself stronger.

Harry read more of the spell books that Mad-Eye gave him and had moved on to Illusion Spells and was interested in what he discovered. Harry was always curious on how the British Ministry fell so easily to Voldemort and his forces. People like Mad-Eye didn’t hold back and they had the scars that proved it. Those were the type of witches and wizards that Harry respected. Not old Dumbledore who thought everyone deserved a second chance.  
-  
As they got closer to the top, Tai shouted, “See. What’d I say! There’s snow everywhere!” Tai exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air in clear joy. And ignoring Joe’s comment of how it could get worse for everyone. Mimi and Tk immediately ran forward and started playing with it. Tai and Matt joined a few seconds later.

“This is really bad. How are we going to find any food in this type of climate? Also, where are we going to sleep?” Joe asked, getting frustrated as everyone else played around.

“Try to relax, Joe. Come on, let’s go play in the snow. See… even Izzy is playing.” Sora commented.

“I can’t be like that. I have to watch over and protect everyone. I have a responsibility on their and your well-being. I am the oldest.” Joe replied, while walking forward with Gomamon following him.

Sora was stunned at Joe’s reply and looked down to see Biyomon’s mirrored expression. “Guess we can’t judge a book by its cover. One of my teachers was always saying that. Never knew Joe would take things this seriously.” Biyomon nodded at Sora’s words and followed her as Sora headed over to where Mimi was.

Harry was slightly impressed. He always thought Joe lacked any sort of care and leadership when it came to the well-being of the group and Harry saw that he was slightly mistaken. Only slightly though. Harry smiled then put his book away, while going through various stances in Wing Chun slowly. Agumon joined Harry a few minutes later, when he set down their supplies.

After some time playing everyone, except Harry, began to feel the chill. Gabumon made a comment that he could smell something strange. Gomamon agreed a second later, confirming that he could smell the same thing. Both digital partners walked while sniffing the air and confirmed that they could smell a hot spring. Mimi ran off quickly, squealing at the prospect of a bath.

As they arrived at the hot spring, they were shocked to see that the water was Boiling and were various different colors. Everyone was quickly disappointed.

“You’re not going to take a bath in that, are you?” Biyomon asked fearfully while looking at Sora.

“No, of course not. There’s no way we could take a bath in water that hot.” Sora replied, calming down her partner.

“Hey guys, hold on! I really think we should head back. We’re not going to find any food in this arctic environment.” Joe said.

“Hmm, you do have a point Joe. I’m not seeing anything that we can harvest from.” Matt agreeing with Jou.

“I do, big brother!” Tk said excitedly, “Look over there!” Everyone looked at where Tk was pointing. Joe's mouth dropped when he saw Tk pointing at a fridge.

“Cool, we got lucky! We have dinner for tonight!” Tai said, heading towards the fridge with the others following.

“This-this isn’t possible… how can a fridge be in a place like this?” Joe asked, clearly freaking out.

“How are we on another world? I thought we established that nothing is normal the moment we discovered we’re on another world.” Harry said, before walking forward with a grunting and slightly panting Agumon, who had resumed his work out.

“Hey Agumon, I see a cave over there. Let’s check it out and see if there’s any wild Digimon around.” Harry said, before turning, “Sora, can you and the others look through the fridge and see what we can eat? There’s no need to start a fire, since we can use the steam and the boiling water from the springs.” Harry waited until Sora nodded and headed over to where Tai and the others were at.  
-  
Harry carefully released his magic to check for any hostiles and prevent any from exiting the cave and alerting the other Digimon. Agumon was becoming more sensitive to magic the longer he was with Harry. But Harry didn’t know if the same thing held true for the other Digimon and he wasn’t willing to find out. They may not know its magic, but they and the kids will question Harry incessantly until Harry either caves or tries to obliviate them all and he really wanted to avoid the latter.

“Looks like no one else is here. We’re safe to sleep Agumon.” Harry said a few minutes later.

Agumon grunted in acknowledgement, then placed Harry’s bag on the ground and allowed Harry to cancel the charm on his arms.

“So, we’re going to spar now?” Agumon asked excitedly.

Harry readied himself in response with Agumon following his lead. Agumon quickly enforced the techniques of Wing Chun Harry taught him, while Harry defended himself with Karate.

After several rounds of sparring, Harry called it to a halt and reapplied the Seals on his Elemental ability. Losing the metal and earth coating his body. Harry looked over at his partner, “Agumon, your progress is insane! Your standard punches are so strong that I’ve had to wipe away half the Earth Seal to withstand your attack. I’ve even had to wipe half my Lightning seal away to match your speed. Your speed and stamina are vastly improved from before.” Harry praised, and rubbed Agumon’s snout. Even with only a week of constant training, Agumon was putting on muscles everywhere. His little pot-belly was refined with lithe muscles and a developing six pack.

Agumon beamed, “Thanks Harry. And don’t count yourself out, your stamina has increased too. The fact that you have to use more magic when we spar shows how far you’re coming along. I’m still unable to beat you, though.”

“Don’t sell yourself so short Agumon. You have talent. The fact that you showed to work hard shows how quickly your able to improve.” Harry stated proudly, looking into Agumon’s eyes.

“Thanks Harry.” Agumon said, blushing.

“You still can’t digivolve though. It’s possible that I’m not in danger yet. But you needn’t worry. I’m not going to put myself in life threatening danger and force you to digivolve to your adult form. I’m fine with whatever you are like Agumon.” Harry reassured Agumon, while hugging him. Harry was surprised at how quickly he got over hugging his own partner. Normally, he didn’t like any sort of physical contact, now he was engaging them and his hesitation was disappearing.

Agumon grew worried when Harry theorized why he couldn’t digivolve and was terrified that Harry would force him too, but calmed quickly when Harry assured him that he was planning on doing no such thing. Agumon was surprised when Harry first hugged him, but got over it then. He still hugged his partner back. Agumon couldn’t help but wonder why it was that whenever he and Harry hugged, he felt warmth spread throughout his body, causing him to hug Harry tighter.

When they separated Agumon went back to exercising, while Harry pulled out Mad-Eye’s book and continued to read waiting for the others to let them know the food was ready.  
-  
As the sun began to set, Harry cast a silent tickling hex at his partner, causing Agumon to squeal and dance around making Harry laugh. Harry left the hex in place for a minute, then removed and bolted when Agumon turned and chased after him.

Getting closer to everyone, Agumon was forced to stop chasing Harry and quickly catch up to his partner so they could eat. Agumon would get revenge later. Fortunately, none of the kids questioned why Agumon’s face was so red. They just assumed it was from his training.  
Harry accepted a plate from Sora and began eating with the proper manners required from Pure-Blood society. He’s had to deal with it for years and it became imprinted in his brain to eat properly. Harry made sure to teach Agumon the same and noticed that Agumon was certainly doing so, if a little quickly. Harry did not see the way Mimi was nodding at the way Harry ate.

As they were eating, Harry was glad to see that they were taking everything that was happening so seriously.

-Flashback-

They started to realize that nothing was as it had seemed when they all saw a strange black gear flying through the sky. Harry didn’t know what was wrong with it. All he knew is it felt dark and slimy.

They eventually found Pyokomon village, where Sora’s partner was raised till she went off on her own. The Digimon were very friendly and offered the children the finest tasting water when Mimi complained that she was thirsty. They went to a spring that was guarded by Meramon to get some of the water, only to be attacked by the Digimon and having to get the Pyokomon out of the village, with Meramon’s flames spiraling out of control. When Meramon threatened Sora, Biyomon digivolved into Birdramon and saved Sora’s life, along with destroying the black gear without realizing it and freeing Meramon from the mind control. All Harry knew was that that slimy feeling he had was gone when the battle was over.  
-  
After that came the factory incident. Izzy was able to discover the computer program was a source of energy in this world. Harry and Izzy theorized with each other that it only made sense, since the name was the Digital World, that would be connected through electronics.  
However, they were attacked by a strong vaccine-type Perfect level Digimon called Andromon, whom they freed when they saw he was stuck in some regular gears. Izzy figured out how part of the program worked and was able to digivolve Tentomon into Kabuterimon. With the children listening to Harry’s exact instructions, they were able to free Andromon from the black gear attached to his leg.  
The cyber Digimon apologized much after that. Then gave them a more detailed and analyzed over view of the digital world. Sadly, they discovered no other humans existed here and left them with more questions of all the human stuff in the digital world. From the telephone booths to the signs in the woods.

Andromon guided the group through a sewer passage to avoid the heat from the endless desert. While the children traveled, they were ambushed by a bunch of bogey green slime Digimon called Numemon that found pleasure in throwing pink shit at them. As they ran down the sewer, Matt foolishly called out for them to separate and meet up later.

Harry was angry at Matt’s idiotic suggestion and cursed him for not even realizing that they had nowhere to meet at as they were unfamiliar with the land. Harry cursed Matt for every scratch and bruise that he got from leaping in the trees. It was the only way he could escape the Numemon.

Harry managed to find most of the group in a village where they were acting very strange. Harry found Mimi within the village and was acting normally. The two teamed up to stop Monzaemon when they saw him capture Agumon and tried to use his attack on Harry that was making the others act strange. The battle was ended quickly when Togemon used her ‘Needle Spray’ and launching her attack in all directions, striking the black gear attached to the giant teddy bear. With the black gear destroyed, Monzaemon freed the control of the other kids and released their partners, then gave them a gift of real happiness that had everyone laughing in delight. Not so much for Harry, whenever he felt more of those slimy things appear and disappear.  
-  
“I miss mommy.” Tk said, suddenly, snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, I know what you mean Tk. I miss dad.” Matt responded, putting an arm around Tk’s shoulder.

“Oh, why did you have to mention parents! Now I miss my mom and dad.” Mimi complained.

All the other kids were eventually discussing the good aspects of their parents and how much they missed them. Which lead them to talking about the homes that they missed and the other friends they have. Or in Tai’s case, missing Kari because he wasn’t with her.

“What about you Harry?” Izzy asked.

Harry looked over at Izzy, “What about me, what?”

“Don’t you miss your parents?” Sora asked.

Harry turned his head away so they wouldn’t see his eyes darken in anger. Matt was the one who noticed Harry’s fist clench hard. When Sora got up to approach Harry, Matt shook his head at her and she settled down. Sora mistook Harry turning his head to hide his tears. While Matt suspected the truth.

“I AM BEING CALM!” Joe shouted.

Harry snapped his head back around. “If you are being calm, then there is no reason to shout. Say it quietly like other civilized people.” Harry tilted his head, “Are you trying to convince us or yourself with that shout? And besides, the fact that you shouted like that proves you’re not calm. Walk away, calm yourself and come talk to us again.” Harry narrowed his eyes in another way that Moody had done to him.  
Joe hung his head, ashamed at being chastised by a kid younger than him and walked off to calm his mind.

Harry turned his attention back to Agumon, who was returning back to his exercises. Harry smiled at Agumon’s hard working attitude and copied his example by picking up Mad-Eye’s book and trying to finish. Difficult though, since it adds more information with the more spells he learns, a clever spell that. The other kids and their partners talk amongst each other when they see Harry and Agumon doing their own activities.

Harry looked up some time later when he saw shadow movement and noticed Tai and Matt walking away and were arguing about something with Sora. While Izzy relaxed with Mimi and Tk.

Harry also saw Joe enter the cave again and join the conversation, much calmer than before. Harry overheard their conversation, minor listening charm courtesy of Mad-Eye, and started to think of the Pros and Cons of staying or moving on. If they continued it would mean having a proper birds-eye view of the island and give them an idea of where to go. But was also a risk of intruding into enemy Digimon territory. Less than five minutes had Matt and Tai yelling at each other on what to do. And Joe wasn’t bothering to stay out of it. Harry sighed and headed over, hoping to end the arguments before a fight broke out.

“So, what do you think we should do?” Tai asked, looking at Joe.

“I kind of agree with Tai. But Matt does have a point too. If it’s too dangerous, then it won’t be worth it. But if we stay here, then…” Joe trailed off, while Tai and Matt argued again.

“Calm down! CALM DOWN! I’m thinking and I can’t do that if you two are yelling at each other!” Joe ordered, looking hysteric.  
Harry chose to intervene, “If you haven’t noticed, you are the one freaking out and making a lot of noises. Honestly, your shouting more than they are and are risking us of being discovered more than Matt and Tai. We are standing in a cave where your shouts can be echoed outside. Besides, I think Tai’s advice is the right way to go.” Tai looked smug at Harry’s support.

“But it’s too dangerous! What if the other’s get hurt? If you want to go fine! But I’m not risking Tk from getting injured!” Matt argued back.

“Even if we stayed here, what good would that do for us? We’ll be stuck on this world even longer and be no closer to returning home. Don’t think that I’m not aware of the dangers here, believe I am. We’ve been having luck with some dangerous situations and have come out on top. Also, the more time we spend on this world, the more dangerous it’ll get. Eventually, our luck will run out, and then what?” Harry asked, looking at the four. 

“Even if it is slightly or a lot more dangerous, we’ll have a better chance to know what’s going on and see where we can go from the top of the mountain. And if we see any Digimon that makes it too dangerous, then we need to risk it. We can’t remain here, or we’ll be stranded for the rest of our lives. Also, I don’t know about the rest of you, but there’s something off about that mountain that I don’t like. So the sooner we leave, the better.” Harry stated firmly and walked away.

The rest thought about Harry’s logic, but Matt tried to point out the dangers of the digital world, with Tai yelling back and point out Harry’s statements. With Joe grabbing his hair in and trying to break up the fight. Sora looked at the three exasperated. Harry shook his head and sighed, unheard by the three boys, and headed elsewhere to continue reading peacefully. Agumon followed Harry, when he noticed his partner leaving the cave.  
-  
Harry saw that the last of the sun’s rays were slowly fading and not leaving him with enough light. So, Harry put away his book and joined Agumon in some exercising. It may not have been as intense as his digital partner’s, but he took whatever chance he could get.  
Harry heard the footsteps of the others and used a quick cleaning spell on himself and Agumon to clean get rid of the smell and sweat. Harry, glad that the simple spells could be used with ease, even if it is wandless (Moody would be proud). Harry laid on the ground and grabbed his bag to use as a pillow. Agumon settled down beside his partner and let loose a small shiver while trying to sleep.  
Harry noticed immediately, “Are you cold, Agumon?”

“No, not really... Only a bit.” Agumon said, trying to play it off like a minor thing. Agumon was surprised when Harry suddenly hugged him close to his body. “W-what are you doing, Harry?” Agumon asked, blushing deeply at Harry’s actions.

Harry looked Agumon in the eyes, “I’m hugging you of course. What else? You're cold and we can hug each other to remain warm. Got it?” Harry asked, then quickly fell asleep as he heard the others approach.

Agumon felt oddly comfortable with Harry doing this and shifted his body closer, nuzzling his head to Harry’s chest. Agumon quickly fell asleep himself, warmth from Harry’s body helping him. Though, Agumon did have a slight pang of jealousy since Harry was immune to the cold, given his Elemental Abilities.

“What are they doing?” Tk asked, looking at Harry and Agumon confused.

“They’re preserving warmth.” Izzy responded, “Which is an excellent idea. In this cold climate, we can hug our partners and preserve the warmth between us so we don’t get cold.”

“That’s nice.” Sora said, “I wonder how often Harry did that with his parents.”

Matt looked away from the others quickly.

“What is it, Matt?” Tai asked.

“I shouldn’t say.” Matt responded, “I think it might be personal.”

Izzy faced Matt, “If you know something’s wrong with Harry, please tell me. He’s staying with me and my parents since he’s an exchange student and my parents have been helping the best, they can to make Harry feel comfortable. Do you know what’s wrong?”

Matt looked over at the sleeping duo and let out a small sigh, “I-I don’t think Harry's parents are showing him any love.”

Mimi gasped, “No, you’re wrong! Every parent loves their kid no matter what!”

Matt looked at each of them, before he responded with one final comment, “If that’s true, then why is it when Sora asked if Harry’s missed his family, Harry clenched his hand so hard he could have drawn blood? That’s a pretty strong sign that his family isn’t doing something right with him.”

The rest of the kids looked at Matt in shock.

“If… if that’s true, then maybe we should try talking to Harry about it.” Joe suggested.

Matt shook his head, “No. We do that, we’ll be invading his privacy and he may start to take his anger out on us. He is our friend, but we should respect his privacy. Otherwise, Harry may leave us and we’ll never see him again. Just wait, Harry will tell us on his own time.” Matt headed over to an area with Gabumon, Tk, and Patamon and the four fell asleep, both boys hugging their partners. The rest quickly followed their lead and fell asleep themselves.

None knew of the small number of tears that had gathered in Harry’s eyes as he slept.  
-  
Joe looked at the group, thinking back on his actions. Then walked out of the cave quietly, with Gomamon following him.  
Joe finally reached the top of the mountain with Gomamon right beside him. “Well, with all that climbing, this is definitely one big mountain.” Joe panted lightly.

“You thinking of going back?” Gomamon asked challengingly.

“No! I can do it!” Joe answered, standing up straight and continuing forward. They continued for about fifteen minutes, “Let’s take a break. I think we’re about halfway there.” Joe said, panting more so.

“Your stamina… is pretty good… Joe.” Gomamon said, lying next to his partner.

“Stamina? Have you been hanging around with Harry more often?” Joe asked, laughing lightly. Joe stood up suddenly when the mountain began to shake.

“An earthquake?! Is this mountain volcanically active?” Joe asked in a hysteric voice.

Gomamon shook his head, “No, look at the mountain Joe. It’s cracking and it looks like something is coming out of it!”

Joe looked ahead and saw Gomamon’s words spoke true. The mountain split and black gears came pouring out of the crack.  
“So, that’s why Harry warned us about the mountain. He must’ve been able to sense the black gears from all the other times. Wonder how he can?” Joe muttered the last part. Then turned to his partner, “Come on, Gomamon. Let’s get out of here. Nothing good comes from these black gears.”

Joe looked up when he heard the neighing of a horse and saw an impressive unicorn… A Unicorn!?

“That’s Unimon. He’s a powerful Digimon. But he’s good.” Gomamon said in relief.

“Uh, you might want to be careful with what you say Gomamon. The mountain did just spill out all those black gears so he might be…” before Joe could finish, he saw a black gear attach to Unimon and the said Digimon attacked the two of them. Joe and Gomamon quickly looked around to find some shelter, only to see nothing available. Gomamon summoned ‘Marching Fishes’ to distract Unimon and get Joe somewhere safe.

Unimon shifted his attention to Gomamon from the cause of the fish. Gomamon immediately ran as fast as he could, but Unimon has four legs, while Gomamon has two legs and two clawed flippers. Unimon grazed Gomamon enough to send him to the ground. Joe, seeing Gomamon was in danger, leaped onto Unimon’s back and tries to pull off the black gear attached to the Digimon. Unimon whinnied in anger and started to jump and shake to dislodge the boy clinging to his back.

“JOE!” Gomamon screamed.

“I need to get this thing off of him. We don’t need to injure him if he’s not doing this of his own free will.” Joe gasped out, desperately holding on. A few minutes later, Joe’s grasp weakens and he is launched into the sky by a powerful thrust from Unimon.  
“JOOEEEE!” Gomamon screamed again, just before a light shined from the device Joe kept attached to his bag.

“Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon!”

Ikkakumon looked up in despair when he saw he was not able to get Joe, who was still falling at the great height. Ikkakumon reared in surprise when Birdramon came flying out of nowhere. Birdramon quickly grabbed Joe in her talons. Ikkakumon sighed greatly and turned his attention back to Unimon, preparing for a fight. With Birdramon distracting Unimon, Ikkakumon released a ‘Harpoon Torpedo!’ with just enough power to destroy the black gear and not injure Unimon that badly. With the battle over, the adult Digimon revert back to their child forms and went to their respective partners.

“Joe. What happened! Harry is talking loudly waking us all up, saying that he could feel that slimy feeling of black gears coming out in waves.” Tai asked.

“Oh, so that’s how you all knew. Gomamon and I saw the mountain over there suddenly split and pour out a bunch of black gears. That would explain how Harry felt them all.” Joe said.

The rest of the group nodded at the answer and applauded Joe for his hard work of climbing up the mountain by himself. Joe blushed and looked away from the compliments he was receiving from the others. Then suggested that they get moving so they could reach the top and finally plan on what to do next.

None of them knew of a black-winged Digimon was watching them from the sky in a distance.

'I see. That boy, Harry, is able to sense my power. Yet, I can also sense some sort of holy and pure power within him as well. And… what’s this? Chaotic nature? Hmm, he is more dangerous than the others. Once I’ve dealt with the other children, I’ll destroy him slowly. I need to know how he got that power and he will tell me, one way or another. But first, I need to know how strong they are.’ The unknown Digimon thought before flying away.


	5. The First Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Digimon.

“How can this be? This place is nothing more than an island! What are we going to do now?” Joe asked, looking around.

‘His whining is getting on my nerves, but he is right. I can’t see anything that may show us a way home or back to our world. Should we leave? That slimy feeling is getting stronger now that we’re here. It’s almost like we’re surrounded, but I can’t see any of those black gears. I don’t like this.’ Harry thought, taking a look at the island and taking anything of note.

“What are you doing, Tai?” Gotsumon asked, looking down at his partner.

“I’m making a map. I think something like that would be useful.” Tai responded.

“I see, that’s a good idea.” Izzy agreed, walking over to Tai with Tentomon following. Matt and Sora also came over to take a look.

“You think that is going to be useful?” Matt asked, pointing at the ‘Map’ that Tai created, while Sora and Izzy rubbed their foreheads in annoyance.

“You never were good in art class.” Sora stated bluntly.

“As long as the person that wrote it can understand it then it works!” Tai said, defending himself.

“So, you understand it?” Harry asked, joining the small group.

“Umm, a little?” Tai responded nervously. Harry rolled his eyes and went over to where Agumon was training himself to meditate more control. Not that he needed it. Harry couldn’t explain why, but ever since he came to the Digital World, it’s like Harry’s magic has been more in tune with him.

“Even if we made a map. It’d be useless. There’s no hope,” Joe said sadly.

“I wonder why this had to happen to us.” Mimi said, with Palmon looking up at her partner sadly.

A large crash startled all the children and they turned to the source, seeing their path down the mountain had been destroyed and an anthropomorphic lion in front of the destruction.

“That’s Leomon. He is our friend.” Patamon said, excitedly.

“With big teeth.” Tk said, looking nervous.

“He just uses them to smile.” Gabumon said.

“He’s a very strong Digimon of justice.” Gomamon added.

Harry was instantly tense, “Don’t lower your guard just yet! I can sense something evil coming from Leomon. I think those black gears are involved.” Crouching down, ready to wipe off one of the Seals on his arms. Agumon quickly getting into a fighting stance.

“Children… Destroy!” Leomon said, drawing out his sword.

“RUN!” Matt yelled.

Quickly turning and moving, the children ran with Leomon chasing after them. Tai lost his grip on his map, but he hardly noticed. The group stopped when a green Digimon stepped out from behind the corner, blocking their path.

“Welcome! I’ve been waiting for you. To kill you!” the hostile Digimon greeted, swinging his club maliciously.

“It’s Ogremon! He’s a very bad Digimon!” Gabumon said.

“This is wrong. Ogremon and Leomon are enemies. They would never work together!” Palmon pointed out.

“Tell that to them!” Mimi whimpered.

“Perhaps, Ogremon is the cause of all of these black gears? That doesn’t seem right though. The amount of evil radiating off of him isn’t enough compared to the slimy feeling from the black gears. Ogremon must know something.” Harry said out loud, readying himself for a fight. Agumon nodded at Harry’s logic and readied himself.

“Hey! Who are you calling slimy! I’ll pop your head like a cherry, squirt!” Ogremon yelled. Sora and Mimi turned green from Ogremon’s comment.

"The Digidestined. Must be… Destroyed!” Leomon stated again.

“Damn! We have nowhere to go!” Matt pointed out.

“So, their plan from the beginning was to trap us here.” Izzy realized.

“Nobody panic! There are only two of them and they don’t stand a chance against six digivolved Digimon!” Harry said, taking command and slightly rubbing away the Seals for Earth and Metal, increasing his strength and protecting his body. Agumon readied himself to charge at Ogremon, following Harry’s look.

“Agumon and I will deal with Ogremon, the rest of you try to stop or capture Leomon. We need to free him from whatever is controlling him.” Harry ordered, quickly charging forward, with Agumon stopping Ogremon’s charge with a ‘Pepper Breath’!

“Gotsumon digivolve to… Golemon”

“Gabumon digivolve to… Garurumon”

“Biyomon digivolve to … Birdramon”

“Palmon digivolve to… Togemon”

“Tentomon digivolve to… Kabuterimon”

“Gomamon digivolve to… Ikkakumon”

"Bone Whack!” Ogremon yelled, charging towards Harry and Agumon.

“Lion Sword!” Leomon yelled, charging towards the children.

Harry ran forward and punched Ogremon in the gut, making the Digimon drop to the ground and gasp for breath. Harry grabbed Agumon and dragged him back, still facing Ogremon.

“Make sure to attack from a distance, Agumon.” Harry said to his partner, then spoke a little louder to the rest, “Judging from their weapons, they prefer close combat. Use your long-ranged attack to hit them from afar and one of your lesser attacks to stop any long-ranged attacks they can do!” Harry ordered the group.

“Got it!” The seven Digimon responded, Matt had grabbed Tk and Patamon and was holding the two away from the fighting.

“Needle Spray”

“Harpoon Torpedo”

“Meteor Wing”

“Sulfur Plume”

“Electro Shocker”

“Howling Blaster”

“Pepper Breath”

“Boom Bubble, Pah”

Agumon’s, Garurumon’s, Birdramon’s, and Golemon’s attacked Leomon, as Togemon, Ikkakumon, Kabuterimon, and Patamon attacked Ogremon. Working in sync and listening to Harry carefully. The two champion Digimon were quickly overwhelmed and tired quickly.

"All right everyone, one last time! And they’ll be out for the count. Don’t put too much power or we’ll kill them.” Harry ordered again, the Digimon nodding and preparing themselves.

‘Very impressive. That green-eyed boy knew that Ogremon would have information on my black gears and Leomon was under control. He also managed to analyze and plan quickly with so little time. His Agumon as well, though he hasn’t digivolved, is strong in his own right. Those two alone are dangerous and with more time, they may become unstoppable. I’ll need to separate them from the group and deal with them at a later time.’ The winged Digimon thought.

“NOW!” Harry said, just as the rocks exploded above and rained down on the group below. The evolved Digimon quickly turned away and protected the children from the falling debris.

‘A rock slide?! At that timing? That’s far too much of a coincidence when we were about to… Wait, what’s that?’ Harry thought, catching sight of something black. ‘It looks like a black wing. That may be the Digimon responsible for the black gears. His power seems to match. He can fly and carry two Digimon at their weight suggests he’s strong. He’s leaving also. A means to test our strength and see what we were capable of? Either way, as long as this Digimon is around, our journey just got more dangerous.’

“Everyone ok?” Sora called out.

“I’m good.”

“Me too.”

“That was weird.” Tai commented.

Harry turned when he heard the others fret over their partners and saw the Digimon lying on the ground exhausted. 

“Two digivolutions in one day is not good for any of you.” Matt said, looking over Gabumon worriedly.

Harry saw that, other than exhaustion, the Digimon were ok and turned his attention back to his partner, “Hey Agumon, are there any Digimon with black wings on your world?”

“Black wings? The only Digimon I can recall from hearing from another village is Devimon. He’s a very evil Digimon who is rumored to be intelligent and powerful.”

“Hmm, powerful, intelligent, and knows how to use his strength. This is a problem.” Harry muttered.

“Harry, are you and Agumon alright?” Mimi called out.

“We’re fine. How are the rest of you?” Harry asked in return.

“The others are fine. Besides Agumon and Patamon, the rest are very tired.” Sora responded.

“We think it’s because they’ve digivolved twice in one day.” Izzy pointed out.

“How is it they’re tired of fighting, yet Agumon still looks ready to go?” Tai asked.

“They don’t train. The more they train, the longer they can hold out.” Harry said, “If they’re willing, I can help them out, so they can last longer against any enemies.”

“That’s not a bad idea, Harry. But I don’t think our Digimon can do the same exercises that Agumon does.” Izzy pointed out.

Harry smirked, which the other Digimon shivered at, “Oh, I know. I’ve got a few ideas.”

“Maybe, we can let them rest first? So they have some energy back and can work out then?” Tai suggested.

Harry nodded, “Yeah, I agree with you there. No sense in pushing them today.” The Digimon relaxed, “That can come another day.” The Digimon tensed at that.

Joe sighed, “So what do we do now?” Looking at Harry.

“I think it’d be best if we head down the mountain. We don’t have any clues on the black gears, so it’s best to move forward and find somewhere to rest.” Harry said.

“Agreed.” Most confirmed and headed down the mountain path.  
-  
“I’m tired!” Tk complained, dropping to the ground in a boneless heap.

“Me too,” Mimi followed soon after and sitting on the ground.

“Looks like this is as far as we go today. Let’s make camp nearby. Gomamon is there any water nearby?” Harry asked, looking at said Digimon.

“Umm, I can smell freshwater in that direction.” Gomamon pointed with one of his claws.

“Ok, let’s make camp over there. Tk, you ok to walk a little more?” Matt asked, looking at his younger brother.

“Yeah,” Tk responded tiredly and got up.

After a few minutes of walking, the group came across a strange sight.

“Is that a mansion?” Joe said as they rounded some trees. Tk and Mimi cheered instantly when they saw it. Harry stared at it and felt his inner ‘Moody’ coming to play.

“I don’t recall seeing a mansion when I was making my map.” Tai commented, stopping in front of the doors.

“You dropped the map, remember Tai?” Gotsumon asked.

“Yeah, I remember. Stupid Ogremon.” Tai muttered.

“I don’t recall seeing a mansion at all from the mountain top. All I remember seeing is a ruined structure.” Harry said. Agumon immediately tensed and looked around suspiciously. Harry and Agumon entered first, looking around for traps. Harry turned when he heard Joe, Mimi, and Tk gasp. Harry and the rest quickly ran over to the three.

“Look at all of this food!” Mimi exclaimed.

“This is great! Our luck finally catches up to us!” Joe said, sitting down with the others following. Harry put his arm in front of Agumon, stopping the Digimon in his tracks.

“This food could be poisoned. Not to mention, don’t any of you find it strange that there’s an exact number of seats for us and our partners?” Harry asked.

“Harry does bring up an interesting point, but… how lucky are we going to get.” Izzy said, Harry noticed the change in Izzy’s voice.

“Do we eat it?” Tk asked, drooling at the sight of the meal.

“What about the owner? Won’t they get mad if we eat their food without permission?” Sora asked.

“I don’t think they’ll mind. If we don’t then the food will go to waste.” Tai said, quickly diving in. The others quickly following suit.

Harry looked over the group with a critical eye and preventing Agumon from walking forward. Agumon looked at Harry questioningly.

“Harry, are you going to join us?” Izzy asked.

“I’ll join you later. I need to find the loo.” Harry said, turning and walking out, Agumon following him.

“What’s a loo?” Tk asked.

“I believe it’s the English version of using the facilities.” Izzy answered.

“Huh?” Tk looked more confused.

“He means the bathroom, Tk.” Matt said.

“Oh. Ok!”  
-  
“What’s going on, Harry? Do you really believe the food could be a trap?” Agumon asked.

“I don’t believe it is. I know it is. This entire mansion is an illusion.” Harry responded.

“Really?” Agumon looked astonished and walked up to a wall pushing against it. “Looks pretty solid to me.”

Harry shook his head. “Some illusions only need a ruined structure to make the illusion have a solid quality to it. Whoever placed the illusion is strong. Not to mention the compulsion charm mixed with it.”

“Compulsion charm?” Agumon asked.

“A spell that convinces your mind of what you see, feel, smell, hear, and taste to be real. Even the stronger spell can make you listen to what somebody says for a bit.” Harry said, looking at the walls critically.

“How do you know all this?” Agumon asked next.

“My teacher Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody taught me a great deal.” Harry responded.

“Who is this guy? You’ve mentioned him before.”

Harry chuckled, “Mad-Eye Moody is The Most Paranoid man you will ever meet. He trained me since I was five years old. A young age sure, but given that witches and wizards can learn at a faster pace than non-magical kids, it’s not surprising. Anyway, old Mad-Eye has been teaching me about everything involving magic. From Illusions, to Compulsions, to Jinxes, Hexes, and Curses and much more. He trained me how to survive. He taught me how to analyze any situation. Whenever I would wander into the forest near my home, he would always set up paths and traps to test me. I became aware of my surroundings and quickly grew sensitive to everything that was in place.

“Of course, all magical kids are sensitive to magic, it just depends on whether we focus or not.” Harry looked at Agumon and continued when he saw his partners confused expression, “Growing up in a magical household, surrounded by magical creatures, other witches and wizards, for those that actually focus and listen with their magic, they can learn and discover the weaknesses and tricks that convince your mind otherwise.” Harry said, looking around the room that had the entrance doors.

“So, because this Mad-Eye trained you, you became aware of every little magical thing?”

“Not every little thing. Mad-Eye still got me from time to time, before I went to Japan. But, it’s thanks to him that I know how to pay attention. Even in the heat of battle, I can calculate plans, I pay attention and see any weaknesses the enemy has.” Harry responded.

Agumon thought back to all the times that an angry Digimon attacked them. While the other kids were scared and panicking, Harry was calm and observant. 

“I’m not finding anything here, let’s move on.” Harry said, heading to the stairs.

“What about that painting?” Agumon asked.

Harry paused and turned back, “What painting?”

Agumon pointed to the wall opposite of the doors and watched as Harry’s eyes went right past it.

“I’m not seeing anything Agumon.” Harry said, looking at his partner.

“But there is a painting! Right there! Tk said it looked like an angel or something.” Agumon said, getting annoyed.

Harry’s mind clicked and he grinned, “Ah clever.”

“Huh? What’s clever?” Agumon asked, suddenly getting worried.

“Whoever placed the illusion here needs something to act as a focus and keep the illusion in place. No wonder Tk made that comment. I can feel the magic of the illusion surrounding this structure, but I can’t see the focus that’s keeping the illusion in place. There’s more magic surrounding the focus that any others like me, so sensitive to magic, that I’d look away from it. Like a Notice-Me-Not charm.” Harry said.

“A what charm?” Agumon asked, looking confused again.

“Notice-Me-Not. Basically, it convinces anyone that whatever they see is there naturally and they ignore it. Agumon, I need you to do something for me.” Harry stated seriously.

“What is it, Harry?”

“First I need you to stand between me and the painting.” Agumon did so, looking at Harry quizzically. “Now, I need you to take my arm and point it in the direction of the painting. I’d rather do this once and get it over with.” Agumon did so again, even forcefully guiding Harry’s arm a few times until he got it right. “You got it?” Agumon nods. “Good, keep my arm there. I’m going to get rid of the illusion.”

“How are you going to do that?”

Harry smirked, “Just watch.” Was all Harry said. Harry focused and let his magical energy gather and focused it in his hand. Agumon watched confused, then his expression turned to shock when he saw Harry’s hand glow gold.

“What are you doing, Harry?” Agumon questioned, looking awed at the sight.

Harry didn’t respond and continued to focus, gathering more of his magic, until his hand was completely coated in his magic, making his hand look like solid gold. Then releasing his magic in a steady burst, his magic shot forward and struck the painting, making it shake wildly for a few seconds. Harry kept up the attack, overpowering the focus of the illusion, until the focus shattered and the mansion started to fade, revealing the ruined structure. Harry dropped to his knees and panted slightly.

“Are you alright, Harry?” Agumon asked, worriedly.

Harry nodded, “Yeah, *pant* doing that just *pant pant* takes up a bit of magical power is all.”

Harry and Agumon looked up when they heard the kids scream in surprise and shout out for Harry running out of the dining room. They all stopped when they saw Harry and Agumon standing there.

“Harry, something weird happened. We were all eating when all of a sudden, the food faded out of our hands. It also feels like we haven’t eaten anything, because we still feel hungry.” Izzy said.

Harry straightened up, “Sorry guys. I had a feeling this place wasn’t right. So I took a look around to find out. Sadly, I can see that I was right. This is the same ruined structure I saw at the top of the mountain. Everything we saw was only an illusion.”

“That’s a pretty convincing illusion. But how were you able to see it, when we couldn’t?” Sora asked.

Harry smiled apologetically, “Wing Chun not only focuses your body, but your mind as well.” Not entirely true, but Harry couldn’t tell them the full truth yet.

“So, what do we do now?” Matt asked.

“We leave. Whoever put this illusion in place, clearly meant to trap us. We have to get out of here before it’s too late.” Harry responded.  
The group quickly nodded and ran outside, only to see a winged Digimon staring at them furiously. Or more precisely starting at Harry furiously.

“I don’t know how you managed to break my illusion but I will make you pay dearly for it, you brat!” The Digimon roared out.

“It’s Devimon! He’s a very evil Digimon!” Patamon exclaimed, looking at Devimon fearfully.

“So, your Devimon. I take it, you’re the cause of those black gears then, aren’t you?” Harry asked, as the other kids cowered behind him and Agumon.

Devimon snarled, “That’s correct, boy. How were you able to figure it out with only a single glance?”

“It wasn’t just a single glance. I observed every chance I got whenever I saw those black gears and knew that someone had to be responsible. It was only earlier today that gave it away at who was responsible for it. Though I wasn’t able to connect your power with the illusion.” Harry responded.

“Of course, you couldn’t. I’ve been suppressing my energy all this time. I only had enough to create the illusion as you saw, but what I don’t know is how you were able to figure it out and destroy it!”

“Wait, Harry destroyed the illusion? I thought Agumon was the one who did it.” Joe muttered.

“You underestimated me. Like the other kids, I have my own little power in me.” Harry said, the kids behind Harry looked at him bewildered at whatever power he was talking about.

“No matter. You and your Agumon are the only ones who have any energy left. The others are weak!” Devimon said, throwing his hands into the air.

Harry turned when he heard the others scream or cry out in fear and saw them get swept up by beds that were soon flying through the air.

“Harry, incoming!” Harry turned back at Agumon’s shout as Leomon appeared and charged towards the two. Harry quickly dove into the fight and battled Leomon as the Digimon tried to cut Harry down. While Agumon was launching ‘Pepper Breath’s’ at Devimon, scoring a mark every now and then, causing the Digimon to swear profanity and curse the two.

Harry punched Leomon square in the jaw and gaped when Leomon grabbed his wrist and brought him closer. Harry then noticed the light shine from the strange device and Leomon roaring in pain as the black gears were purged from his body painfully. Harry saw the pupils return to Leomon’s eyes.

“What happened to me? I was at the mountain when I saw Devimon, then…” Leomon started.

“No time to explain. You were possessed by Devimon and somehow, this device saved you from his possession.” Harry interrupted.

“A Digivice! You’re one of the Digidestined. If that is the case…” Leomon said, until he was interrupted again.

“Damn Brat! I will destroy you!” Devimon hollered, then showed his power for all to see.

Harry felt his body pulse in anger at the darkened power that was release and Harry had to think on that later. Harry tried to remain upright as earthquakes began to happen everywhere. As soon as Harry felt that slimy feeling returned ten-fold, the island split apart and the children clinging to the beds in the air were thrown in different directions. Leomon quickly jumped to engage Devimon in battle and Harry and Agumon could only watch in horror as Leomon was quickly subdued. His screams of pain echoing in their minds.

Harry saw one of the islands drift away, a familiar gear attached to the bottom. “I see. Devimon had already planted his black gears into different parts of the island and made them inactive so I couldn’t sense them. And the power he displayed caused the gears to become active and divide the island.” Harry said.

“Looks like. Damn bastard! He destroyed our home and separated us!” Agumon yelled.

“Calm down Agumon, right now, we need to get off this island. He put more of his power into this portion of the island than any of the others and its moving quicker as a result.” Harry said soothingly.

Agumon looked around, “How are we going to get off this island then? I don’t know if any of my other digivolutions can fly or how long it takes to get to them.”

Harry smiled and canceled the illusion on one of his Seals. “You’re going to find out how I travel via the elements.”

Agumon looked at Harry in wonder, “Does this mean…?”

“Yes, you’ll see one of my Elemental Abilities in full. I suggest you hold on tight. Last time I did this was quite a doozy.” Harry said. Agumon quickly hugged Harry’s waist and held on tight as Harry removed the Seal for Air. Agumon’s eyes widened as he felt himself be whisked away from the island. He tried to look around, but was having trouble as it seemed like he was looking everywhere, in every single direction at the exact same time. Doing so made him feel very dizzy. Next thing Agumon knew, they were both impacting another island and Harry fell to the ground.

“Harry! Are you alright?” Agumon cried out.

Harry was breathing heavily as he reapplied the Seal. “Damn, I forgot how exhausting that is.” Harry said, finishing the Seal and laying down. “I’m going to need to rest and regain my strength.”

“Al-alright. I’ll watch over you.” Agumon said, looking worried.

Harry rolled his eyes and traced a few runes in the dirt, then tapping the runes when he was finished. “You’ll do no such thing. These runes I’ve drawn are designed to help protect us and keep us invisible. I need rest and so do you. Nothing will notice us within 20 feet, we’re safe.” Harry assured Agumon.

Agumon hesitated a moment, then nodded and laid down next to Harry, hugging his partner and listening to him snore softly before drifting off himself.


	6. Devimon & Harry's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Digimon.

Tai and Gotsumon POV

“We’re going to crash!” Tai yelled right before they collided with an iceberg, launching them both into the air and falling to the snow head first. Tai was buried to his chest with his arms free. But, Gotsumon was buried until only his legs were sticking out. Tai was able to get out after a few seconds and pull his partner out next. After gaining their bearings and looking around they decided to explore and try to find the others.

Unfortunately, Frigimon came out of nowhere and attacked them. Tai quickly saw the black gear protruding from Frigimon’s back and had Gotsumon curl up into a soccer ball. Quickly kicking his partner over Frigimon, Gotsumon uncurled himself and destroyed the black gear with a timed Rock fist and freeing the snow Digimon. Of course, Tai was hopping around after kicking his solid rock partner.

Frigimon with his sense of right and wrong regained thanked and apologized to the two and offered his help in guiding the two back to another human he saw with a Gabumon. Frigimon used his Sub-Zero Ice Punch to freeze the ocean and walk the two over to the other part of the island. When Tai and Gotsumon began to tire from lack of food and sleep, Frigimon picked the two up and let them ride his shoulder as he walked. Though the two would complain later at how their bums were frozen at the end.

‘I’m glad Harry was able to break the illusion and free us from Devimon’s trap. I just wish I could’ve done more. And I still can’t help but wonder what Harry meant when he said we all have a bit of power inside of us. Not only that, I think Harry’s hiding more power than he’s letting on.’

Gotsumon couldn’t help but be jealous of how Agumon was able to take on Champion level Digimon and only feel slight exhaustion. Gotsumon was also glad that Harry offered to teach them all to exercise so they could get better, but was also terrified for what Harry had planned. Gotsumon wasn’t too thrilled when he saw the look on Harry’s face… it looked evil.  
-  
Matt and Gabumon POV

“Tk! TK!” Matt hollered in the middle of a raging snowstorm.

“Matt, stop! We need to rest or you’ll get sick and die. I see a cave we can stay in.” Gabumon said worriedly.

“No! I have to find Tk. Tk’s all alone and he needs my help! There are too many evil Digimon out there. TK!” Matt called.

“I don’t think anyone will hear you in this storm. The wind is very loud and you’ll lose your voice before we can find Tk and Patamon. We need to rest and wait for the storm to die down.” Gabumon said, dragging Matt to the cave.

“… Fine.” Matt said, when he realized fighting Gabumon was useless. In the cave, Gabumon was able to gather what leaves and dried sticks he could find. Lighting it with a small ‘Blue Blaster’ and get a small fire going.

“Here, warm yourself by the fire and I’ll go look for Tk and Patamon for you.” Gabumon said, then leaving the cave.

“I n-need to find Tk. H-he’s all alone and I need to find him.” Matt said, getting up and heading back out of the cave.

Gabumon headed back several minutes later with no luck and saw Matt half buried in the snow, his skin slowly turning blue. Gabumon panicked and dragged Matt back into the cave quickly and place Matt close to the fire. Then paused and took off his fur coat so Matt could warm up again.

The next day, Gabumon was able to wake up before Matt and put his coat back on. Gabumon perked up when he heard Tai and Gotsumon calling out to him and Matt and woke Matt up and the two ran outside to meet them. Frigimon was quick to notice Gabumon’s sickness and left to get some herbs and food to make the Digimon feel better and the others to gain strength back. Matt wasn’t too happy when Tai found out what Gabumon did and defended his partner about Tai’s poor joke.

Unfortunately, the two began fighting and rolling around the snow and off the cliff, knocking into Mojyamon, who was possessed by a black gear, and attacked them. Fortunately, the two boys landed on top of Frigimon, much to the Digimon’s surprise. And Gabumon and Gotsumon digivolved and took quick care of the black gear, freeing Mojyamon and causing the arctic part of the island to reverse directions.  
-  
Izzy and Tentomon POV

After crashing into a forested area, both of them started exploring the area, missing the strange circle with symbols drawn on the ground, and searched for food and a safe shelter. The two quickly found some berries, which they devoured ravenously and spent the rest of the night sleeping. At dawn, they both quickly went in search for more food to keep themselves energized.

When they were full again, they began trying to find their friends. And came across another ruined structure. Entering carefully, Izzy paying more attention after being with Harry for so long, only saw a bunch of strange letters that matched what they saw in the factory with Andromon.

Izzy thought that it might be another power source that helped Tentomon digivolve, quickly plugged in his computer and got to work. Tentomon kept a watchful eye out and wondered what sort of training Harry had for him.  
-  
Mimi and Palmon POV

Both girls were quickly running away and screaming from the two Digimon that were throwing pink poop at them.

The two of them had crashed into a forested area after their encounter with Devimon. In the morning, the both them tried to look for food and the others. Mimi was only able to find a banana and asked Palmon to get it for her. Palmon did of course and gave it to Mimi. Mimi was ever so glad to find something normal in this strange world and peeled the banana to find… nothing. Palmon ate the peel and all, glad that she ate something so good.

Mimi got fed up with everything stood up and shouted angrily about the differences of the Digital World and the Real World. Which attracts the two Digimon brothers and they get bombarded with pink poop again.

Mimi hid behind a tree, hoping it would be enough to make Sukamon and Chuumon leave her alone. Sadly, they quickly find Mimi and ambush the poor girl. Mimi screams and her Digivice lights up and envelops the two.

“I feel… brand new.” Chuumon said calmly as the light died down.

“Me too… I feel like a new mon now.” Sukamon responded.

Palmon giggled slightly.

“Well, we don’t feel good at all!” Mimi exclaimed angrily.

“It’s true… We’ve changed for the better.” Sukamon said happily, not noticing Mimi’s outburst.

“If you have changed for the better, then you’ll tell us if you saw any Digimon with a human right?” Palmon asked, slyly.

“Human? What’s that?” Chuumon asked.

“A creature that looks similar to this.” Palmon said, pointing at Mimi, who looked annoyed at her partners choice of words.

“Ahh, I’ve seen one of them. Their traveling around with a Tentomon.” Sukamon replied.

“Really? I’m not convinced you’ve changed for the better. Take us to him and I’ll believe it.” Palmon asked in a manipulative way. Mimi stared at her partner, before slowly grinning.

“Sure. They entered that ruin on the island over there.” Chuumon said, leading the two girls over to the nearby island.

“Alright, this is the last place where we saw them. You believe that we turned good right?” Chuumon asked happily.

“Yeah,” Mimi said. ‘How are we going to cross this?’

“So, you’ll go on a date with us?” Sukamon asked.

“A date!? Ew, no way! You both look weird.” Mimi exclaimed in disgust.

“Awh, don’t be like that. I can treat you real…”

“Quick, Mimi, hold on to me. We’re crossing over.” Palmon said. Mimi followed Palmon’s advice and held on tight as Palmon used her ‘Poison Ivy’ to grab the nearest tree and jump safely to the island. The two landed past the strange markings on the ground and Palmon could’ve sworn her toes brushed against something furry.

Free from the two pranksters, Mimi and Palmon quickly searched the ruins. A few minutes later, they find Izzy typing furiously on his computer with Tentomon standing guard. Mimi quickly walked over happily that she found one her friends, called out in greeting only to be ignored by the boy. After several attempts to gain his attention, she yelled at Izzy for being an idiot and ignoring her, while running away crying. Palmon cried after seeing her own partner cry and was complaining to Izzy for ignoring Mimi.

Tentomon quickly flew after Mimi so she wasn’t alone. Izzy finally found the answer he was looking for and got up to leave quickly since the ruins they were in was actually a maze and Mimi and Tentomon could get lost. Palmon followed quickly as Izzy kept his eyes on his laptop.

“This is all Izzy’s fault! I hate it when people ignore me, it’s so rude! When Harry was with us, yes he was from another country and not Japan like the rest of us, but he never ignored me. And he always carried my bag when I got tired.” Mimi sighed, “I don’t like that Harry didn’t trust us enough to tell us the mansion was fake, but… I guess I would have called him a liar if I did. I was too tired and hungry to listen to him the first time. Oh, I wish he was here.”

“But Harry’s not here right now. And we should keep moving or we may get lost.” Tentomon said. Mimi ignored Tentomon, still slightly creeped out by bugs. Mimi kept walking forward, eventually noticing that she passed the same corridor for a fourth time, recognizing a scratch on the walls. Mimi looked around, realizing she was lost.

“AHH! I hate you Izzy!” Mimi yelled.

“I know Izzy can get caught up when something catches his interest, but he always does it for the best of everyone.” Tentomon said.

“I don’t care! Harry did the same thing and he didn’t ignore me!” Mimi whined. “He never ignored me and look at me. I saw a bit of food and believed it to be real. I need to apologize to Harry.”

“Why?” Tentomon asked, looking confused, or what passes for a confusion when his mouth is covered.

“I didn’t say it, but I did think some awful thoughts when Harry tried to warn us. I ignored him and dove right in for food and comfort.” Mimi responded.

“Oh, I think we all owe Harry an apology. Along with a thanks. I can’t help wondering what that strange surge I felt was before the illusion broke.” Tentomon said.

Mimi looked at the bug Digimon confused, “What surge?”

Before Tentomon could respond, the two heard Izzy and Palmon’s voice calling out. They heard Izzy saying that he would come get them and help navigate them out, with Palmon telling Mimi to trust Izzy. Following Izzy’s advice Mimi went over to lean against a wall and wait for Izzy, when the wall crumbled and fell revealing Izzy and Palmon on the other side.

With the two kids and their respected Digimon reunited, they were attacked by Centarumon and the two Digimon digivolved to destroy the black gear attached to him. Centarumon thanked the children and noticed their Digivice. Seeing that they were the Chosen Children, Centarumon gave them a brief history of the digivice and lead them to an alter within the now revealed temple.

They were told the digivice was a device of justice and light, designed to purge evil from the digital world. Leomon attacked out of nowhere, interrupting the history lesson. Centarumon tried to defend the chosen children from the powerful adult Digimon but lost. Mimi tried to use her bag to shield her and inadvertently shined the light from the device on Leomon, who backed off from the light.

Izzy noticed and pointed it out to Mimi, while grabbing his own, and told her to shine both of theirs at the adult Digimon together. Leomon groaned in pain as one of the black gears was forcibly expelled from the light and Leomon fled to avoid more pain.

Centarumon showed them the way out, until Izzy decided to try and figure out the symbols on his computer, while the three Digimon stood guard. Mimi lost her patience several minutes later and kicked the black gear angrily, causing the gear to shudder and rotate in reverse. Heading back to the main part of the island.  
-  
Sora and Biyomon POV

Sora is fishing for food while Biyomon stands guard and watches over her partner. Sora reacted when her rod caught something and started pulling with Biyomon helping her. Their ‘big fish’ turned out to be Gomamon with an unconscious Joe. Sora quickly helped get Joe out of the water and agreed with Gomamon’s request at letting Joe be the leader so he could gain some confidence back.

When Joe heard their opinions, after regaining consciousness, he felt a boost in pride that they would let him lead. Though he did comment later that Harry should take the lead as Harry was a far better than him. Joe led first and came across a church and discussed with the others of going inside and asking for food and shelter. The three agreed and ran in to do just that.

Only to be captured with Biyomon and Gomamon subdued and Joe and Sora tied up. The humans and their digital partners were separated with the humans being made the sacrifice and the Digimon thrown in jail.

Biyomon tricked the guard Bakemon into giving them some food to regain some energy. And Gomamon tricked the same guard into freeing them, which they quickly knocked the guard out. While Joe and Sora are panicking as they watch the remaining Bakemon merge together ready to accept his feast. Birdramon and Ikkakumon quickly free their partners and face ‘The Great Bakemon’ together.

No matter what they tried though, none of their attacks worked. Joe decided to try a chant and use Sora’s hat as a drum to try and weaken Bakemon, since he was a ghost. It worked and Bakemon was weakened enough that Birdramon and Ikkakumon’s attack drove the, now small, ghost away.

Joe and Sora agreed to the fact that if Harry were with them, he could have done something that would have prevented all of that from happening and got on the backs of their partners, heading back to File Island, to hopefully regroup with the rest.  
-  
Tk and Patamon POV

Tk and Patamon arrive in the most peaceful area they had ever seen, filled with lots and lots of eggs, digieggs according to Patamon. Even witnessing one of the eggs hatching and the eggshells to change and form into a crib. Elecmon was running towards the two, mistaking them for intruders and fought Patamon immediately.

Tk noticed that the baby Digimon were crying and cowering behind him in fright, so Tk yelled at Patamon and Elecmon to stop. Elecmon noticed Tk carrying a digivice and apologized profusely, not realizing Tk was one of the Digidestined. Then explaining that black gears have been appearing all over File Island and turning peaceful Digimon into hardened warriors with no emotion, hence why Elecmon is so aggressive.

Elecmon turned at the sound of someone entering the village and smiled when he saw Leomon and told the lion warrior that he was always welcome. Until Tk told Elecmon that Leomon was under control by Devimon. Elecmon’s expression turned to horror and he ordered all babies to flee into the city. Elecmon saw Leomon attack Patamon and attacked in retaliation at his friend getting hurt. Leomon roared in pain and was forced to let Patamon go. The two tried to team up against the adult level Digimon, they failed, for Leomon was too strong for the both of them. Leomon swatted them both aside and Patamon told Tk to run, only for Ogremon to appear behind Tk club raised and ready to strike him down. A cry of ‘Howling Blaster’ and hot blue fire struck Ogremon in the chest, where Tk quickly ran away from the bad Digimon.

Leomon turned to see Garurumon with Matt riding on top of him and Tai appearing, riding on Golemon’s shoulder. Golemon aimed a ‘Sulfur Plume’ at Leomon, who was forced to dodge the attack. Ogremon quickly fled when he saw Birdramon and Ikkakumon appearing from the right and Togemon and Kabuterimon, appear from the left.

Leomon, still controlled by Devimon, tried to kill all the present children. Seeing that he is losing, black gears fill the sky and sink into Leomon’s back, making him grow larger and his fur to darken. Leomon easily took out the Digimon and set his sights on the children and approached them. Izzy quickly pulled out his digivice and shined it on Leomon. Black gears were soon expelled from Leomon’s body, with the others doing the same at Izzy’s command.

As the light shines brightly, Leomon is freed from the controls of the black gears and passes out from the pain. His size decreasing and fur changing back to its original color.

Leomon woke up soon after and Izzy explained the situation and what was going on so far. When Leomon was caught up, he joined the kids to defeat Devimon and share what information he had on the evil Digimon.

“Devimon lies atop that very mountain. Though he controlled me, I was able to see what he was doing. I know that he is trying to extract every black gear from the island and use them to empower himself. I also heard he planned on striking one of you down. The one with bright green eyes.” Leomon said.

“He means Harry!” Tai exclaimed

“Oh no, what do we do?” Mimi wailed.

“He is in no danger from Devimon yet. Devimon planned to isolate Harry from the rest of you and used what power he had left to banish the island he was on across the ocean to Server Continent. But, because he has done that, he needs to rest as he used more power than he realized. That’s why he sent Ogremon and I to hunt you down, while you were all separated.” Leomon finished.

“So, Harry won’t be joining us again soon?” Sora asked, looking horrified without Harry’s help in tactics and friendship.

“No. Server Continent is far from here. About ten days of travel on a raft. Perhaps more or less, depending on the wind or so I’ve heard. Though if they are strong as I have witnessed, then perhaps Harry will return.” Leomon said.

“I don’t think so.” Izzy said, “I never saw him when I was looking around for the others.”

The rest commented that they didn’t see or hear Harry anywhere.

Leomon sighed, “Then we best head over and defeat Devimon now, before he gets too strong.” Leomon said. The children agreed and quickly headed to the mountain with Leomon leading them. Upon arriving, Leomon and Ogremon engage in battle, while the children and their partners look around for Devimon. They all looked up when a shadow swept over them and saw Devimon appearing in the sky.

“Welcome, Digidestined, to my home. What do you think? Your all here without one other. Have you come to surrender and bow to your king?” Devimon asked, maliciously.

“NO! We’ve come to make you pay for what you’ve done to the Digimon on File Island. You had no right to do what you did to the Digimon!” Tai shouted.

“Oh? And what about you? You may not have said it, but I could feel the jealousy and anger you had for that Harry brat. Had you gone on any longer, you all would have chased him away because he was better than all of you.” Devimon said.

“He may have been better than us, but he kept us alive! We will always owe him for that and never hate him!” Matt shouted.

Devimon scoffed, “As if that will do you any good now. Without him, you cannot hope to defeat me. I will crush you all!... But I am not without mercy. Join me, declare me your king and I will allow you all to live in comfort. After all, why let such talented powers go to waste, hmm. Join me and we shall rule the digital world together!”

“Screw You!” Tk shouted, ignoring Matt’s response about language, “Your evil and we will never join someone like you.”

“The children will never join one who has no heart, no care for others. You are the lowest of all monsters and can never sway the minds of the young.” Leomon stated.

“Is that your answer, then? You’re going to agree with the mangy lion? Disappointing… Then I shall WIPE YOUR EXISTENCE OFF THE LIVING WORLD!” Devimon declared.

“Oh, don’t forget about me! This time I’m going to pummel them into the ground.” Ogremon declared.

Devimon chuckled, “Don’t worry about that, I have something far more special in mind. I shall defeat the children on my own. You will be added power for me to use to crush the green-eyed boy later.” Devimon said, quickly turning Ogremon into a black gear and absorbing the Digimon into his body. Devimon laughed as he absorbed all the gears and grew in size and power, looking down at the cowering children.  
“I went through so much trouble to get all this power. Make sure to make the fight entertaining for me.” Devimon chuckled darkly.

“You’ll have to go through me first! Fist of the Beast King!” Leomon roared.

“You’re just one Digimon, trying to go against the likes of me. You have no power to defeat me in this battle! Death Hand!” Devimon said, knocking Leomon into a tree head first, out like a light.

“LEOMON!” Tai shouted. Then growled, “Devimon! I’ll never forgive you for hurting Leomon, for hurting Digimon and for what you did to Harry! Digimon are not tools for you to use as you please! Everyone, attack together!”

The adult Digimon nodded and attacked as one. Devimon smirked and easily knocked away their attacks, laughing. The children and their Digimon grew angry at Devimon’s reaction and tried to take him down with no plans or looking for weaknesses.

Devimon laughed for a few minutes, until he grew bored and he scowled, “Is this all that you can do? How disappointing. Using nothing but brute force and no coordinated attack. That boy really was the leader of your group. No wonder you’re so weak!... It is best that I do away with all of you. Laser Wing!”

The Digimon were unable to dodge the attacks leaving Devimon’s wings and were quickly struck down. The children crying out at seeing their partners lying on the ground, groaning in pain. The children tried to run to their partners, only for Devimon to use a ‘Death Hand’ and smash the Digimon again, reverting them back to their prior forms.

“Ha! You are so weak, that you’ve reverted back to your child forms. Too bad, you shall have no mercy from me. Ah, it feels good to win with the loss of the green-eyed brat not here to aid you.” Devimon chuckled.

...

“Oh really? Is that what you believe?” A voice said, causing everyone to pause and turn to the voice's direction.

Harry stepped out of the bushes, with Agumon next to him. Both looked up at Devimon, who was blinking in surprise.

“How… How are you here? I banished that island far away! You should not be here!” Devimon shouted.

“Yes, you did banish the island. With a great deal of power, I might add. But, like last time, you underestimated me. It wasn’t that difficult for Agumon and I to get to another island. And we were able to rest and gain our energy back.” Harry responded.

Devimon growled, “It doesn’t matter if you are here anyway. Your Agumon may be strong, but he is now weak to my power. And you cannot do anything to help!”

Harry smirked, “Still underestimating me. You did say that you could sense something from me. How I destroyed your illusion, that created the mansion. I can do much more than that.”

“Oh really, brat? You think you can defeat me all on your own? Even if you had your Agumon helping you, you are only human. There is no force out there that you can use to bring me down.” Devimon grinned darkly.

“Yes, there is.” Harry said, Devimon’s grin disappearing, as the other kids looked at Harry confused. Harry turned to his partner, “You might want to back up a bit.” Agumon nodded and backed away slightly. Harry canceled the illusions on his arms, revealing the ten Elemental Seals he had hidden.

“Harry! Where did you get the tattoo’s?” Joe asked.

“They’re not tattoos. They’re Seals. They contain my power.” Harry responded.

“What power?” Devimon asked.

Harry looked up and smiled lightly, “This power.” Then rubbed away one of the Seals, on the back of his left hand, entirely. Instantly, Harry was covered in a bright cocoon made of light. Everyone stared in shock at what happened to Harry. Then the light faded away to reveal Harry. The children gasped at what they saw and Devimon felt like he was in serious trouble.

Harry glowed with a bright light blue around his body. His clothes had changed into a tunic and medieval breeches, that looked to be made out of scales. His eyes were pure white and his wings were five long strands from his back, extending out four feet, with a light blue sheen seen between the lines. (A/N: Imagine it as Light Jak from Jak 3, but it’s Harry’s look).

The children and their semi-conscious partners were staring at Harry in awe. Tk and Patamon standing farther away. Devimon gaped at the child before him. Harry flapped his wings once and was quickly facing Devimon eye to eye.

“This is my power. The Element of Light!” Harry whispered so softly, but clear to all. “Can you defeat me like this?”

Devimon roared out, “I DO NOT CARE WHAT POWER YOU HAVE. I WILL KILL YOU! I SHALL RIP YOU APART AND FEAST ON YOUR POWER UNTIL IT IS MINE! DEATH HAND!”

“Light Shield.” Harry said, making a shield surround him, that Devimon struck. Devimon roared out it pain and clutched his hand to see it smoking. Harry banished the shield and pointed his hand, palm outwards, “Shining Beam!” a bright beam of light left Harry’s hand and struck Devimon in the chest. Devimon cried out in pain as Harry’s attack sunk into him.

Devimon tried to strike down Harry several times, but Harry dodged nimbly in the air, while launching his own attacks. With Agumon firing as many ‘Pepper Breath’s’ as he could, striking all weak points he found.

Devimon switched tactics, “ENOUGH!” Devimon quickly attacked Agumon, as he was left in the opening. Harry noticed and quickly flew in front of his partner, only for Devimon to knock Harry out of the way and send him flying miles away from the island.  
“Boom Bubble! Pah!” Patamon shouted.

Devimon growled in annoyance at the pathetic attack.

“GO PATAMON! YOU CAN DO IT! STOP DEVIMON AND SAVE OUR FRIENDS! HELP HARRY!” Tk hollered.

“No, Tk! Run! You have to get out of here!” Matt demanded.

“Seems I missed one of you. I’ll crush the little boy first. Then I’ll deal with all of you.” Devimon said, reaching for Tk, who only stared on in horror.

Out at sea, Harry was quickly flying back to the island to stop Devimon. ‘I’m not going to make it!’ Harry thought frantically, trying to figure out what he could do.

‘Why! Why can’t I digivolve? I can’t stand it! I need to protect my friends. I have to protect Tk! Why?!?’ Patamon thought devastatingly.

“Patamon! Help Tk!” Matt shouted.

“No! TK!” Patamon shouted, just as Devimon grabbed them both in his fist. Tk’s digivice glowed brightly and enveloped Patamon in the warm light.

Devimon released the two, swearing violently.

“Patamon digivolve to… Angemon!”

When the light faded, an angel was revealed for all to see. Six white feathers were on the Digimon’s back, with a helmet covering his upper face. A blue scarf was wrapped around his body and legs and he carried a golden staff. The kids stared at the angel above them in wonder. And Harry landed on the ground, ready to attack again, still surrounded by his own light.

“The forces of good are more powerful, even you can’t stop us!” Angemon said, his voice filling all the kids with hope. “I’ll destroy you and bring peace to the island.” With those words, Angemon began to fill his staff with the lights from the Digivices and even Harry’s own light was absorbed, slowly turning Harry back to normal. “Now, be purified with my Hand of Fate! Hah!”

Angemon swung his fist outward and a golden light exited, striking Devimon in the center of his chest. Angemon continued to pump the golden glow, even using his own power to destroy the dark Digimon. Out of the corner of Harry’s eyes, he saw Ogremon being flung out of Devimon’s body and sent away from the battle.

“What are you doing? Stop! If you force your body as a conduit to destroy mine, you will not survive!” Devimon cried out.

“There is no other choice. You have grown far too strong for my friends to defeat you. I shall sacrifice my life so that you will be defeated and I can protect my friends.” Angemon responded, glowing even brighter.

Devimon groaned, “No! I have come too far to lose. And I will not be denied! Death Hand!”

Harry quickly flew up and surrounded himself and Angemon with another shield, while also touching the golden staff and feeding pure light into Angemon’s weapon.

‘His power is incredible! Harry removed only one of those Seals and he gained this much strength from it. I do not know what his power is, but it is pure! I… I just wish my body could handle it. It is too much for me to take.’ Angemon thought.

“Now you fall, Devimon. Peace will reign on File Island once more. Holy Shot!” Angemon shouted, launching one final attack and blowing the black gears free from Devimon’s body. Harry and Agumon quickly destroyed the gears before Devimon could use them again.

“So… this is it.” Devimon stated. “Even if you have defeated me, you have used too much of your own power. Your body will die, I can at least take satisfaction in that. Even I know that your journey is not yet over. There are more Digimon out there that are greater than I! If you have this much trouble with me, then how will you deal with the others. You cannot hope to win.” Devimon laughed loudly as his body faded away.

“Angemon,” Tk said sadly, tears filling his eyes.

“Tk, I’ll come back again. If you want me to.” Angemon said, as his body faded as well. His feathers falling and landing neatly in front of Tk, where they glowed brightly and changed into an egg. Tk grabbed the egg and held it to his chest, tears flowing freely.

Harry gently flew down to the ground and looked up, seeing that most of the group was still staring at him in disbelief. Harry smiled when Agumon came over and hugged his partner tightly. “You did great Agumon. Even at your level, your still strong.”

“It’s only because of you, that I’m this strong Harry. And I’ll still continue to get stronger so I can protect you.” Agumon responded.

Harry chuckled and rubbed Agumon’s snout. Then walked over to the group. “Tk?” Tk looked up and jumped slightly at seeing Harry so close to him. “What’s wrong?”

“… … … … … You’re still glowing.” Tk stated.

Harry looked at Tk confused, until he saw his body was still in his Light Elemental Form. “Ahh.” Harry said, then quickly drawing a Seal on his hand, the glow faded and Harry looked like himself again, the white in his eyes fading back to green. “There. Is that better?”

Tk could only stare at Harry in awe.

“What are you?” Tai asked.

Harry sighed, “I’m still human, like the rest of you. But… I can do much more than you think.”

“Gee, you think?” Matt asked sarcastically. “Can you explain it to us?”

“I can, but I also need to treat your partners first.” Harry responded.

“I’ve seen you, multi-task Harry. You can treat our partners and tell us your story. I know we’re being rude, but everything you’ve done defies every logical thing that I know.” Izzy said.

Harry sighed again, “Fine.” Harry walked over to Gomamon, carefully prodding the Digimon and noting all the yelps he made, “Alright here’s the story…” Harry explained the Wizarding World existence and the fact that it was hidden from non-magical’s around the world. Most mythical creatures were actual living animals, from Dragons, to Unicorns, to others that none of the other kids had heard of.  
All the while, he was treating Gomamon’s broken leg. Palmon’s bruising. Tentomon’s cracked shell. Gotsumon’s broken arm and leg. Biyomon’s broken wing. Harry reached a problem with Gabumon, “Come on Gabumon, I need to look under your pelt to see what’s wrong.” Harry said heatedly.

“I-I’m fine. I don’t need you to check on me, Harry.” Gabumon stuttered out.

“Yes, I do. You’re a terrible liar. I can see you wince in pain. Stop hiding it and let me look!” Harry demanded.

“B-But…”

Harry sighed, “You really don’t want everyone to see what you look like without your pelt, huh?”

Gabumon looked away, cheeks flushing. Harry shook his head, “Fine. The others won’t look, but I still need to check.”

“How are you going to prevent Tai from looking? He’s too nosy.” Izzy pointed out.

“HEY!”

Harry rubbed away part of his Earth Seal and his eyes matched the earthen ground.

“WHOA!” Joe yelped, seeing the change in Harry’s eyes.

Harry raised his hands and four solid walls erupted from the ground, surrounding the two and standing ten feet tall.

Everyone outside, stared at the display in shock, including Agumon, as he hasn’t seen everything Harry can do.

“Now, no one can see you, except for me. I know you don’t like it, but I need to look. I’ll swear an oath if you want me to.” Harry said, looking at the gaping Digimon.

“Oath? What do you mean?” Gabumon questioned.

“A Wizards Oath. It prevents me from telling anyone what I have seen. My magic will literally stop me from saying anything to anyone.” Harry explained.

“O-Oh. No, that’s not necessary. J-Just, be quick, please?”

Harry nodded and slowly moved Gabumon’s pelt out of the way, examining the blushing Digimon closely. Prodding and poking all the areas he saw. Gabumon groaned at each touch. 

“Well, looks like you have a few bruised ribs and several bruises throughout your body. Easy for me to treat at least.” Harry said, pulling out a bruising salve and rubbing it over the spots on Gabumon’s body.

When Harry finished, he let Gabumon pull his pelt back down and step away from Harry. Harry raised his hands into the sky and slowly brought them down, the earthen walls following his movements. When the walls had sunk back into the ground the rest of the group quickly converged on Harry, demanding to see the magic he could do.

“Not now! I still need to check on Leomon!” Harry said, the others stopped asking questions and looked over at the downed Digimon. Glad that they remembered him, Harry walked over to Leomon, while retracing the Seal and examined him, pressing lightly on a bump on Leomon’s head.

Leomon groaned and opened his eyes slightly at the pain, “What happened?”

“Devimon hit you and you were knocked into a tree.” Sora said.

“Well, that explains the size of the bump at least. Stay still.” Harry ordered.

Leomon looked at the small child that told him what to do. He watched as Harry pulled out a glass vial and gave it to him. “Drink this. It’s not going to taste pleasant, but it will help with the swelling and you’ll feel better in minutes.”

Leomon looked at the vial, sniffing and gagging at the smell. Then shrugged and drink the strange concoction. Leomon’s eyes widened and he started smacking his lips and sticking his tongue out at the vile taste. “You weren’t kidding. What is that?”

“Anti-Swelling Potion. A potion brewed to heal swelling. Most potions have such a nasty taste, but they work great.” Harry responded.

“Can you give that to our partners, Harry?” Izzy asked.

Harry nodded, “I can, but I don’t have the potions prepared. I can make it, but it will take me some time to get the potions ready. Either that, or your partners will have to wait about a week to feel better.”

“I’d like to feel better as soon as possible.” Tentomon said immediately. The other Digimon agreed quickly.

Harry nodded, “Alright…”

“Not yet. There is a strange device that is reacting to your digivices on top of that mountain. Harry will these potions take long to make?” Leomon asked.

Harry shook his head. “I should be able to get them all done in a few hours.”

Leomon nodded and gestured for the children to follow. The kids quickly helped their Digimon walk or with Tk carrying the digiegg. Leomon brought the group up to a circular platform. Upon reaching it, each of their digivices shined brightly and the light gathered together at the platform. As soon as the light faded, a hologram of an old man appeared above the platform.

“So, you children are the Digidestined. You must be strong to have defeated Devimon.” The old figure said.

“Who are you?” Tai asked. “Are you a friend of Devimon’s?” Matt followed up with.

“Fear not, for I am a friend to all. Yet, I am a friend to none.” The old figure responded.

“I hate cryptic answers like that.” Harry muttered. “Who are you?” Harry asked aloud.

“I am Gennai. A servant of the Digital World Sovereigns. Beings that maintain the balance of the Digital World.” Gennai said.

“Servant? Aren’t you a human?” Mimi asked.

“No, I am not. I may appear as a human. But that is all I am. A data with a humanoid appearance.” Gennai supplied. “Until now, because of Devimon’s interference and evil power, I haven’t been able to communicate with you. However, with his defeat by you all, I can now speak with you.”

“You should talk to Harry, Agumon, and Angemon. They used a lot of power to bring that bad guy down.” Tai stated.

Gennai nodded, “Yes, I thought I felt something new. A different kind of light, but light none the less.”

“You felt my light power? Where are you communicating from?” Harry asked.

“Somewhere far away from File Island, across the sea at the Server Continent.” Gennai responded.

“How long have you been living there?” Joe asked.

“I have been in this world since the beginning.” Gennai answered.

Harry groaned loudly, making everyone look at him. “What? I hate whenever people respond with vague answers like that. It infuriates me!”

Gennai chuckles, “Yes, and it leaves you to figure it out.”

Harry narrowed his eyes at the hologram, “Don’t underestimate me. I’m smarter than you think.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

“Could it be that you summoned us here?” Matt asked, stopping Harry and Gennai from going any further.

“No, it was not me.” Gennai responded.

“Then who?” Tk asked.

“No idea.”

“Huh?!?” The group exclaimed.

“Then do you know of any way we can get back to our world?” Mimi asked.

“…No, I do not.” Gennai said.

“Well your helpful.” Harry said sarcastically.

“But I’m depending on you kids. I have just sent a map to your computer.” Gennai said, looking at Izzy. Izzy quickly took his laptop out and started it up.

“But Devimon said there are other Digimon that are stronger than him. Do you expect us to defeat them if our partners are at their highest level?” Joe asked.

“Not presently, but if your Digimon can digivolve once more, you might stand a chance.” Gennai said.

“So we can digivolve again?” Gotsumon asked.

“And you’ll need something special to do it.” Gennai faded and revealed a small device and chip. “If you have the tag and crest, you will be able to digivolve even further.” Gennai responded. 

“Please tell us where we can find these tags and crests.” Gabumon said.

“Well the crests are scattered about; you can locate them all throughout the Server Continent.” Gennai said, reappearing again. “And the tags were secretly sealed away somewhere by Devimon.” Suddenly Gennai began to vibrate and fade, “Oh no, you must come…” Before the hologram faded.

The children stared at the spot for a minute more, waiting for it to come back up. “Looks like there was some sort of interference that came into play.” Harry said, “I think we’re on our own now.”

Izzy had turned on his computer and confirmed to the group that he now had the map on it.

“Well, what do we do now?” Harry asked. “What?” he asked a moment later when they all turned to stare at him.

“Well, you see Harry…” Matt started.

“We think it might be best if you led us.” Joe said, surprising Harry.

“Yes. You were able to help us out, while we panicked at every encounter there was. It is most logical if you were to take the lead, Harry.” Izzy supported.

Harry narrowed his eyes, “Is this because I can do magic?”

“No, no… I mean… you were able to help us even without using your magic for most of this adventure. So… we just thought…” Sora trailed off.

Harry sighed, “Alright I guess.” The children and their partners cheered up, “However,” The group paused, “Being a Full Elemental as I am… if there’s a massive surge of a specific element somewhere, I will automatically apparate to that area so my Elemental core can gather that source of power.”

“Full Elemental?” Tk asked, Harry sighed again as he explained the history of Elementals and Full Elementals.

“I do not understand. How does your core fill up with the element?” Joe asked.

“Physical contact.” Harry responded, “The wind constantly flowing past me is always gathered. Whenever I bathe, water is absorbed. If I put my hand in a fireplace, I won’t be burned, the fire will be absorbed instead.”

“Does that mean your immune to the cold?” Sora asked. Harry nodded. “Gee, thanks. That could have been useful for you to use when we were climbing that mountain.” Sora said, rubbing her arms at the memory of the cold wind.

Harry apologized, “But you at least understand why I didn’t reveal it, don’t you?”

“He does have a point. Being raised all his life and being told that people would hate and attack him. Sounds understandable to me.” Izzy said.

The rest looked thoughtful, then nodded along. “I guess… just the next time we deal with that, can you help us out?” Mimi begged.

Harry nodded, “Yeah, as long as I’m around anyway.”

“What’s your strongest element?” Matt asked.

Harry sat down and started digging into his bottomless bag, grabbing everything he would need for potions. The kids just stared at Harry as he pulled out knives, scales, and a cauldron, along with all the ingredients he would need. Agumon quickly explained the use of the bag and everyone nodded in understanding.

Harry answered as he got started on the potion that would mend broken bones quicker, “Hard to say. All of the elements are strong in their own right. But it all depends on where I am for the element to be destructive.”

“Do all your elements make you look different?” Tk asked.

Harry nodded, “Every element makes me look completely different. You saw my light form. Just as the others. Though, trying to see my Air form is nearly impossible as you cannot see the wind.”

“So, what are the elements you have? I can see ten seals on your arms.” Tai asked.

“Well, there’s the standard four; Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. Then there’s the main two that started near the beginning; Light and Shadow. And there are four… variations I guess you could say; being Lightning, Nature, Metal, and Ice.” Harry responded.

“Interesting. So you could turn your body into fire, that way we could remain warm?” Izzy questioned.

“Or, I could share the element.” Harry said, the group looking at Harry in shock. “Full Elementals are capable of sharing their abilities, for a short while though. It would only last for about an hour or two, but you would be completely immune to heat or cold.” Harry explained further.

“Ooh! Would we look different?” Mimi asked.

Harry nodded, “As long as the Elemental Seal wasn’t traced on your body to keep the element contained, yes.”

“Well, I think I like that idea, more than you looking like another Meramon… No offense Harry.” Matt said.

Harry shrugged, “None taken.” Harry quickly finished the potion and passed out the required amount to Gomamon, Biyomon, Tentomon, and Gotsumon. The Digimon quickly drank the potion and like Leomon, began to gag at the taste. Harry looked apologetic, “Sorry. I’ve actually been trying to find a way to make the potions taste better. No luck so far.”

“It’s alright *cough cough*… on the plus side, my leg feels great!” Gomamon exclaimed, moving his leg in emphasis. Biyomon, Gotsumon, and Tentomon, likewise reacting happily as their partners hugged Harry gratefully. Harry blushed slightly at the praise. Harry put away everything and began bringing out all the food he and Agumon had gathered as they traveled.

The group quickly prepared their meals and sat and ate together a moment later. Leomon had joined the group and offered to train their partners so they could be tougher. The group agreed, par Harry and Agumon, and Harry reminded the group that he has ideas for the Digimon’s exercises. The Digimon shuddered as Agumon grinned widely.


	7. Separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Digimon.

Two weeks passed with the group of kids and Digimon heading to the beach. The Digimon felt stronger at the training session with Leomon and continued with Harry’s exercises. The one-time Gabumon defied Harry for a quick break, made him think twice when Harry made Gabumon’s pelt weigh so much, he could barely move. None of the Digimon defied Harry after that and they saw the results when Agumon and Leomon were forced to a draw after forty-five minutes of sparring. The kids and their Digimon gaped. Harry smiled proudly.  
-  
“Um… how do we get there?” Joe asked as they stared out of the beach.

“As Leomon said a few weeks ago. We need to make a raft.” Matt pointed out. The group nodded and quickly got to work. The Digimon using their attacks to bring down trees and bring them near the beach. Unfortunately, after an hour they barely got anything done. Even Harry couldn’t use his Nature Element to speed things along as he would be literally connected to nature and feel the pain of the trees falling down. So, the group took the long way.

“At our current rate it will take us forever to build a raft.” Izzy pointed out.

“Don’t worry about it Izzy, it’s not like we’re in any kind of hurry.” Sora said. Sora turned around at the light stomping sounds approaching from behind and saw Leomon approaching them.

“I figured you all would have trouble.” Leomon said. “I thought I’d see if you need any help with anything.”

The two smiled, “You mean you’ll really help us?” Sora asked.

Leomon nodded, “I’ve got some friends to help as well.”

Harry turned at the sound of others approaching and saw Centarumon, Elecmon, and Mojimon heading their way. 

Monzaemon was next, which Mimi noticed. Tk pointed out Frigimon and Matt saw Meramon. A bunch of Yokomon surrounded Biyomon, who was laughing happily.

The large group of Digimon quickly got to work bringing down trees and dragging them to the beach, where the smaller Digimon removed the leaves and branches. Harry wandlessly cast sticking charm after sticking charm and assuring Joe that the sticking charm would not fail in the water. Even sticking two rocks together and tossing them in the ocean.

Gomamon brought the rocks out a few minutes later and gave them to Joe, who failed at trying to separate the two.  
Less than an hour, their raft was ready. Vines were tightened around the logs to reassure Joe, because he was still hesitant at Harry’s magic suddenly failing.

Tai thanked the group of Digimon for their help and Tk shouted in surprise as the egg in his hand suddenly glowed and changed into Poyomon, Patamon’s baby form.

Thanks to a sheet, minor transfigured thanks to Harry, they had their sail. The group of kids waved and shouted their goodbyes to the Digimon of File Island as the Digimon did the same, turned and sailed to their next adventure.  
-  
Two hours had passed as they stared out into the deep ocean blue. Harry was resting from using his Air Elemental form to help push them along. Unfortunately, like using magic he got tired and had to rest. The Digimon were keeping true and exercising as much as they could, breaking when they worked hard enough. Except Agumon, but since he’s been doing it longer than they have, they didn’t get angry at Agumon… But they couldn’t stop the jealousy they felt. Tai kept looking out, using his mini-telescope.

“I wonder how much longer this trip will take?” Joe asked.

“Well, with Harry helping us, it shouldn’t be much longer now. Leomon did say ten days, so maybe Harry was able to cut that time in half or more.” Sora suggested.

“Chill out, Joe, we didn’t leave that long ago.” Tai said.

“It’s been two hours. That’s pretty long.” Joe pointed out. “The salt air is killing my sinuses and we only have enough food for two weeks.”

Harry provided small bottomless bags for Izzy and Mimi who felt sick from the rocking waves. Tk was playing Poyomon.

“Look! Tidal Wave!” Tai shouted. Harry quickly got up and was about to rub away his Water Seal when a large Digimon appeared, its mouth opened wide and quickly engulfed them.

“I don’t want to be eaten!” Mimi yelled.

“It’s Whamon!” Tentomon screamed. The group screamed as they were sucked inside.

“I hope we don’t give him a sore throat.” Sora said.

“Technically, it’s not the throat. It’s the esophagus that leads to the stomach!” Izzy said.

“Does that really matter right now?” Harry demanded, the group holding on tight as their raft followed the current of the water. A few seconds later brought the group to the stomach, where their raft splashed into the water below, luckily it remained afloat. 

“Finally, we stopped. Is everyone alright?” Sora asked.

“Where are we?” Joe asked.

“Anatomically speaking…” Izzy started.

“It’s obvious Izzy. We’re in the stomach. Stop extending the answers.” Harry interrupted. Then the stomach filled with a green liquid that started to eat away at the wood.

“Gastric juice!” Izzy exclaimed.

“What?” Mimi cried and turned, “Harry, can’t you do something?”

Harry shook his head. “Not likely. Elemental travel is the only thing that comes to mind. But if I use Air, we’ll only end up outside of Whamon where he’ll just swallow us again.”

“Tai, look up there.” Sora shouted.

Everyone looked up to see Sora pointing at a black gear embedded into the roof of the stomach.

“It’s a black gear!” Tai pointed out.

“That explains why Whamon was acting so aggressive.” Agumon said.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Really? We know the answer now, why are you talking about it and waiting?” Harry demanded, “Oh forget it!” When the group turned to look at him. Harry wiped away part of the Seal for Fire and his eyes turned into blazing mini fireballs. The group gasped at Harry’s look and Harry turned, firing a quick fireball at the gear, destroying it instantly.

As soon as the gear was destroyed, the acid stopped working and quickly fled the raft. Harry drew the Seal back into place and jumped when the raft was lifted out of the water. Everyone screamed in alarm as they were taken out of the throat and blown out, scattered in the ocean.

“Go away! Not again!” Mimi yelled when Whamon turned to them again.

“Sorry about that, I must have had a tummy ache or something.” Whamon apologized.

“It’s ok, we all know it’s not your fault.” Biyomon spoke up.

“That’s right, it was the black gear inside you.” Sora said next.

“Thanks kids, I owe you one.” Whamon said.

“Thanks, think we can use you as a ride. Our raft is broken and we need to get to Server Continent.” Harry asked.

“Are you guys going to Server?” Whamon asked.

“Yeah, we were trying to.” Gotsumon said.

“I’ll take you there myself. It’s not a big deal and I can get you there in under three days.” Whamon said.

Harry had to apply a sticking charm to everyone’s feet when Whamon jumped in the air, after he gathered them. The ride was smooth sailing. Tai mentioned the tags and crests, along with the defeat of Devimon. Whamon was glad that Devimon had been defeated and told the group that he knew where the tags were.

Whamon dived under, as the kids headed back within Whamon, safely this time, to their next location. Whamon exited under a deep underground cavern and let the kids exit, via his mouth. Fortunately, Harry knew a minor spell that wiped the saliva off their shoes, Mimi was ecstatic because of that.

“I need to exercise more often; I have to rest for a while.” Whamon said. “I got to drop a couple thousand pounds.”

“Thanks Whamon!” Tai said.

The group headed further into the cavern, the only path they saw, and came up to… a mini-store?

Just as the group approached, a Digimon dug through the ground, blocking them.

“What is it?” Joe asked.

“Drimogemon lives deep inside the earth drilling tunnels. He uses his Iron Drill Spin and Crusher Bone to wipe out his enemies.” Tentomon supplied.

“Ah! A black gear!” Sora pointed out.

“I knew that couldn’t have been the last one.” Joe said.

“It is Lord Devimon’s will that no one shall pass.” Drimogemon said and roared at them.

“Go on ahead Harry. Leave this to us Digimon. We’ll handle the rest.” Agumon said.

Harry nodded and laid a hand on Agumon’s shoulder. “Good luck.” Harry said.

Agumon smirked. “It is he who needs luck.”

The kids ran around as the Digimon attacked, except Poyomon. The kids ran inside and began searching around. A combined attack from the Digimon striking strategically and getting Drimogemon to expose the black gear on his back. A successful strike from Tentomon destroyed the gear. Drimogemon apologized to the group and told the group to find the Tags in the store. With the tags collected, found by Poyomon, and were on their way again. Getting back together with Whamon, they set off ready to find their Crests and save Server Continent from other evil Digimon.  
-  
The group was lounging on top of Whamon, as the Digimon headed towards Server Continent. When Mimi walked over, “Hey Harry?” Harry looked up at her, “You said you could share your Elemental power with us, right?” she asked.

Harry nodded, “Though, I wouldn’t call it an elemental power. Just an elemental ability. Why? Did you want to try it?”

Mimi nodded, “Yes! It sounds very great and I’m curious on what I’ll look like.”

Harry looked down thinking, then looked up again, “I suppose it won’t be too bad of an idea for all of you to have an understanding when I share my ability. But no more than five minutes. Any longer and you’ll panic.”

“Why do you say that Harry?” Matt asked.

“Because you don’t have the training that I have to understand the Element. Five minutes with the Element will have your body understand the experience of being connected to an element. Any longer and your body will become the Element. And since none of you have any practice in maintaining your body to remain with the element as I do, you would panic when you would feel your body begin to separate.”

“I’m confused. You said you could share your element with us for an hour or two. Now you’re saying you can’t?" Joe asked.

Harry winced, “Sorry, guess I forgot to mention in full detail. If I were to share my ability with you for that long, I would have to draw an Elemental Seal on your arm so your body doesn’t turn into the element itself.”

“Fascinating.” Izzy commented, “Which element do you plan on sharing with us then?”

Harry smiled, “I thought I’d leave that up to you.”

Mimi was first, “I want to try Air!”

Harry nodded and held out his hand, “You’ll need to remove your glove so I can transfer my element to you. I will only do it for five minutes for each of you. This way your body has learned to adapt to the connection of the element. We don’t have time or enough of another element for me to show you how to practice with the element.”

Mimi nodded and took off her glove and put her right hand in Harry’s. Harry concentrated and soon his eyes disappeared, which scared Mimi. Then gasped as she felt a flow of air surround her body and her senses scatter and soar. Mimi’s eyes glazed over as she took in the feeling of being connected to the air.

Harry looked at her for a few seconds, then turned to the group, “Who’s next?”

Tai approached, taking off his glove and saying “Fire!” Harry rolled his eyes and complied. Like in Whamon’s stomach, Harry’s eyes turned into mini fireballs and Tai felt searing heat envelope his body, before the heat became so pleasant.

Sora couldn’t believe how soothing and gentle the earth could truly be. Tk was filled with an enormous amount of energy as Lightning flowed through him. Matt enjoyed the cold more than he thought he would. Izzy was filled with Light, he thought he could convert it into energy. Joe enjoyed the quick relapse as no plants could affect his allergies.

Several minutes later, the kids settled down again as the element faded away. “Next time I do that, your body will have learned from the experience and you won’t pause as you did just now. But, if you still want to have it longer, for whenever we encounter trouble, I will draw the Seal on you so your body does not become one with the element. As I have said before, you do not have the experience and training as I do.”

The kids nodded, agreeing with Harry. Even after the element faded from them, they could still feel the rush!

Sora paused, then asked, “Hey Harry. I remember you saying something about how a massive surge could cause to… apparate? and you would head there?”

Harry nodded, “Yes, whenever my elemental cores are low, if my magic feels a massive, say, snow storm, I would apparate there so my elemental core would fill up. As much as I enjoy being a Full Elemental. The down side is each Elemental core needs to be filled up enough to keep me satisfied.”

“Are any of your cores low?” Matt asked.

“Just Lightning. Mad-Eye would cast lightning-based spells at me and my core would fill up until I was happy. However, he and I sparred again and I nearly spent everything I had. I used the last of it for Tk.” Harry responded.

Tk looked down, “I’m sorry Harry. I didn’t know.”

Harry looked at Tk surprised, “Oh, no, no, no! Tk there is nothing you need to apologize for. It wouldn’t matter to me anyway.” Tk nodded, feeling slightly better. “Look, having my core empty doesn’t harm me. It just means that I notice it. You have nothing to be sorry about.” Harry assured Tk.

“Would it help if Tentomon used his Super Shocker?” Izzy asked.

Harry paused and looked thoughtful, “I suppose. But I didn’t want to ask and be rude.”

“Oh, I don’t see a problem with it, if it helps you Harry.” Tentomon said. Then flew over to Harry and lightly ‘attacked’ him. Everyone watched as Harry sighed slightly and Tentomon’s attack circled Harry and sunk into his skin.

Harry gestured Tentomon to stop a minute later. “That’s good. I have enough to keep me happy for a bit. I don’t want you to weaken Tentomon.”

“Alright Harry.” Tentomon stopped and flew back over to Izzy.

“Does that mean any Digimon attacks won’t hurt you?” Palmon asked.

“If the attacks are elemental based, then no. The attacks will simply be absorbed. But if they are physical attacks or have nothing to do with an element, then yeah it will hurt.” Harry responded.

“Not that I’ll let you get hurt, Harry.” Agumon vowed.

Harry smiled, “I know Agumon.” Agumon nodded and got back to exercising.  
-  
Most of the group were enjoying the soothing heat from the sun and napping on Whamon’s back, while Tai struck a conversation with Whamon. Tai’s loud cheering woke the group.

“I was just resting my eyes.” Matt said.

“Well your eyes were snoring pretty loudly.” Joe spoke up. As the group got up, Mimi slept a bit longer, until Palmon’s comments finally woke her up.

Mimi slowly got up, yawning and rubbing her eyes, then blinked and looked around. “Uh, does anyone know where Harry is?”

The group stopped and looked around, not seeing Harry anywhere.

“Hey Whamon? Do you have Harry inside of you?” Tai asked.

“That kid with the green eyes and holy and chaotic power in him?” Whamon asked.

“Yeah!... Wait, what chaotic power?” Tai asked.

“I believe Whamon is referring to Harry’s Elemental Abilities. While they can be soothing, they can also be chaotic. You know, Lightning, Fire, Ice, and such.” Izzy responded.

“Ah yes, that boy. No, I do not have him in me. But I do recall talking with him a bit before I heard a loud cracking sound and felt two small weights disappear.” Whamon said.

Sora gasped, “Oh no! Harry’s magic must have felt a surge somewhere and sent him to it.”

“How do you know that Sora?” Biyomon asked.

“I asked Harry what apparating was like and he said the only way we could tell was it makes a loud cracking sound.” Sora responded.

The group paled, “Uh, nothing we can do about it now. All we do is wait for Harry to return to us.” Tai said, weakly.

“And how long will we have to wait? I don’t like the idea of walking around Server without Harry. He knows how to keep an eye out for danger.” Joe commented.

Tai squared his shoulders, “We’re just going to have to make do. Just as our partners took up exercising like Agumon has, we have taken to being careful and looking around. We just need to be cautious. We’ll see Harry again.”

Matt smiled, “Your right, Tai. There’s no way Harry will be gone for that long. With what his teacher Mad-Eye taught him; Harry will find us in no time.”

The rest of the group agreed, smiling. And turned to Server Continent ready to begin looking for the crests and meet up with Harry again.  
-  
Agumon paced around worriedly as Harry was surrounded by a Thunderstorm with lightning striking all around. Instead of the lightning striking the ground, it was redirected towards Harry. Where the lightning would curl around the boy and sink into his skin. Every time it happened, Harry’s eyes would become two miniature lightning balls and would remain until the lightning had faded.

Several minutes later saw to the end of the Thunderstorm as the lightning had all been absorbed. Harry grabbed his head and Agumon ran over, looking concerned.

“Ugh, I hate it when that happens.” Harry complained.

“Couldn’t you control your teleporting thing?” Agumon asked.

“If I could, I would. But when it comes to the nature of the Elements, I don’t have any control.” Harry said. “I’m just glad you were touching me when we were forced here.”

“So am I. But I don’t like that feeling. It was like I was being squeezed all around. It was uncomfortable.” Agumon said.

“Believe me, I know.” Harry said. “But the damage has been done.” Harry looked around. “I don’t recognize where we are, so we’re not back at File Island. We must be on Server Continent.”

Agumon was looking around as well. “I guess. I have never been to Server Island, so I couldn’t say.”

Harry sighed and gathered his belongings, “Guess we just start traveling I suppose. If we are here, then we should try and find the others. Or any of the crests we may come across.”

“Maybe we should try that tomorrow, Harry. It’s going to get dark soon.” Agumon suggested. Harry looked to the sky and saw the Agumon’s words spoke true.

Harry nodded, “Alright, let’s find a water source and catch us some fish so we can have dinner.” Agumon nodded and led the way.  
Walking for several minutes, they came across a small pond that held several fish in it. Harry brought out a fishing rod and was able to catch several fish for the two of them. After cleaning, de-boning, gutting, and seasoning the fish. Harry started a fire and let the fish cook. Several minutes after that, they were eating the fish and chatting happily. With their meal finished, they cleaned up and sparred for an hour.

Harry had to apply more bandages and bruise salve on himself, as Agumon continued to exceed Harry’s expectations. Harry couldn’t help but wonder when Agumon’s strength would finally reach its limit.

The two quickly settled down for the night, after Harry put some rune protections around them and Agumon snuggled next to Harry. Even nuzzling Harry’s neck. Harry was curious and decided to ask, “Why are you being so clingy, Agumon?”

Agumon blushed, “I don’t know. It’s comfortable whenever you hug me that I’ve grown used to it. Do you want me to stop?”

Harry shook his head, “No, I’ve gotten used to it myself. Besides I do enjoy the extra warmth, even though I don’t technically need it.”

Agumon smiled and purred a little. The two fell into a peaceful slumber.  
-  
Harry woke up the next day with the sun’s rays shining in his eyes. Harry released himself from Agumon, who likewise woke up, and got started on their breakfast. Harry sighed as he felt the light of the sun pulse into his body as his core filled up. His fight with Devimon and passing the element to Angemon took more out of him than he thought.

After breakfast, the two began traveling. Agumon was still carrying Harry’s bag, while Harry read a book on hand signs and practicing in pronouncing the words for the spells. Several times, they are attacked by groups of child-level Digimon that are much stronger than the ones on File Island. Thus, confirming Harry’s theory that they are on Server Continent when Agumon points it out. With Harry’s tactics and Agumon’s strength though, they defeat any groups that challenge them.

After a bit, they snacked on some fruit before heading off again.  
-  
After walking for a few hours, the two saw a village in the distance and decided to approach in hopes that the village was friendly. Since the two were getting tired and needed to rest. All eyes fell on the two that approached and Harry saw the village consisted of Pichimon, Bukamon’s and a few Gomamon’s. After the two greeted themselves and requested to stay for a bit to rest. One Gomamon, that was clearly the leader of the village, welcomed them warmly.

Harry had requested if he and Agumon could help with anything, since they were staying in their village and the Gomamon’s gladly accepted their help. Agumon went to help the Gomamon’s tend to their aquatic garden, where fruits best thrived in water, while Harry was asked to play with the Pichimon’s and Bukamon’s.

Harry smiled, knowing just what to do. Harry began to wave his hand around and do some minor wandless charms and created several symbols in the air that changed color and shape. The Bukamon’s squealed in happiness and began chasing the magic that Harry was using and the Pichimon’s were laughing at the sight. As most Bukamon’s flew through the magic or collided with each other. About fifteen minutes of playing saw the group of child and baby Digimon getting sleepy, so Harry helped out the Gomamon’s in getting the younger Digimon to bed.

Most of the Digimon were tucked in and sleeping peacefully, until a loud roar interrupted the calming environment, startling everyone. Harry ran outside as Agumon ran up to him, facing the direction of the sound. Harry quickly ordered the Gomamon’s to gather the young and hide. The Gomamon’s complied and got the child and baby Digimon taken care of, while a few remained to defend their village.  
A large black and grey colored dinosaur arrived and spoke to the small group. “You are within Etemon’s territory. Surrender yourself and the rest of your villagers or be destroyed!”

“This isn’t your territory! We’ve been here for months and no one has ever shown up!” Gomamon shouted in return.

“SILENCE! I am Darktyrannomon, and I have received orders from Etemon to take all land, because all the land belongs to him!” Darktyrannomon bellowed.

Harry looked down at Agumon, who nodded and stepped up, dropping into a fighting stance. Harry lightly rubbed the Earth, Air, and Metal Seals away.

“Ha! You plan on fighting me, instead of surrendering!” Darktyrannomon asked.

“Harry and I will not let you have Gomamon’s territory. Leave now, or perish!” Agumon snarled. The Gomamon’s looking at Agumon with horror.

Darktyrannomon laughed loudly, “Amusing! You clearly train well, since most Agumon’s are fat, but you are not. And besides, you are only a child-level Digimon, while I… I am in my Champion form! You cannot defeat me!” Darktyrannomon shouted.

“To rely on strength alone is foolish and reveals weakness. Proves that you listen with your muscles and ignore the thoughts of your brain, warning you of danger. I take it you will not leave peacefully?” Harry asked.

Darktyrannomon snarled at Harry, “Strength is the source of all power! YOU KNOW NOTHING HUMAN! DIE!” Darktyrannomon lunged forward and sunk his claws into Harry’s chest, his lips curling into victory. Until Harry stepped back to reveal his chest closed and whole, did Darktyrannomon look on in shock. “H-how…”

Harry shook his head, “Everyone, besides my partner, are always underestimating me.” Harry solidified his hand into metal with a thought and punched Darktyrannomon in the gut, the Metal Element enhancing his strength, that Darktyrannomon was thrown back several feet and landed on the ground gasping and wheezing in pain.

“N-no human has such p-power. You are w-weak!”

“If that were true, then Harry’s punch wouldn’t have affected you so.” Agumon replied.

“GRR, I’LL DESTROY YOU BOTH!”

“PEPPER BREATH!” Agumon shouted, releasing his strongest attack and striking Darktyrannomon in the chest. The evil Digimon howling in pain as his chest showed severe burns. The Gomamon warriors were looking at the duo in shock.

Darktyrannomon snarled at Agumon and engaged in close combat. As he and Agumon exchanged blows, Harry examined Darktyrannomon and noted all strikes that were affecting Darktyrannomon the most.

‘Agumon’s attack certainly hurt, but he doesn’t seem to be affected as badly as it appears. His chest is scorched, but Agumon’s flames are getting stronger because he’s been practicing so much. His head appears to be ok… wait? There it is!’ Harry quickly saw Agumon launch a minor fire attack at Darktyrannomon’s burned chest. But the evil Digimon turned and instead got hit at the base of his tail and back, causing the Digimon to jump and scream louder.

Agumon fell back to Harry at Harry’s beckoning. “I’ll keep Darktyrannomon occupied in the front. Aim for the base of his tail and back and strike as hard as you can. That will be the end of this fight.” Harry said.

“You got it, partner.” Agumon responded, just as Darktyrannomon turned around again.

Harry charged forward, coating his arms in metal and his chest in earth and exchanged blows with the dark dinosaur. Agumon watches intently as Harry leads the dark dinosaur into turning his back to Agumon. Agumon sees the chance he’s been waiting for and lunges forward, “Cross fire!” Agumon shouts, gathering his power and striking right where Harry told him to.

Darktyrannomon arched his back in clear pain, until he burst apart a few seconds later, leaving Harry and Agumon victorious.  
Agumon panted heavily and collapsed on the ground as Harry ran over to his partner and began to treat his wounds. “Well done Agumon. You continue to surprise me.”

Agumon beamed and flushed at the praise Harry sent to him. “Yeah, though I don’t know how long it would have been, had you not seen his weakness.”

Harry shook his head and hugged Agumon, who blushed furiously, “Eventually, we would have worn him down together and defeated him. We just finished it quicker this time.” Harry said. 

“Incredible! Both of you! I have never seen a human and Digimon work together so well before.” The Gomamon elder exclaimed. The Bukamon’s and Pichimon’s likewise leaving the sea and gathering around the two, talking excitedly.

Harry calmly placed the Seals back on his arms and calmed the Digimon down, “As much as this was a victory, I’m afraid it’s become a problem. This Etemon will know something is wrong when Darktyrannomon doesn’t return and will either send out more soldiers or come see the problem himself. Your village will be in more danger because of us.” Harry said, looking worried.

“It is fine. We knew what would happen if we refused Darktyrannomon’s orders. It is thanks to you that we have not become enslaved or slaughtered for defying his master. I thank you both on behalf of my village for saving us. And we can always leave and find somewhere else to go. This isn’t the first time we’ve moved from place to place.” The elder responded. “I only ask that you remain here for a bit longer so Agumon can rest and we can hear more of your music.” Harry nods and spent the day keeping the child and baby Digimon occupied, while Agumon rested.


	8. The Fabled Staff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Digimon.

Harry and Agumon left a few days later. Harry had provided a few simple runes carved onto stones for the village to be protected when they found a new place to settle down. Now, when someone approaches their village within a mile and has deliberate intentions of harming the village, the village will be notified and they can flee or hide accordingly.

Harry and Agumon headed on their way, in no particular direction, in hopes of finding Piximon, from the recommendations of the Gomamon elder. Eventually the two reach a vast plain, that they stare at in awe. As they are walking around, enjoying the greenery, Harry is reminded of the forest back home, Harry is stopped by Agumon, “Harry, what is that?” Agumon asked, pointing at a thick black line.

“… I don’t know. Strange. I sense a darkness from this, but I do not know who it belongs to.” Harry replied.

“Then what do we do?” Agumon asked.

“Avoid it. I don’t know if that wire will attack us in any way, but I’m not taking any chances. Remember, don’t let your guard down and keep an eye out on your surroundings.” Harry advised.

“Wow. Mad-Eye Moody really got the ingrained into your brain, didn’t he?” Agumon questioned.

“You have no idea.” Harry drawled. The two backed away from the black wire and continued on their journey. Back-tracking whenever they saw the wire around or Harry could sense it was nearby.

A few hours later and the two stopped to take a break. Agumon quickly upped his exercising and Harry was practicing several Wing Chun moves. Agumon suddenly attacked Harry in surprise, startling the boy, but quickly retaliating and fighting back. The two sparred for an hour and collapsed on the ground in exhaustion.

“Really *pant pant*, even after jumping you in surprise, I still can’t beat you.” Agumon said.

Harry was breathing heavily, “You forget my young friend. Mad-Eye trained me. Should you ever meet him yourself and spar with him, you’ll understand why he’s the best Auror there is.”

“Just you wait, Harry. I’ll start winning the spars and you’ll need to catch up to me!” Agumon said cockily.

Harry smirked, “You start winning spars is when you face me in my Full Elemental forms Agumon. Your nowhere near ready to take on someone who is one with the elements.” Harry got up and walked over to Agumon and began healing his partner.

Agumon started purring, “Wow, that feel’s amazing! When did you read up on healing spells?”

“Just a few days ago.” Harry responded, “We haven’t sparred so hard that I needed to use them yet.” Harry finished up and pulled out a pair of prepared meals and ate with Agumon quickly. Then after downing a shot of Pepper-Up potion, which Agumon jumped at the sight of steam coming out of Harry’s ears, tried a shot himself and jumped even higher at the sudden boost of energy, the two set out again.  
After walking for six more hours the two curled up for the night, protected by Harry’s protection runes.

For the next four days, saw the two constantly traveling, talking to any Digimon that was helpful with the two and providing information on Piximon, which wasn’t much sadly. And battling more aggressive Digimon that thought the pair would be an easy target.  
-  
“You need to steady yourself Agumon. I may train like crazy, but even I don’t push past my limits as soon as possible. You could really strain yourself. Especially with all of these fights we keep having.” Harry said, looking at his partner worriedly.

“I know. And don’t worry Harry, I’ll make sure to take it easy if I go too far.” Agumon assured Harry.

“You’d better, otherwise I’ll show you the type of training Mad-Eye did to me the first time he started.” Harry threatened. Agumon gulped at that. According to Harry, Mad-Eye started training hard and always upped the training, even if Harry barely passed.

A thought occurred to Harry, “Hey Agumon, is that your actual name?”

“Yes, why?” Agumon asked.

“Does that mean there are other Agumon’s or Koromon’s around?”

“Yes. There should be lots of us, all around the Digital World.”

“So, your species name is Agumon. But it’s not your actual name.” Harry said.

“What’s the difference?” Agumon asked, curiously.

“The difference is everything. By calling you Agumon, I’m only referring to your species, but if you have your own name, you have your own identity. You would still be the same Digimon as the rest of your kind, but you would be yourself. A lack of a name is a lack of oneself.” Harry explained. “Do you have an actual name?”

“Not that I know of. I’ve always been called Koromon, even before I met you. And Agumon as your partner, so…” Agumon trailed off, beginning to understand what Harry was saying and looking down sadly.

Harry noticed, “Oh don’t be sad Agumon. I can give you a name if you want.”

Agumon perked up, “Of course I want you to give me a name! What is it?”

“Uh, nothing comes to mind as of yet. Names are unique. Yours should be something that best matches you.”

“Alright.” Agumon replied

As the duo walked, Harry recognizes something in front of them and darts forward, Agumon quickly running after him.

“What is it, Harry?” Agumon asked.

Harry just stared down at the object in shock, Agumon looked down at it and bent down to grab it.

“Don’t!” Harry shouted, startling Agumon and backing the Digimon away. “This shouldn’t be possible. How is this here?”

Agumon started to get worried, “What is that, Harry?”

Harry’s eyes remained on the staff, a dark cedar in color, stretching at 74 inches, with a rich blue crystal resting on top and surrounded by a root design of silver resin, while he answered Agumon (A/N: I chose Merlin's Land Crystal Wizard Magic Staff because it looks cool. You can check out a pic to have a better idea of what it looks like.), “The staff of Merlin.” Harry said in an awed voice, “I’ve only read about it in the family library. This staff looks exactly like the staff in the book and was said to be owned by Merlin himself.” At Agumon’s questioning look, Harry explained further, “Merlin is considered to be the most powerful wizard in the world. His magical power was so great that he needed to use wood from the oldest tree, with the cores of every breed of phoenix in existence to keep his magical power contained.

“His staff helped him control his magic with such ease, that all who attempted to battle him for the staff lost. He didn’t even need to utter the spells. He could simply say stop and they would. Sleep and they would fall asleep. His staff enhanced his magic to such a degree that only the fabled Elder Wand is said to be considered its equal. But I don’t understand what Merlin’s staff is doing here! His staff was considered to be lost ages ago. There are still witches and wizards looking for it and wanting to use it as a historical monument to honour the great Merlin.” Harry finished.

Agumon looked down at the staff in awe, “Maybe it’s like the store. And the signs, along with all of the other things that you said should be on your world, but its here.”

Harry thought deeply, “I suppose… though I still can’t help but wonder how it got here.” Harry reached down and carefully grabbed the staff, jumping in surprise when the staff glowed and quickly shrunk and wrapped around Harry’s wrist, most of the wood collapsing on itself and leaving Harry with a bracelet made of wood and resin with a small part of the crystal in view on top.

“Harry!” Agumon cried at the sudden display, “Are you alright?”

Harry looked at the wooden bracelet, “Yeah, I think so. I…”

“Well, well, well. Look what we have here.” A voice interrupted the pair. Harry and Agumon turned around and noticed that they were surrounded by eight Darktyrannomon’s. "A human and an Agumon, matching the description of the ones who last saw our leader.”

“I suppose I’m flattered that my partner and I are being thought highly by other Digimon here, but I’m afraid I don’t recall your leader. I personally make it a habit on not remembering the weak.” Harry taunted.

One of the Darktyrannomon’s roar and let out a huge fireball, which Harry and Agumon quickly dives away. Though Harry, stuck his hand in the flame to absorb some of the fire.

Another of the dark dinosaur’s quickly punches the one that attacked, “Don’t fall for their taunts! They beat our leader!”

“No! They killed our leader!” The other responds angrily.

“And we shall kill them for that! But we must be calm when we attack, as our leader has said.”

Harry and Agumon look each other in the eyes and nod. Harry quickly removes the Seal for Fire and is wrapped in a cocoon of the element. The Darktyrannomon’s stare in shock as the human is suddenly engulfed in flames.

When the fire dies, there are two wings of flame attached to his back, only through Harry going into detail with Agumon does Agumon know the fire mimics the wings of a Phoenix. Harry’s hair is a flickering of colors of red and orange. His eyes burn pure white and his clothes are living flames of blue, purple, and green.

“I offered your leader the same chance as I’ll offer you now.” Harry’s voice coming out like a roaring furnace, “Leave peacefully or be destroyed!”

“We’ll burn you for our Leader and for Etemon!” one of the dark dinosaur’s shouted.

“Etemon! I remember your leader saying that he follows this Digimon. Is he the same one that created these black wires?” Agumon asked, trying to gather information.

“… You are much smarter than the other Agumon to notice the Black Network.” The last Darktyrannomon said.

Harry tilted his head, “Black Network? Is that that cable?”

“It is much more than that, fool! It acts as a camera so that everything within the area is constantly recorded and can be viewed at any time by Etemon!” The fifth Darktyrannomon gloats out, before being slugged by his companions.

“Ha! I knew it. There is always one idiot that reveals such valuable information when not asked. Shows how little they use their brain.” Harry mocks, grinning savagely.

The Darktyrannomon’s roar out in anger and launch a collective fireball at Harry, where the attack is only absorbed and added to Harry’s fiery body.

“Is taunting them a good idea Harry?” Agumon questioned.

Harry just smirked at his partner and launched a fireball back at the group, his own glowing white hot. Three of the dark Digimon run out of the way, while the other five are caught, while trying to run over each other. None are able to scream as the extremely hot fire engulfs them, then disappears. Showing the five dark dinosaurs were also dead.

“He-he killed them! With one attack! How? He is just a human!” The second one shouted.

“A human with no fire now!” The third one roars out, before quickly striking a fire hydrant. Why there was one there, Harry had no idea. Unfortunately, it reacted like the ones back on Earth and released a torrent of pressurized water rapidly. The third put his claws over the water and redirected the current to Harry, where the two were quickly hidden by all the steam as water clashed against fire.

When the water stopped and the steam cleared, showed Harry and Agumon lying on the ground. Their skin red from the assault of the pressurized water.

“Damn! I was hoping that would kill them.” The third dinosaur commented.

“No wonder our Leader was defeated. They are strong… Not that it matters now, look they are exhausted. Kill the Agumon. We’ll feast on the boy!” The first one commanded, the other two grinning and licking their lips.

“Harry, you need to get out of here.” Agumon said, his emotions sky-rocketing at the thought of Harry being eaten.

“I’m not leaving you Agumon. You know that.” Harry responded, struggling to stand and wipe away another Seal.

“I can distract them while you run. Go. Now!” Agumon commanded, getting up and standing between Harry and the Darktyrannomon’s.

“I’m not going to abandon you! I won’t lose my partner!” Harry shouted.

“And I won’t have you get eaten by them! I haven’t been able to digivolve this entire time. I don’t want to lost my partner too. But your safety is MY responsibility! This is the only way for you to live.” Agumon snapped back.

Harry looked back at Agumon, his hand resting on the Seal on his right hand, an Element he hoped he’d never use until he could master the control. “Don’t say such dreaded things Agumon. We’re partners. When we fight, we fight together, when we live, we live together, and when we die, we die together! Do not underestimate what I can do, Agumon.” Harry muttered. “And never lose hope! For as long as we live, then we can still fight. There is always another way! Those that lose hope, lose reason to fight on. So, stand by my side and we’ll fight them together!”

“But, what do we do? I do not have enough energy and your elements can only do so much.” Agumon said as he stood next to his partner.

Harry rubbed Agumon’s snout, “Elements are raw power. None can battle and win against something so pure. And there is no greater power than two partners who trust each other.”

Agumon grinned, “Yeah, your right. Besides, I still need to beat you in all of our next spars.”

“FIRE BLAST!” The three Darktyrannomon’s roared out, unleashing a massive fireball at the duo. In Harry’s drenched state, he was unable to absorb any fire. Harry and Agumon face the flames head on and are swallowed by the fire.

“Ha! Leader has been avenged and Etemon will be pleased. Maybe he’ll….” The first dinosaur trailed off as Agumon finally began to glow with Digivolution.

“Agumon digivolve to… Greymon!” the now digivolved Greymon roared out.

The once small yellow lithe-muscled Digimon was now a huge muscular orange dinosaur with blue lightning shaped stripes running down the sides of his body. Along with a large brown carapace fitting perfectly on his head like a helmet. His body showed pure muscle and no fat. Harry was found standing on Greymon’s head, staring at his partner in surprise.

“You digivolved.” Harry stated.

“Yeah! About damn time too!” Greymon cheered.

“Even I feel stronger. Like being near a Ley Line after being tapped out.” Harry said, his body glowing a brilliant gold and settling on his body. The bracelet on his wrist also letting a glow that was absorbed by Harry’s magical aura.

“Your magic feels stronger now too, Harry!” Greymon exclaimed at the sudden rush.

“WHY CAN’T YOU JUST DIE!” The first dark dinosaur screamed out.

“… Were we really having that much trouble with those three?” Greymon asked, blinking owlishly.

“… Now that you mention it, it does seem rather embarrassing doesn’t it?” Harry answered back.

“SHUT UP AND PERISH!” The third one yelled.

“I thought we were going to eat the human?” The second one questioned.

“We will.” The first one answered, “We’ll just cook him first.” The three launched a “FIRE BLAST!”

“Last chance and you go with that?” Harry questioned. “Eh, your choice.” Harry shrugged his shoulders.

“NOVA BLAST!” Greymon shouted, launching his fireball from his mouth.  
“Don’t leave me out, partner! Ventus!” Harry shouted, thrusting his hand out. Harry was not expecting a tornado to exit his hand and combine with Greymon’s attack, making the fireball become a fiery tornado and head straight towards the three now screaming Darktyrannomon’s.

The three dark dinosaurs were quickly destroyed and leaving the plain in front of them a large pile of blackened ash.

“Heh, whoops.” Harry said, “May have overdone it a bit.”

“A b-bit?!” Greymon stuttered out. “You call that a bit!”

Harry rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and turned to look into Greymon’s eyes, “Never mind that, just some more practice for me and I’ll be better. Anyway, I’ve thought of a great name for you: Havoc.”

“Havoc… I like it.” Havoc responded.

Harry said, “Are you going to stay in that form?”

“For as long as I can. My strength feels greater, but I know that I can get stronger. I shall continue until I’m forced to return back to Agumon.” Havoc responded.

Harry nodded, “Well now I have to take my Elemental Forms so the battle will be matched.”

“Oh, I could simply kick you away now, Harry.” Havoc commented.

Harry laughed, “Oh, when I become one with the element, I can increase my body size to twenty feet tall. You still won’t beat me that easily.”

“We’ll see, Harry.” Havoc said and started forward, with Harry resting on his shoulder, when a forest appeared in the middle of the desert. Havoc quickly settled into a fighting stance and got ready.

“Wait, wait pi! I’m not an enemy, pi! I’m Piximon pi!” a flying pink ball flew to them, erratically waving a trident.

“… This tiny guy is Piximon?” Harry asked, surprised.

“… I think so. I can feel a great power from him.” Havoc said, sounding unsure.

“Yeah, I can sense that too, but still…” Harry trailed off, looking at the small Digimon.

“Yeah, I know I’m small pi. Ultimate-level Digimon come in different sizes you know pi” Piximon stated proudly. “Come on pi! Come to my home pi! The others are already in there, pi!”  
-  
Following the small Digimon and climbing a lot of stairs, Harry is surprised to see the kids and their partners cleaning Piximon’s house. Harry noted that Tai and Gotsumon were missing and Poyomon was now Tokomon again.

The children looked up at the sudden thudding noises and stare at Harry in surprise sitting on Havoc’s shoulder.

The kids quickly converge on Harry, making sure he was ok. Likewise, Harry was checking on them, while Havoc caught up with the other Digimon to see how they fared. Sora quickly took over and told Harry all that happened since he apparated away.

“I see. That much has happened in only a week. At least you managed to find some of your crests.” Harry commented.

“Yes indeed, and speaking of crests. Here’s yours.” Izzy said, handing over Harry’s. Harry placed the crest inside his tag and placed the tag back around his neck.

“How did you get mine?” Harry asked.

“When Etemon fled from what happened with Gotsumon, he left that behind. It didn’t match any of our tags, so we figured it belonged to you.” Joe responded.

“Harry, what happened after you disappeared?” Tk asked.

“Well…” Harry relayed what he and his partner had been through.

“Wow, sounds like you had a rougher time than us.” Matt said.

“At least you’re here with us now. And safe! Safe is always good.” Mimi spoke up.

“Where are Tai and Gotsumon?” Havoc asked.

“They are elsewhere for more severe training pi! Tai needs to be taught a lesson since he forced Gotsumon to dark digivolve to his ultimate form pi!” Piximon replied.

“Huh, so you train Digimon?” Harry asked.

“Yup! I take in the weak Digimon and train them so they can defend themselves better, pi!” Piximon stated proudly.

Harry looked up into Havoc’s eyes and Havoc nodded, thinking the same thing. Then the two turned to Piximon.

“Please train us. We’re capable of beating several adult Digimon, but I don’t think we’re ready to challenge Ultimate Digimon.” Havoc begged.

Piximon grinned at the words and gestured for Harry and Havoc to his dojo while hearing what Harry and Havoc knew so far. A quick spar showed Harry knew more than Piximon ever could, but he was not ashamed as Martial Arts doesn’t exist on the Digital World. The fairy Digimon had the two keep going with the techniques that Harry was showing Havoc on File Island. Piximon left the duo to practice and promised to let them know when dinner was ready.

As the sun began to descend, Piximon sent Joe to inform the duo that dinner was ready. Tk was constantly asking Harry to show off what magic he knew, or his control of the elements and tell the story in more detail of their own adventures. Harry smiled and laughed along with the group as Havoc adjusted himself to a more comfortable position and ate with the rest of the Digimon.

When they finished, Harry helped Matt carry Tk and Tokomon to his room, as Tk had exhausted himself and fallen asleep at the table. Matt tucked Tk into bed as Harry placed Tokomon next to Tk. Harry then headed to his own room, where Havoc was already waiting.

“Hey Havoc, when do you think you’ll be able to digivolve to your next form?” Harry asked.

“Trying to rush me now, Harry? That’s new.” Havoc grinned.

Harry stared at Havoc, fighting the faint blush on his cheeks, “Would you just answer the question.”

“… I’m sure I can digivolve now easily. But I will not be as strong as I am now. I think the closer we are the easier my digivolutions will come. My digivolutions feel stronger when you are with me.” Havoc answered.

“hmm… your digivolutions also seem to be connected to my magic. If you digivolve further, my magic should be even easier to control.” Harry reasoned.

Havoc yawned loudly, making Harry stare into his open mouth. “Enough. I’m sleepy and we need to rest, Harry.” Havoc grabbed Harry and hugged him close to his chest in one hand, while lying on his back.

Harry grinned, “This is a nice advantage to you digivolving. You’re my personal bed and pillow.” Harry said.’

Havoc chuckled lightly, “Glad to be your place of comfort Harry.” The two said good night to each other and fell asleep.  
-  
The next day saw Harry and Havoc waking up around six and doing their usual routine. The duo headed to the dojo later, since Havoc needed some more space to exercise, and Harry wanted to be by his partner. Harry continued to practice Kung Fu as Havoc started the basics of his exercises. Soon they were joined by Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, and Gomamon. Harry smiled, seeing that they kept up when Harry wasn’t around.

A couple of hours later, the two left to get something to eat. Harry chose to try and preserve the meals that he had made much earlier. Upon reaching the dining room, they join the rest of the kids for breakfast.

Harry looked up at the sound of Joe and Sora whispering to each other. Trying to debate whether Piximon is an evil Digimon or not since Tai and Gotsumon have not been seen in a while, but now Matt and Izzy were missing as well, leaving their respective partners greatly upset.  
“Tai and Gotsumon have disappeared. That’s bad enough, but now Matt and Izzy are gone too. I’m worried they may be in trouble.” Sora said.

“So am I, but we shouldn’t do anything rash…” Joe started.

“But Tai and Gotsumon have been gone for a full day! What if they are in trouble?” Sora questioned.

Harry spoke up, “Piximon can be trusted Sora. When Havoc and I defeated eight Darktyrannomon’s, we were exhausted and there was no way we were in any shape to battle an Ultimate-Level Digimon. He didn’t kill us when he revealed himself to us, he helped us. And besides, Piximon has had plenty of times to kill all of us, but he hasn’t. This proves he’s on our side.”

“Uh, Harry? Who’s Havoc?” Sora asked.

“The Greymon standing right in front of you. We decided he needed his own name for his own identity.” Harry responded, rubbing the dinosaur’s snout, which caused Havoc to rumble in pleasure.

“… But what if they don’t come back?” Sora asked again.

“Don’t worry, they’ll make it back. If I can believe in them, then it goes without saying that you all should as well. Have faith in Tai, you’ve known him longest after all.” Harry gently said to Sora, then returning to the dojo, Havoc following behind.

“Those two are right you know pi! All of you should have faith in your friends pi! And you should be following Harry and Havoc’s example and continue to train pi!” Piximon said suddenly, startling Joe and Sora. “I’m going to train them pi! Pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi!” Piximon stated, heading to the dojo.

Piximon arrived and took a moment to observe the duo, idly noting that the other kids and Digimon had also arrived, no doubt wanting to observe the spar between Harry and Havoc against Piximon. Piximon quickly jumped into the fray and causing the human and Digimon partner to retaliate and quickly fight back.

Harry was panting thirty minutes later, “For a small *pant pant* Digimon, like you… Piximon, you sure are *gasp* strong.” Harry wheezed.  
“This is… the power of *pant pant* Ultimate Digimon eh, Harry?” Havoc grinned at his partner.

“D-don’t sell yourself short *pant*, you two make an incredible team. The skill of Martial Arts of your world is something that still surprises me. I’m going to have to observe you closely to learn those skills for myself. And you Havoc, you are strong in your own right, I’ve never had a Champion Digimon push me this much. And I can guarantee that is no easy feat.” Piximon praised the two as he panted slightly himself. Piximon tensed and turned around.

“Is something wrong Piximon?” Harry asked, slowly getting up at noticing Piximon’s look of alarm.

“The barrier… it’s been destroyed. We’re under attack. We need to go now! Matt and Izzy are in danger pi!” Piximon said quickly, then flying out. A loud crash made Harry and Havoc get up quickly and head towards the rising smoke.

Upon arrival they saw the other kids and their Digimon there, which for some reason were lying on the ground and not fighting. Both of them looked on, confused, as Piximon was just defending himself from a Tyrannomon’s attack. Harry saw the look on Piximon’s face, he got the same look whenever he had a plan. Harry gestured for Havoc to remain hidden as they watched and waited to intervene.  
Harry looked on in slight fear when it looked like Piximon was having trouble and prepared to charge when a blast of steam shot forth, striking the red dinosaur into the ground with a crash. Tai and Golemon showed up a bit later.

“You two made it just in time pi! Now for your final test, defeat Tyrannomon pi!” Piximon ordered the duo. Golemon nodded and launched himself at Etemon’s lackey, defeating him quickly with just his fists and destroying the black wires.

‘I saw that! Those black wires and that periscope shape… could it be?’ Harry thought. Golemon roared in victory and reverted back to Gotsumon.

“Why did you wait have Tai and Golemon destroy Tyrannomon? I know you have more than enough strength to defeat him on your own.” Harry asked, revealing himself and scaring Tai and Gotsumon.

“Tai and Gotsumon had a problem that they needed to work out pi! Their training was to prove that Tai wouldn’t resort to the results of Dark Digivolving shows that they can work together pi!” Piximon informed Harry. Harry didn’t know what Dark Digivolving was, but he had a guess and he didn’t like it.

“Harry! How are you? Are you ok? We were worried when you disappeared from Whamon’s back! And it looks like Agumon digivolved.” Tai said.

“Yeah, we’re good. Bit of trouble traveling through Server, but that’s to be expected. And I do apologize about what happened when we were heading down here, my magic sensed a thunderstorm and forced me over there.” Harry responded.

“Hey, don’t apologize! You did tell us that could happen anyway. How strong are you with lightning now? I bet your super strong!” Tai exclaimed.

Harry shook his head, “Lightning makes me faster, not stronger. Earth and Metal enhance my strength.”

Tai shrugged, “Eh, well at least you have some more power after that. Anyway, what are you going to do now? We’re all planning on leaving so we can get Sora’s and Tk’s crests.” Tai said.

“Havoc and I plan on staying here for a while, since there are some way’s I can improve my magic here. Once we’re done, we’ll catch up. Oh! By the way, watch out for those black wires. One of Etemon’s lackeys told me that’s how Etemon’s able to see all across Server.” Harry informed Tai.

“Huh, that explains how we’ve been attacked all this time. Thanks Harry. And it’s fine if you want to stay here. If Piximon can make you stronger magically, then it’s definitely going to be worth it in the end.” Tai grinned.

“Who are you and what have you done with Tai? He’s never shown this much intelligence before!” Harry responded.

“HEY!... Anyway, let’s just say I experienced a lot of things down in that cave. Things I don’t want to see again.” Tai muttered that last part, then turned to the Ultimate Digimon and bowed, “Thank you Piximon for training me and Gotsumon.” Gotsumon copying Tai’s bow.

“Don’t worry about it pi! You can pay me back by saving the Digital World pi! And don’t stop training you hear? Cause everything in life you experience is training on its own pi! Make sure to do your best and never give up pi!” Piximon grinned as the kids got ready to leave.

“You lot better make sure your partners keep training themselves… or there’s going to be problems when I return.” Harry commented.

“I don’t think you’ll need to worry about that Harry. They seem to enjoy it.” Izzy said.

“I have noticed that when I digivolve, I’m not as tired as before.” Tentomon spoke up, “It does makes things easier… And I don’t want you to make my shell so heavy I can’t move.”

Harry glanced at Gabumon, who quickly hid behind Matt, “I’ll keep exercising and I won’t slack off, I promise!”

Harry raised an eyebrow, “You’d better, otherwise…” Harry trailed off, not letting anything else being said. Gabumon nodded fearfully, not wanting to find out what Harry had planned.  
-  
“So, was there anything you wanted to ask me?” Piximon asked, as he, Harry, and Havoc reentered the dojo from saying their goodbyes to the rest of the group and going their separate ways.

“Yes, my magic. Ever since I entered this world, my magic has been… singing I guess you could say, and seems to work naturally here like this is where its origin is from. But the Wizarding World has no mention of another world such as yours existing and where magic came from, just that it started on my world and we learned how to control it.” Harry said.

“Yes, it is interesting. I’m sure that at some point your magic did correspond to the magic of your world, but something happened in your past that caused your magic to change.” Piximon responded.

“Change? Are you referring to my magical core?” Harry asked.

“The core, yes… I can sense that it was different than what our core is like. But your energy and magic have become intertwined and become more like ours. Tell me, how did your magic feel when you came to the Digital world?” Piximon asked

Harry was silent for a moment, “Honestly? Free. Every witch and wizard have an understanding when it comes to their own magic and know how free it can feel. But for me, my magic sings here. It’s like my body wants to dance in this world.”

Havoc stared at Harry in surprise, “You never told me this Harry.”

Harry blushed slightly, “I couldn’t think of a way to proper express it. And after my own… family for so long, I try to avoid expressing myself too much.”

Piximon shook his head, “You should never hold yourself back, Harry. Let your magic free. Don’t hold it back.” He advised.

Harry hesitated a moment, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to relax himself. Havoc and Piximon stared in silence for a few minutes then jumped in shock as Harry began to glow a brilliant gold. They stared as Harry’s magical aura seemed to writhe in the air and Havoc thought that Harry was in trouble, but relaxed when he saw the smile on Harry’s face. The two Digimon watches as Harry’s aura danced in the air, until it settled back into his body and Harry opened his eyes, looking more relaxed than he had in years.

“… That was beautiful Harry!” Havoc exclaimed and Harry blushed.

Piximon nodded, “As I thought. Your magic is freer than you realized. I believe your magic acts as a medium for Havoc’s digivolution. As Havoc seems to undergo physical labor with more ease than most Digimon there are.”

“Well… given our magic, we can actually adapt quickly and deal with physical activity better than most. It’s just that most don’t bother and see it as a waste of time.” Harry responded. “Anyway, even if I have been sharing my magic with Havoc, I’m not going to stop. We’re partners, we’ll go through this adventure until the end.” Havoc beamed and blushed at Harry’s comment.

“You two are very close. I don’t see you having any problems if you go on your journey as you are pi!” Piximon smiled at the duo, who blushed in return.

“I’m sure we could do alright on our own. I have another question; would you be willing to help me out with some Transfiguration?” Harry asked.

“What’s Transfiguration?” Piximon asked.

“A complex branch of magic that involves turning an object into another. Such as turning a tree into a living animal.” Havoc quoted what Harry told him back on File Island.

“Ah! And what help would you need for that bit of magic?” Piximon questioned further.

“Animagi.” Harry responded. At the Digimon’s questioning looks, Harry explained further, “It’s one of the highest levels of Transfiguration there are. It involves using Wandless and Silent magic to transfigure your own body into an animal. It can be extremely dangerous without any supervision.”

Havoc’s eyes widened, “Why would you want to go through something so extreme?”

Harry grinned darkly, “Think about it Havoc, I could become any animal there is. Granted I’ll only have one animal I can become, but it’s something else to add to my arsenal. And given the way I am, I have a guess that I can transform into something dangerous.”

“Changing yourself into an animal?... Interesting, that’s very interesting pi! I’ll help you master your form pi! In return, you show me some more magic that you can do and we’ll see if we can improve them better to help out the forces of good in the Digital world pi!” Piximon said.

“Deal.” Harry grinned. “And for a final question, will you train Havoc and I some more?”

Piximon grinned, “I’ll teach the two of you everything I know pi! Be prepared to never sleep in comfort ever again pi!”

Havoc paled and felt a shiver run down his back, while Harry just grinned. He doubted Piximon could be worse than Mad-Eye.  
-  
Havoc walked into their room and collapsed on the bed, exhausted and stared at Harry slightly jealous, “It’s not fair how you could handle the first two hours of his training, Harry.” Havoc pouted.

Harry grinned slightly, “I have Mad-Eye to thank for that. Granted, afterwards Piximon managed to up it enough for me to truly focus, but it’ll be worth it in the end.”

Despite Harry’s magic being free in the Digital World, Piximon managed to train Harry so much, that he was nearly depleted in magic. Even in the Elements, as Piximon had advised for Harry to remove his Seals and train in all three, magic, Animagi, and Elemental Control. Piximon and Havoc were not expecting Harry’s look.

Even after all that, Piximon still managed to drain Harry’s Elemental Cores dry. The only good news is that Piximon found a way to keep Harry in place so he wasn’t forcibly apparated away to gather more of a specific element.

“How could anyone so tiny be so powerful?” Havoc questioned.

“Appearances can be deceiving.” Harry replied, “If you ever spend time in the Wizarding World long enough, you’ll know what I mean.” Harry got in bed with Havoc and laid down next to his partner.

Sometime later Havoc asks, “Do you think the others will be ok on their own?”

“… I’m sure they’ll be fine. They were able to last a week without us.” Harry responded.

“Yes, but what about Tai? He resorted to dark digivolution and Gotsumon became a monster. Tk told us everything, remember?” Havoc said.  
Harry nodded, “I do remember and I saw the look in Tai’s eyes about what he experienced in that cave. He and Gotsumon will never go through any such thing again. We don’t need to worry.”

Havoc paused for a moment, “… Would you ever do that to me?”

Harry looked at his partner sharply in shock, “Why would you ask that? No! I would never do any such thing to you! How could you ask that of me?”

Havoc looked down guiltily, “When you first came to the Digital World, you were so quiet and withdrawn. Even when you’re with the others, you still didn’t express yourself as much. The only time I’ve seen you really relax is when Piximon told you to let your magic free.”

Harry sighed softly and gently rubbed Havoc’s snout, “My family is responsible for the way I am.”

Havoc locked eyes with Harry and saw sadness and anger, “Why is your family responsible?”

Harry paused and looked away for a moment, then whispered so softly Havoc barely heard him, “They forgot I exist.”

Havoc’s jaw dropped. Even staring at the back of Harry’s head, he could hear the pain in his human partners voice, “How could they forget you?”

Harry turned back, his eyes glistening with tears, “It all started when my brother and I were fifteen months old. It happened on Halloween…” Harry went on to explain how Charles was declared as the Boy-Who-Lived for he was marked by Voldemort, who Voldemort was. And how his parents, godfather, uncle, and eventually older brother forgot Harry at the age of four. How Harry had to take care of himself, and how his grandfather, from his mother’s side, was the only one to remember him and helped take care of him until he passed away. How Mad-Eye noticed how hard Harry was studying and took Harry as his apprentice so Harry could have a fighting chance, while his family focused on his brother. It all ended when Harry tricked his parents into signing a form for the student exchange program and Harry went to Japan without their knowledge.

Havoc knew the rest of Harry’s, if short, life in Japan before he came to the Digital World. Havoc stared down at his partner, seeing Harry silently weep as he told his story and Havoc pulled Harry into a tight hug. “I will never forget about you.” Havoc whispered, Harry tensing up slightly at Havoc’s embrace, until he finally relaxed and accepted it, “I will always be by your side, no matter what.” Havoc vowed, keeping Harry into a tight embrace until the two eventually fell asleep.  
-  
“Matt, are we going to be ok without Harry and Grey- I mean Havoc?” Tk asked nervously.

Matt smiled a little at his brother, “Yeah, we’ll be fine without them. We were able to survive a week without Harry’s help. We can go longer without them.”

“But…”

“Listen Tk, we know how you feel. But we can’t just force Harry into doing what we want and expect him to be ok with it.” Sora interrupted gently.

“Besides, you’ve seen how strong Harry is with his magic. Imagine how much stronger he and Havoc will be after their done.” Izzy reasoned.

“…Ok. But we’ll see him again, right?” Tk asked.

“I’m sure of it, Tk. There’s nothing to worry about.” Joe said.

The conversation ended as each child and their partners busied themselves preparing the meals and getting everything ready. They finished sometime later and began eating.

“Ahhh… I wish Harry was with us whenever we ate!” Mimi whined.

Matt nodded, “I agree. My cooking talents are nowhere near his.”

“But, what should we do next? Do we trust the email and find the two crests by ourselves?” Izzy asked.

Following Harry's advice, when the group left Piximon’s house, they avoided the Black Network. Izzy was able to find a cable connection without Etemon realizing it and hacked into the mainframe. Thanks to that, Izzy had a map of Server Continent on his laptop.

It was also around that time that they received an email from Datamon, saying that he knows the location of one of the crests. And if they wanted it, then need to help free him from Etemon’s clutches. As a way of trust, Datamon sent them the location of another crest he had a guess of where it was at.

However, because of Devimon, and Harry’s very helpful advice, the kids were skeptical in trusting others so quickly, and thought the email might be a trap.

“If we don’t go, we might not find the others crests.” Tai responded.

“It can’t hurt to at least check out the location first, right?” Sora asked.

“What if it’s an ambush?” Joe asked back.

“Hmm… I suppose we could scout the area first before heading in.” Izzy suggested.

“What do you mean?” Mimi asked.

“Well, what if we have Birdramon survey the surroundings, say 500 miles around the area? This will make sure that there will be no ambush party and if there is, we can run before they spot us.” Izzy suggested.

“That’s brilliant!” Tai commented. “Just as good as Harry’s!”

Izzy snorted, surprising the group, “I’m certain Harry could come up with something better.”

“Maybe he could. But yes, that could work. With Birdramon flying high enough, none of them will detect her and her sharp eye sight can observe every little detail.” Joe added.

“Alright, it’s decided! Let’s get some sleep before we get anymore of the crests. I’ll start first watch.” Tai said.  
-  
“How does it look Birdramon?” Sora asked as soon as her phoenix partner lands.

“I didn’t see any enemies Sora.” Birdramon replied. Then she reverted back to Biyomon. The group was successful in finding Tk’s crest as they were heading down find the two locations. The first location proved to be true and after careful looking, they were able to find Tk’s crest. Once obtained they found another cave engraved in Digi-code. Izzy was able to understand more of the code and opened another door way that lead to Etemon’s base. After staying put for the night to have more energy, Tai, Sora, Joe, Izzy, and their respective partners went to go get Sora’s crest. As Mimi, Matt, Tk, and their partners remained behind.  
-  
Quickly running to the other side of the Sphinx, they ran to a small hill. “There’s a hidden back door to the program we can use to get in. It should be somewhere right up ahead.” Izzy whispered while tapping on his laptop. The small group quickly ran to the side of the pyramid that Izzy indicated.

The group stop and stared at a blank wall, “That’s funny. It should be right here.” Izzy whispered.

“Where’s my fried banana sandwich. You know I like to eat after my nap.” Tai turned at the voice and looked around the corner to see Etemon stretch and yawn in the sun.

Tai exclaimed and jumped back.

“Tai, what is it?” Joe asked.

“It’s Etemon!” Tai responded.

Joe exclaimed loudly and covered his mouth as Gotsumon and Tai stared at Joe in fear.

“Eh? Who’s there?” They heard Etemon ask and could hear his footsteps approaching them. 

“What do we do now?” Biyomon whispered loudly.

“Quiet Biyomon.” Sora whispered back as they had their backs hugging the wall.

Etemon growled and peeked around the corner, saying “Boo!... Great now I’m hearing things.” Etemon turned around to walk away, then turned back at hearing “Yoo Hoo!” and saw nothing again. “Huh? You know I’m going to have this place completely exterminated. Because… something startin’ to bug me!” Etemon swung his fists in the air and walked away. Just missing Tai stepping through an illusionary wall and walk back in with a big smile on his face.

“We’ve got him talking to himself.” Tai said, chuckling.

“Really funny Tai! Are you crazy! What if we had been caught?” Sora asked, annoyed at Tai’s antics.

“But we weren’t, were we.” Tai said smugly.

“I wish Harry was here. He would have seen the illusion.” Joe said, before facing Tai, “Now that we’re in, what do we do?”

“I guess next we try to find a way through these walls. The trick is… finding the weak point.” Izzy said

“Found one!” Gotsumon said, punching and landing his fist on a solid wall. Gotsumon yelped and grabbed his fist.

“As I was saying, Gotsumon, the trick is finding the weak point.” Izzy said, “Let’s use heads, not hands… Figuratively, not literally.”

The group headed down the hallway and down a flight of a stairs they came up to only for Tai to stop and find another illusionary wall.

“Hey check it out, you can see right through this wall!” Tai stated.

“Yeah, here it is! It’s another breach in the systems security.” Izzy piped in, looking at his laptop.

“Look, Gazimon!” Tentomon pointed. The rest turned around and saw a pair of Gazimon patrolling the hallway.

“Be still,” Sora whispered.

Tai quickly ran out when the Digimon passed by and shouted “Ahh!” startling the one in front and jumping through the wall.

“Hey! What’s the big idea?” The first Gazimon snapped out.

“What do you mean?” The second asked.

“Don’t give me that! Just because the boss likes me more.”

“Have you gone nuts?”

“NO YOU!” The quickly exchanged blows while throwing insults at each other.

Tai was covering his mouth, his laughing coming out muffled.

“You could have gotten us all caught Tai!” Sora spoke loudly. “You’re so immature.”

“Could you yell a little quieter?” Joe asked.

“Gee, Sora. Relax and get a grip.” Tai pouted, looking back, “Who elected you the queen of the fun police?”

“Yeah tons of fun getting caught’ll be a blast!” Sora snapped.

“Couldn’t you two just pass notes to one another. It’s much quieter.” Joe complained.

They headed through another wall and came across an electrified gate from roof to floor.

“This looks nasty.” Tentomon commented. “We don’t have to go through here, do we?”

“This fire wall is the systems last line of defense.” Izzy said, “There appears to be only one safe way through it.”

“And if we pick the wrong way, they’ll scoop us up with a spatula.” Joe complained, “I wish Harry was here.”

“You’re not scared, are you Joe?” Gomamon asked.

“Maybe I am, a little.” Joe said, “Also, if Harry was here, he could just absorb all this electricity. It’s similar to lightning, it looks like.”

“Probably not a wise idea.” Izzy said, “Sure, Harry could do that, but that might tip Etemon off that we’re here.”

“Relax Joe, it’s not like we’re human or anything. We’re just bunches of Kilobytes remember?” Tai asked.

Izzy walked forward, still looking at his laptop, “The weak point should be right… here.” Izzy pointed.

Tai said “Great” and walked through without hesitating. Everyone else gasped in surprise. Tai stuck his head out a bit later, “You guys coming or what?” They quickly followed Tai through the free point and continued on.

“This is the base computer!” Izzy stated. Tai’s comment of ‘Yowza’ was ignored.

“Do you think it comes with a CD-ROM drive?” Tai asked. “Or is that optional?”

“What do you suppose that thing is?” Sora asked as a Digimon turned around, trapped in a glass pyramid.

“I’ve heard of him, his name’s Datamon. A super intelligent robotic Digimon. He disappeared without a trace some time ago. Nobody ever knew what happened to him.” Tentomon provided.

“Maybe that’s the thing that sent us the email. Kinda looks like he’s a prisoner.” Sora suggested.

“Of course, it was, who else?” A voice sounded from Izzy’s computer and a small window opened, showing Datamon. Everybody looked at Izzy’s laptop in surprise, “Today is your lucky day. And mine!”

“I get it, he’s communicating with us through the infrared port on my laptop.” Izzy said.

“Oh, a hardware at that. Well, listen we haven’t much time. Long, long ago I fought Etemon and lost. One of my… rare, miscalculations. Anyway, I was severely damaged and he imprisoned me here and forced me to act as his webmaster. Administering his network. Without Etemon knowing, however, I was slowly able to repair myself. Restoring my capabilities bit by bit, over the years. Eventually, I gain control over Etemon’s Network. Not total control, but enough to bring misery to that bastard of a baboon. At last, I’m ready to free myself, but I need your help to break me out of my cyberlock.”

“What about my crest, you said in your message that you could lead us to it.” Sora said.

“Um, yes, whatever you want! Just please, help me and get me out of here!” Datamon demanded.

“Can we trust this talking can opener?” Joe asked.

“Etemon is your enemy as well as mine. That makes us allies. Please, you’re my only hope!” Datamon asked.

“Ok, you’re on, what do you need from us?” Tai asked.

“I am transmitting instructions to disengage the cyberlock.” Datamon said, Izzy running over to a computer screen.

Izzy looked down and pointed to a lever, asking Tai to push it down. Tai nodded his head and quickly did so. Revealing a pair of hidden knobs behind the screen. Izzy quickly turned the knobs to unlock the cell and told Tai to place the lever back in place, until Etemon interrupted. Etemon threw a few insults at Datamon then charged the Digidestined. Gotsumon quickly took control and leapt forward telling the other Digimon to digivolve.

Golemon, Kabuterimon, Birdramon, and Ikkakumon quickly ran at Etemon, who threw them away as Tai pushed the lever back up. With Datamon’s new found freedom, he attacked everyone, including Birdramon, weakening her and trapping her.

Datamon attacked Etemon, who returned fire. Etemon threw Datamon and the cyber Digimon kidnapped Sora and Biyomon.

Tai was trying to run forward through the electrical wire, with no regard for himself until Izzy and Joe talked him out of it. Tai lost his confidence in himself and froze with fear.

The child Digimon were thrown through the wall by Etemon and was about to attack the group until Garurumon and Togemon saved them. They ran out of the pyramid and regrouped near the sphinx.  
-  
During the night the group sat around the campfire eating and making plans, while Izzy was working on the Digi-code. Near the end of their dinner, Tk slept soundly with the group’s digital partners in a pile.

“It’s tough not knowing what to do.” Matt said.

“The second I saw what happened I should’ve gone after her.” Tai said, looking down.

“You can’t blame yourself Tai.” Joe said, “We’re all to blame.”

“Don’t worry Tai, we’ll get her back.” Mimi murmured.

Before the three could say anything else, Izzy announced that Datamon only pretended to take Sora away, but that he was hiding under the pyramid. Tai vowed to find Sora and wouldn’t blame the others if they stayed behind.

Matt told Tai to stop with the guilt trip.  
-  
Datamon was busy working over his computer program and making a copy of Sora so he could control Biyomon against her will. Datamon revealed that he had Sora’s crest and added it to her tag, completing the process.  
-  
Matt, and Joe planned to act as bait to distract the Digimon surrounding the pyramid, while the others ran inside to rescue Sora. Tai had a moment of hesitation when he learned that another electrified field was at the entrance.

Attacking with Ikkaumon’s “Harpoon Torpedo’ and Garurumon’s ‘Howling Blaster’, the two were able to lead Etemon’s soldiers away, but Etemon was suspicious of the kids. While the others were hidden under a tarp to blend into the sand.

Izzy and Tai ran through the same passage they took before, but came to a dead end that wasn’t blocked before. Not realizing they passed by a camera.

Mimi sprung in with Togemon to help out Joe and Matt. Etemon was able to attract Etemon’s attention.

Matt, Joe, and Mimi were able to corner Etemon, but the attacks of their digital partners weren’t strong enough. As their partners charged, Etemon tossed them away like they were joke. Etemon even through Togemon’s attack back at her and began to sing, reversing their attacks.

Only through Gizamon’s announcement to Etemon about the other kids being in the pyramid, is what allowed the others to hide, thanks to Tk.  
-  
Tai and Izzy quickly ran as Etemon got the drop on them. Tentomon evolved to Kabuterimon to hold back Etemon, as Tai ran ahead.

“I can break the gate easily, Tai.” Gotsumon stated.

“No. I have to do it, Gotsumon.” Tai said, “A man has to face his fears before he can face his enemies.”

Tai gathered his courage and shoved his fist through the fence, revealing the trick. Gotsumon digivolved to Golemon to distract Etemon as Tai charged ahead.

Datamon tried to get rid of Sora by dropping her into the source of the Dark Network. Tai dropped the crest and Digivice so Biyomon could digivolve and rescue Tai and Sora and crashed the gate, dropping the electrified fence on top of Etemon and quickly escaping.

Datamon expanded the floor to drop himself and Etemon into the Dark Network, along with dropping a virus that sucked in every source of dark energy, including Digimon.

The pyramid collapsed and showed Etemon hovering out of the pyramid, attached to the Dark Network.

“Hahahahah! Now be honest, how many of you actually missed me?” Etemon asked.

“What’s with this guy?” Tai asked, looking shocked at the situation.

“I told you I’d come back and get my revenge on you fucking brats.” Etemon said. “Y’all didn’t believe me, did’ya?”

Kabuterimon and Birdramon both tried attacking Etemon, only for their attacks to be absorbed into the Network. “Hey that was delicious. I compliment those attacks with a 9.6” Etemon joked. “Now then, you ready for a fast ball?” Etemon launched his own attack, where Kabuterimon and Birdramon dodged. But the attack went further and destroyed the Sphinx.

Tai ran forward with Golemon and holding his crest up high. With Tai’s crest glowing strongly, his digivice and crest allowed Golemon to digivolve into Volcamon. With Tai and his new Ultimate Digimon partner, the two charged forward to take out Etemon.

Etemon launched his attack, which was useless and Volcamon charged forward. Volcamon was glowing brightly and destroyed Etemon with ease.

But the backlash sucked the both of them into the vortex and they disappeared.

Everyone shouted for Tai to come back… And Tai found himself standing in a busy city with DemiMeramon in tow.


	9. Etemon's Apprentice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Digimon.

A month had passed as two individuals were hidden about by a powerful illusion charm, standing at the top of a hill. They looked over the quiet and peaceful land with a critical eye. Both knew that something dark and sinister was happening around the area.

“What do you think, Harry?” The larger one asked.

“Hmm, seems the remaining data from the Dark Network is left in this spot, Havoc.” Harry answered.

“I agree. This place is too quiet… I’m getting goosebumps here.” Havoc commented.

Harry rolled his eyes, “Don’t exaggerate Havoc, you know Digimon don’t get goosebumps.”

“And how would you know?” Havoc asked.

“You looking at me in my Animagus transformation. Granted you didn’t get goosebumps, but you still reacted… I honestly didn’t know you could, what with how deep your voice is.” Harry said, smirking at his now blushing partner.

“Sh-shut up!” Havoc grumbled.

“Anyway, this place is far too rich for anyone not to inhabit. Seeing that there is no one around, shows that every Digimon tries to avoid this area. Therefore, there is a large danger here that other Digimon took the liberty of finding another place to live.” Harry explained, ending the friendly banter.

“Then how do we get in?” Havoc asked.

"According to the data from the Dark Network, the entrance is hidden by an illusion near the trees. That’s what my magic tells me anyway. All I fear is if Etemon is around.” Harry said.

“I don’t think we will see him, Harry. No one has heard anything from Etemon in the last two weeks.” Havoc replied.

Harry put his hand on his chin, “You may be right. But Piximon did mention that Etemon had taken another Ultimate Digimon as an apprentice, so it’s best to be cautious. Remember how hard Piximon drilled that into our skulls?” Havoc shivered at the tiny menace before grinning at Harry and looking back over the area.

“… What’s the plan?” Havoc asked.

“You can never come up with one on your own?” Harry asked back.

“Why would I do that? It’s clear that I’m the muscle and you’re the brain of these operations. You always plan and I do the rest.” Havoc replied cheekily.

Harry sighed, “Sometimes I wonder how far you’d go without me.” Harry muttered, ignoring Havoc’s ‘I heard that!’ “Right, we charge in.” Harry stated, keeping a grin off his face.

Havoc waited for Harry to go into further detail, “… Really? That’s it? But that’s my plan. Are you trying to make me look bad?” Havoc whined.

“The location isn’t exactly hidden very well, so there’s no point in trying to hide. All we need to do is charge straight and true. Defeat their armies and torch the place. Simple.” Harry explained.

Havoc rolled his eyes, before giving Harry a bloodthirsty grin, which Harry returned. Havoc took a deep breath, just as Harry’s eyes turned into pure fire.

“NOVA BLAST!” “PHOENIX’S FLAME!” Havoc and Harry shouted, creating a massive orange and gold fireball and launching the attack at the area. Trees burned to ash, rocks melted away, as the land was incinerated. At the end, a perfect square remained revealing the hidden base. Harry quickly used the bracelet to recast an illusion over the two, as Havoc moved them into hiding for extra effect.  
-  
“What the Fuck was that?!” Some Digimon asked.

“We don’t know sir! The area was calm and then there was a fireball appearing out of nowhere!” A grunt answered.

“A fireball?! Then the base is under attack! Quick you dumbass, send out reinforcements, we cannot cease our projects.” The commanded demanded.

“SIR YES SIR!” All grunts replied and quickly ran out to check the area.

Harry and Havoc were smirking when they saw the dumbstruck looks on their faces. Clearly the Digimon didn’t believe that a fireball could do that much damage.

“Alright Havoc, head to the northern entrance and take them out with one attack. After that, we’ll use the invisibility technique Piximon came up with.” Harry whispered.

“You sure about that Harry? The technique is still new and drains you pretty bad.” Havoc asked

Harry nodded, “I’ll be fine. I can make the technique last for an hour and still be strong.”

Havoc nodded, “Alright Harry.” And began making his way to the entrance as more grunts began pouring out. With another combined attack, the enemies were quickly wiped out before they could scream.

Harry released his magic before entering the base to shut down any camera hidden inside. His magic may be free here, but it was still the same back on Earth. Magic and technology do not work together, especially with how strong Harry’s is.

Harry did several hand signs and the two were quickly turned invisible. Harry held his digivice in front of him and pressed on one of the buttons, showing a three-dimensional map above his device with two red dots on the map indicating where they were. Harry idly wondered if Izzy had figured out how to do that yet.

“Where to Harry?”

“… According to the map, the transfer facility is in the west wing of the base, while the prison is held in the east. We’ll need to split up to cover our objectives. We’ll meet back here and get everything completed in forty-five minutes.”

“That’s pretty close there, Harry.”

“I know, but any longer and we’ll have a very difficult time to escape the base with any Digimon we managed to rescue. Destroy any camera and surveillance equipment just in case. My magic only shortened out the camera’s, not destroy them. Here, I’m going to transfer the map to you.”

Harry used his magic and shot a copy of the map into Havoc’s head. Havoc shook his head at the sudden information appearing before his eyes, but nodded to Harry and the two shot off. Harry flying swiftly through the air, while Havoc ran at a speed that shouldn’t be possible for him.  
-  
Harry weaved through any obstacle that was in his path, destroying any camera he saw with a burst of lightning and checked his digivice to see where he was at. Having seen where he was, Harry slipped his digivice into his pocket and headed towards the Transfer area.

‘Havoc’s been working really hard in the last month. He should be able to handle any Digimon that cross his path. But I still can’t help but worry for the big loveable, cuddly lug… and sometimes I hate how magic affects my attention at my age.’

Harry shook his head to get rid of such thoughts, he noticed that his objective was near. ‘No time to start doubting myself now. I need… no, I do trust him, just like how much he trusts me. I shall complete my task and he’ll complete his.’ Harry thought as he ran into the Transfer Facility.

What he saw stopped him in his tracks. He didn't know what was going on, but it didn't look good. There were over two dozed child Digimon and half the amount of Adult Digimon strapped down to beds. The Digimon that were standing over them was holding some sort of device over each of the strapped Digimon’s chest and were extracting something. Whatever was gathered was sent into a tube and being transferred into a Digimon that was collecting it all. Harry quickly scanned his memories and realized the Digimon was Deltamon.

‘This must be Etemon’s apprentice, but what is he doing? What are they taking from the Digimon to give to him...’ Harry’s eyes widened as he saw one of the child-Digimon revert to in-training, then into baby.

“This one’s almost gone. A bit more and this Digimon’s energy will be completely gathered.” One of the scientist’s Digimon commented.

Deltamon growled, “I can see that! Stop talking about it and get another one then! I have almost enough energy to digivolve. Then I can prove that I am better than Etemon!”

“Isn’t Etemon the one that trained you?” One of the adult Digimon said weakly as he felt his energy slip out of him.

Deltamon growled again, “Unlike Etemon, I’m going to digivolve past Ultimate and destroy the Digidestined. He was weak, since he got destroyed by one of those fuckin’ brats.”

Harry narrowed his eyes at that comment. Inwardly he was smirking that one of his friends had managed to defeat Etemon for good, but his apprentice was still here. And was trying to go further than Ultimate… if such a thing was possible.

Harry gathered lightning in his hands and let his anger flow.

As the static built up in the room, the scientists stopped working and Deltamon stood up, disconnecting from the tubes attached to his chest, “Who’s there? Show yourself and die!”

“Now why would I do that?” Harry asked, Deltamon swinging behind him.

“I expose myself and you’ll kill me? I have no death wish.” One of the scientists jumped in the air as a voice spoke in his ear.

“No, it’s simply better for me to attack you.” Deltamon was looking wildly about. The voice was coming from every direction. It was then that Harry dropped the invisibility and the scientist Digimon were staring at Harry in fear.

Harry’s face held pure rage as lightning crackled loudly around his body. His hands were down to his side where two massive lightning bolts were being created.

Deltamon looked at Harry, “So… you’re the boy that defeated the leader of the Darktyrannomon and his weak lackeys.”

Harry tilted his head, “I try not to remember the weak.”

Deltamon laughed, “As do I. But, do you really think you can defeat me that easily?” Deltamon dropped into a fighting stance. Harry noticed his legs tense up and the Digimon charged.

Just as Deltamon reached Harry, Harry disappeared and reappeared on the back of the chair Deltamon was sitting in. “You’ll have to try harder than that to reach me.” ‘Just a bit longer. I ain’t taking any chances with this one. He’ll get it full force!’ Harry thought and continued to charge his element.

“How can you dodge me so easily and focus on such an attack?” Deltamon demanded.

Harry laughed, “I am different than the other Digidestined.”

“I figured that, you brat! Tell me how you are different!” Deltamon commanded.

Harry grinned darkly, the scientists and even Deltamon were backing up from the dark look on Harry’s face.

“Can you fight someone who can become one with the elements?” Harry asked.

“W-what do you mean?” Deltamon stuttered slightly.

Harry’s grinned widened as his entire body became living electricity. All nearby electronics began to short circuit or explode. Any data being gathered from the imprisoned Digimon were being reversed and sent back to the proper owners.

Deltamon’s eyes widened at the chaos happening around him, “W-What are you doing? Stop! This is my data! I earned it fair and square!”

“YOU EARNED IT?” Harry’s voice coming out in an echo-y sort of way, “YOU STOLE THEIR DATA. SOMETHING THEY WORKED HARD TO GET! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CLAIM POWER THAT DOESN’T BELONG TO YOU!”

“And what do you know about power huh?” One of the scientists asked. Harry flicked a small bolt at the Digimon and was quickly reduced to particle data.

“I FOUGHT. I TRAINED. I EARNED MY POWER PROPERLY! I DIDN’T STOOP SO LOW TO STEAL SOMEONE ELSE’S AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO EVOLVE FURTHER!” Harry shouted.

Deltamon grinned, “Too bad for you asshole, I got enough to digivolve right now.” Just as Deltamon finished speaking he began to glow, “Deltamon digivolve to… AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!” Deltamon screamed out as Harry launched his attack in full force. Waves of lightning streaked out and vaporized the other scientists. Harry kept control of his attack, when he noticed Deltamon had become data particles himself, Harry sent the lightning attack skywards. Which the attack burst through the building and left; all Digimon around Server Continent witnessed a bolt of lightning strike the sky.

Harry checked the time, ‘It’s been 20 minutes. I only have 25 minutes left to free these Digimon and get them out of here. I’ll need to deal with any guards that charge us since I can’t turn them invisible as well.’

“Alright, we need to get out of here quickly before reinforcements comes and overwhelms us.” Harry said, slicing his magic out to strike through the restraints. Each Digimon weakly stood up and stretched themselves out to gain their strength, “Stay behind me and do not let any Digimon get left behind. You there, the one with the mask and pointed horns on top, come here!” Harry ordered. The Digimon stared at Harry in shock, then walked over meekly.

“I need you and the rest of your comrades to cover the weaker Digimon. Prevent any of them from leaving and you’ll all be at a safe place.”

“…” The Digimon was to stunned to respond.

“We don’t have time for you to freeze now! Listen to your heart and let it tell you what to do. Now! Do you accept or will you refuse!” Harry demanded in a loud voice.

The Digimon jumped at Harry’s voice but straightened tall and proud, “I accept it. I will protect them. I swear on it on my pride as a Digimon. My honor for all Kotemon!” Kotemon stood tall.

Harry nodded at the determination he could see in the eyes of the Digimon’s hidden face. Harry used his magic to transfer some energy to the Adult Digimon so they could gather the child Digimon and carry them out of the facility.

Harry nodded to Kotemon and began sprinting down the hall with the others following him, filled with the hope of leaving this hellish prison.

‘I hope everything went right on your end, Havoc.” Harry thought, checking the map on his digivice and striking whatever Digimon came to stop them.  
-  
At the end of that small conversation, a small golden glow covered Havoc and reverted him back to his Agumon form. Havoc ran quickly, taking out any cameras and surveillance equipment he saw with his Pepper Breath.

‘So far I have come across no guards. Most of the guards must be looking for the source of the attacks. Just as Harry planned.’ Havoc grinned, heading towards his destination.

Aside from the few guards Havoc came across, which he quickly took care of, he found no difficulties he couldn’t handle. Havoc easily released the prisoners and interrupted them from any praises and returned to his Greymon form, internally smirking when the prisoners gaped at him. Havoc carried as many of the weakened Digimon as he could, while the few Champion Digimon covered the rest.

Havoc came back to the meeting point to see Harry there with a Kotemon standing in front of the group of Digimon Harry rescued. Harry nodded to Havoc and the group quickly left the base.  
-  
Harry loosened his Air Elemental ability and raised enough dust into the air to cover their escape and encouraging the group to begin running. After running for thirty minutes, one of Harry’s detection traps alerted him to a horde of Digimon heading in their direction. Quickly thinking, Harry sent Kotemon ahead to meet at the rendezvous point while Harry and Havoc remained behind to deal with the group.

“Havoc, we need to hide within the trees. I can use enough magic to camouflage us and wait for half the army to pass us before we strike them.” Harry said calmly. Havoc nodded and chose a group of trees that his color could pass close for. Harry cast his spell and Havoc felt the magic take effect.

“Are you going to be alright Harry? I heard the lightning strike in the base.” Havoc asked.

Harry smiled softly, “I’ll be fine. I used up all the lightning I had to deal with Etemon’s apprentice before he could digivolve into Ultimate. Good news, Etemon’s was defeated by the others.”

Havoc smirked, “They’re getting stronger themselves.”

Harry nodded, “… What do you see?”

“Ogremon, dozens of Gizamon, Snowgoburimon, several Evilmon and Nanimon, a Meramon, and a Darktyrannomon.” Havoc responded.  
Harry nodded, thinking quickly, “… Right, don’t let them surround us. We’ll try to take out all the virus type armies first before they can attack us. Then you’ll use your Nova Blast to make them scatter and pick off the Evilmon’s one at a time. Leave Meramon to me and we’ll take down the Darktyrannomon.”

“Alright Harry.” Havoc replied, tensing slightly as the army approached.

The two watched as the army walked right past them. Soon Harry tapped Havoc’s jaw and the two attacked. Harry chanted in Japanese, while making several hand signs, increasing the oxygen around the virus types, which made the air combustible, as Havoc released his strongest attack. The whole area exploded as a result, followed by the particle outburst of the virus type Digimon, the rest were running around or gaping in shock at the sudden attack.

“Go!” Harry ordered, as he jumped off of Havoc’s shoulder to deal with the Meramon. Havoc turned to the Gizamon and Snowgoburimon on his own, trusting his partner completely. Havoc dodged and wove with more grace than should have possible for a Digimon like him. Havoc quickly put his training in Martial Arts to good use and exchanged several severe blows to the Snowgoburimon’s breaking their arms or smashing their clubs. Every now and then, he threw a Nova Blast at the Gizamon that tried to sneak past him. With every Digimon turned into particle data, Havoc grinned, but did not celebrate his victory or relax his stance.

“Fire Breath!” Havoc’s eyes widened and he turned to see a fireball heading straight to his face… only for it to veer away and head behind him. He turned to see Harry… then tilted his head up to see his fiery partner standing 30 feet tall. Jaw dropping at the sight.

Havoc looked down at hearing fearful squeaking and saw a tiny Meramon, about six inches tall running away. “AHHHH, THAT WAS UNEXPECTED!” Harry’s voice roared out, despite talking calmly.

“Remaining forces withdraw!” Darktyrannomon commanded. None disobeyed him and ran away from the towering fiery figure.

“OH! ARE YOU RETREATING? SHAME, I WAS JUST STARTING TO HAVE FUN!” Harry said, sounding sarcastically sad.

“You’ll get your due soon enough! Soldiers, attack as one!” Darktyrannomon ordered. The remaining Digimon nodded and attacked, most resorting to non-fire attacks. Havoc quickly dodged as Harry stood there, letting the attack chip away the flames, only for the fire to restore itself.

“WELL, THIS IS GETTING BORING.” Harry stated. Harry began to compress the fire, thus causing him to shrink and the fire to change colors. Soon Harry was at his proper height, but the fire was white hot. Even Havoc backed away from the intense heat Harry was giving off. “How do you plan on taking me on exactly?”

“They won’t be!” a voice said, making Harry and Havoc look to the river. An aquatic Digimon rose out of it.

“Boss!” Darktyrannomon shouted.

“Huh. Who are you?” Harry asked lazily.

“I am MegaSeadramon. And you are nothing more than a nuisance in our grand plan.” MegaSeadramon growled.

“Your grand plan? You mean stealing the hard-earned energy from child and Champion Digimon and adding it to Etemon’s apprentice?” Havoc asked.

“HA! You believed that fool to be Etemon’s apprentice? Hardly. When Deltamon succeeded in digivolving, he was going to be sent to deal with the rest of the Digidestined brats. I was told by Etemon himself to deal with you.” MegaSeadramon responded.

“You know Etemon was defeated right?” Harry asked.

MegaSeadramon glared at Harry, “Yes I know you shit head! Doesn’t matter, I’ll still destroy you myself! Mega Ice Blast!” MegaSeadramon roared out, sending massive ice blades at the Digidestined duo. Harry increased the heat, melting the attack and reduced the water to steam before in touched the ground.

“I’ll distract this guy, while you finish the rest and join me.” Harry said.

Havoc looked at his partner worriedly, “Are you sure, Harry? I don’t want you to get…” Havoc trailed off as Harry’s eyes turned into ice. ‘Oh… right. He is a Full Elemental of Ten different elements… Really need to stop forgetting that.’ Havoc thought and turned to face the last of the army and charged.

Harry grinned, “You ready?”

“Mail Strome!” Harry stared as an electrified tornado came out of nowhere and headed in his direction. Harry smiled gleefully, this Digimon can do ice And lightning attacks!

Harry increased the temperature again, causing nearby trees to alight from the heat. “Fire Wall!” Harry shouted, throwing his hands forward, spreading them out and releasing a heat wave and fire forming in front of him. Just as the tornado collided, temporarily hiding the two from each other, Harry stuck his hand through the fire into the tornado. Already he could feel the lightning being sucked into his skin, as well as the Air. Harry kept the attack up dramatically, before forcing the fire to cancel out MegaSeadramon’s tornado.

“Tail Blade!” Just as the two powers canceled out, Harry saw a tail heading straight for him. His attack had weakened him a bit and reverted part of his body back. Harry gasped for air as the tail collided with his torso and sent him sprawling across the ground.

“Harry!” Havoc shouted, rushing over.

Harry was still gasping when he looked up, seeing that Havoc had done his part. Harry sat up as Havoc reached him and helped Harry up.  
“Thunder Blade!” The two looked to see Megaseadramon charge the two, the horn on his head crackling with lightning. Harry quickly used his magic to shove Havoc out of the way, seeing the blade was going to strike his partner in the chest, then his eyes widened in shock as Megaseadramon changed his course in a split second.

‘Of course! He knew I would shove Havoc out of the way and charged in a way that he could strike me as long as Havoc was close to me!’ Harry thought, before quickly tapping into his magic and raising his hand with the wooden bracelet. While he would be happy to absorb the lightning, he had no intention of getting cleaved in half. “PROTEGO!” Harry shouted his shield charm.

A brilliant gold shield sprang up, just as MegaSeadramon reached him. MegaSeadramon’s attack struck Harry’s shield with a resounding GONG and both were flown back. Havoc quickly ran and caught Harry before he collided into a tree as MegaSeadramon was thrown back into the water.

“Are you ok, Harry?” Havoc asked worriedly.

Harry groaned and put his hands to his head. “The amount of magic I used left me with a headache. Never had cast the shield charm that quickly. Or put that much magic into it.”

“Well if you have a headache, MegaSeadramon must have a concussion from that backlash.” Havoc commented.

“That’s what you think!” MegaSeadramon said, rising out of the river again.

“Really? Can’t you just give up already?” Harry asked.

“And lose this victory?” MegaSeadramon asked, “You used much of your power to block my attack. Even you said that it was too much for you. Your Greymon may have destroyed the rest of my army, but even he must be weak from how much he battled. What can the two of you do against me?”

Harry grunted as he got up again, “Well, if you had attacked instead of talking, you could have won. But…” Harry trailed off as he disappeared into thin air.

MegaSeadramon stared at the spot in shock at Harry’s sudden disappearance as Havoc grinned darkly. This was one of his favorite combo attacks he liked to do with Harry. “Fire Wall!” Havoc shouted and released a flaming wall in front of MegaSeadramon.

The Ultimate-level Digimon stared at the attack with a critical eye, when the fire reacted strangely and began to wrap around him in a cocoon. MegaSeadramon stared in great confusion that slowly turned to horror as he saw a distinct shape weave itself around him that the fire was following. Realizing it was the boy, the Ultimate-level Digimon tried to stop Harry, only to be burned in the process. MegaSeadramon tried to retreat back into the water, only to see that he was completely surrounded!

Even the land he was on began to heat up, cooking him alive! MegaSeadramon released his powerful ice attacks in hopes of stopping the fire, but the heat was slowly increasing, turning his attacks into water, then steam before it could get close. MegaSeadramon dropped from the intense heat and lack of water, weakening him to where he had trouble moving. Then the fire stopped and the boy reappeared right in front of him.

Harry stared at the Digimon, noticing MegaSeadramon could barely move. “As I suspected, the trick that Havoc and I just did, caused severe dehydration on you. Your to weak to do anything now.” Harry stated.

Havoc walked forward and looked into the eyes of the Ultimate level, “If only you weren’t evil. We could have used someone like you on our side.” Havoc commented.

MegaSeadramon chuckled weakly, “Shame, I thought the same about the two of you. Oh well… finish it!”

Havoc nodded and struck MegaSeadramon in his eye, making the Digimon jerk one final time before turning into data particles. Havoc collapsed on the ground after that.

“I think the two of us are done for today Havoc.” Harry muttered.

“Yeah, I think so too. I don’t feel like drinking a Pepper-Up Potion to get back to base.” Havoc commented.

“Not a problem. We’ll just rest here for a bit.” Harry said, crawling over to his partner, where Havoc picked Harry up when he was within reach. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a few Rune Stones and threw them into the air. The stones floated for a bit, then settled in a pattern around the two, making them invisible and transparent so they could rest in peace.

“How long will the rune stones last?” Havoc asked.

“Just four hours. Plenty of time for us to gather some energy again and be on our way.” Harry responded.

Havoc nodded, “Good. We need to return or Piximon will panic. I don’t want to go through Piximon’s battle training Forest 5 again.”

Harry shuddered, that training battle was Harry and Havoc being placed ten miles away from each other in a forest so thick that Harry thought he was in the Amazon Rainforest. From there Piximon would attack and ambush the two on multiple occasions. Havoc was able to evade Piximon about a dozen times. Harry got a bit more, but not by much. He was used to the forest back home, not something so tropical as that.

“Yeah, I’ll send Piximon a message.” Harry said and waving his hand. Some air gathered together and a message was carried in the wind.  
-  
“Master Piximon, General Grizzlymon! There are reports of a large group of Digimon approaching the area!” one of the Gomamon’s reported urgently.

“Do you see Harry and Havoc among them?” Grizzlymon asked.

“No. The Digimon do not appear to be in fighting shape. They look exhausted.” Gomamon reported.

“There’s no point in worrying about Harry and Havoc pi! I just received a message by Harry that the two are resting for an hour or two, then they’ll return. Apparently, they had to deal with Etemon’s apprentice and a Digimon army. Let the group of Digimon in. They are likely freed prisoners pi!” Piximon said. Gomamon nodded and went to inform the others. 

“Will we need to worry about Harry and Havoc, Master Piximon?” Grizzlymon asked.

“No. Harry and I were able to create some Rune Stones that make them ghost-like and invisible. The stones can remain active for four hours before failing. Harry and Havoc will return then pi! And will you stop calling me Master Piximon pi? It’s getting on my nerves Pi!” Piximon complained.

“Sorry, MASTER Piximon. But you are the one who started this resistance and training my tribe and the Gomamon village.” Grizzlymon answered, smirking at the pouting Ultimate Digimon.

Piximon sighed, “Well get the prisoners some food and help out the ones that need it. Knowing Harry, he’ll check on whatever we can’t figure out and use whatever potions he has.” Piximon ordered.

Grizzlymon shuddered at the mention of the potions. Harry made Grizzlymon drink three. One to fix his front right leg, another to help him gain some weight, and the last to speed up minerals to spread throughout his body. Many of his tribe’s mon were laughing at him as he walked around smacking his lips trying to get the awful taste out of his mouth. It remained for half the day!  
-  
Harry was riding Havoc’s shoulder just as they stepped into Piximon’s house, immediately they were swarmed by the Gomamon villagers, asking how they were, if they needed anything, and all else.

“Alright, that’s enough!” Grizzlymon roared out, silencing the Digimon. “I know your happy to see them, but we still have a lot of work to do. Get going!” Grizzlymon ordered. The villagers nodded and headed off. “Sorry about that you two.” Grizzmon apologized, “But you can understand how worried they felt about you.”

“Yeah, I know. Don’t worry about it, General. How are things going here?” Harry asked.

“The prisoners are being taken care of. One of the Monochromon was able to describe what was going on.” Grizzlymon shook his head, “The level some Digimon will stoop to, to get the energy so they can digivolve quicker… It’s shameful they would go so far.”

Havoc nodded, “I know. Hopefully with them being reverted back to Digi Eggs, they will do better when they hatch again.”

“We can only hope.” Grizzlumon agreed.

Harry looked around, “Do any of the prisoners need some... Extra help?”

Grizzlymon shuddered slightly, though both noticed and Harry smirked, “No. They’ll be fine with food and rest. They didn’t go through anything so horrifying. They’ll recover. It’ll just be some time.”

Harry nodded, “Think it’s best if Havoc and I go rest now. Please let everyone know not to bother us for the next eight hours or so. I used a great deal of magic and Elemental power today.”

“Oh I know! Everyone here saw the lightning light the sky! You are truly powerful Harry.” Grizzlymon complimented.

Harry smiled and allowed Havoc to take him to their bedroom. The two quickly got into bed, with Harry lying on Havoc’s chest and fell asleep, letting their dreams give them a peaceful rest.  
-  
Harry and Havoc woke about nine hours later with a Gabumon informing them that they needed to eat and Master Piximon wanted to see them. Harry nodded and used a quick cleaning charm to get rid of the gathering odor he and his partner had from the previous day’s battle. The two headed to the kitchen and got a quick bite to eat, where they were greeted by Allomon, Gesomon, and Octomon. All three champion Digimon were thanking Harry and Havoc profusely for rescuing them and getting revenge on the Digimon responsible for what they did to them.

However, Harry and Havoc learned that over fifty Digimon did have all of their energy taken from them and they had been destroyed. Harry and Havoc were distraught that they hadn’t gotten there early enough to save all of the Digimon. Unfortunately, they knew that wherever there was war, lives would be lost.

Harry and Havoc excused themselves and headed to the Dojo, where Piximon was waiting with Grizzmon. “Good morning, conquering heroes.” Grizzlymon greeted.

Harry glared at the bear type Digimon, “Morning to you too. And we’re not conquering heroes. How many times do I have to tell you that?”

Grizzlymon smirked, “You are heroes. According to every Digimon you and Havoc have rescued that is.”

Havoc sighed, “What did you need Master Piximon?” Interrupting Harry and Grizzmon before they could fight again.

“Nothing much. Merely to help you two prepare for your journey to meet with the other Digidestined.” Piximon answered, “And to answer your next question Harry; yes, the Digimon you and Havoc have rescued are doing well. All of the Digimon you two have rescued on each of your missions is training as hard as they can. None of them can figure out why, but, even me, we all think that the final battle has yet to come.”

“What we don’t know is if it will be in your world or in ours.” Grizzlymon spoke next. “Even if it in your world, the Digimon here will gladly help you defeat your enemies Harry.”

Harry smiled softly, “I would appreciate all help I can get. But, as it is, I don’t know of any enemy on my world. Only ones I can think of are Voldemort’s servants. According to Albus Dumbledore; Voldemort is dead… though I still have trouble believing that myself.” Harry muttered the last part. The three Digimon exchanged glances with each other, which Harry missed.

“Well, regardless, the Gomamon village have prepared much for you two to continue on your journey pi! And we all wish you luck when you face the next evil Digimon pi!” Piximon said.

Harry and Havoc both bowed in respect and headed out, greeting the former Digimon village and prisoners, each wanting to wish the two luck as they continued their journey. While the Gomamon elder appeared with several others, carrying Harry’s bottomless bag. Stored inside were many meals, along with spices, herbs, and plants all the Digimon had gathered. Including all the projects that he and Piximon had completed and Harry could use.

Twenty minutes later saw Harry and Havoc near the edge of Piximon’s Compound. “Until we meet again Master Piximon.” Harry bowed again, with Havoc following suite, “Thank you for training Havoc and I.”

“Hah! See you allow Harry and Havoc to call you Master!” Grizzlymon crowed out.

“… You two best get going now. I need to train the General some more.” Piximon said, grinning darkly. Harry and Havoc winced and turned to see Grizzlymon bolting away from the tiny Ultimate-level Digimon.

Harry and Havoc turned to leave to see Kotemon standing in their way. Kotemon bowed deeply, “I am hoping to travel with you.” Kotemon said.

“May I ask why?” Harry asked.

“I wish to become stronger. I know that I can get stronger here, but… I feel like I need to travel with you and see what I am missing.” Kotemon responded.

Harry looked up at Havoc and his partner shrugged, grinning slightly in encouragement. Harry turned back to the warrior type Digimon, “If you come with us, I’ll be training you hard. You’ll start off as Havoc did and go through more every time you think you reach your limit. Havoc has an easier time in training as I am his partner and supply him with the energy he needs through my digivice. You do not have this availability, so it will be even harder for you. Are you sure you want to come with us?”

Kotemon nodded determinedly, “As I said before, I know I’ll get stronger here, but I still feel the need to travel with you. I shall do whatever it takes!”

Harry stared hard at the Digimon. Seeing the determination in his eyes and the refusal to break eye contact, Harry nodded and gave the Digimon his bag. “Just like Havoc started, you need to build up your stamina. Havoc will show you a few of the basic exercises that he still does and you’ll do those as you walk. Your strength, stamina, speed, and more will become sharper, more defined, and I will keep pushing you to break your barriers. If you leave, you are on your own.” Harry warned Kotemon and began walking.

Havoc showed Kotemon some of the exercises he had gotten used to doing and told Kotemon to begin as he started doing the same. Harry glanced down at the Seals on his arms and he smirked. Took Harry and Piximon a week to figure out how to improve the Seals, but they did it! He already tested the lightning out once and the result is working as expected.

The other Digidestined were in for a major surprise!


	10. The Digidestined Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Digimon.

“We’ve been searching for them for four days and haven’t heard anything about the others. You and the other kids are the only humans on our world, how is it we haven’t heard a single rumor?” Havoc asked, looking down at Harry and a panting Kotemon.

“… I don’t know. Perhaps they came across a spy from Etemon’s forces and went into hiding. So, we’ll need to find them. If they did hide though, that may be tricky.” Harry responded, looking at their third member. ‘He’s beginning to fall behind. As I suspected, since he doesn’t have a partner, it’s a bigger challenge for him. But that’s not surprising. Best we rest now, before he over exerts himself.’

“Alright, let’s have a break and have some lunch. Go ahead and reheat what the Gomamon’s made for us… just don’t burn the food again. I prefer my food made perfectly, not pitch black.” Harry ordered. Havoc rolled his eyes, but nodded and took Harry bag from Kotemon and began digging around.

Harry turned to Kotemon to see him sitting on the ground breathing heavily. “Looks like we found your limit, Kotemon.” Harry said.

“No… I can… keep going.” Kotemon said, struggling to get up, then stopping when Harry put his hand on his shoulder.

“No, you can’t. Everyone has a limit that they need to rest from. It is after you have rested is where you surpass your limit and push yourself still. If you tried to keep going now, you’d injure yourself.” Harry said, waving his hands around and began chanting in Latin, casting replenishing and cooling spells on the warrior Digimon.

“… Am I a burden to you?” Kotemon asked. Harry continued to chant so Kotemon could recover quicker. “I must be. You are not training me as hard as you are training Havoc and we are having to stop and rest after only four days. I know that I got the chance to rest for the other three days, but I should be able to keep going. But I can’t.”

Harry finished and sat down, “First off, four days is remarkably well. Second, I already told you that you and I are not bonded like Havoc and I are. Of course, it’ll be a greater challenge to you. But you can’t just speak of yourself like this. You’ll lose courage and determination. And I also told you this journey was going to be hard. Havoc and I, along with the rest of the Digidestined will always be in greater danger than the last. As long as you work hard, keep your determination strong and keep pushing yourself, you will catch up. But doubt yourself and you will lose everything and will only see yourself as not worthy of our time or yours. Understand?” Harry asked, looking at the Digimon kindly.

Kotemon looked up and looked into Harry’s eyes. The Digimon nodded a minute later. “Food’s ready!” Kotemon jumped at the sudden announcement, while Harry smirked. Training under Mad-Eye and Piximon, he learned not to be so jumpy.

Harry stood and helped Kotemon up and walked over to Havoc, where the three began eating.

“You doing ok there, squirt? You were breathing pretty hard.” Havoc teased.

“And how heavy were you breathing after your spar with Leomon?” Harry teased back. Havoc blushed and glared at Harry.

Kotemon gasped, if Harry could see Kotemon’s face he was sure that Kotemon’s jaw would have dropped. “You practiced with Leomon?” Kotemon asked.

“Yeah he did. Back on File Island before we traveled here. They sparred for about forty-five minutes and had to call it a draw. Neither were able to gain an inch.” Harry responded, Havoc beaming with pride.

“Forty-five minutes!?! How am I supposed to compete with that?” Kotemon asked.

“Well, I have been exercising and sparring with Harry for about two weeks before I sparred with Leomon.” Havoc answered.

“Yes and you still lost all of our spars back then.” Harry said, smirking.

“I can take you now Harry.” Havoc growled playfully.

“I seem to recall you gaping when you saw what happened to that evil Meramon after he attacked me.” Harry said, “But if you really want to spar with me now, let’s get to it.” Harry got up and walked over a bit.

“Um… how do you plan on sparring with Havoc. Your barely over four feet and he’s, well… thirteen feet tall.” Kotemon said sheepishly.

Harry smiled and Kotemon’s eyes widened as Harry turned into solid rock and began to grow, quickly matching Havoc’s height, “Like this.” Harry said, his voice coming out slightly deeper than before.

Havoc got up and quickly charged Harry, the two exchanging blows, while Kotemon watched in amazement at how the two moved so fluidly. Even Havoc was moving in ways that should not have been possible for the large Digimon, yet here he was, easily exchanging blows with his partner who was made of solid rock. Kotemon watched as the two sparred for over twenty minutes.

Havoc rushed forward, clawed hand out, where Harry grabbed Havoc’s wrist again and spun around. Havoc learned from his first mistake and quickly used Harry’s grip to slide around him and spin his partner, throwing Harry off balance. Harry saw the trick and spun himself, facing a shocked Havoc, where Harry headbutted Havoc’s head, making them both stumble back. Harry was not expecting the carapace on Havoc’s head to be that hard!

Havoc smirked and rushed forward, only to stop when Harry thrust his hand up and a wall sprang up between the two. Havoc relaxed. That’s how Harry usually ends their spars now. The wall receded to show Harry back as flesh, with a pile of rocks around his feet, and holding his head. “That hurt! How the bloody hell is that carapace so hard?”

Havoc smirked, “Just how we Digimon evolve. We become better.”

Harry rolled his eyes and dug in his bag, bringing out a headache potion and quickly downing it. Harry grimaced slightly at the taste, but he could handle it better than anyone else in the digital world so far.

Harry healed himself and Havoc and the three set off again, hoping to get some information on the other children and their partners.  
-  
Harry walked into a busy restaurant with Kotemon and Havoc following, “Excuse us, can we have a moment?” Harry asked.

“Oh, more customers? Welcome, come right in. Please, have a seat.” Vegimon said, gesturing to an empty table.

“No, I’m just looking around for some information, if you have the time.” Harry said kindly.

“Not customers? Then get out! I have no time for questions. We don’t need to deal with any other humans now. Out! Out!” Vegimon ordered.

Harry’s focus sharpened, “You do now. The fact that you mention humans when I did not… well, you’re better off helping us.”

Vegimon growled, “You think your threats can stop me? You humans are weak. Take…” Vegimon said, before Harry rushed forward, grabbing one of Vegimon’s vines and quickly using his weight to throw the vegetable type Digimon over his shoulder into Havoc’s arms.

“Why don’t we take this outback.” Harry suggested as Havoc and Kotemon led the way. The other Digimon looked away when they saw Harry’s face. Something about Harry’s smile unsettled them.  
-  
Havoc left the door first and threw Vegimon onto a table, which broke and sent dishes crashing to the ground. Havoc and Kotemon quickly took positions that made it difficult for Vegimon to get a quick escape.

“Now, what do you know of the other humans?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know anything! Do you think I’ll answer to a little brat?” Vegimon said angrily and launching one of his club like vines at Harry.

“If that is all you can do, you are wasting your time.” Harry said, effortlessly plucking the appendage before it reached his face and held it aloft, “Now, please talk. What do you know and do you know which direction they went?” Harry asked again.

Vegimon stayed silent, glaring at Harry angrily.

Harry sighed, “I had hoped this would be done the easy way. But clearly you have a bad memory. Perhaps I can help you… remember.”

Harry let his hand heat up, slowly at first. Vegimon began to notice the uncomfortable warmth in the boys’ hand and tried to move his arm back, but the boy kept a tight grip. Then Harry heated his hand sharply, going over 500 degrees and Vegimon began to scream and thrash in pain.

“Remember anything now?” Harry asked darkly.

“OKAY! YES, I REMEMBER! I’LL TALK! PLEASE STOP!” Vegimon shouted desperately. Harry nodded and released his grip. Vegimon quickly brought his arm back and cradled the appendage.

“There were two humans here with a Gabumon and a Gomamon. They ate in Digitamamon’s restaurant and told us they had no money to pay. We kept them here to pay off their debts at first. But DemiDevimon can and made us an offer.” Vegimon started.

“DemiDevimon? And who is that?” Havoc growled.

“I don’t know ok!” Vegimon whimpered, “But the rumors are that he is Myotismon’s right hand mon.”

Harry paused, he remembered his talks with Piximon about Myotismon. A vampire like Digimon that’s worse than Etemon and Devimon combined.

“DemiDevimon offered us a lot of money if we kept the two boys here and pitted them against each other. It worked. The blond-haired boy got angrier each day with the blue haired boy, leaving their friendship in tatters. Until a brown-haired boy and green clothed boy showed up.” Vegimon continued.

“The thieves tried to escape. We didn’t let them, of course, and tried to stop them. Even Digitamamon is an Ultimate level Digimon. But the necklace that the blond-haired boy was wearing began to glow and the next thing I know is Garurumon digivolving into WereGarurumon. Digitamamon was quickly defeated then and the children left. Now I’m on my own and I don’t have time for any of these questions. Just by being out here, I don’t know how many have left without paying!” Vegimon glared at Harry angrily.

“Harry?” Havoc was looking in his partner’s direction.

Harry nodded, “Yeah, looks like one of them was able to activate their crest. Interesting…” Harry trailed off.

“Hey, I answered your questions… Can I go now?” Vegimon asked, slightly afraid of the boy. Harry asked which direction they went before releasing Vegimon. Vegimon pointed to the west and fled inside.

Harry nodded and began walking with Havoc and Kotemon following.

“Are you getting any signal yet Harry?” Havoc asked.

Harry brought out his digivice and checked. Harry sighed and shook his head, before putting it back in his pocket.

“Nothing yet… Kotemon? Is there something wrong?” Harry asked, noticing the unease look from the Digimon.

“O-oh, it’s nothing.” Kotemon said weakly.

“You’re scared of me, aren’t you?” Harry asked.

“No! I’m not scared, just surprised that you would resort to such tactics to gather information on your friends.” Kotemon admitted.

Harry sighed softly, “Listen, we needed information. Vegimon first said ‘he didn’t need to deal with any other humans'. That right there told me that my friends had been around recently. I did try asking politely at first, but when he realized that we weren’t there to eat, he told us to get out. Rudely I might add. He even tried attacking me. We do what we must to gain the information we need. But if someone has the information and is not willing to provide it and resort to violence, Havoc and I will respond in kind. Do you understand?”

“I… I suppose. But if we torture them for information… aren’t we…” Kotemon trailed off.

“Falling to their level?” Havoc finished.

“…Yes.” Kotemon said.

“There is no such level when there is war. The war may not have begun yet, but it will happen. Lives will be at stake, homes and families threatened. We do what we must to get any info we need. Even if it’s by force.” Havoc replied.

“Havoc’s right. We need to gain any advantage through any means necessary. We protect the innocent by staying ahead. I hate it whenever I must torture someone to gather info, but I will do it if I must. Refusing to do something for your gain can cost you. Do you understand?” Harry asked.

“I-I guess so. Please, allow me to be useful to help you.” Kotemon asked.

“You can be useful as long as you continue to train and work hard. Even if you know you have to torture someone to get it… Will you be able to do it?” Harry asked next.

“Y-yes. I will. I won’t like it… but, to protect those I care about, I will.” Kotemon stated firmly.

Harry nodded, “Very well, now then…” Harry started.

“A westing we will go, a westing we will go. Hi ho a merry oh a westing will go!” Havoc sang.

Harry turned to Havoc in confusion, “Where in Merlin’s name did you hear that?”

“Some Digimon on the island would sing silly songs. This one seemed appropriate.” Havoc answered.

“Well, for the record, that’s actually a song from Earth. And it goes: A hunting we will go, a hunting we will go, hi ho a merry oh a hunting we will.” Harry said.

Havoc shrugged, “Eh, I like my way better.”

“There’s no such word as Westing!” Harry argued.

“Well there is now!” Havoc said cheerfully.

Kotemon watched the two argue in amusement over something so little.  
-  
The trio came across a slightly crumbling building. Harry suddenly tensed as something swept across his vision. Havoc and Kotemon reacting as well. “Do you guys…” Harry started.

“Yeah,” Havoc responded.

“About 10 o’clock I think. Maybe four of them?” Kotemon said. Harry was rather proud that Kotemon had military tactics memorized, even if he was slightly off.

“It’s closer to two, squirt. But your nose is sharpening.” Havoc grinned, nudging the warrior Digimon.

“Oh! They can sense us! Looks like our prey is a little better than the usual ones.” An unknown voice called out.

“I don’t care about that. They’ll fall by us, for none are stronger than…”

“US GARGOYLEMON BROTHERS!” Two Digimon running out and blocking their path.

“… What are you doing?” Havoc asked confused, staring at the two posing Digimon.

“I think they are introducing themselves Havoc. In a… pointless way. Though why they exposed themselves instead of attacking us I do not understand. Perhaps their mental capacity is smaller than a wasp’s.” Harry said.

“A wha?” The Gargoylemon asked.

“He’s saying the both of you are idiots, idiot.” Kotemon stated.

“WHAT DID YOU CALL US?!” the now angry Gargoylemon asked.

“Then why declare us as your prey. Why lose the advantage for a surprise attack?” Harry asked.

The two Gargoylemon stared at Harry, slowly blinking, clearly thinking for a good answer.

“Uh… we’re… uh”

“It would be… um, unnoble of us to do such a thing?” the two Gargoylemon spoke slowly.

Harry shook his head and made a subtle gesture his hand for Havoc and Kotemon to get ready.

“Sure you are. For the record; Unnoble is not a word.” Harry said, “Attack combo; Beta!” Harry commanded.

Havoc and Kotemon and attacked in unison. “Nova Blast” “Lightning Arrow” A fireball, now coating an electrical arrow flew to the surprised Digimon at an incredible speed. The Digimon brothers tried to dodge by bringing their wings up to fly away, not realizing that their wings were the prime target. The arrow connected with one of the wings and the fireball exploded, destroying both of the brothers’ wings. The two Digimon screamed as their wings were destroyed.

Havoc stepped forward, only to stop when Harry held up a hand and gestured for Kotemon to take over. Kotemon nodded and ran quickly, “Thunder Kote!” Kotemon shouted, punching one of the brothers in the gut with an electrified fist. The first Gargoylemon dropped to the ground, paralyzed from the effect and gasping for air. “Hot Head!” Kotemon jumped, his helmet flaming and struck the first brother in the neck. The Gargoylemon didn’t even scream when he burst into digital particles.

“My brother!” Gargoylemon cried out. “You’ll pay for that! Hole Belt!” Gargoylemon cried out, whipping the belt he was wearing off and trying to strike Kotemon.

Kotemon was internally thanking Harry on why he practiced with so much weight. Without it, he could move much faster than before, his own body feeling much lighter.

Gargoylemon growled, “White Statue!” A statue appearing and began to attack Kotemon as Gargoylemon circled around the two. Only for Havoc to hit Gargoylemon with a Tail Crash and sending the Digimon flying.

“You left yourself open.” Havoc said, “Bad idea. Even if we were only observing, we were still a threat to you.”

Harry raised his hand and cast a blasting curse at the statue. The statue blew apart and all three Digimon stared at Harry wide-eyed. “What? I read that in Mad-Eye’s book yesterday.” Harry supplied. Havoc and Kotemon nodded, while Gargoylemon began to tremble at the unknown power from the human child. “Oh, you’re not going anywhere.” Harry said to the crawling Gargoylemon.

“Yeah? And how do you plan to stop me? I can just…” Gargoylemon got up to flee, only for Harry to appear in front of him in thin air. Gargoylemon yelped and leaped backwards. “H-how did you do that?”

Harry smiled and disappeared again. “I am everywhere.” Gargoylemon looked around wildly as it sounded like Harry’s voice was coming from, literally, every direction. “You can never hide from me… You can never run from me… I can always find you as long as you breathe.” Gargoylemon began to tremble.

“W-what are you?” Gargoylemon asked, his voice shaking in terror.

“I… am… Harry!” Harry said, reappearing in front of the Digimon again and gesturing upwards. Gargoylemon was thrown into the air, screaming all the while. “Finish it!” Harry commanded Havoc and Kotemon.

The two nodded and sent their strongest attack. Gargoylemon was destroyed before he reached the ground.

"'I am Harry'? That was kinda cheesy." Havoc said.

"Let's see you pull something off then." Harry challenged.

"Oh, I will. 'I am Havoc' sounds much more scary." Havoc said.

“I think it’s best we get going now.” Kotemon said. Harry and Havoc looked at their third party member, then nodded and kept walking.  
-  
The three came up to another village that had green frogs and blue tadpoles running about. Harry sent Kotemon to gather any information on his friends and the Digimon nodded and left.

Harry and Havoc looked over to see a partially destroyed castle with a large orange… boulder? Laying in the rubble.

“Harry! Havoc!” Harry turned to see Tai and the others heading towards him, Kotemon in the lead.

“Tai, Joe, Mimi! Hey, finally found you!” Harry called out, waving at them.

“Hey there, Harry! How have you been?” Tai asked, looking happy that Harry had finally rejoined them.

“Been doing fine. And what about yourself? Any problems with you and Gotsumon… oh, it’s DemiMeramon. Has something happened?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, just a bit of battle when DemiMeramon was Volcamon.” Tai responded.

“Volcamon?” Harry asked, “Then you managed to activate your crest?”

“Yeah! You got yours activated also right?” Tai asked.

“No, not yet. Harry and I haven’t figured it out yet.” Havoc replied as he saw Harry was deep in thought. “So what happened?”

“There was a battle between Volcamon and Gekomon. That large orange lump that’s covered in rubble.” Kotemon replied.

“Oh yeah! Forgot about you. Who are you anyway? Are you a friend of Harry and Havoc?” Joe asked.

“Mh-hm. I am Kotemon.” Kotemon replied.

“I’m Tai and this is my partner DemiMeramon. The tall one is Joe and he’s partnered with Gomamon. And the girl is Mimi and she’s partnered with Palmon.” Tai said, introducing the others.

“It is nice to meet you.” Kotemon said.

“Ooh, Harry. Have you been teaching Kotemon manners?” Mimi asked.

“No. He’s reacting on his own. He wasn’t raised in a Pure-Blooded society like I was.” Harry responded.

“Pure-Blooded society? What does that mean?” Joe asked.

“Long story. Basically, in the wizarding world, blood purity matters a great deal. But I don’t really care.” Harry said.

“So, what’s been going on Harry?” Tai asked, hoping to change the subject. It worked as Harry recounted what he and Havoc were doing for the last month.

“How? How could any Digimon do something so cruel?” Mimi asked sadly. Palmon looking unsure on how to comfort her partner.

“No matter which world it is, here, muggle, or magical. Their all the same. Power and most will do anything to get it.” Harry responded.

“Are they doing alright?” DemiMeramon asked.

Havoc nodded, “They just need to train and get their energy back. Piximon is taking care of them. Along with General Grizzlymon and the Gomamon village Harry and I rescued again… So why were you fighting Gekomon. As I recall, he is the lord of this castle.” Havoc asked.

Mimi and Joe reencountered what everyone experienced in the last month.

“I see… You’re crests activated when you dealt with rouge Digimon hell bent on making you suffer. Hmm.” Harry trailed off, thinking deeply again.

“What do we do now?” Kotemon asked.

“We’re going to head to the foot of the mountain to meet up with Matt and the others. Are you coming with us Harry?” Tai asked.

“Of course, Havoc and I left about a week ago to rejoin you guys.” Harry replied.

“Awesome! And what do you know of the Digital World?” Tai asked.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“I mean, like do you know what this world really is? Or how we got here or anything?” Tai asked

“Well… To start off. The Digital World is not Earth. However, they are closely connected. Given the similarities of the weather, plants, and several other physical conditions you see. Though when you see a desert next to rainforest and both reacting as if they were meant to be, even though the rainforest is humid and warm, while the desert is dry and hot.

“This is strange, because if the Digital World is close to the Earth, then the weather patterns should be the same. Therefore, the change of one land environment to another should not be possible. I believe it is more of cutting one part of the land and pasting it to another. And since this is the Digital World, it has to do with everything digital. Such as electronics, internet, computer and such. The main problem is the gate that took us from Earth and brought us here. How did it suddenly open and how were we brought here?

“I don’t have an exact an answer to that, but I don’t believe we’re here entirely. I believe our souls were digitized and brought to this world while our bodies are still at the camp grounds. But we still need to eat, bathe, use the loo. So, we can feel pain and even face death here, which would affect our bodies back on Earth. And yet our bodies continue to grow, while we are not aging. Therefore, the time flow here is off. I would say that the time here is sped up, while Earth is slowed down. An hour here is likely a few seconds back on Earth.” Harry finished.

“That’s what I think anyway… What? Why are you all looking at me like that?” Harry asked, looking confused as the others had their jaws on the floor.

“You… you thought of all that without Izzy’s laptop.” Joe muttered weakly.

“Well yeah. You pay attention to your surroundings you’d discover it yourself.” Harry responded.

“Easy for you to say.” Tai mumbled, DemiMeramon nodding in agreement.

“What about Gennai? Have you gotten anything else from him?” Havoc asked.

“I don’t know. He’s kind. But he hasn’t provided anything else to us.” Joe said.

“Alright, guess I can try to, ‘convince’, Gennai in providing some info.” Harry said.

“And how do you do that? Got a potion for that?” Tai asked, slightly sarcastic.

“Yeah, I do actually.” Harry responded.

“Wait, really? I was just kidding!... Wait, how much have you gotten done with your magic?” Tai asked excitedly.

Harry smiled and began to recite his and Havoc’s training session with Piximon, while the others winced at Harry’s tortu… er, training and spars were like. While the other Digimon gathered around Havoc and went into further detail of the adventures they had.  
-  
“Over there! It’s Matt and Tk! And Izzy’s with them as well!” Joe pointed out.

“MATT! TK! IZZY!” Tai shouted, running forward. The others following at a more sedate pace.

“Hey guys! You got Mimi and Palmon with… HARRY! HAVOC! What are you two doing here?” Matt asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, we’re here too. Thanks so much for the warm welcome. But, if you don’t want us here, we can just…” Harry trailed off, smirking as Matt paled. “I’m joking Matt. We’re here to stay.” Matt sighed in relief, while Tk jumped up and down happily.

“It’s been a long time, but you guys are getting smaller.” Palmon stated, laughing loudly.

“Shut up!” DemiMeramon, Tsunomon, and Motimon said and pouted.

“You have no room to talk Palmon.” Havoc said, who was the only one in Champion form.

Gomamon and Palmon pouted at that, while Havoc and Kotemon laughed loudly.

Harry introduced Kotemon to everyone, where they then introduced themselves and what happened to each of them.

“Hey, where’s Sora, Tai? I thought the two of you were close.” Harry said, suppressing his grin.

“We’re not!” Tai shouted, blushing and ignoring everyone else’s snickering. “I mean… not like that, anyway.”

“We didn’t see Sora at all.” Matt said.

“I looked myself, but didn’t see her anywhere.” Izzy supplied. Harry shook his head in answer when they looked at him.

“Um, I don’t know if I saw her, but I think it was only a dream. While I was staying in Gekomon’s castle.” Mimi said.

“Is that true Mimi?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know. I don’t know if it was a dream or not.” Mimi answered uncertain.

“May I see your digivice for a moment?” Harry asked.

“Why? I thought we could only use the digivice to help our partners evolve.” Mimi said, handing over her digivice anyway.

“I was able to discover more with the digivice. If you have been in contact with Sora recently, then I could use yours and mine to locate her.” Harry said, bringing his out and bringing the two closer together. Harry let some magic flow and had the information transferred to his.

“Whoa! That’s new! What was it?” Izzy asked.

“That light transferred all information from Mimi’s digivice to mine.” Harry said. “So, it scans any nearby digivice from another and can provide information on where they are. Just like…” Harry trailed off and made a holographic 3-D map appear over his digivice. The others gasped at the display. “Now let’s see… ah-ha Right there! Sora and Biyomon are not that far from us. It wasn’t a dream Mimi.” Harry explained.

“What! What do you mean?” Mimi asked.

“Because Sora and Biyomon were detected by your digivice log, then you had met them recently. And that could only happen when she visited you in your sleep.” Harry explained, ignoring how Mimi blushed at her actions while staying at the fort.

“This means that Sora and Biyomon are close right?” Tai asked excitedly.

“Yeah! And since I’ve got her digivice signature downloaded on mine, I can use it to locate her whereabouts. Like this!” Harry said, making another map appear with two red blinking dots in the distance.

“Cool!” Matt exclaimed.

“Yeah! And it looks like they’re really close… Havoc?” Harry asked.

“Got’cha Harry. I got her scent about 3 o’clock from our position and moving away quickly. We can catch up to her in… SHIELD!” Havoc shouted.

Harry’s eyes turned to Earth and a wall of rock sprang from the ground and covered the group. Just in time, since something sharp struck the earthen wall. “These look like…”

“Something’s heading this way!” Mimi shrieked.

“There are three of them!” Joe said, panicking.

“It’s Flymon; an insect Champion level Digimon! They’re a virus type and its special attack is Deadly Sting! Be careful everyone! Their stings are…” Izzy said.

“Poisonous! Already figured that out, Izzy. Now move! They’re coming again!” Harry commanded, dropping the Earth and allowing his magic to flow.

“Nova Blast!” Havoc roared out. The three Flymon quickly flew in different directions, dodging the attack with ease and attacked in random directions.

Harry threw his hands up, “PROTEGO!” A brilliant golden dome surrounded the group and the stings bounced off the shield. “You guys need to do something. I’m not going to hold this up for very long.”

“Motimon digivolve to… Tentomon!”

“One more time, Tentomon!” Izzy said, holding his digivice.

“Tentomon digivolve to… Kabuterimon!”

“Kabuterimon! Use your special attack and get them together in one place. Matt we’re going to need Garurumon’s help in this!” Kabuterimon and Matt nodded, trusting Harry’s quickly thought up plan.

“Tsunomon!” Matt shouted, holding up his digivice.

“Tsunomon digivolve to… Gabumon! Gabumon digivolve to… Garurumon!”

“Garurumon, I hope you’ve been training or there’ll be hell to pay! Use your speed and cut off any means of escape and help Kabuterimon corner them.” Harry ordered.

“Howling Blaster!” Garurumon shouted, blue flames emerging from his maw and limiting the Flymon’s space of flight.

“Havoc, on my mark!” Harry said, Havoc nodded and charged his attack, while the others watched in shock as Harry let his shield drop and his arms began to emit an intense heat, while glowing white-hot.

“NOW!” Harry shouted. Garurumon and Kabuterimon quickly got out of the way as Harry and Havoc attacked.

“Fire Wall!” “Searing Heat!” Havoc’s wall of fire surrounded the three Flymon’s as Harry’s elemental ability made the wall an impossible heat that the Flymon’s couldn’t escape from. “Mega Blast!” Havoc shouted and fired a massive fireball that connected and detonated the three trapped Flymon’s.

“Alright, let’s go.” Harry said.

“… Piximon’s training really paid off.” Izzy whispered, still shocked at the display.

“Move! Or we’ll lose them!” Harry snapped out. The others nodded and quickly followed Harry, running in Sora’s direction.


	11. Harry's Forbidden Element

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Digimon

“Sora! Hey, SORA!” Tai shouted when he saw a blue hat heading away from them.

“WAIT! DON’T RUN FROM US!” Matt yelled.

After running for a few minutes and crossing a river, the children and their partners were able to catch up to the fleeing girl and her partner. Sora was forced to come to a halt when Tai, Matt, Harry and their respective partners came into view and blocked her path.

“Why are you running from us?” Tai asked.

“Sora… she just wanted to be alone.” Biyomon replied.

“But why! Why do you want to be alone?” Mimi asked.

“Because we overheard something from DemiDevimon.” Biyomon said.

“But why do you need to be alone? You know DemiDevimon is a liar.” Tai said.

“We know. We also know that he is planning on making sure our crests don’t activate.” Sora said. “Did you know each crest is a symbol? The key to activating it is to stay true and strong to that value and if you succeed, the crest will shine. Tai’s crest means courage. Matt’s is friendship. Izzy’s is knowledge. Mimi’s is sincerity. Joe’s is reliability. Tk’s is hope. And Harry’s is happiness. But mine… mine is l-love.” Sora finished. As the rest of the kids caught up.

“That’s good isn’t it? Your crest goes with you perfectly.” Tai said, grinning.

“Perfectly? Love is perfect with me? You don’t anything about me, so don’t joke about it!” Sora snapped. “…I’m sorry. But my crest won’t glow.”

“DemiDevimon said her crest won’t glow because she doesn’t know love.” Biyomon said, looking at her partner sadly.

“Doesn’t know love?! DemiDevimon is a liar. You know what he says isn’t true!” Tai said strongly.

“No… he’s right… It happened some time ago… before I came to camp. My mother is an expert at flower arranging and she wants me to become like her. But I don’t want to. I want to do my own dreams and not hers. We fought and I was so angry from arguing with her, that I lost a soccer match. My team thought I lost on purpose and I couldn’t face them again.” Sora said, before finally letting some tears fall.

Tai moved forward, only to stop when Harry put his hand up and gestured to Mimi. Mimi nodded and knelt down to Sora and hugged the distressed girl.

‘At least she has a mother that cares for her. Her mother must be overprotective and wants her to have a life that won’t be so dangerous. She has someone that watches over her…' Harry thought, his eyes darkening at how his own mother treated him.

“You ok, Harry?” Izzy asked.

Harry sent him a small smile, “Yeah, I’m fine Izzy.” And looked away, missing Izzy’s thoughtful look and exchange a glance with Matt.

“It was you wasn’t it? Gotsumon said he heard your voice about the mushrooms making us forget.” Tk said.

“We knew what DemiDevimon was planning something horrible on all of you. Even though she wanted to be alone, she couldn’t leave the rest of you.” Biyomon supplied. “Like that time at the restaurant with Matt and Joe. DemiDevimon removed a brick so the table would topple. But Sora put it back before anything could happen.”

“I didn’t know that.” Matt said.

“You don’t have to hide from us.” Tai said next.

“She wanted to be alone, but she couldn’t leave you on your own.” Biyomon said sadly.

“You’re one of my best friends, Sora. Please don’t leave us again?” Tk asked, looking at her with begging eyes.

“And you not knowing love, you know it’s a lie. You went out of your way to keep everyone together and prevent fights from happening. You help us without seeking fame or glory, what more proof do you need. You do have love, Sora. And you know love.” Harry said gently. ‘More than I will ever have or know.’ Harry thought the last part not noticing the group noticed Harry’s left-hand clench.

“Please don’t leave us again, ok?” Tk asked, looking at her sadly with tears starting to form.

Sora sniffed lightly and accepted the tissue that Harry had summoned and wiped her eyes. “Ok. I’ll stay. Thank you, Harry. Tk.” Sora said quietly.  
-  
“They’re all together now, I must inform Myotismon about this.” DemiDevimon said, and quietly snuck away from the group.  
-  
“Hey Harry, how were you able to call that golden shield to protect us. I remember you saying how some of the most complex spells required a wand and a focus and you said you don’t have a wand.” Matt asked.

“Well…” Harry went on to explain how he and Havoc had discovered the Staff of Merlin and its history. How Harry and Piximon discussed the staff and how it chose Harry as the next wielder.

“That’s incredible! Can we see what the Staff looks like?” Mimi asked.

Harry smiled and brought his right hand forward, closing his eyes and focusing. The bracelet glowed slightly before unwrapping around his wrist and elongating into a six-foot tall staff. The rest were staring at it in slight surprise.

“The only reason it remains as a bracelet is that’s the easiest way for me to carry it.” Harry said, as the staff shrink and wrapped around his arm again.

“I still have trouble believing magic exists. My theory is still aliens.” Izzy commented.

Harry rolled his eyes, “Then explain your alien theory on what I’m going to show you next. While I was training with Piximon, I was able to master my Animagus form.”

“A what form?” Joe questioned.

“Animagus. Advanced Transfiguration that shaped the entire human body into that of an animal.” Havoc supplied.

“Cool! Can we see?” Tk asked excitedly.

Harry smirked and backed up, gesturing for his friends to stay where they were. Harry closed his eyes and shifted. One second there was a boy there, the next a brilliant white and pearl scaled beast with four legs and two wings on its back stood. Closer to forty-two feet long from head to tail.

“DRAGON!” Mimi screeched.

Harry shifted back and smirked as they stared at Harry wide-eyed. Even Kotemon was, but that was understandable. The first time Harry shifted only Piximon, Commander Grizzmon, and Havoc were present.

“That… was… AWESOME! I want a ride!” Tk shouted.

“TK! No!” Matt said, “You can’t ride on Harry’s back like he’s an animal! That’s rude!”

Tk stopped and looked at Harry apologetically. “Harry, I’m…”

Harry’s laughter interrupted Tk, “Don’t worry Tk, your fine.” Harry responded, still giggling. “Not many people can say they actually rode on a dragon before. Also, the Magical World has several different species of dragons. My form is an Anitpodean Opal-Eye just so you know. But yeah Tk, I'll definitely give you a ride."

Tk’s eyes shined in clear excitement.

“Ha, Mimi reacted just like I said she would.” Havoc stated and Mimi glared at the Champion Digimon.

“Oh, as I recall Havoc. You squealed like a little girl and ran off to hide, still in your Champion form I might add.” Harry said, smirking as Havoc glared at his partner and the rest of the group was rolling on the ground laughing.  
-  
“I don’t see Myotismon anywhere, so I suppose I can pick a few of them off.” DemiDevimon muttered, looking at the group of sleeping humans and Digimon. A needle appeared out of thin air and DemiDevimon launched it at the blue capped girl.

“SORA!” Biyomon screamed out and jumped in front of her partner, taking the needle. The rest had awoken at Biyomon’s shout and Sora had cried at seeing Biyomon fall to the ground.

“NOVA BLAST!” Havoc roared out and DemiDevimon flew off screaming as he burned.

“Damn, there are too many trees in the way.” Tai swore.

“Incoming!” Harry shouted and threw his hands into the air, blowing a horde of bats away from their campsite.

“So, you are a powerful little brat aren’t you.” A strange voice echoed around the kids. “Well, I can’t have you destroying my plans, now can I?” A mysterious casket rising from the ground and a Digimon stepping out. “But, let’s make this easy shall we. Give up your crests and you can be on your way.”

"Hey! That belongs to Tk! Give it back!" Matt shouted when they saw the new digimon holding Tk's crest of hope.

“Like hell we will!” Tai shouted.

“Hmm, can’t say I didn’t try. But fine, since you choose to oppose me, I shall destroy you all.!” Myotismon said.

“You think like Devimon and yet I was able to deal with his tricks with ease, you won’t be touching any of us.” Harry growled, his eyes shifting to match the elements.

“Such power. If only he had enough sense to join my side.” Myotismon thought aloud.

“Not going to happen!” Harry snarled, “Guys!”

“Gotsumon digivolve to… Golemon!”

“Gomamon digivolve to… Ikkakumon!”

“Tentomon digivolve to… Kabuterimon!”

“Gabumon digivolve to… Garurumon!”

“Palmon digivolve to… Togemon!”

“Needle Spray/ Sulfur Plume/ Harpoon Torpedo!” Togemon, Golemon, and Ikkakumon shouted. Myotismon’s face twisted into annoyance and he simply waved his cape to block the attacks.

“It’s very rude to attack without waiting for…” “Howling Blaster/ Electro Shocker/ Nova Blast!” Garurumon, Kabuterimon, and Havoc shouted, having snuck behind Myotismon and attack him in surprise.

Myotismon easily leapt into the sky, dodging the attack effortlessly. Harry raised his hands up and a solid earthen wall shot up and protected him and the others from the incoming friendly attack.

“It is also rude to interrupt when someone is talking to you. You children need to be taught some manners! Crimson Lightning!” Myotismon shouted, a red lightning bolt heading in their direction. Harry’s eyes lit up and all of the attacks were directed to him. The rest of the kids shouted to Harry in horror, then stared in shock as the attack swirled around Harry and sank into his skin. “What is this?” Myotismon demanded.

Harry grinned darkly, his eyes turning the color of Myotismon’s attack. “This is my power! Lightning Strike!” Harry shouted, pointing his pointer and middle finger in Myotismon’s direction and firing a blood red lightning bolt at the Digimon.

Myotismon covered himself with his cape again, but found out that the strike did force him back and knock the wind out of him. “What!?!”

“Now guys!” Harry ordered.

“Sulfur Punch/ Fire Wall/ Harpoon Torpedo/ Electro Shocker/ Needle Spray/ Howling Blaster/ Lightning Arrow/ Boom Bubble, Pah!” Myotismon flew in another direction quickly.

"He’s too fast! Our attacks won’t work!” Mimi pointed out.

“Hang on, Matt and I can get Golemon and Garurumon to digivolve again. We just need a distraction.” Tai said.

“Kabuterimon can also digivolve to Ultimate.” Izzy said.

“Alright, Ikkakumon, Togemon, Havoc, and Kotemon direct your attacks and get him to stay in one place!” Harry ordered. The Digimon nodded and begun to attack Myotismon once more.

Ikkakumon quickly fired all of his horn missiles to Myotismon’s right, while Togemon fired on his left. Havoc aimed above and Kotemon aimed below. Harry summoned a wall of light, directly behind the vampire Digimon, where Myotismon instantly shied away from the brightness.

‘He’s trying to keep me cornered! This damn brat can come up with plans better than most of my army!’ Myotismon thought. Myotismon tried his Crimson Lightning attacks to stop the group, but Harry absorbed the attack every time.

“Now guys!” Tai shouted.

“Golemon digivolve to… Volcamon!”

“Garurumon digivolve to… WereGarurumon!”

“Kabuterimon digivolve to… MegaKabuterimon!”

“Now! Attack together!” Matt shouted.

“Only three Ultimate Digimon! That still isn’t enough!” Myotismon shouted and charged a different attack.  
-  
“Biyomon, are you ok?” Sora asked worriedly.

“S-Soraa… I have t-to go… I need to fight too…” Biyomon said sluggishly.

“NO! I won’t let you! Your hurt and your body is in no condition to fight!” Sora protested.

“Please Sora, I-I have to go!” Biyomon argued, struggling to get out of Sora’s arms.

“NO! I WON’T LET YOU!” Sora shouted, tightening her grip.

“Sora, please.” Biyomon begged.

“YOU CAN’T GO! YOU’RE TOO INJURED!” Sora shouted. Sora looked up and saw Volcamon,  
WereGarurumon and MegaKabuterimon crash into Ikkakumon, Togemon, and Kotemon. Harry was zipping in the air, striking Myotismon, who was getting angrier and angrier at the boy.

“WHY CAN’T YOU UNDERSTAND!” Biyomon shouted. Sora’s grip slackened, her own words reflecting back in her mind.

Biyomon forced herself out of her arms and ran towards the battle.

“Biyomon digivolve to… Birdramon!”

“Meteor Wing!” Birdramon shouted, surprising Myotismon, who easily dodged the attack and focused on the new attacking player.

“As if another champion Digimon will be enough! Crimson Lightening!” Harry being opposite of Birdramon was too far away to direct the attack back to him and absorb it. Birdramon cried out in as the whip struck her chest and fell from the sky.

“NO! BIRDRAMON, PLEASE I LOVE YOU!” Sora screamed as her own crest began to glow and Birdramon was coated in a bright light.

“Gah! NOW! Her crest has to activate now!” Myotismon snarled, shielding his eyes.

“Birdramon digivolve to… Garudamon!” the now massive bi-pedal Digimon shouted, as the Digidestined stared at the new strong looking Digimon.

“Sora’s love… I can feel so much of it!” Garudamon said, looking at her partner in her talons.

Sora was unable to form any sentence and falls to her knees looking at Garudamon.

“I will… PROTECT SORA!” Garudamon shouted as she gently set Sora on the ground.

“Are you guys still raring to go?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, this is nothing!” Volcamon exclaimed.

“We shall aid Garudamon!” WereGarurumon stated.

“As shall I!” Havoc said, Harry nodded, not expecting anything less.

“NOVA BLAST/ HORN BUSTER/ FOX FIRE/ MAGMA BASS!” The four Digimon shouted, followed by Garudamon’s “WINGED BLADE!” Myotismon retaliated with a few of his own attacks.

“Five Ultimate level is a challenge, even though only is still only a champion. Fine! You want to push me so hard? I’ll push back! BLOOD CLAW!” Myotismon shouts, sending Havoc and WereGarurumon into the ground.

“Magma Bass!” Volcamon shouts, sending another jarring tune to Myotismon, who dodged and struck Volcamon’s back.

“Horn Buster!” MegaKabuterimon shouted, protecting Volcamon.

“Impressive… if you think you can defeat me!” Myotismon snarled. “NIGHTMARE WAVE!” as a wave of darkness heads to the kids. Harry felt his forbidden element pulse at the attack.

“I won’t allow that! WINGED BLADE!” Garudamon roared, and sending a flaming shadow to intercept the attack. When the two attacks collided, she and MegaKabuterimon landed on the ground and had everyone climb on.

“YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ALIVE! DEAD SCREAM!” Myotismon roared out.

Harry could feel the attack heading their way and knew it would cause a devastating effect on everyone. Harry turned his head to see Havoc getting ready to jump and Harry reacted first, casting an Incarcerous spell and binding Havoc to Garudamon’s wrist. Harry revealed the forbidden Seal on his right hand.

“HARRY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DON’T REMOVE THAT SEAL, YOU SAID YOU COULDN’T CONTROL IT!” Havoc roared out.

Harry took a deep breath, “I don’t have a choice Havoc. This will protect everyone.”

“NO! I FORBID YOU!” Havoc screamed desperately.

Harry wiped the Seal off and jumped from MegaKabuterimon’s back.

A chorus of “HARRY!” from the kids had them stare at their friend in horror. “MegaKabuterimon, you have to go back.” Izzy pleaded.

“Already on it!” MegaKabuterimon replied.

But before he could begin to turn, an inhumane blood-curdling scream filled the air. Everyone paled to a deathly white and Garudamon and MegaKabuterimon picked up speed to escape the horrible noise. Havoc was too terrified from such a sound, he forgot to command someone to go after Harry.  
-  
“Those fucking brats actually forced me to use my strongest attack. And yet all I get is the damn powerful child.” Myotismon stared as the dust began to settle where Harry was hidden from view.

“Can I destroy him?” DemiDevimon asked.

“No, wait…” Myotismon stared as the dust settled and revealed Harry. Only Harry was bathed in darkness. His hair was blacker than night and everything about him just screamed evil (A/N: Think Sora from Kingdom Hearts when he fights as a living shadow.)

Myotismon stared in actual surprise as the boy, walks over on all fours and begins to rub up against him, “… I don’t believe it.” Myotismon cracks a grin, “My power found that source all those years ago after all! Oh this is just too perfect!”

“Uh, Myotismon? Do I kill the brat…” DemiDevimon stopped speaking when Myotismon sent a deathly glare in his direction.

“Do that and I will feast on your life.” Myotismon turned back to Harry, “Come along now, I have much to explain to my soldiers."  
-  
“H-H-Harry. He-he’s gone!” Havoc sat on the ground, tears flowing freely from his eyes.

Everyone looked at the distraught Digimon, wracked with guilt. Kotemon was too sad to even speak.

“I… I’m sorry Havoc, I should have turned back…” Tentomon said.

“No! It’s my fault! I fled from that horrible noise! I should have turned back, consequences be damned.” Biyomon cried.

“No, it wouldn’t have done you any good. Harry released his final element.” Havoc said, still looking at the ground.

“What element was that, Havoc?” Sora asked, still shaken at the sound she heard.

“It… it’s the element of darkness.” Havoc said, missing everyone’s widened eyes, “And it’s Harry’s most powerful element. It is also the most difficult to control. Harry told me that he has never been able to control the element completely. It was always as if the element had a mind of its own. So Harry and Mad-Eye created a powerful Seal to keep the element locked away. Harry said he would only ever use it if he had to…” Havoc trailed off.

“But I thought Harry said one of his elements was Shadow, not darkness.” Sora said.

“He lied. He didn’t want any of you to know that he possessed an element that refused his commands.” Havoc responded miserably.

“We’ll get him back Havoc. Harry’s our friend and we don’t leave friends behind.” Matt stated.

Havoc looked up at the group. Each of them nodding at Matt’s words and looking at Havoc with fierce determination.

Havoc nodded back and got up, “Yeah, we’ll get my partner back. Myotismon will regret the day he made Harry use that element and took my partner away from me!”  
-  
Joe, Mimi, Tai, Palmon and Gomamon were gathering water at a nearby river. Well the first four were, Gomamon was swimming around happily.

“Glad I swiped these bags from the restaurant. “Joe said.

“And here I thought you were only a goody two shoes Joe.” Gomamon exclaimed as he swam around.

“Well, maybe. But there are times that takes precedence. Hey, Mimi, cheer up!” Joe said.

“But… Myotismon has appeared and Harry has been captured. We don’t even know if Harry is still alive now or not.” Mimi said sadly.

“We will rescue Harry. Remember the training that Havoc told us about with Piximon? I bet Havoc can do more than we’ve seen.” Palmon said, trying to cheer up her partner.

“And besides, even if Harry wasn’t captured, we would still need to fight Myotismon in the near future.” Tai said.

“… You’re right, Tai.” Mimi said, smiling a little.

“Guys!” Izzy called out.

“What’s up? You guys done with dinner?” Tai asked.

“No, it’s Gennai! He’s here!” Izzy said and the rest quickly finished and ran over.  
-  
“Hello again Gennai.” Havoc greeted, still upset.

“Hello Greymon… Where’s your partner?” Gennai asked.

Havoc choked and began to cry again.

“Uh, Harry sacrificed himself so Myotismon wouldn’t finish us off.” Matt replied, “We’re going to get him back though.” Just as the others showed up.

“I see. That is most unfortunate with Harry… My condolences Greymon.” Gennai said.

“His name is Havoc. Harry decided Havoc needed his own name.” Patamon said.

“Ah, I shall do my best to remember that.” Gennai replied.

“Yo gramps! What do you want this time?” Tai asked a bit rudely.

“I have good and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?” Gennai asked.

“I think we need some good news, but…” Joe trailed off.

“We’ll be disappointed either way. Just tell us the good news.” Matt finished.

“Very well. I’ll start with the good news. I have found a new Digidestined child.” Gennai said. Everyone gasping at the comment.

“Another one?” Sora asked.

“Correct, there were supposed to be nine chosen children.” Gennai responded.

“Then does that mean there’s another Digimon on our side?” Patamon asked.

“Yeah, I guess it does.” Mimi said.

“What’s important is that if the nine of you don’t get together, the distortions in this world will not be straightened out. Of course, this shall happen to your world also. Understand?” Gennai asked.

“Of course. Who’s the last one?” Tai asked.

“Uhh… I don’t remember.” Gennai said. The group gaped at his words.

“Gennai!” Tai protested.

“I’m sorry. I do know that the last child is in Japan.” Gennai said.

“Japan? Where is that?” Gabumon asked.

“It’s the place where the kids came from.” Gotsumon said.

“Oh, you went to Tai to Earth when you fell through that portal, right?” Izzy asked, as Gotsumon nodded.

“But how can we get to the last child?” Joe said.

“So, what’s the bad news?” Matt asked.

“I’m afraid, Myotismon knows this as well. And what’s worse, he has gathered his forces to head to Japan.” Gennai said.

“What!? Myotismon is planning on getting to Japan?!” Tai asked, the other kids paling in horror.

“Where is the portal that can take him and his forces to earth?” Izzy asked.

“I have the sent the information to your laptop, Izzy. Including a map on how to get there.” Gennai said. Izzy quickly took out his laptop and started it.

“So, we prevent Myotismon from going to Earth and cross over the portal ourselves to find the ninth child right?” Matt asked.

“Yeah, that’s about the gist of it.” Gennai commented.

“Do you have any other news?” Sora asked.

“No, I’m afraid not.” Gennai said. And with that, the transmission ended leaving the group to start planning and rescuing Harry.  
-  
“Myotismon, I do not understand. Why do you have one of the chosen children here?” Gatomon asked, looking at her master. Many of Myotismon’s forces looking in confusion as well.

“Many centuries ago, I felt a powerful surge of energy sweep the Digital World. I knew the Digimon Sovereigns felt it as well and would do anything they could to protect the source from being corrupted. So, I made a decision that day and tore my own power in half.” Myotismon said, as his forces gaped in alarm. “I sent that power out to find the source and bring it to me. However, I felt my power disappear from the Digital World and was no longer able to track it. I assumed the Sovereigns stopped my plan… But I am SO glad to see that I was wrong.” As he stared down at the darkened child rubbing against his legs.

“Then, why don’t you absorb your power back, now that you know what caused that wave of energy.” DemiDevimon said.

“Now why would I do that?” Myotismon asked, staring at his confused army. “If I do that, I only get my power back. And then we face a boy who can control lightning, fire, earth, and air. I’m sure he can control more that I haven’t seen. Also, that bracelet on his wrist holds an incredible power as well. Something only he can use. Should I take my power back, we will face a Digidestined with a destructive power. We would kill him eventually, but how many would he destroy fighting us?” Myotismon let his troops think, many of them beginning to realize what he meant.

“And yet, like this, he is mine to control. Pet, sit.” The shadowed boy sat. “Attack DemiDevimon.” DemiDevimon squeaked in terror as the shadowed boy suddenly lunged forward with razor sharp nails glowing in the light. “Stop!” the shadowed boy did, just as he grasped DemiDevimon. The Digimon was whimpering in terror as the shadowed boy held him. “Come here.” The boy, released DemiDevimon and did so and curled affectionately around his feet. “Why would I take my power back, when I can command him to use this power on his former friends.”

“Prepare the army at the front gate!” Myotismon ordered as his army scrambled about. Myotismon chuckled darkly, “Come chosen children… I want to see what you do against my newest pet!”


	12. Battle before Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, with all my free time, I'm in an Anime kind of mood. Besides being complete with this story, I'm also working on the Sequel to this, along with a Harry Potter/Pokemon crossover and a Harry Potter/ Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. Only reason there's no post of the other two stories is there is not enough chapters of my liking to start posting yet.  
> Anyway, on with the story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Digimon.

“Where’s Lord Myotismon?” DemiDevimon asked.

A random Bakemon answered the small Digimon without stopping, “He’s in his study.”

DemiDevimon quickly flew and landed outside the door leading into his personal study. The shadowed boy playing with something that looked familiar to the small Digimon.

“Lord Myotismon!” DemiDevimon said, bowing down.

“DemiDevimon, how are the reinforcements coming along.” Myotismon asked.

“It has been going well! Many troops willing to come and fight from all over Server are gathering.” DemiDevimon answered.

“Good. I expect nothing but the best.” Myotismon responded.

“Naturally sir, they will…” DemiDevimon started.

“Oh! You mean those pathetic Digimon I saw at the front of the castle?” Gatomon spoke from the darkness.

“Where are you?” DemiDevimon snapped.

“Gatomon, what do you have to report?” Myotismon asked.

“Experienced warriors, both Champion and Ultimate level, have been ‘persuaded’ to fight under your command Lord Myotismon. They are warriors who have fought and their names are spoken all across of Server for their skill.” A white feline Digimon with yellow clawed gloves over her paws said, with a long swishing tail, while bowing.

“An excellent job as always, Gatomon. Prepare then at the gate. DemiDevimon, I hope the troops you gathered are just as ‘experienced’ as the troops that Gatomon gathered, or there will be hell to pay!” Myotismon growled, while DemiDevimon shivered.

“Lord Myotismon, preparations at the gate are ready! Your presence is required for the rest of the process my lord.” A Bakemon announced, bowing in respect.

“Excellent, come my little pet.” Myotismon said down at the shadowed boy that was playing at its master’s feet. The shadowed boy getting up and happily following its master out of the room, toy still in its mouth. DemiDevimon was still terrified of the once-Digidestined child.

“Make sure the Digidestined brats have something to keep them occupied, while I prepare the gates. Gatomon, my pet is staying with you, until you follow last. Should anything happen to my pet…” Myotismon trailed off and walked out.

Gatomon stared at the shadowed child, hoping it would listen to her and slaughter the brats as soon as possible.  
-  
“LINE UP YOU MAGGOTS!” a miniature humanoid looking Digimon shouted. Rushing and pushing against one another, Numemon, Sukamon, and Vegimon quickly organized themselves.

“Now…” Nanimon started.

“WAIT! We want to enlist as Lord Myotismon’s troops.” Gotsumon and Palmon said, wearing various cloths.

“And who are you?” Nanimon snapped.

“I’m PukeGotsumon.” Gotsumon said.

“And I’m SaggaePalmon.” Palmon followed up.

“You both look ridiculous. But… you do look better than the rest of these worthless Digimon. Get in line with the others.” Nanimon snapped.

“Sensei, how are they?” DemiDevimon asked, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

“Not to worry. They’ll be Champions in no time.” Nanimon responded.

“Good, make sure you work them hard.” DemiDevimon said, flying away and missing the look of relief in Gotsumon and Palmon’s eyes.

“NOW! I WANT YOU TO DO 1,000 JUMP SQUATS WITH NO BREAKS!” Nanimon roared out.

Gotsumon and Palmon were quietly thanking and cursing Harry and Havoc for getting them used to training.  
-  
A large black gate lies before the army with a pedestal right in front of it. Above the pedestal had nine card slots. Myotismon was holding a handful of black cards and speaking in various languages. Waves of dark power flowed through Myotismon as his chanting grew louder. Below him, his army looked at him with awe and fear.

Suddenly, Myotismon threw the cards from his hands. Several burned to ashes from the black fire, while the rest glowed darkly and placed themselves on the pedestal. Myotismon ceased his chanting and turned to his army.

“Soon, we will begin our invasion to the human world. Once there, we must find the ninth child at all cost… Now, my pet, send some of your energy to power the gate.” Myotismon purred to the shadowed child.

The shadowed child placed its hand on the ground and a swirl of light and dark crawled out of its hand and shot towards the gate, making it glow briefly.

“The children will be here soon. You will be my last line of defense. Kill them all and follow me to the human world. Do you understand?” Myotismon asked. The shadowed child nodded and Myotismon’s grinned darkly and patted the child’s head. “Listen to what Gatomon tells you.” Myotismon ordered his pet one last time, then walked towards the gate with a swish of his cape.  
-  
Palmon and Gotsumon were able to trick Nanimon into drinking himself into a stupor, where the exhausted soldiers finally got to rest and Palmon and Gotsumon were able to send a signal to the rest.  
-  
“What is the energy level?” Myotismon asked.

“It is ready, my lord.” Bakemon replied.

“Lord Myotismon!” DemiDevimon called, flying into the room.

“What is it?” Myotismon asked.

“I am not seeing anything around the castle.” DemiDevimon reported.

“No children?... Hmm, I had thought they would have tried to rescue the boy.” Myostismon muttered.

“I am certain, Lord Myotismon. I have circled the castle three times and have seen nothing suspicious.” DemiDevimon confirmed.

“Makes this easier then. OPEN THE GATE!” Myotismon hollered out and his troops converged on the gate.

Just as Myotismon walked forward with his pet next to him, “MYOTISMON!” the vampire Digimon paused and turned around.

“Ah, Digidestined… well mostly, I had thought you weren’t coming. Look, the gate to the human world has finally opened. Too bad, there is no room for you to come along. But, there’s no reason to be sad, your former friend and my dearest pet will keep you company.” Myotismon smirked as the shadowed child roared again. Most of Myotismon’s army backing away from the sound the child made. “Have fun!” Myotismon turned and walked through the gate with most of his army following. Leaving Gatomon, the shadowed child, and a small number of Digimon behind.

“Harry it’s us. Don’t you remember us?” Sora pleaded, looking at the shadowed boy and trying to control her fear at the dark and emotionless eyes.

“You children will never beat my Lord’s pet.” Gatomon smirked.

“Please, Harry. It’s me Havoc. Remember, you gave me my name. We have been together since File Island when you first arrived. You brought Kotemon with us so he could train under you.” Havoc pleaded.

“We’re your best friends Harry. Don’t you remember our classes and free time together?” Matt asked.

The shadowed child slowly tilted its head to the side and made no response.

“You’re only wasting your time.” Gatomon said, “Grab the youngest child!” Gatomon ordered and pointed at Tk.

“NO LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!” Matt screamed as the shadowed child ran up and knocked everyone away. Tk stared up at the shadowed child’s green eyes in horror!

“Now, kill him!” Gatomon ordered.

“TK!” Matt shouted.

“Gabumon digivolve to… Garurumon! Garurumon digivolve to… WereGarurumon!”

“Harry, I don’t want to hurt you, but I will if I have to. Please step away from Tk.” WereGarurumon asked.

“What are you waiting for?!? Kill the brat!” Gatomon ordered.

“…Now why would I do that.” Harry asked.

Gatomon froze, as did everyone else, but Gatomon froze in horror while the others were in surprise. 

“Did you actually believe I had no control?” Harry asked, slowly turning around and showing his ever-present sparkling emerald green eyes. “No, I suppose you wouldn’t.” Harry took out a marker and retraced the Seal that Mad-Eye placed on him all those years ago.

“B-But… but how?” Gatomon asked.

“Simple. Had I wiped the entire Seal, I would have lost control. However, I only wiped away most of it. Enough for the element of darkness to make me look like that and allow me to feel how the darkness would react. A very minor illusion over my eyes, covered my true eye color which would have exposed that I still had control.” Harry answered.

“So… how you acted…” Gatomon trailed off.

“Was simply how Myotismon’s power wanted to act. And now that I know that his power is the source of my Dark element, I am going to do everything I can to destroy it… and him… and all who follow him.” Harry’s voice and face showing clear rage.

“But… Lord Myotismon should have seen something… anything for you to expose yourself!” Gatomon said.

“Had he kept me for a week, I probably would have dropped the act. As it is, me attacking my friends… you are greatly mistaken about that. I care deeply for my friends and am much happier with them in my life.” Harry stated, not noticing the faint glow coming from his crest.

“no… No… NO!” Gatomon screamed and turned to the remaining troops, “Don’t just stand there! Kill them all! Including that Fucking brat!” Gatomon screeched while pointing to Harry.

The last of Myotismon’s forces looked at Harry, then back at Gatomon.

“What are you waiting for?!?” The feline Digimon commanded.

They pointed and Gatomon turned to see Harry’s eyes were a swirl of color, clearly showing his control over the elements. Harry had a dark grin that was copied by Havoc, as the two stood side by side to each other.

‘Not good! Lord Myotismon is going to be furious that his pet was faking his own control. But what I’m sensing… my instincts are screaming at me to flee. I don’t have a choice!’ Gatomon thought, “Now for you to fight in your true forms! Devidramons: Ultimate digivolution!” Gatomon shouted, her holy ring shining brightly.

“Devidramon digivolve to… Cyberdramon!” the five now ultimate level Digimon shouted.

The children stared on in horror as Harry and Havoc glanced in disappointment, “Really? That’s it? I was hoping for more.” Harry said.

“… Your arrogance will cost you brat. You may defeat them, but you won’t stop me from leaving. Ta-Ta!” Gatomon said and quickly left through the rapidly closing gate.

“We need to get though that gate!” Tai shouted, running forward, only to stop as two Cyberdramon blocked his path. “We don’t have time for this!” Tai said holding up his digivice.

“Mega Blast!” Havoc shouted and incinerating one of the Cyberdramon’s.

Tai leaped back in surprise, then backed away as Havoc strode forward, his anger clear on his face.

“You stand in the way of the one who took my partner from me. Stand aside and I’ll kill you quickly.” Havoc snarled, the children paling at Havoc’s words as Harry stared on.

“You think we’ll just let you kill us? No! Cyber Nail!” The lead Cyberdramon shouted and lunged forward.

Havoc was able to block two of the cyber Digimon as the third went past him. Havoc’s eyes widened as he heard Mimi scream in fear and the other kids shout Harry’s name. Havoc threw the two away from him and destroyed them with a close ‘Mega Blast’ and turned around. Tk was on the floor, clearly shoved out of the way by Harry. And Harry was standing in Tk’s place with blood dribbling down his mouth. One of Cyberdramon’s claws pierced through Harry’s chest and out of his back.

Cyberdramon lifted Harry off the ground, who coughed at the sudden height. “Disgusting.” Cyberdramon sneered and flicked Harry off of his claw. Havoc quickly dove and caught his partner before he crashed into the ground with his weakened body.

“Harry!” Havoc cried worriedly.

“That’s it! You’ve gone too far!” Tai shouted, holding up his digivice. “No more!” the other kids quickly copying Tai’s actions.

“Gotsumon digivolve to… Golemon! Golemon digivolve to… Volcamon!"

“Tentomon digivolve to… Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon digivolve to… MegaKabuterimon!”

“Biyomon digivolve to… Birdramon! Birdramon digivolve to… Garudamon!”

“Gomamon digivolve to… Ikkakumon!”

“Palmon digivolve to… Togemon!”

“Patamon digivolve to… Angemon!”

“Take them down!” The seven children shouted. Their digital partners nodding and charging forward at the last two cyber Digimon.

“Harry? Please, please be alright.” Havoc cried, cradling Harry’s bleeding body in his arms. Havoc opened his eyes as he felt a hand touch his jaw.

“D-don’t worry about me so much… You should know I’m a pain in the ass to be killed.” Harry choked out.

“Why didn’t you use one of your spells to save Tk?” Kotemon asked, approaching the two.

“I did. Cyberdramon redirected… his path to strike me instead. I d-didn’t have enough time to turn into the air.” Harry responded.

“But now… you’re going to die! And there’s nothing I can do!” Havoc cried as fresh tears filled his eyes.

Harry smirked weakly, “Oh stop crying you big baby. I won’t allow myself to go at such a young age.” Harry muttered. “And neither will Merlin’s staff.”

Havoc sniffled slightly and noticed that Harry’s bracelet was glowing brightly. The magic from the staff-turned-bracelet flowing with magic gathered around his body and stopped the blood from flowing. The hole was still opened, but his blood was flowing within him and not leaving his body.

“See? Told you…” Harry muttered.

“Please, save your strength Harry.” Kotemon said.

Harry smiled, “I am truly grateful about one thing.”

“And what is that, Harry?” Havoc asked.

“I met my friends… and you… all of you have made me… so… happy…” Harry trailed off and passed out. His crest and digivice shining brightly.

“Greymon digivolve to… MetalGreymon!”

“Kotemon digivolve to… Gladimon!”

The two looked at each other in shock. “H-How?” Gladimon asked.

Havoc shook his large head, “Not now! Harry needs to be protected and I need to help the others. Will you protect him?”

Gladimon stood straight and drew his two swords, “No Digimon will get past me. Go Havoc!”

Havoc nodded and turned around to see only one of the Cyberdramon was left. While Togemon and Angemon were the only ones with enough energy to continue fighting.

“Giga Blaster!” Havoc shouted, his chest plates opening and firing a missile at the surprised cyber Digimon.

Cyberdramon dodged the attack and stared at Harry’s unconscious body. “The brat lives? I’m surprised, I thought I had pierced his heart.”

The kids and Digimon’s eyes widened and visibly walked away from the two Digimon. Cyberdramon turned his attention back to Havoc and noted the Digimon was livid.

“I’LL MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR WHAT YOU’VE DONE TO MY PARTNER!” Havoc roared and charged forward.

“Desolation Claw!” Cyberdramon shouted, expecting his attack to wipe out Havoc’s data.

Havoc quickly dodged the attack and continued charging. “Mega Claw!” Havoc’s metal coated arm slashing Cyberdramon’s chest, making the Digimon scream in pain. “Metal Slash!” Havoc swiped across Cyberdramon’s wings and tearing them off his back. The children and their partners covering their ears from Cyberdramon’s pained screams. “TERRA DESTROYER!” Havoc roared and finishing off the cyber Digimon. The final attack releasing a shock wave of energy and making the building shake and destabilize.

“We have to get out of here!” Izzy shouted.

“Wait, we need to get through the gate!” Tai shouted back.

“It’s too late Tai!” Sora shouted next, “We have to leave and come back. Harry’s injured and he needs help!”

“We have to leave, come on!” Joe said, grabbing Gomamon and running out. Everyone quickly following as Havoc gently scooped Harry’s body from the ground and quickly following them out. Allowing Gladimon to perch on his shoulder.

“We need to get back to Gennai’s house!” Mimi hollered, “He should be able to help Harry!”

“Mimi’s right, move it!” Izzy shouted.  
-  
“I think we’re in the clear.” Matt said, panting with the rest in exhaustion after running for so long.

“What do we do now though? Harry needs help and the gate’s closed.” Izzy said.

“Digidestined, why are you still here?” Gennai asked, his hologram appearing out of nowhere.

Tai quickly relayed what happened, “I see, that’s too bad.” Gennai commented.

“‘Too bad’ doesn’t cut it! The ninth child will die if we can’t get through!” Matt snapped out.

“That’s not all! With all those Digimon running loose, Japan will be in chaos!” Sora added in.

“NOT NOW! HARRY NEEDS HELP!” Havoc roared out, making everyone jump.

“What happened to him?” Gennai asked urgently. Gladimon quickly relayed what happened. “I see… Izzy, open your laptop. I have just sent you the map to my place. Everyone please remain calm and bring Harry to me. I shall do all I can to help him.” Gennai ordered. Izzy nodded and quickly opened his laptop to bring up the map.

Before Izzy spoke, Havoc quickly grabbed onto him, “Where do I go?!” Havoc demanded.

Startled at the sudden grab, Izzy answered quickly, “East of here. Where that light is shining in the…” Izzy started, until Havoc took off. Everyone else saw Havoc grab Izzy and quickly got on Havoc where they could, now clinging to him for their lives as he raced through the air.  
-  
“Huh? His house is underwater?” Mimi pointed out, staring disbelievingly as the light shined out of the lake.

“I see… that explains why I couldn’t find him when I searched the mountains.” Izzy said.

“But… how do we get down there?” Joe asked.

Gomamon grinned and jumped in the lake, “I’ll go take a look.” Before he could dive though, ripple’s spread across the lake. “I-I’m not doing this!” Gomamon stuttered out.

Part of the lake suddenly parted and revealed a hidden staircase.

“Let’s move!” Havoc ordered and quickly took the lead. Gladimon quickly followed, staring at Harry’s limp body in Havoc’s hand. The rest of the group shared a look of worry and followed the two Digimon.  
-  
“Wow… to think this is underwater.” Tai said, looking around.

“Yeah… wait, is that Gennai?” Izzy asked. An old man watering his plants, turned around and faced the children.

“I see you’ve made it here safely, children.” Gennai commented.

“Forgive me for being rude, but could you please cut the chit-chat and help Harry?” Havoc pleaded.

“Of course, if you’ll hand him over to someone, I’m afraid your quite big to fit…” Gennai stared in shock as Havoc glowed brightly and reverted back to his Greymon form.

“Try to separate me from him!” Havoc snarled slightly.

Gennai shook off his shock and gestured for Havoc to follow him. Once inside, Havoc placed Harry on a bed and let Gennai look over him. “His wound is quite severe. But I do not understand this glow or power. It seems to be keeping his wounds… frozen! I don’t…” Gennai trailed off.

“I will gladly explain what it is that is saving Harry’s life. But help him first!” Havoc begged.

“Certainly, if you’ll just wait out…” Gennai started off.

“You are not separating us!” Havoc snapped out.

“We shall remain here.” Gladimon stated and stood right next to the bed.

“… Very well, please be quiet and wait while I tend to Harry.” Gennai said. The kids and their partners nodded and headed out as Havoc and Gladimon stared over Harry, while Gennai was working over him.

‘This is astounding! This power that Harry has is greater than those two from so long ago!* And his partner… Havoc can change his own forms without needing aid from Harry’s digivice! I’d never known it was possible! These two are special alright. Even more than those other two with their digital partners from millennia ago!’ Gennai thought as he worked over the gaping wound on Harry’s chest.  
-  
3 hours later saw Harry resting peacefully on the bed.

“I’ve done all I can. Harry’s regeneration is incredible! I’m sure he’ll return to us in a few hours. Right now, he needs rest. And you can’t move his body yet!” Gennai quickly said the last part as Havoc bent over to pick Harry up. “Move him too much and his wound may open again. Leave him alone for now. When he awakens is when his body should be healed.” Gennai said. “Will the two of you want to remain here?”

“Yeah, we want to stay.” Gladimon answered, as Havoc stared at Harry’s resting face. “Thank you, Gennai.” Gladimon bowed.

Gennai nodded in kind, “I’ll send some food later then. Let him rest and don’t move him.” Gennai repeated himself and walked out.

“Harry…” Havoc whispered.

“It’ll be alright Havoc. He’ll wake up soon. Harry is strong. Remember that.” Gladimon said.

Havoc nodded, holding Harry’s hand gently.  
-  
Harry woke up several hours later. “Where… where am I?” Harry muttered, squinting at the bright light invading his eyes.

“Are you alright/You’re awake!” Gladimon and Havoc said at the same time.

“Kote… er, Gladimon… Havoc, what… what happened? I remember Myotismon’s castle and shoving Tk out of the way. But after a bright glow… I don’t remember the rest.” Harry said, trying to sit up.

“Whoa Harry, don’t sit up! You need to lay down and rest.” Havoc said, gently laying Harry back down.

“But what happened? And… where are we?” Harry questioned, looking around.

“We’re at Gennai’s place and well…” Gladimon recounted what happened at Myotismon’s place.

“Ah, I see…” Harry muttered.

“Harry… please, forgive me. I-I should have known sooner that Cyberdramon was going to go after you. Please, I’m so sorry!” Havoc said, tears coming to his eyes.

Harry smiled gently and rubbed Havoc’s snout, “It’s alright Havoc. Even for everything I’ve been through, battles are unpredictable.”

“Seems you have finally awoken.” Gennai said, walking into the room and taking a seat.

“Where are my friends?” Harry asked.

“They’re sleeping. They wanted to visit you, but they needed the rest to recover their strength.” Gennai responded and relayed his conversation with the kids before hand.

“Saviors of the world. No, it’s worlds, not world.” Harry said.

“Yes. And to open the gate, you must…” Gennai started.

“Oh, shut up, old man. I’m glad you healed me, but really, do you think I believe all of that?” Harry asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Gennai grinned nervously and rubbed his neck. “What gave it away?” Gennai asked.

“I may have been coated in darkness, but I was aware of my surroundings. Havoc and the others were able to sneak in without being spotted. Therefore, you’ve already been into the castle before, likely owned it. Also, you once had the cards and studied the gate to understand how it works. The moment you discovered its secrets, you should have destroyed it.” Harry responded.

“And saying it would lead us home is useless.” Harry said when Gennai opened his mouth. “We were brought here without the use of the gate; by use of our Digivices. So, there is another way for us to return home. Perhaps even several. So, why not destroy the gate? Because you can’t. You lost access to it. That castle was once your home, but you were driven out when the gate was discovered by others. Am I right?” Harry asked.

“Mostly. That place was never my home. Just a place I worked at.” Gennai responded, looking impressed with Harry’s logic.

“You’re a twisted old man.” Harry scoffed.

“Ah, but this way was more interesting right? The result is the same if you use Agumon or Gomamon’s card.” Gennai said, laughing lightly.

“You’re a sick bastard also.” Havoc growled slightly, while Gladimon looked ready to skewer the chuckling old man.

“So… what did you want to ask? I know you have questions. And I promise, I’ll answer as truthfully as I can.” Gennai said.

“Myotismon is not the main threat, is he?” Harry asked bluntly.

“… you really are full of surprises.” Gennai commented.

“Simple really. Now that I know the source of my dark element is from Myotismon; I have been paying close attention to that particular element. When Devimon used his power, the element would react angrily, like how Devimon thought he was superior. And yet, the element is reacting like there is something more out there. As I can feel the element shake, in fear I might add, over another source of darkness. But not just one. Oh no, it’s at least four. Am I wrong?” Harry asked.

“… … … … I am truly at a loss for words. But yes, you are correct. Your real enemy calls themselves the Dark Masters. Piedmon is the leader of the four.” Gennai responded.

“I see… Someone much stronger than Myotismon is very troubling.” Harry said, looking thoughtful.

"It will take a great deal of power from you Digidestined kids to defeat the Dark Masters." Gennai said.

“Or I could just give them an element.” Harry muttered.

“W-what?!” Gennai asked, shocked.

Harry looked up and saw the three staring at him. “Well, when I shared my element while we were on our way to Server Continent, I was checking to see if they had magic themselves.” Harry said.

“And… did they?” Havoc asked.

Harry nodded, “If they didn’t, the element would have rejected their body and expunged itself after a few seconds. But since they were able to hold it for longer. It’s clear. They’re all witches and wizards.”

“So, they can hold your element for even longer?” Gladimon asked.

“Actually… it has been proven several times whenever a Full Elemental has control of more than one element, they can give an elemental ability to another." Harry responded.

“Give how?” Gennai asked curiously.

“Give it as if they had the elemental ability themselves. For example, I could give, let’s say Izzy, the element of metal. It wouldn’t stay with him for a few hours. It would stay with him for life.*” Harry said, looking at their shocked expressions.

“And you can do this with all of them?” Havoc asked.

Harry nodded, “The only down side is when one element is passed onto another, I would need to rest for three hours so my body can recover. Likewise, whoever has been gifted with my element would need to rest for twenty-four hours to deal with the flow of my memories whenever I practiced with the element. They would see what I learned, the moves I did, the training I went through… and the name’s I came up with.”

“Sharing your personal memories? I’m surprised you would go to such lengths.” Gennai commented.

Harry shook his head, “You misunderstand. They would only see my memories when I trained with the element. Nothing else.”

Gennai rubbed his chin thoughtfully, “Hmm, interesting… Do you have any other questions?” Gennai asked, changing the subject.

“What is the Digital World, exactly?” Harry asked a moment later.

“You already know the answer to that. The Digital World is the network of Earth.” Gennai responded casually.

“No, it’s not. It’s far too advanced. Even on Earth, the year is 1988, technology and the internet have not reached this type of age yet. There’s no Artificial Intelligence that exists yet, let alone each one to have their own emotions. And I know each Digimon has their own souls, something that technology can never do. Also…” Harry paused and reached up to place his hand on Havoc’s chest, “I can feel Havoc’s heart beating. A feeling that cannot be mimicked. So… what exactly is the Digital World and why is it connected to the Earth?” Harry asked.

“… You really do notice such details.” Gennai complimented.

“I have an excellent teacher. Now, what is the Digital World?” Harry asked again.

“I don’t have the clearance to tell you that. All I can say is the Digital World is an alternate universe and the Earth has tapped into a small portion of it. In fact, there is still a connection between the two universes, but I have not been able to find the source. Due to the connection, the Digital World gathers data from Earth and used it as a base to modify itself.” Gennai responded.

“And yet you don’t have anything of the Magical World, besides the staff of Merlin… Which I want to know how that ended up here.” Harry said.

“The staff of Merlin?” Gennai asked, looking confused. Havoc relayed the story that Harry told him. “Ah, interesting. I knew I always felt something unusual on Server Continent, but I could never find the source. Whenever I approached that area, I felt intense fear and always ran away.” Gennai said.

“Hmm… then the staff was protecting itself until its next wielder arrived… Guess I won’t get any answers on how it showed up… But you don’t have the clearance to answer what the Digital World is? There’s someone above you isn’t there?” Harry asked.

“Yes! If that is all, then you should be resting now. Tomorrow, you must return to your world and stop Myotismon.” Gennai said, standing up and walking out.

“One more thing, Gennai. Given the time difference between our Universes and how long it takes us to defeat Myotismon, I’m sure Piedmon will take advantage of our absence. Piximon is building an army with the help of General Grizzmon, all the Digimon that Havoc and I have rescued, along with a Gomamon village. There’s also Andromon and Leomon from File Island. It would be good for you to contact them and form a resistance with them to prepare for the final battle against Piemon.” Harry advised. Gennai nodded at Harry’s words and left.

“I think it is best if I remain, Harry.” Gladimon said suddenly.

Harry turned to the Digimon, “Are you sure about that?”

“I am. Your digivice helping me reach my evolution worked wonders. But you and Havoc are partners. Not you and I. So, only Havoc is able to return to his prior forms. I may cause panic if I went with you.” Gladimon responded.

“Gladimon…” Havoc trailed off.

“I’ll be fine. You guys are going to return right? I’ll wait for you here.” Gladimon said.

Harry nodded, “Alright. Make sure to rendezvous with Master Piximon and make sure to protect the Digital World while until we return.”

Gladimon stood tall and proud, “I will. I shall protect the Digital World the best I can.” Gladimon said his wished the two a goodnight and left the medical bay.  
-  
“Will you be alright, Harry?” Havoc asked.

“My chest is going to be sore for a few days, but I’ll be fine by tomorrow.” Harry responded, “What is it?” noticing Havoc’s depressed expression.

“I should have done more. Perhaps if you and I both went down there when Myotismon tried to…” Havoc started.

“Stop!” Harry commanded, making Havoc pause in surprise, “I made my choice when Myotismon tried to attack us. I know you would have tried your best. But I dared not take the chance of losing you. I don’t want to even think on what Myotismon would have done to turn you against us. Hate me if you will, but I was under control. I may not like using the element of darkness, but I knew what I was doing. And I have no regrets for what I had done.” Harry looked Havoc in the eyes as he spoke, “As it is, had I remained for a week, I would have wiped out most of his forces. I did place several detonation runes around a few parts of the castle.”

“You… you placed detonation runes? How strong are they?” Havoc asked, his eyes wide.

“Mmm… based on the power of your ‘Mega Blast’… I’d say about two times stronger.” Harry responded casually. Havoc’s jaw dropped. “And besides, I had faith that you would come back for me, along with the others.”

“You are too kind, Harry. But kindness may not be enough for our next fight against him.” Havoc said.

“Oh, I know! There are so many spells I want to try out on Myotismon! Just before we encountered Myotismon I started reading Mad-Eye’s personal spell section.” Harry said gleefully. Havoc blanched and could feel the sweat appear on his forehead. He always felt nervous whenever Harry spoke about Mad-Eye’s teachings.

“… Well, regardless. I’ll be your sword. Your strength and shield. Kindness alone isn’t enough. While with my strength and your kindness, combined we will never fall to the call of darkness.” Havoc said, grinning with his partner.

“Much better. You shouldn’t frown so much. And besides, all you’ve ever done since I got here is show me the extent of kindness to allow my crest to activate.” Harry said.

“Are you well enough so I can sleep with you?” Havoc asked quietly.

Harry grinned and waved his hand, expanding the size of the bed so Havoc would have plenty of room. Havoc climbed on and laid next to his partner, resting one of his hands on Harry’s body, covering Harry’s chest and upper legs.

“Shame you can’t be in your MetalGreymon form.” Harry commented.

“Doubt I would be too comfortable anyways. I’m much bigger and half my body is coated in metal like that.” Havoc snorted. Harry chuckled and bade Havoc goodnight, the two falling asleep quickly.

As the night passed on in a peaceful setting, none of the four never knew that a certain red head heard the entire conversation, his face paling from hearing who the true enemy is. But his eyes sparkled in wonder if Harry did share his element with him and the rest.

The next day the kids got ready to leave for the castle again. The group was surprised when Harry approached Tk and gave him his crest back.

“How did you get this?” Tk asked, shocked.

“While covered in darkness…” The kids shuddered at the memory, “I acted how Myotismon’s power would react. I also reacted like a cat, which I’m not proud of, to ‘play’ with your crest. I figured it would amuse Myotismon and lower his guard so I could sneak it in my pocket without him noticing.” Harry responded.

“Nicely done, Harry.” Joe complimented.

“You’re not going to laugh at the way I acted while I was with Myotismon?” Harry asked.

“Why would we laugh?” Sora asked, “I would have been panicking if I was stuck with that evil Digimon for that long.”

Harry sighed in slight relief and finished packing with the others.


	13. Welcome to Earth!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Digimon

Harry thanked Gennai for healing him and the group was on their way back to Myotismon’s castle. Gladimon squared himself and got to Gennai to plan what they were going to do next.  
-  
“We’re here again.” Mimi whined.

“…It’s really quiet.” Sora pointed out.

“Maybe we should observe the castle first.” Matt suggested.

“No, Myotismon is already ahead by a full day. Time may be different between our worlds, but it doesn’t matter. Every second counts from here on out.” Harry said.

“Yeah! We have to get to the ninth child before Myotismon does!” Tk said, agreeing with Harry.

“Alright! Let’s go!” Tai shouted and walked quickly into the castle.

“According to the map, we need to go this way.” Izzy pointed, while keeping his eyes on his laptop.

“Incoming!” Havoc warned and dropped into a fighting stance.

“Havoc you hold them off, while we get the cards set up. Once you finish, come join us.” Harry ordered, holding up his digivice. Havoc nodded and began to glow, “Greymon digivolve to… MetalGreymon!” Havoc quickly charged at the Dokugamon approaching.

“Will Havoc be ok on his own?” Tk asked.

Harry smiled at Tk, “He’ll be fine. Havoc’s not going to lose. Also, Havoc and I haven’t revealed everything we’ve done when we trained with Piximon.”

The kids arrived at the room and approached the pedestal.

“What the? One star, two star, three star. And there’s a picture of a lion, a Sagittarius, and a monkey?” Sora said, looking uncertain.

“Hey, what about this? The good guys, the bad guys and the dirty guys.” Tai suggested.

“Are you sure about that? It makes more sense if they’re arranged from small, normal, and big size.” Joe countered.

“Maybe, Weak, so-so, strong?” Matt said.

“But we still have one extra card.” Mimi pointed out.

Maybe it’s where they live. Like Land or Sea.” Sora said.

“Could it be the number of syllables in their names?” Tk said.

Izzy noticed Harry’s thoughtful look, “Harry, do you have an idea?”

“Yeah, the stars represent the level of growth. Rookie level, Champion, and Ultimate level. The picture symbolizes the type of Digimon. The lion is Leomon; a vaccine type. The Sagittarius is Centarumon; a data type. And the last is Etemon; a virus type.” Harry responded and took the cards from Tai. “The red colours here are the vaccine type. The green ones are data type, while the black are virus type. Arranging the cards like so… and we’ve got this.” Harry said with all the cards in place.

“Wow! That makes much more sense!” Mimi complimented. The room suddenly shook and Havoc entered the room.

“How’s the puzzle?” Havoc asked.

“We got it solved, except for the wrong card.” Matt responded. Harry and Havoc had to focus an incredible will power not to burst out laughing.

“It might be best if Tai chooses which card goes in the slot.” Izzy said, Harry could see Izzy’s cheek being pinched and knew Izzy was biting his cheek to avoid laughing.

“I agree. You’re the one who brings the team back together whenever we separate.” Sora said.

“Choose quickly or the room will collapse on top of us.” Havoc said, Harry had to focus all of his meditation techniques to avoid laughing out loud.

Tai nodded and flipped the two cards face down.

“I choose… this one!” Tai said, flipping Gomamon’s card over and placing it on the pedestal. The began to open and a horde of Dokugamon’s entered.

“Quickly, evolve your Digimon to their highest level and use your strongest attacks!” Harry ordered. Everyone nodded and brought out their digivices.

“Gotsumon digivolve to… Golemon! Golemon digivolve to… Volcamon!”

Biyomon digivolve to … Birdramon! Birdramon digivolve to… Garudamon!”

“Gabumon digivolve to… Garurumon! Garurumon digivolve to… WereGarurumon!”

“Tentomon digivolve to… Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon digivolve to… MegaKabuterimon!”

“Gomamon digivolve to… Ikkakumon!”

“Palmon digivolve to… Togemon!”

“Patamon digivolve to… Angemon!”

“TO THE GATE! QUICKLY!” Havoc shouted and looked over to the approaching enemies.

“Giga Blaster!”

“Magma Bass!”

“Winged Blade!”

“Fox Fire!”

“Horn Buster!”

“Harpoon Torpedo!”

“Needle Spray!”

“Hand of Faith! Hah!”

All eight Digimon shouted, their attacks merging together and caused a massive explosion as the children and their partners ran through the gate. White light filled their vision and they knew no more.  
-  
Harry moaned and got up, “Where am I?” Harry looked around and noticed the other kids, each of them unconscious. Harry quickly woke them up.

“Where are we?” Tai asked, looking around bleary eyed.

“I… I think we’re back!” Matt responded excitedly. The other kids looked around and saw Matt’s words spoke true.

“… Wait, where are our partners.” Sora asked, looking scared.

“Oh no, don’t tell me they were sent somewhere else.” Joe said.

“HELLO!” The kids turned at the grouped shouting.

“You guys are here!” Tai shouted as each child ran to their respective partners.

“Of course! We did follow you through the gate.” DemiMeramon said.

“But where were you?” Joe asked.

“We were looking for food of course.” Gomamon said. Each Digimon producing a bush full of berries. The kids started laughing and their partners looked at them in confusion.

“What’s so funny, Harry?” Havoc asked, now in his Koromon form.

“We’re back in Japan. You don’t need to search for food while we’re here.” Harry said.

“Yeah! You guys get to try all kinds of yummy food!” Tk said, rubbing Patamon.

“Thank goodness you chose the right card Tai. I didn’t want to be a half human and half Digimon.” Mimi said.

Harry, Havoc, and Izzy couldn’t take the looks of relief on the others faces anymore and burst out laughing, easily getting the rest of the groups’ attention.

“Care to share the joke?” Tai asked, grinning.

“It didn’t matter what card you chose. Agumon’s or Gomamon’s. Either one would have brought us back to Earth.” Harry said, laughing again at the peeved expressions from the rest of the kids. Izzy and Havoc joining in.

“Wait, you knew about it too Izzy!” Tai snapped, looking betrayed.

“Yeah, when Harry asked Gennai about the cards. I overheard their conversation.” Izzy said, not mentioning everything else he heard.

-Flashback-

“Hey, Harry? I… I overheard your discussion with Gennai.” Izzy said.

Harry focused on Izzy, while Havoc’s eyes widened.

“How much did you hear?” Harry asked.

“All of it. Including Piedmon.” Izzy said.

Harry sighed, “Are you going to tell the others?”

“I… I don’t know. What do you think we should do?” Izzy asked, looking frustrated.

“I think it would be better if we didn’t say anything. If they focus on the future enemy, they will become reckless around the fight with Myotismon.” Havoc said.

“What about you sharing your element with us? Are you going to do that also?” Izzy asked.

“I am.” Harry stated firmly, “I don’t know when, but hopefully it’ll be before we face the Dark Masters. We’ll all need to fight on and deal with the threats there are. Don’t tell the others just yet. I don’t want them to lose focus on what would and would not happen.” Izzy nodded in agreement.

“And what about Gennai’s prank?” Izzy asked.

“I think we should play along.” Havoc said, grinning. Harry grinned as well and Izzy joined a few seconds later.

-End Flashback-

I can’t believe you guys!” Sora snapped, trying to fight off the smile when she heard the other Digimon complain to them.

“Hey, what’s important is we arrived here safely, right?” Harry asked, still giggling.

“AS IF!” The rest of the group shouted, before everyone started laughing. Harry turned his head when he heard Sensei Fujiyama yelling at them.

“Oh! You guys have to be quiet and stay still to avoid suspicion. Otherwise we all could get in trouble.” Joe warned. The Digimon nodding and ceasing their movements.

“Where were you! Didn’t you hear me say to pack an hour ago? Camp has been canceled from the strange weather patterns.” Sensei Fujiyama asked.

“Sorry, we got lost in the mountain. We didn’t hear you.” Harry said, looking guilty.

Sensei Fujiyama looked at the kids, “Well, you know now. So, could you please go pack now? We will be leaving shortly.” The kids responded quickly and were about to leave before, “Where did those dolls come from?” Sensei Fujiyama asked.

“O-Oh… this is…” Sora stuttered.

“This is?” Sensei Fujiyama prodded.

“W-we found these dolls in the mountain. We thought they were cute so we decided to take them and bring them home so I could give them to my sister. She wasn’t able to come, since she was sick.” Tai said, looking very nervous as the others nodded. Sensei Fujiyama simply shrugged and gestured for the kids to go pack.

“I can’t handle that if we meet another person.” Mimi said, her hand over her heart.

The others agreed.

“Well, welcome to Japan!” Sora said cheerfully. The rest of the kids smiling brightly at their partners.  
-  
Day 4, Odaiba, August 1st 1988

“Sensei Fujiyama? Could you drop us off at Hikarigaoka?” Tai asked.

“Hikarigaoka? No! I need to make sure you all return home safely.” Sensei Fujiyama exclaimed.

“Well, we wanted to show Harry around Hikarigaoka. I used to live there and know the area.” Tai begged.

“Does Harry have permission?” Sensei Fujiyama asked.

“He’s staying with me and my parents, Sensei Fujiyama. He and I can return before seven.” Izzy said.

“Ah, yes. I forgot Harry was staying with you.” Sensei Fujiyama said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Well… Hikarigaoka is pretty close to the road we’re taking. When we get to the Kan-etsu Expressway… we will be passing through Ooizumi… and that is within walking distance.” The bus driver announced.

“Great! Can you drop us off there, sir?” Harry asked.

“Hold on! I haven’t given permission yet!” Sensei Fujiyama snapped out.

“Please Sensei! Tk and I really want to see where our family lived together before our parents divorced.” Matt begged.

“I don’t want to leave Matt’s side yet!” Tk whined, hugging his older brother tightly.

“Please, Sensei! I will take full responsibility of them and make sure everyone gets home safely.” Joe offered.

“Well… as long as your there, I suppose. You are the most responsible student in the school.” Sensei Fujiyama said.

“Thank you, Sensei!” The children said loudly and Fujiyama nodded his head and headed to the rest of the teachers.

“So, how long do you plan on keeping up the act?” Harry asked.

Matt and Tk broke their hug, grinning and wiped away their ‘tears’.

“Wait… That was just an act?” Joe asked stunned.

“Yeah, we thought Sensei Fujiyama wouldn’t grant us permission if we didn’t come up with a sob story.” Matt responded.

“But I promised because I thought that story was true!” Joe snapped out.

“It’s alright Joe. We get to go to Hikarigaoka, where we know Myotismon is located… or so Gennai told us.” Harry said, shrugging.

“… I guess you’re right, but still…” Joe trailed off.

“Lighten up Joe!” Tai interrupted, while he got up and headed to the front of the bus, the others quickly following him.  
-  
“Is that the Hikarigaoka housing complex?” DemiMeramon asked, gesturing to a tall building. Tai answered an affirmative.

“Wow! I had no idea you used to live in such a big castle, Sora!” Biyomon said.

“It’s not a castle. It’s a large building with several smaller rooms inside. Lots of people live in them.” Sora explained.

“Did you live here too?” Biyomon asked.

“Yeah!” Sora said.

“Sora and I were in the same class. Third Elementary School, class 1-2.” Tai said, with Sora nodding along.

“I was in the Fourth Elementary School.” Matt said next.

“What? But that means you weren’t lying to Sensei?” Joe asked.

“It’s true we lived in Hikarigaoka.” Matt responded, Tk saying he remembered a little of that time.

“… I went to the Fifth Elementary School here.” Joe said.

“I lived here during Kindergarten.” Mimi said.

“Did you live here as well, Izzy?” Harry asked, turning the mentioned child.

“Yes, but only for a little while.” Izzy responded.

“Out of all of us, I’m the only that did not live here since I was born in England.” Harry said.

“So… you think the ninth child lived here at some point?” Sora asked.

“I suppose… but why did you all leave?” Harry asked, looking curious.

“I don’t remember… Do you remember Sora?” Tai asked.

“I can answer that?” Joe said, looking smug.

“How? I thought you didn’t know Tai and Sora at that time.” Izzy questioned.

“Even though I didn’t know them, I know why we all moved, probably at the same time. That terrorist bombing in Hikarigaoka four years ago. They still haven’t found the criminal yet. My parents said they didn’t want to live in such a dangerous place, so we moved to Odaiba.” Joe responded.

“Now I remember! It was the same with my family! My mother said something about a bomb.” Sora said.

“Now that you mention it, I think that is what happened.” Tai said, as the group stop in front of a small store. Police cars suddenly started rolling down the road, blaring their sirens and passed the, now wide-eyed children.

“What could that be?” Mimi asked.

“Is it Myotismon?” Tai asked.

“Unlikely. Myotismon isn’t so stupid as to move around in broad daylight and attract all sorts of attention.” Harry said, quickly heading to the source of the problem, the others following him. “… I retract my statement. Myotismon’s minions are idiots!” Harry stated when he saw a Mammothmon on a rampage.

“That’s Mammothmon! An Ultimate level Digimon who has enormous ancient power. His special attacks are Tusk Strikes and Tundra Breath.” Izzy said, reading from his laptop out loud.

“Hey! You kids need to get out of here! It’s too dangerous!” A policeman shouted, then turned back to his radio, “Hello? Hello? I need back-up here quickly… Hello? That’s weird…”

“The Digimon’s presence must be affecting the radio signal” Harry said, looking at the rampaging Digimon.

“He’s coming right at us! Everyone, move!” Tai shouted. Tsunomon and DemiMeramon quickly jumped out of their partners hands, intent on protecting their partners and friends.

“No! The enemy is Ultimate level, you two can’t win!” Matt yelled.

“I’ve got it! Biyomon digivolve to… Birdramon!” Birdramon yelled as she took to the skies and attacked Mammothmon with her ‘Meteor Wing’, while at the same time leading Mammothmon away from the kids.

“Harry, we have to move to avoid any stray attacks from hitting us.” Havoc warned from Harry’s grip.

Harry nodded, “Havoc’s right. Guys we need to- what are you staring at?” Harry asked, noticing that the kids were looking around in shock.

“It’s like last time…” Sora muttered.

“What’s ‘like last time’?” Harry asked.

“The terrorist bomb! It happened exactly like this!” Matt stated.

“Yes, I’m sure of it. The terrorist bomb was actually caused by Digimon! That explains why the culprit hasn’t been caught yet!” Izzy exclaimed.

“Yeah! Tk said he saw monsters fighting, the same day the terrorist bombing happened! I tried to tell him it was a bad dream!” Matt responded.

“But… something’s not right.” Joe stated.

“I agree. I have that feeling too.” Mimi said.

“I know! The that fired the fireballs wasn’t flying! The one on the ground was and it looked like thick steam!” Sora said, rubbing her head and trying to remember.

“It was Golemon!” Tai shouted suddenly.

“Your right!” Mimi said.

“Enough with the recap! Birdramon needs help!” Harry shouted, heading towards the fight.

“Birdramon!” Sora yelled when a Tundra Breath his Birdramon’s face. Birdramon shrieked in pain and fell to the ground as Sora’s crest began to glow.

“Birdramon digivolve to… Garudamon!” Garudamon said.

“Tusk Strikes!” Mammothmon shouted and aimed at the children.

Garudamon quickly intervened and blocked the attack before Harry could get a shield up. “Are you all alright?” Garudamon asked, looking worried.

“We’re fine, thanks. Sorry for ignoring you like that.” Sora said.

“It is fine. I am going to take care of this now.” Garudamon said and took to the skies as the rest cheered her on. Garudamon landed on Mammothmon’s back and forced him to head away from the children the rest of civilization. After getting him to run a safe distance, Garudamon took to the skies and finished Mammothmon off with her signature ‘Winged Blade!’. Her fiery energy launched onto Mammothmon as he tried to turn directions.” Mammothmon burst into data particles and Garudamon returned to the cheering children.  
-  
“Then the two Digimon disappeared after the fight.” Tai said, telling Harry the rest of the story.

“That’s right.” Izzy agreed.

“That explains why it was labelled a terrorist attack.” Joe said.

“No wonder Kari knew about DemiMeramon. She met him back then.!” Tai said.

“Wait, she met you?” Palmon asked.

“I think it was a different DemiMeramon. But… when I met Tai for the first time. I felt like I’d always known him.” DemiMeramon responded.

Harry’s face took a grave expression, “That’s it then. Kari is the ninth child.”

“WHAT?! What are you saying Harry? There’s no way Kari is the ninth child!” Tai shouted.

“But you all saw the event four years ago. Because of that battle, you became the chosen children. If Kari was there, then she must be a chosen child as well.” Harry pointed out.

“N-no. It can’t be…” Tai trailed off as Harry’s statements sunk in.

“I know you don’t want to believe, but what other proof is there? She may be, she may not be. If she is, we need to watch her and see what happens. If not, then your sister will be even more protected.” Harry said calmly.

“We have to leave now!” Joe suddenly said.

“Joe’s right. If the policemen catch us, they’ll want to know what happened.” Izzy agreed.

“We’ll talk about this later! Come on!” Matt yelled as the children ran from the approaching police cars.  
-  
“About the ninth child…” Tai started.

“Kari.” Harry muttered.

“IF the child is not in Hikarigaoka, we need to hurry and check another place.” Tai said, glaring angrily at Harry.

“I don’t know Tai…” Sora said.

“Harry does make a good point.” Matt said, Tai turned his head at Matt and Sora’s statements and glares at them as well.

“Which is what I’ve been trying to tell you. We need to watch over Kari; where she goes, what she’s doing. She cannot go anywhere without some sort of protection!” Harry said calmly, trying to soothe Tai’s nerves.

“But Kari never knew about the digivice!” Tai snapped.

“That doesn’t mean she isn’t one. The digivice wasn’t handed to us, it landed in front of us. It could appear while she’s sleeping for all we know.” Harry said, Tai snapped his mouth shut, unable to counteract Harry’s words.

“Harry’s thoughts do make sense…” Izzy said.

“IZZY!” Tai shouted.

“STOP! We’ve been fighting with each other ever since we returned! Our enemy is Myotismon, not each other!” Mimi said loudly.

“Not so loud, Mimi!” Joe stated and the children move further to the back of the bus to avoid the attention of the other passengers.

“It doesn’t matter, Kari still needs to be watched at all times.” Harry stated in a voice that brokered no argument.

“But she…!” Tai started.

“Tai, Harry, enough! If she is the ninth child, we’ll watch over her. If she isn’t, she’ll have extra protection in case something happens. While we guard her, we try to search for the ninth child.!” Izzy said firmly, surprising the rest of the group from the way Izzy spoke.

“With that being said, I think Harry is right. Her absence when she should have been with us in our camp. What we witnessed four years ago and recognizing DemiMeramon is far too big a sign to just ignore.” Izzy ended.

“… Fine, I’ll try to talk to her some more later.” Tai said, finally compromising with them.

“Good. Now we do need to return home. We got the information we needed from Hikarigaoka and we did promise Sensei Fujiyama that I’d be back at Izzy’s house before seven.” Harry said calmly, finally glad the discussion was over.

“In that case, lets return to Odaiba first.” Tai said, walking into another train station with the rest of the kids following him.

“Hmm… the fastest way to Odaiba is…” Joe muttered looking at the map with Mimi.

“I can’t tell. There are too many routes available!” Mimi said and walked away from the map.

“I can’t help you. I don’t have the memories that you all do.” Harry said.

“Just a minute please.” Izzy said, pulling out his laptop and starting it up, “The fastest way to get there is… If we take the Toei no.12 line from here to Nakano-sakaue.”

“Then transfer to Marunouchi and Gina Lines and leave from Shimbashi.” Joe said, tracing his finger on the map.

“The Yurikamome route will take us to Odaiba!” Harry finished when he saw Joe pointing it out.

“Ok then. Let’s get to Nakano-sakaue first!” Tai said, leaving to buy eight tickets.

“What’s that Tai?” DemiMeramon asked is excitement.

“Our tickets. This is what we use to ride the subway.” Tai responded, handing them out.

“But why only eight? Don’t you need just one since your all going the same way?” Patamon asked.

“It doesn’t work that way. For every person riding the subway, they each have to buy a ticket. Otherwise, someone could sneak on board without paying.” Sora said.

“But won’t you need one for us too?” Tsunomon asked.

“You’re with us. And people will only think your dolls as long as you don’t interact with us. So, we won’t be caught or you be taken from us.” Mimi said.

“Ooh! Does that mean your all thieves now? Wow Harry…” Havoc grinned until Harry pinched his cheek.

“That’s for your cheek Havoc.” Harry sighed and shook his head.

“Please, you can’t talk too much in front of people! This place is different from your world. If anyone catches you talking and moving, they’ll be an uproar!” Joe criticized.

“Listen, while you’re here, you need to pretend to be dolls.” Sora said, while carrying Pyokomon. “You can’t move around, ok? I know it doesn’t feel right, but please bear with it?”

“Ok, we understand. It’s so much easier when Mimi carries me anyway.” Tanemon said.

“You are lucky no wizards or witches are around.” Harry muttered.

“Why is that Harry?” Izzy asked, being close to Harry. The others looked up at him when Izzy repeated what Harry said.

Harry sighed softly, “Whenever something new shows up that they don’t understand, they’d take you away from us and wipe our memories involving you.”

The Digimon and their partners paled at that.

“T-They can’t do that! C-Can they?” Tk asked fearfully, holding Tokomon tighter.

“I wish they wouldn’t, but they would. Please, do and say nothing, I don’t want to lose my friends or my memories.” Harry begged. The Digimon ceased movement and sound after that.


	14. Searching for the Ninth Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Digimon.

‘How in the world did this happen?’ Harry thought as he and the rest of the children slept through the subway to their next stop. He shouldn’t have been surprised, after several nerve-racking scenes of making up a lie to Sensei Fujiyama, DemiMeramon and Tsunomon jumping down to the tracks for fun and forcing Harry to do some light magic so they didn’t get killed by the train tracks, and a baby who pulled on Pyokomon to the point that she shouted at the baby (thank Merlin for ventriloquism for that), anyone was bound to be exhausted. Let alone the eight of them.

Harry sighed as he carried Havoc in his hands and walked behind Joe and Izzy. Joe and Izzy were trying to salvage the best routes to return to Odaiba through the Marunochi Line. Thus, the group were walking through the crowds, trying to find a map to help them.

“Alright, listen guy, make sure to stay close together…” Joe trailed off when he turned around.

“Yes sir.” Harry said automatically.

“Uh, Harry?” Joe asked.

“What is it, Joe?” Harry asked back.

“Where is everyone else?” Joe asked, Izzy looking up from his laptop from that.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked turning around, “They’re right… behind… me…” trailing off when he saw no one was behind him.

“Can this get any worse?” Izzy asked.

Harry turned back to him sharply, “Never say those words! Those are a major jinx in the wizarding world!”

Izzy jumped at Harry’s tone and looked away in slight embarrassment.  
-

“Where did they go?” Joe whined.

“Oh yeah! If we use our digivices, we can tell where everyone went.” Izzy said, taking his out and turning to Harry.

Harry backed up, “Don’t look at me. Anything that has to do with magic is top secret. My magic and your digivice will cause a lot of Aurors to look our way.”

“Then we’ll just use the red dot to find them… Wait, why isn’t it working?” Izzy said, noticing his screen was dark.

“Maybe it broke when we got here.” Joe suggested.

“I think we’ll have to search without our digivices.” Harry said.

“I guess… uh, is that…” Izzy said, pointing at a fast food restaurant.

“Huh? There’s no way…” Joe trailed off before spotting a familiar blue cap in a window, “Don’t tell me they used the train money!” Joe said, dropping his head in defeat.

“Doesn’t look like we have any other choice. Might as well meet up with them.” Harry said taking the lead with the other two nodding and following.  
-  
“Hey! There you are! You guys should get something to eat. The food’s great!” Tai said cheerfully.

“I think I know the answer but, did you use all of your fare money for this?” Joe asked cautiously.

“Ah huh! We used all of it!” Mimi stated brightly.

“Sorry, Joe. It’s hard to resist the temptation of a good burger.” Sora said, smiling. Joe hung his head in defeat and went to get some food when his stomach growled at him.

“Harry, I’m getting hungry, too…” Havoc said, copying Harry’s ‘begging eyes’ in training form was a great effect. Harry sighed heavily and placed Havoc at the table to go order some food as well. Izzy shook his head and followed Harry to buy food for himself and Motimon.

Harry came back a few minutes later, carefully balancing two trays in his hands and set them on the table, “Alright Havoc eat up.” Harry said, grabbing a burger and container of fries.

“THANK YOU, HARRY!” Havoc shouted happily, getting the attention of other customers and employees. The kids shushing Havoc as he dug in. Harry gestured to the rest when they saw he ordered enough for everyone to have seconds.

“… How are we going to get home. We’ve used nearly all our money.” Matt pointed out.

“Don’t worry about that. I have a fool-proof plan.” Tai grinned.

Harry shook his head, “I’ve got one better.” Everyone turned to his direction as Harry pulled out a Galleon.

“What’s that Harry?” DemiMeramon asked.

“Wizarding currency.” Harry responded.

“It looks like real gold!” Mimi stated, her eyes wide.

Harry nodded, “It is.” Then Harry spoke softly to the coin, “Blinky one purse of Yen.” The others stared at Harry curiously then gasped in surprise when the Galleon disappeared and a British purse appeared in its place.

“Why did you ask for a purse Harry? You know those are for girls, right?” Sora asked.

“I do. But the magical world in Britain is greatly behind in times and both men and women carry around purses.” Harry responded.

“How much Yen do you have in there?” Tk asked.

Harry opened the purse and stuck his hand inside. Everyone’s jaw dropped when they saw Harry’s entire arm disappear, “Mmm, I’d say enough to travel all over Japan.”

“W-Wha…” Joe stuttered.

“I know how to be careful with money, let’s leave it at that.” Harry stated. The others just nodded, while Izzy thought carefully on this new evidence he was presented with. Having to deal with another of Myotismon's subject, the kids got more tickets and were on their way.  
-  
“I think it’s best if we all went home. It’s getting dark and our parents are probably worried that we haven’t shown up yet.” Joe said.

“I agree.” Izzy said, “I did promise Sensei Fujiyama that Harry and I would return back to my place before seven.”

Harry nodded and turned to Tai, “Please Tai, I know you don’t want to believe me about Kari, but try to keep an extra watch on her?”

“Sure Harry. No problem.” Tai promised.

“Bye Harry!” Tk yelled and the others exchanged their goodbyes as well.

“Where are we going Harry?” Havoc asked.

“We’re going to my place. Since Harry is the only foreign exchange student, my parents were the ones to offer a place to stay.” Izzy responded.

“Awh, that was nice of your parents, Izzy.” Tentomon said.

“It was. Though I was curious about Britain myself and was hoping Harry would have some stories to share. Although, now that I know I’m a wizard, I want to know about that before going to a magical school.” Izzy said and looking at Harry as they walked.

Harry shrugged slightly, “I don’t think I need to tell you anything Izzy. As far as I’m aware, any muggleborns discovered in Japan attend a Pre-Magical school at the age of nine. They’ll teach you everything new about the magical world. The magical creatures you’ll see, the reason for secrecy and other such things.” Harry responded.

“… Still, it would be nice to hear somethings before then?” Izzy asked.

“I suppose.” Harry relented.

“Hey Harry, what are your friends like back in England?” Havoc asked.

“I didn’t have any friends in England, Havoc. Izzy, Tai, you and the others are my friends.” Harry responded.

“Oh…” Havoc said.

“Why didn’t you have any friends in England?” Tentomon asked.

“My classmates weren’t the friendly sort. Most of them were pretty jealous on how hard I worked and thought they could bully me for it. They didn’t know I was a wizard and a Full Elemental at that time, so…” Harry trailed off.

Izzy didn’t even need to ask what happened next.

“I’m sorry, Harry. I wasn’t trying to make you bring up bad memories.” Havoc said.

“It’s alright Havoc. I’ve got you. And everyone else… though Tai’s a bit thick right now.” Harry said, muttering the last part.

Izzy snorted, “And when is he not?”

The two kids and their partners chuckled quietly as they continued the trip back to Izzy’s house.  
-  
“We’re home!” Izzy announced as he and Harry walked through the front door.

“Izzy?” Mrs. Izumi said, surprised and turned her attention to the door.

“Hi Mom! We came home ahead of schedule.” Izzy said, as he and Harry both took off their shoes.

“Didn’t you like camp?” Mrs. Izumi asked.

“It was alright for about a day, Mrs. Izumi. But a crazy snow storm appeared for a few hours and suddenly disappeared. Camp was cancelled because of that and we were all brought back.” Harry said.

Harry and Izzy turned their attention to the phone that Mrs. Izumi was holding when they heard a couple of voices crying on the other end. They turned to each other and shrugged, heading into Izzy’s room for now. Harry closed the door behind him.

Izzy opened the window and Tentomon flew in, “So why can’t I use the door?” Tentomon asked as Harry pulled Havoc out of his bottomless bag. Havoc looked slightly disgruntled from his trip in the bag.

“Izzy? Is something wrong?” Mrs. Izumi’s voice called through his door. Izzy panicked and pushed Tentomon towards his closet. Then quickly closed the window when he heard his mother walk away.

Izzy quickly left to buy a couple of locks for his and Harry’s door. Harry kept the two entertained while they waited. And Izzy returned a few minutes later, quickly announcing his return and getting to work. Harry took his and nodded to Izzy, heading out and doing the same.

“Why do Tentomon and I have to hide?” Havoc asked.

“People can’t handle the sight of something new. They tend to panic and attack… or call someone to try and take you away from us.” Harry responded, “I know you don’t like to hide, but this will have to do.”

Havoc grumbled slightly, but let it go.

“Don’t worry. Some day you won’t have to hide.” Harry assured his partner.

“Really?” Havoc asked, Harry smiled gently and rubbed Havoc’s head. Havoc purred and leaned into the touch. Harry opened his door a minute later and called out, “Mrs. Izumi, how long until dinner is ready?”

“About 25 more minutes, Harry. Why do you ask?” Mrs. Izumi called back.

“Oh, some of the boys weren’t willing to share the hot water. So, I just want to take a quick shower before coming to eat.” Harry responded.

“Oh, well ok then. I’ll let you know when dinner’s almost ready.” Mrs. Izumi said.

“Thank you, Mrs. Izumi!” Harry said and closed the door. Harry walked into the bathroom that was joined with his and got in. Harry turned the water on and enjoyed his first hot shower after two months in the Digital World. As Harry sighed and relaxed, he never knew that Havoc entered and jumped onto the toilet seat.

‘Wow, Harry looks so hot right now… Wait… WHERE DID THAT THOUGHT COME FROM?!’ Havoc thought, while furiously fighting to keep the blush off his face and avoid looking at Harry. Most of the steam covered his body did help slightly. Though, Havoc couldn’t help but wish if there was less steam in the shower.

Harry finished and got out, noticing his friend was avoiding his eyes as he dried off. Harry cocked an eyebrow and shrugged from Havoc’s unusual behavior as he dressed himself for dinner.

“Harry, Izzy? Dinner’s ready!” Mrs. Izumi announced.

“One moment, Mrs. Izumi!” Harry called out from the door.

“Just a minute!” Izzy called out himself.

“If you have a friend over Izzy, he can join us too!” Harry paled when he heard that. Izzy and Tentomon must have been speaking too loudly. “I thought I heard someone speaking to you in a funny sounding voice. Is that what I heard? Izzy?”

Harry couldn’t even think of a quick lie himself to cover the two.

“Oh no, no, Mom! It was me! Yeah, I’m practicing my new comedy act! Uh-huh! They’re having a Talent Show at the Children’s Center and the winner could win a new computer!” Izzy said in a rushed voice.

Harry could only stare at his door in surprise. He could almost imagine Izzy was going through a silly motion as he lied. There was no way his mother would…

“You tell jokes?” Mrs. Izumi asked.

… Or maybe she would. Harry sighed in relief and exaggeration at Izzy’s quick thinking. “I’ll make sure to come back with some food, ok?” Harry whispered to Havoc.

Havoc nodded and went to bouncing on the bed. Harry shook his head and joined Izzy’s parents as they encouraged him to tell his jokes.

Harry could only stare in confusion as Izzy came up with a joke involving some guy named Newton and an apple. Harry could feel the sweat drop forming on his head as Izzy kept it up. Izzy’s parents were just staring at their son.

“I’m sorry. I guess, I’m not very funny.” Izzy said blushing.

“What do you mean? You were hysterical!” Mr. Izumi said.

“I can’t believe it’s my son!” Mrs. Izumi exclaimed.

“My boy the comedian! Who would have known!” Mr. and Mrs. Izumi went to applaud Izzy for his joke as Harry could only look around bewildered. Izzy laughed nervously, while still blushing and sat down.

“What did you think of the joke Harry?” Mrs. Izumi asked.

Harry shrugged, “If I knew who he was talking about, I might have found it funny. But I’m afraid I don’t know who Newton is.”

“Really? You don’t know?” Mr. Izumi asked.

“Ah yes! I remember now! I believe Harry hasn’t gotten far in his Primary School before he transferred here.” Izzy spoke up.

“Is that true?” Mr. Izumi asked next.

Harry nodded, “I was only in Primary for about a month when the offer for the student exchange program came up and I jumped at it to learn what I could here.” Harry glanced over and saw Izzy looking upset.

“… Mom, would you mind at all if I ate the rest of my dinner in my room?” Izzy asked. Harry immediately caught on to where Izzy was going.

“Don’t worry, I won’t make you eat anything you don’t want to.” Mrs. Izumi said, gently.

“No, Mom! It’s nothing like that! Really! The way you cook is gastronomically outstanding.” Izzy exclaimed.

“Thanks!” Mrs. Izumi replied.

“I appreciate everything you do!” Izzy said.

Harry turned his head and saw Mrs. Izumi’s eyes glisten with tears from Izzy’s words. “If it’s not too much trouble Mrs. Izumi, may I join him?”

“Is there something you don’t like Harry?” Mr. Izumi asked.

Harry shook his head, “No, nothing like that. I was hoping to spend a bit more time with Izzy and discuss some school work.”

“…Oh, I suppose.” Mrs. Izumi responded, “It’s nice to see you boys getting along.”

Mr. Izumi nodded and Harry got up, grabbing his dish and some extras as Izzy did the same.

Harry opened his door slightly and beckoned Havoc to join them. Havoc quickly jumped down and bounced into Izzy’s room, while Izzy held the door open. Once the two had sat down, the four began to eat… Havoc and Tentomon dived right in after the first bite.

“Not only is your Mom nice and pretty, she’s an awesome cook!” Tentomon said, suddenly.

“Sure is!” Izzy said.

“Come on, Izzy! Hurry up and eat or Tentomon and Havoc will devour it all!” Harry said as he tried to eat what they brought. Izzy quickly grabbed his own plate and started chowing down.

Harry was looking over Izzy’s shoulder as he typed on his laptop, while Tentomon and Havoc were sleeping. Harry glanced over slightly and saw a snot bubble expand and deflate from Tentomon’s… what passes for a nostril anyway. Harry shook his head and turned back to the laptop.

“Gennai made some modifications to my computer. They’re truly awesome.” Izzy commented.

“Let’s see what Gennai downloaded first.” Harry piped in.

Izzy nodded, “Oh, well this looks intriguing.” Dragging his mouse over and clicking on a symbol that said ‘KanKan’. “I wonder what it does.” Harry and Izzy stared bewildered at seeing three Digimon dancing and wearing skirts. “Uh! Too bizarre!”

“That’s an understatement, Izzy.” Harry said.

“How about another.” Izzy clicked on the ‘Balloon’ and they both witnessed a Digimon pumping a balloon full of air until it exploded. “That’s very demented.” Izzy groaned out.

Harry couldn’t speak. All he could feel was the sweat drop on the back of his head growing.

“Wait! Check out the one that says ‘Radar’.” Harry suggested before Izzy chose something weird again.

Izzy nodded and clicked at what Harry suggested.

“It’s a map of Tokyo!” Izzy said.

“That could be useful… but what’s with the blinking red dot?” Harry asked.

“There’s an unidentified Digimon lurking in the bay! You’re the only two still awake!” Mini Gennai announced.

Harry and Izzy gasped in surprise, “Tentomon/ Havoc!” Both boys called to their partners, waking them up. Harry would figure later how Gennai knew Harry was with Izzy.

“Hello Mrs. Kamiya, this is Izzy. I was wondering if Tai might be able to come to the phone.” Izzy asked.

“He’s sleeping.” Harry heard faintly, “So, would you like me to wake him up?” she asked.

“No, I’m sorry to bother you.” Izzy said. Izzy tried calling the others.

“Looks like everyone else is asleep… Can’t really blame them Izzy. When’s the last time any of us slept in our beds?” Harry asked as Havoc and Tentomon got up.

“I guess you have a point. Guess it’s just you and me, Harry.” Izzy said.

“Both of you should go to bed.” Tentomon suggested.

“No way! Gennai just said there’s an unidentified Digimon in the bay.” Izzy explained.

“And I was having such a nice dream.” Tentomon pouted.

“We don’t have much choice.” Harry interrupted, “Who knows what that Digimon will do. We have to stop it!” 

“I’m with you Harry!” Havoc stated.

“Are you guys ready to go?” Izzy asked.

“Sure, but maybe I should wear a disguise so that…” Tentomon jumped when Harry waved his hand over Tentomon. “What did you just do?”

“A simple Notice-Me-Not Charm will make everyone think you belong there. They won’t notice what you truly look like.” Harry said.

“Ingenious! Why didn’t you do that for Tentomon and Havoc at dinner?” Izzy asked.

Harry gave him a deadpanned look, “… because your mum and dad would have noticed food disappearing when neither us or them were touching it.”

“Oh.” Izzy said, chuckling nervously. Harry shook his head and grabbed Havoc and gestured for Izzy and Tentomon to follow him.

A few minutes later they grabbed a taxi and were off.

They got off at their exit and headed straight to the pier, only to stop in surprise at the Digimon in sight. All four exclaimed in surprise, “He’s about as repulsive as they come!” Tentomon said.

“That Digimon is Raremon!” Izzy said while looking at his laptop.

“Raremon smells like rotting fish. Looks like the inside of a trash can. And is someone you never want to meet in a very dark alley.” Tentomon supplied.

Harry quickly grabbed his digivice when it started beeping, “Izzy! The ninth child is here! Our digivices are reacting!”

“WHOA! Talk about bad timing! If we lose that signal, we’ll be doomed!” Tentomon stated.

“Alright, enough!” Harry said, “Havoc, you and Tentomon deal with Raremon while Izzy and I go looking for the…” Harry turned and saw a cat with a digivice in its mouth. “Izzy! That cat has the Digivice!”

“Huh?” Izzy turned, “Oh, you’re right! We’ve got to get that cat!”

“Havoc, Tentomon, Go!” Harry commanded.

“Tentomon digivolve to… Kabuterimon!”

“Koromon digivolve to… Agumon! Agumon digivolve to… Greymon! Go Harry, we’ve got this!” Havoc said.

Harry nodded and he and Izzy turned and quickly ran after the cat.  
-  
Harry and Izzy

“The signal stopped.” Harry said.

“Let’s grab that cat then.” Izzy said. Out of nowhere, Izzy’s laptop starts to ring like a telephone. Izzy quickly took out his laptop and typed a few keys, while telling Harry to go ahead.

“Izzy! What’s going on?” Tai asked.

“Tai! We found the digivice for the ninth child! It’s with some cat. And there’s a Raremon in Shibuya,” Izzy quickly supplied. Tai cursed and replied he’ll be there as soon as possible, then the line went dead. Izzy closed his laptop and followed after Harry. Harry stopped, turned and tackled Izzy to the ground just as a syringe went flying past their heads.

“DemiDevimon!” Harry growled, looking at the bat Digimon.

“Hello, chosen brats! Guess we’re both chasing the same thing, the ninth brat!” DemiDevimon said.

“And how would you know tha… Wait, is that… That’s the crest for the ninth child!” Harry said, recognizing the tag in DemiDevimon’s claw.

“Nope! It’s only a copy. It’s what we’re using to find the ninth child. And since you don’t have your Digimon with you. I can finish off you damn brats right here! Pico Darts!” DemiDevimon shouted just as Harry’s eyes disappeared. With a mere thought, the darts veered away and headed for DemiDevimon, who shouted and quickly dodged.

“Did you really forget all that I can do?” Harry asked as two lightning bolts appeared in his hands.

DemiDevimon paled and turned to flee, when he felt a current pushing against him and keeping him in place. Harry threw the lightning bolts and trapped DemiDevimon in a prison of air and lightning. Forming a few quick hand seals Harry shouted, “Ignesco!” and the small cage exploded. DemiDevimon fell to the ground moaning in pain.

“Izzy/Harry!” Kabuterimon and Havoc shouted.

“Kabuterimon! You guys won!” Izzy said, while the huge beetle beamed from the praise.

“Havoc! Make sure DemiDevimon doesn’t go anywhere!” Harry said and took off for the cat. Harry checked his digivice and saw the signal had disappeared. “Damn! The cat’s gone. Wonder whose cat it was?” Harry thought aloud.

“Indeed, the owner of the cat must be the ninth child. And this proves the ninth child may already know of Digimon, even though they don’t know about the digivice.” Izzy said. Harry nodded along with Izzy’s logic.

“Harry! Izzy!” Tai shouts.

“Tai!” Izzy shouted back and gestured for him to come over. Izzy caught Tai up on what happened as Harry went over to the whimpering Digimon.

“Alright, tell me everything you know about Myotismon. If you don’t speak… I’ll show you much control and power I really have!” Harry threatened, another lightning bolt flickering into existence.

“P-Please… I’ll tell you all I know! Please, don’t hurt me!” DemiDevimon begged.

“Good, why…” Harry leaped back and Havoc stood next to Harry as a swarm of bats appeared.

“Digidestined, you have arrived after all.” Myotismon said as he appeared from the shadows. “You children can relax, I’m only here to take my little slave away. I have no interest in fighting.” Myotismon chuckled at seeing Tai and Izzy’s tense positions.

“MYOTISMON!” Havoc roared out.

“Now, now… we don’t want to cause a big commotion, do we? Your kind will show up soon and I don’t want the existence of Digimon to be revealed just yet. Unless you have no problem with your government’s capturing one of your partners.” Myotismon laughed out.

“You won’t get away so easily next time, Myotismon!” Harry called out as the two evil Digimon took to the skies.

“Oh, don’t worry little pet. I’ll be coming for you again! And I’ll make sure my power dominates you completely!” Myotismon snarled out.

“Damn it!” Havoc growled and went through the breathing techniques Harry showed him to calm himself. Just as he calmed enough, he de-digivolved back to his Koromon form.

“Seems Gatomon told him what happened.” Harry said, “Shame he thinks his power can actually dominate me.”

“… Izzy? We need to leave now!” Kabuterimon stated and pointed to the gathering crowds. Harry quickly took out his digivice and reverted Havoc back to his Koromon form and the three kids and two Digimon climbed onto Kabuterimon’s back.

“Let’s go!” Izzy said as Tai and Harry held onto their partners. Once they were in the air, they let out a sigh of relief.

“Getting back on topic, who is the ninth child’s partner?” Harry asked.

“If Gennai doesn’t know, then we’ll have to wait for the Digimon to show up.” Havoc responded.

“I think we should discuss this tomorrow. Kabuterimon let’s get Tai back home.” Izzy said, Kabuterimon nodded and flew quickly to speed things up.

After dropping Tai and Gatsomon off at Tai’s place. The four headed back to Izzy’s. A few minutes after that, Harry, Havoc, and Izzy got off Kabuterimon’s back and Kabuterimon de-digivolved back to Tentomon and flew through the window.

“It’s very late. Maybe we should wait until morning, guys?” Izzy suggested.

“All that exercise made me ultra-hungry!” Tentomon said, looking down sadly. “I hate to be a pig, but, you wouldn’t happen to have anything to munch on, would you?”

Harry shook his head slightly, “It’s a good thing I’m always prepared.” Harry pulled his bottomless bag off his shoulder and took out a couple of pre-made meals for Havoc and Tentomon. “Dig in, guys.”

“Thank you, Harry!” Tentomon said excitedly and dived right in. Havoc followed quickly as well and soon both plates were empty.

Harry grabbed the plates and placed them back in his bag. Harry quickly snuck out of Izzy’s room, wishing the two a good night and got ready for bed. After brushing his teeth and putting on some pj’s, Harry quickly collapsed on the bed and fell asleep with Havoc’s ears wrapped around his arm, snuggling happily with his partner.


	15. Separation from the rest of the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Digimon.

Odaiba, Day 5

Harry woke up the next day to the smell of breakfast. Turning over in bed, he could see Havoc staring at him with wide eyes, clearly wanting to eat something. Harry smiled softly and took out one of the pre-made meals for Havoc to eat and gave Izzy one to pass onto Tentomon, then the two boys joined Izzy’s parents for breakfast. After that, they met in Izzy’s room.

“What are you going to do today, Izzy?” Harry asked.

“What am I? What are you going to do?” Izzy asked back.

“I’m going to MahouMachi. I only got the basics and I want to get the more advanced book set.” Harry replied.

“… I’ve never heard of MahouMachi… Wait… is it part of the magical world?” Izzy asked.

Harry smiled, “Yeah, it’s Japan’s magical shopping district.”

“Wow, where do you find it at?”

“There’s a guard at a random wall in front of the entrance to MahouMachi in the Aqua City Mall.”

“The Aqua City Mall?! I think I know what guard you’re talking about!... Yes, now I remember! I always thought it was strange seeing that man there. The one time I told my mom about it, she said she didn’t see anyone there.”

“Hmm, sounds like a Notice-Me-Not charm.” Harry theorized.

“Well, in answer to your question, I’m going to meet up with the others and make a plan on how to best find the ninth child.” Izzy said.

“Alright, I should get going now. Otherwise, some of the good books will disappear.”

Izzy nodded, “Oh, and if it’s not too much trouble… can you buy some magical candy. I’d like to try something.”

Harry smirked, “I can get it, but you’re going to regret it. Some candy is good, some is bad, and some is really bad.”

“How could candy be really bad?” Havoc asked.

“Acid Pops.” Harry responded.

“… Do they cast some sort of spell to make it act like…” Izzy trailed off.

Harry shook his head, “No, Literally Acid Pops. Lolly Pops made out of acid. Turned into candy.”

Izzy blanched, “… Uh, yeah. No really bad candy then.”

Harry smirked again and grabbed Havoc, “Alright good luck with whatever you come up with.”

Izzy nodded back and dressed Tentomon up.  
-  
“Hey, Izzy” Tai greeted.

“Hey, ready to go?” Izzy asked. “Gotsumon, you digivolved!” Izzy pointed out at the now rock Digimon.

“Of course. A good meal and sleep were all I needed.” Gotsumon replied.

“Psst, it’s me!” Tentomon whispered.

“Tentomon, hey nice disguise!” Tai complimented.

“Thanks, Tai… I put it together myself.” Tentomon said.

“I should put on a disguise too!” Gotsumon said, looking up at his partner.

“Yeah, good idea!” Tai said.

Tai, Izzy, Tentomon, and Gotsumon walked through the crowds. Gotsumon was wearing a simple hoodie. “Yeah, real inconspicuous.” Tai drawled.

Izzy had embarrassed Tai when Tai couldn’t find his address book and the four met in a small area in the park. Where Matt, Tk, Tsunomon, and Patamon were waiting. Sora and Biyomon quickly arrived themselves, with Mimi pushing a baby carriage around with Palmon inside. 

“Hey, did you guys see it?” Sora asked. “It was all over the news on T.V. this morning.”

“More and more of Myotismon’s Digimon goons are popping all over the city.” Matt said.

“And their very real!” Tai pointed out. Gotsumon nodded, as Tai explained what the two went through when Tai and DemiMeramon were sent back to Japan after defeating Etemon. Everyone else paled when Tai explained that everyone could see the Digimon here and they weren’t invisible like that time with Tai and DemiMeramon.

“It might be because they came through the gate this time that Myotismon made.” Izzy theorized.

“That’s not good. If they can be seen, then they can cause some real damage.” Matt said.

“What do you mean, Matt?” Tk asked, hugging Patamon.

“Don’t you remember all those other Digimon we fought in the Digital World? A lot of damage happened there too.” Matt responded.

“Creepy.” Mimi said shivering.

“Complete systems failure.” Izzy commented.

Tai sat up, “Then what are we sitting here for? We need to get out there and find that ninth kid before Myotismon and his goons do any more massive damage to the city.”

“What’s the plan?” Matt asked.

“Well, I have a theory…” Izzy started, before a voice shouted for them to stop, making them all flinch in surprise.

“I want to hear Izzy’s theory!” Joe said running with Gomamon in his bag. “Don’t start until I get there! I love Izzy’s theories!”

“Ok, we won’t start without you.” Tai said after gaining his breath.

Izzy went on to explain how the Digimon already fought each other four years ago and how they were present to witness the attack. Thus, marking each of them as the Digidestined and that the ninth child should have seen the attack as well. Izzy then went on to explain how he and Harry picked up a signal from the other digivice and went searching for it. Izzy even explained that a cat was holding it in its mouth as it ran off, but they couldn’t find the cat.

Nor could they find the ninth child. But with all the monsters around, the child had to be around that area as well. Izzy concluded that each child with their own address book would call each child they went to school with and hope that one of them had witnessed the battle and would be the missing ninth child.

With Joe’s confession at getting an early start on school work. Matt, Mimi, Tk, Izzy, and Matt gave Joe their books. Tai was kind enough to take half of them and give Joe a break.

“Wait, where’s Harry? Doesn’t he have an idea on what to do?” Tk asked before they dispersed.

“Yeah, where is Harry, Izzy?” Tai asked.

“Harry decided to go to MahouMachi and gather some more books and potions ingredients.” Izzy responded.

“MahouMachi? Never heard of it.” Matt stated.

Sora gasped, “Oh! Is that one of those magical areas Harry told us about?”

Izzy nodded, “It’s Japan’s famous magical shopping district.”

Mimi’s eyes lit up at the word shopping.

“Wait, how come we’ve never seen it?” Tai asked.

“According to Harry, the entrance is hidden with a guard in front of the entrance to prevent anyone from getting inside. Even if they typed the wrong password on the wall.” Izzy explained.

“Wall? Where is the entrance located?” Matt asked.

“Harry said it’s in the Aqua City Mall. No muggles, that is non-magical people, will notice the guard standing at a random wall and doing nothing. The only people who would see the guard are those who have magic.” Izzy responded.

“The Aqua City Mall?” Mimi asked. “I think I know what you’re talking about Izzy. I remember going there several times in one year and I always saw one man there wearing the funniest looking clothes. He looked like he was wearing a bath robe and a big cloak. I told my mom about it, but she didn’t see anything that I was pointing to.”

“Yeah, my dad thought I was going crazy when I said something similar to him.” Tai said next. Each child giving similar responses.

“AH!” Tk realized.

“What is it, Tk?” Matt asked, looking at his younger brother.

TK turned to Izzy, “You said only people with magic would see the guard?” Izzy nodded, looking at everyone else who seemed to realize what Tk was implying.

“I’m a… witch?” Sora asked in disbelief.

“We can use magic like Harry?” Joe asked next.

Izzy nodded to the group, “Yes, all of us can use magic. Harry wanted to teach us, but we don’t have the time whenever enemy Digimon are around.”

“Wait, you knew Izzy?” Mimi asked.

Izzy nodded again, “It was when I overheard Harry and Gennai’s conversation. Harry didn’t want you to be focused on something else when Myotismon was still out there.”

“… Well, guess we know what to do when this is all over.” Tai said, everyone agreeing with him.

“There’s one more thing.” Izzy said.

“What is it?” Tk asked.

“Harry said he could help us out even more.”

“How so?” Joe asked.

“You all remembered how he shared his elemental ability with us?” Everyone nodded, remembering what they felt that time, “Well, Harry can take it a step further and give us one of his Elemental Abilities.”

“What do you mean?” Sora asked.

“Harry could give, let’s say Matt, the element of Earth. And Matt would be a Full Earth Elemental. Harry would lose the element, but Matt would have it.” Izzy explained.

Mimi gasped, “He would really do that for us?”

Izzy smiled, “He wants to make sure we can defend ourselves. Harry even said that sooner or later the Digimon will realize they can come after us when our partners aren’t close by. At least with having an elemental ability, we can defend ourselves.”

“Why didn’t he do so already?” Joe asked.

“It’s taxing on him. For each element he gives up, he has to rest for three full hours as his body and magic adjust with the loss of an element. Likewise, we would have to rest for 24 hours as we see every memory of when Harry practiced with the element. It speeds up the learning time, but we would still need to practice to maintain control.” Izzy explained, “Harry suggested that after Myotismon has been defeated, then he’ll share the element with us.”

“Why after? Is there something after Myotismon?” Matt asked.

“We still need to get our partners back to the Digital World, and also try and undo all the damage Myotismon did there.” Izzy lied easily.

“Sounds reasonable… well guess we have more to look forward to than we thought! Still, we need to focus and find the ninth child.” Tai said. The rest nodded and went their separate ways to get started.  
-  
Harry took a cab to the Aqua City Mall and headed to the guard that he met the first time.

“Welcome back, young man.” The guard greeted.

“Thank you, I’d like to re-enter please?” Harry said.

The guard nodded, “By the way, where did you get that Puffskin from? I’ve never seen one that big before. Or have such long ears.”

“Found him during my summer camp. I didn’t want to leave him, so I brought him with me.” Harry lied just as easily.

“Well that’s very kind of you. Alright, go on through.” The guard said after pressing the necessary password to allow Harry passage. Harry stepped through and headed to the door leading to the shopping district.

“Harry, what’s a Puffskin?” Havoc asked.

“It’s a magical creature that exists in the Wizarding World. That’s why I didn’t use any magic on you Havoc, you can pass for a magical creature. You still can’t speak, but you can mewl and purr.” Harry explained.

Havoc looked at Harry happily and immediately cuddled into Harry’s chest. Harry laughed softly and reached for the door, “Welcome Havoc, to MahouMachi.” Harry said, allowing Havoc to stare at the shopping district in wonder. Havoc’s eyes darted left and right as he took in the floating objects. The various creatures in one store. The moving pictures and more.

Harry gave a Havoc a quick tour and headed for the book store. Harry looked over each book carefully and tapped which books he wanted thrice. Shopping for books in MahouMachi was so much easier than Diagon Alley. They charmed the books to disappear from the shelf to the counter if someone taps the books three times. Instead of the person or people having to carry the books all over the store as they shop. They could tell which stack belonged to which, simply my their magical signature.

“Hmm, Hand Seals, check… Exorcism, check… Martial Arts, check… Magical Herbs and Fungi, check… Transfiguration, check… and Intermediate Potions, check. Alright, so that’s 32 books and half of the purse now empty.” Harry said as he gathered his purchases and headed out.

“What are you going to read first, Harry?” Havoc asked.

“I think I’ll start with Transfiguration. Turning one object into another will be an excellent way of confusing an enemy. Especially if that enemy has no knowledge of magic.” Harry responded.

“They’re reaction is going to be priceless!” Havoc said, giggling.

Harry laughed quietly in turn and headed into the candy store. Harry had to hold Havoc tightly several times to stop Havoc from jumping out of his hands and biting something that floated past the two of them. After grabbing various, non-dangerous, sweets, Harry left with his purchase.  
-  
Harry and Havoc return to find an upset Izzy and Tentomon. “Is something wrong, Izzy?” Harry asked.

“We’re all doing our part to find the ninth child, but so far we’ve had no luck. Only thing we did find was another enemy Digimon.” Izzy went on to explain their encounter with SkullMeramon. Harry winced internally at that. Partly glad at not being there and using his fire elemental ability, but mostly upset as he could have helped with his water elemental ability.

“Anything else besides that?” Harry asked.

“Well… the rest of the kids did figure out they have magic.” Tentomon said.

“What? How?” Harry asked, slightly bewildered.

“Um, I mentioned you going to MahouMachi and where the entrance could be found.” Izzy responded.

Harry raised an eyebrow, “That’s not enough to tip them off.”

“Izzy also said there was a guard at the entrance. Everyone else said they saw a man wearing funny clothes that looked out of place for him to be there. But when they told their parents about him, their parents couldn’t see the guard. Then Izzy said you had to have magic to see the guard.” Tentomon piped in.

Harry nodded, that’d do it.

“Sorry Harry.” Izzy apologized.

Harry shrugged, “Eh, they were bound to find out sooner or later. Did you also tell them about me giving them an Elemental Ability?”

Izzy nodded, “Their surprised you’re willing to do that and understand that it should be after we defeat Myotismon. I didn’t tell them about the Dark Masters though. Didn’t want them to be too distracted.”

Harry smiled, “Good, bad enough they’ll badger me to teach them magic when all of you will be attending a Pre-Magical School first. Anyway, want to try some of the candy I bought?”

Izzy grinned as Harry pulled out one of the bags he got.

A few minutes later had Havoc munching happily on Pumpkin Patsies, Tentomon was chasing around a chocolate frog and Harry was rolling on the floor laughing at Izzy for attempting the Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Izzy’s first jelly bean; Used Cat Litter.  
-  
The Next Day

Harry woke with a start and sat up wildly. Havoc waking with a similar reaction looked at Harry in worry. 

“We’ve got a problem, Harry.” Havoc said.

Harry nodded, “Believe me, I know. Something is surrounding the island and cutting off all ties to the rest of the world. It’s got the similarities of a Fidelius.” Harry said as he got out of bed and quickly put on some clothes. Harry opened the door and went straight for Izzy’s. “Izzy! We’ve got trouble!”

“I know, Harry. I’m already working on it.” Izzy responded.

Harry could hear the faint screams coming from other apartments as Digimon broke down the doors and grabbed the families inside.

“Come on, come on!” Izzy stressed. Harry saw a file being downloaded onto Izzy’s laptop. Tentomon was watching as well. Havoc quickly digivolved to his Agumon form in case he was needed.

Izzy’s door was thrown open, “It is time to go, boys!” Mrs. Izumi stated, holding a frying pan.

“We’ve got to get out of here!” Mr. Izumi said holding a golf club.

“No! Believe it or not, we’ll be safer here!” Izzy stated.

“What are you talking about Izzy? Those creatures will be here any minute.” Mrs. Izumi said.

“You’ll have to trust Izzy, Mr. and Mrs. Izumi! We’re about to get some help.” Harry said.

“No, you two are coming with us right now!” Mrs. Izumi said rushing forward to grab Izzy, until Harry stood in front of her and prevented her from getting around him.

“Get out of my way, Harry! We have to leave!” Mrs. Izumi said firmly.

“You don’t understand Mrs. Izumi, if we leave, we will be caught!” Harry said, holding his ground.

“Enough Harry! Get out of my way!” Mrs. Izumi ordered, grabbing Harry’s arm and moving him aside.

Mr. Izumi walked forward and placed his hand on his wife’s shoulder. Mrs. Izumi paused and looked at her husband. “Dear, maybe they know what they’re doing. Let’s trust them. Ok? The kids seem to understand what’s going on more than us right now.”

Mrs. Izumi looked thoughtfully for a moment, “You’re right.” She said and turned back to Izzy and letting Harry go.

“Go for it, son!” Mr. Izumi encouraged.

Izzy smiled and turned back, “Done!” Izzy began typing at the sound of Digimon talking outside their apartment.

“Quickly, Izzy!” Harry said, standing in front of the door and keeping the Izumi family behind him, his eyes glowing brightly.

“Digital barrier… coming on… Now!” Izzy said pressing the last key. A bright light shot out of Izzy’s computer, making the family yell in surprise at the blinding light.

When the light faded, the door burst open and a Bakemon appeared in the door and stared into Izzy’s room. Harry stood, ready to attack as the ghost Digimon entered the bedroom. “That’s funny. I could have sworn…” Mr. and Mrs. Izumi cowered behind Harry as Harry raised his fist if need be.

“There’s no one here. Let’s gather the rest!” Phantamon said, Bakemon quickly followed along.

Harry held still, listening for a bit, then relaxed. Mr. and Mrs. Izumi collapsed on the floor with a loud sigh of relief.

“It worked! The digital barrier is in place!” Tentomon announced. Harry slapped his head when he heard Izzy’s parents gasp loudly and turn around shouting at Tentomon.

“Oops.” Tentomon said, “Well now that you know I can talk, my name is Tentomon and the yellow dinosaur next to me is Agumon! But he goes by the name Havoc! Pleased to make your acquaintance!”

“You weren’t supposed to talk Tentomon.” Havoc said.

Havoc speaking was too much and Mrs. Izumi fainted right away. “Dear!” Mr. Izumi said, grabbing his wife and preventing her head from hitting the floor. Harry looked over and saw Izzy’s head resting on his hand. Harry could imagine the look of exasperation on Izzy’s face.

Harry helped Mr. Izumi place Mrs. Izumi on Izzy’s bed as Izzy listened to a message from Gennai.

“… so Izzy, if you’re still listening to me, that means the digital barrier must have worked.” Gennai said.

Harry turned to see Mrs. Izumi sitting up.

“Like a charm!” Izzy said.

Harry turned back. “Good timing to. Otherwise I would have had to show what new techniques I learned.”

“The fog barrier surrounding the entire district is not a natural phenomenon.” Gennai said.

“We’re already aware of that. As it is, I know this fog is unnatural. My other sense is keeping me alert quite strongly.” Harry said.

“You’re probably wondering what I’m going to tell you to do about it…”

“Cut the crap old man. I know your actually talking to us through Izzy’s computer. Your using the same program as Datamon.” Harry said.

“… Nothing gets by you, does it?” Gennai said. “Well, the source of the fog is here. You should be able to bring down the barrier.”

“That’s the T.V. station! Let’s get going!” Izzy said. Tentomon nodded in confirmation as Izzy closed his laptop, put it in his bag and put it on. 

“The Bakemon may come back, Mr. and Mrs. Izumi, it will be best for the two of you to stay here.” Harry said as Izzy approached his door. “We’ll be back as soon as we can.” Harry and Havoc quickly ran out, following Izzy.

“Wait!” Izzy and Harry paused at the doorway, “You’ve grown too quickly. It’s obvious you can take care of yourself. But you will always be my little boy. So, please son, be careful.” Mrs. Izumi asked.

Harry’s eyes darkened, ‘Why can’t my mother feel this way about me?’ Harry clenched his fist in anger, hard enough to draw blood. Havoc gently grabbed Harry’s hand and Harry smiled softly at him, relaxing his grip.

Izzy turned back, “I will. Don’t worry about me.”

“I’ll make sure he’s safe!” Tentomon stated, heading out.

“You be careful as well, Harry.” Mr. Izumi said.

Harry stiffened and nodded, then headed out. Havoc followed, knowing why Harry looked upset.

Mr. and Mrs. Izumi did notice the few drops of blood on the floor from where Harry was standing.  
-  
“It’s definitely here alright.” Harry whispered as the four avoided a few more Bakemon.

“Agreed. There’s too much security here for there not to be.” Izzy said.

“Should we attack?” Tentomon asked.

“No. The corridor is too narrow, they’ll notice us immediately.” Harry said.

“Do you have any spells you can try Harry.” Izzy asked.

Harry shook his head, “I only started on my Transfiguration text book. Not enough, I’m afraid. And most of Mad-Eye’s spells are quite destructive. Let’s try to nullify Myotismon’s barrier, then we can focus on saving the hostages.”

The rest nodded and jumped when a Bakemon rounded the corner and stared blankly at them. Harry’s eyes turned green and Harry’s arm turned into a massive wooden spear. Harry thrust forward and struck Bakemon’s digital core, turning him to data particles before the Digimon could scream.

The small group quickly retreated as another Bakemon approached their area. Harry heard Izzy curse when another Bakemon appeared ahead of them. ‘Not good. They’ll surround us if we don’t…’ Harry’s eyes widened in surprise when he felt someone cover his mouth and drag him inside. Harry turned, eyes still a swirling green, ready to strike and paused when he saw the figure grab Havoc, Tentomon, and Izzy inside.

The five now waited as the Bakemon passed each other and waited until they were gone.

“Who are you?” Izzy asked.

“My name is Hiroaki Ishida. I’m a reporter for Fuji TV.” The man introduced himself.

“Ishida’? Are you Matt Ishida’s father?” Harry asked.

“You know my son?” Hiroaki asked in surprise.

“How much have you heard from your son?” Izzy asked back.

“Enough. Digital monsters are threatening our city and looking for something. Right?” Hiroaki asked.

Harry nodded, “Pretty much. My name is Harry and this is my partner Havoc. This here is Izzy and his partner Tentomon.”

“But why are the four of you here?” Hiroaki asked.

“The TV station is the source of the fog. If we destroy whatever is producing it, it will go away.” Izzy responded.

“But what is this fog?” Hiroaki asked.

“This fog is akin to a magical barrier that was created by a powerful and evil Digimon calling himself Myotismon. He’s looking for the ninth child to kill them.” Harry said.

Hiroaki’s eyes bulged out, “That explains why none of the communication devices aren’t working. The fog is blocking all means of signal.” Hiroaki realized.

“That is correct. But where is Matt and Gabumon?” Tentomon asked.

“I put them in an abandoned building and told them to stay there for a while.” Hiroaki responded.

“We’ll have to hope that they had better luck trying to find the ninth child.” Harry said.

“What do we do now, Harry?” Havoc asked.

“We’ll need to try to sneak around and find the source of the fog. Once we do, we destroy it.” Harry said.

“The others will catch up. For now, we’re on our own.” Izzy stated.

The others nodded and began to plan.  
-  
“Hey, look! There’s Matt and Sora!” Izzy said suddenly. Harry looked up from the blueprints he was looking over with Hiroaki and headed over to the window.

“Huh? Matt?” Hiroaki asked and walked over as well. “What’s he doing here?” The five of them saw Garudamon carrying Sora and Matt riding on top of Garurumon. “AHH! MONSTERS!” Matt’s dad yelled.

“Actually sir, the technical name is Digimon.” Izzy said.

Harry looked over to Izzy, “Do we really have the time for this, Izzy?” Harry asked exasperated.

Izzy blushed slightly, “No, not really.”

Harry shook his head and they left the building.

“Matt! Sora! Hey you guys!” Izzy shouted.

“Izzy, Harry! What are you guys doing here?” Sora asked as Garudamon put Sora down.

“Matt!” Matt’s father yelled.

“Dad!”

“I told you to stay out of sight!” Matt’s father snapped out.

“I’m sorry dad.” Matt said as Garurumon leaned forward and made Matt’s dad freak out and yell.

“Hello Matt’s dad. Good to see you again.” Garurumon said.

“What do you mean again? Who are you?” Hiroaki asked.

“We’ve met before. You know me as Gabumon.” Garurumon said.

“Hey!” The group turned to see Tk and Joe approaching with… Harry stepped back at the sight of Zudomon. He was just as big as Garudamon!

Tk quickly hugged his dad in relief. Harry let the two talk as he approached Garudamon’s hand and looked at the pale Digimon. “Who is this?”

“It’s Lillymon. Togemon’s ultimate form.” Sora answered.

Harry looked over and placed his hand on Lillymon’s head as Wizardmon approached. “She’s not doing too good.”

“I can help.” Wizardmon said.

Harry turned, “Who are you?”

“My name is Wizardmon. I can heal Lillymon.” Wizardmon said, approaching the two.

Harry stepped in front of the wizard Digimon. “Yeah, well so can I. Last I heard of a Wizardmon being on Myotismon’s forces and I definitely saw you there.”

Wizardmon paused, “How did you see me there?”

“The shadowed boy was me.” Harry replied. Wizardmon’s eyes widened. 

Harry turned back and let the light flow through him. Everyone stared in awe as Harry began to glow, while Harry placed his hands over Lillymon’s form and let his magic free. Touched with Light, Harry allowed the light to flow and battle the darkness in Lillymon’s body. The darkness of Myotismon’s power broke. Wizardmon was staring wide-eyed as Harry turned around and reeled the Light back within him.

“Remarkable. I’ve never seen such power!” Wizardmon said.

“I was able to break the spell. Using my elemental ability and magic together tends to overdo it for me. If you know any type of healing spells, I suggest you use them.” Harry said, panting and stepping back. Havoc grabbed Harry and helped him sit down.

Wizardmon nodded and walked up to Lillymon, making several hand gestures and pointed to Lillymon. A green light shot out and struck Lillymon. Slowly, Lillymon’s wounds faded and she woke up.

Harry stared at Wizardmon in curiosity.

“Is something wrong, Harry?” Havoc asked.

“Not really. I’ve never seen a hand seal of that kind before. The fact it goes with that level of power and technique is surprising. But it’s... lacking.” Harry responded.

Wizardmon turned to Harry, “You can sense my power? And what do you mean my power is lacking?” Wizardmon asked, looking interested.

“You’re only a Champion-Level Digimon. I recognize the power of an Ultimate-Level Digimon because of Havoc. Yet what you did is clearly Ultimate-Level power, while you’re in your Champion form.” Harry explained at Wizardmon’s widening eyes.

“That’s … interesting.” Wizardmon commented.

“Huh? I…” Lillymon said, looking around confused as she regained consciousness.

Lillymon jumped ready to strike Wizardmon, until Tk stepped in front of the Digimon and saying Wizardmon has the tag and crest of the last child. Sora tried to say Wizardmon was lying, until Wizardmon produced the crest of the ninth child.

“This tag and crest belong to Kari.” Wizardmon said. “We need to help Gatomon, she was captured by Myotismon!”

“Hold up!” Harry snapped out. “I believe you when you say Kari is the ninth child. But Gatomon is her partner? That I find hard to believe.”

“It is true. I wish I had time to tell Gatomon’s story, but I do not. Where is Kari?” Wizardmon asked looking at Matt.

Matt looked down sadly, “Myotismon has her. She sacrificed herself to save me, Sora, and our partners.”

Harry cursed, “I’d admire Kari for being brave and strong, but this complicates things.”

“Harry and I talked with Gennai earlier, he said the TV station is the source of this fog barrier!” Everyone looked up as Izzy pointed. Then their gaze shifted to see Myotismon flying through the air with Gatomon in his grip.

“Let’s head for the viewing platform!” Matt said.

Everyone jumped back when the ground exploded in front of them. And two Champion Digimon stepped out of the ground.

Matt’s crest shone brightly, “Garurumon digivolve to… WereGarurumon!”

Harry stepped forward, “We don’t have time for this!”

“Harry what are you…” Izzy started.

Harry’s body became encased in lightning. His hair stuck in every direction and Harry launched a lightning bolt that split halfway to the two enemy Digimon, striking them and turning them into data particles. Harry turned to everyone. Havoc was the only one not gaping at him.

“MOVE!” Harry commanded, quickly running forward.

“Harry! Wait up!” Havoc called out.

“… That kid is running way too fast. That’s an impossible speed for a human!” Matt’s dad said.

“I’ll explain later dad. Right now, Harry has a point! Come on!” Matt responded.

“Right, Tentomon!” Izzy stated.

“Tentomon digivolve to… Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon!”

Harry spun as he ran, sliding to a stop near the entrance to the roof. “You’re up, partner!”

Havoc nodded, “Agumon digivolve to… Greymon! Greymon digivolve to… MetalGreymon!”

‘I have never seen such a child as him before. He is truly interesting that an adult will even listen to him.’ Wizardmon thought.


	16. Myotismon's Defeat... Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Digimon.

“You all got that?” Harry asked, the group nodding in understanding. “Good, let’s go!”

The kids burst out of the door with WereGarurumon. While Havoc and Garudamon help lift Zudomon to the roof. “You’re surrounded Myotismon! Let Kari and Gatomon go!” Harry demanded.

Myotismon snarled at Harry, “You think you can command me, pet? I will enjoy dominating you to my command!”

“Horn Buster!” MegaKabuterimon said, charging the vampire from behind. Myotismon dodged the attack and directed MegaKabuterimon to WereGarurumon’s path. WereGarurumon howled as he was blown back from the attack and grabbed the side of the building to prevent from falling to the ground below.

“Kari! Catch!” Wizardmon shouted as Phantamon brought Kari out of hiding. Myotismon could only watch as Kari grabbed her crest and see the crest faintly shine. Paired with her partner at last!

“Giga Blaster!” Havoc shouted, launching his own attack.

Myotismon snarled and flew out of Havoc’s reach.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Harry growled from behind the Digimon.

Myotismon turned around and flinched back at the sight of Harry. Harry was wrapped in a golden aura. His eyes shining with light, while his hair turned into living lightning. Wings of fire sprouted from his back. “I haven’t had my chance yet!”

“Phantom Scythe!” Phantamon shouted, attacking Havoc’s back. Havoc quickly turned and stopped the attack easily.

“I’m not that foolish to lower my guard.” Havoc growled at the surprised Digimon. “Metal Claw!” Havoc slashed down at the Digimon, quickly reducing him to data particles.

“You’ll pay for that! Crimson Lightning!” Myotismon shouted at Havoc’s back.

Harry quickly flew to Havoc's aid and absorbed the attack. His blue hair turning red from the absorbed attack. 

Harry smiled darkly, “My turn! Dragon’s Roar!” Harry shouted as three elements erupted from his mouth. The lightning, fire, and light took on the shape of Harry’s animagus form and charged at the shocked Myotismon.

Myotismon tried to dodge, but still got hit partly from the attack. Myotismon screamed at the sudden pain. After righting himself, “I’m going to make sure you suffer for the rest of your life, you fucking Brat! Dead Scream!”

“Flower Cannon/ Winged Blade!” Lillymon and Garudamon shouted, negating the attack and attracting the evil Digimon’s attention.

“Hand of Faith! Hah!” a brilliant light shot out of nowhere and struck Myotismon in the back, making him moan in pain.

“Holy powers, how bothersome!” Myotismon snarled.

“Give up, Myotismon! You are outmatched!” Angemon said.

“Kari! Catch!” Tai shouted appearing out of nowhere with Golemon right behind him, from across the roof and throwing the digivice to his sister.

“NO!” Myotismon desperately grabbed for the digivice, only for it to fly past his fingers and land in Kari’s hands. “Then I’ll kill the girl first! Crimson Lightning!”

Gatomon stood in front of Kari, just as Wizardmon jumped in front of the attack.

“PROTEGO!” Harry shouted, a sparkling golden dome surrounded the trio and stopped Myotismon’s attack. Everyone turned to see Harry holding a staff in his hand.

Myotismon stared at the wood. ‘That staff is the source of that power I felt coming from his bracelet! But what source of magic is this?! I know magic by the types of Wizardmon uses, but it’s nothing like this! That boy has to DIE!’

Kari’s crest and digivice shined brightly as she stared at Harry in gratitude.

“Gatomon digivolve to… Angewomon!” The formerly feline Digimon said as eight wings flapped elegantly and all the kids, including Hiroaki, stared at her in awe.

“Gatomon is an... angel?” Kari asked.

“Myotismon, you’ve tried to destroy the Digidestined and attempted to conquer earth. In doing so, you have ruined the lives of Digimon and humans alike. How can you justify yourself?” Angewomon asked.

“I don’t need to explain my reasonings to you. It is my destiny to plunge this world into darkness and make everyone suffer. There is no angel or Digimon, or even a damn brat with elemental powers that can stop me!” Myotismon said.

“Do you have any regrets for what you have caused here and the Digital world?” Angemon asked.

“My only regret is not destroying you earlier, Nightmare…” Myotismon snarled.

“Heaven’s Charm!” Angewomon shouted, conjuring a circle of light that expanded above Angewomon’s hands and sparkled like a rainbow, raining over the area. Myotismon seized up as if stunned.

Harry gasped sharply, feeling his element of Light pulse with the powerful connection.

“My power… I can feel it returning!” Havoc said.

“This energy is too much!” Golemon said. “Golemon digivolve to… Volcamon!” Tai jumped in shock.

“Quickly everyone…” Harry shouted.

“Send your powers to Angewomon!” Havoc finished.

“Winged Blade!”

“Magma Bass!” 

“Horn Buster!”

“Flower Cannon!”

“Vulcan’s Hammer!”

“Hand of Faith! Hah!”

“Giga Blaster!”

“Wolf Claw!” the eight Digimon shouted, sending their attacks into the circle of light above Angewomon. The light shined brightly and a bow formed from Angewomon’s wrist, as the gathered energies formed into an arrow.

“Celestial Arrow!” Angewomon shouted, firing her attack and striking Myotismon in the chest. Myotismon screamed in pain as he dissolved into data particles.

Harry could feel the darkness within him howl in rage and try to break free. If it wasn’t for Mad-Eye and Master Piximon, Harry doubted he would have been able to hold back that power. As it was, Harry was struggling.

“Myotismon is gone!” Kari said.

“Kari!” Tai shouted happily.

The other kids shouted in joy at the defeat of their enemy. Izzy turned and saw Harry panting in deep concentration. “What’s wrong Harry?” The others turned to look at Harry. Havoc flew over and stared at his partner through the shattered window in worry.

“It’s Myotismon’s power. The source of power he infected me with.” Harry snarled as the illusion on right hand faded and revealed the seal shining brightly. “His power is trying to break free!”

“Then we’ll defeat it again!” Matt stated.

Harry shook his head, “If his power succeeds and rips out of me, the shock could kill me.” Harry groaned as another wave of anger from the darkness lashed out of Harry’s body.

Everyone paled in fear. Angemon and Angewomon quickly flew down, “Harry, show us the seal.” Angemon said gently.

Harry grunted and lifted his right hand. Angemon and Angewomon gently tapped Harry’s hand. Harry gasped as the darkness raged, then disappeared.

“What did you do?” Havoc asked.

“We have sent some of our holy powers into the seal to strengthen it. Angemon and I shall continue to do so, until Harry can figure out a way to extract the darkness within him, without causing his death.” Angewomon explained.

Harry slowly stood up, Sora and Izzy helping him. Harry nodded his thanks to the two, then turned to the two angelic Digimon, “Thank you. Despite Mad-Eye’s and Piximon’s hardest work, it’s clear that Myotismon’s power is still strong.” Suddenly the building shook.

“Let’s get out of here, before we’re all buried alive!” Sora said.

Everyone quickly got onto Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, and Havoc, getting off safely.

The kids were complimenting each other at what their partners had done, all of which had reverted back to Rookie or In-Training forms, par Havoc. Harry, however, noticed Kari and Tk looking to the sky, “What’s wrong, Tk?” Harry asked, making the others stop talking and stare at the youngest in their group.

“Something’s happening.” Tk said.

“The fog! It’s getting thicker!” Kari said, pointing up.

“Impossible.” Tai stated. Harry looked up and saw Kari’s word spoke true.

“Myotismon is gone. How is it getting worse?” Mimi asked.

Harry sighed softly, gaining their attention, “Only half of Myotismon is gone.” Harry gestured to the seal, “While it’s power may be subdued, his power could still be causing all of this.”

“Then what do we do?” Izzy asked.

“Yeah, how are we supposed to get that darkness out of you, if it’s going to kill you?” Joe asked next.

Harry shook his head, “We’ll have to figure that out later. Right now, we need to free all of the hostages.”

“Harry’s right! They may not have woken up yet!” Tai said.

“Woken up? You mean everyone is asleep?” Harry asked, Tai nodding in return.

“What are we waiting for? We need to get to our parents!” Mimi stated and started walking away.

“We might want to plan ahead in case all of Myotismon’s goons are still around.” Sora said.

“Sora’s right. I’d like to check on my parents first if that’s ok.” Izzy said, everyone nodding.

“Uh, Harry?” Havoc got the group’s attention.

Harry noticed that Havoc was the only one still in his Ultimate form, “Oh yeah.” Harry murmured sheepishly. Taking out his digivice and reverting Havoc back to his Agumon form. “It’s a good thing your Rookie-form is as strong as your Champion-form.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Havoc asked with narrowed eyes at his partner.

Harry smirked in reply and started walking. “Hey! Answer my question!” Havoc demanded and ran after his partner. Harry laughed and easily avoided Havoc attempted grabs.

The group walked along, until Izzy’s computer started beeping. “Hang on! I’ve just a message from Gennai!”

“What does it say?” Joe asked.

“Wonderful news my friends! I may have found a way to defeat Myotismon, once and for all! Although this looks like a graham cracker, it’s actually an ancient text which I’ve managed to decipher! 

‘The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats.  
The fallen people will invoke the name of the undead Digimon king  
And when the clock strikes the hour of the beast, the undead king will reveal himself in his true form as the beast  
Then angels will shoot arrows of hope and light at the loved ones of those they were sent to protect  
And a miracle will happen, please always recycle!’ That last part seems weird, but good luck!” The message ended.

“Then Myotismon is not truly gone yet.” Harry muttered, staring at the seal in frustration.

“Myotismon is still out there, and not just his power in you.” Havoc replied, looking as depressed as Harry looked.

“That can’t be. My Celestial arrow, struck true! His evil power should have been purified!” Gatomon stated.

“Gatomon is right. Even if Myotismon isn’t gone, his soul has been purified, he will be vanquished and reduced to data particles.” Wizardmon said.

“That may be, but his dark power isn’t fighting me as much anymore… it’s almost like it knows Myotismon is still out there.” Harry said staring into the distance.

“That can’t be! Angewomon struck Myotismon in the chest! We all saw it!” Tai stated.

“We did, but even you know that Digimon are still unpredictable.” Harry responded.

“So, what do we do now?” Sora asked.

“Let’s try to decode the prophecy and see what we get.” Matt suggested.

“The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats.’ This line may refer to Myotismon’s return. He has appeared before us with a few bats flying around before.” Izzy said.

“‘The fallen people will invoke the name of the undead Digimon king’ What does that mean?” Mimi asked.

“I think it means another sign of Myotismon returning. But I don’t get the part about the fallen people. Sora responded.

“The people being held hostage by Myotismon… They’re all asleep, aren’t they?” Harry asked. “One way for them to have fallen is if Myotismon hypnotized everyone to falling asleep. They would be under his control and be considered fallen. If so, they may chant his name as he commands.”

“That sounds most logical.” Izzy said, “Moving on, ‘When the hour strikes the hour of the beast, the undead king will reveal himself as the beast.’ This must mean he will appear at a specific time. But what is the number of the beast?”

“666… six o’clock, six minutes, and six seconds. At least, according to Christian Lore, that number symbolizes the beast.” Hiroaki said.

Harry shuddered, “What is it, Harry?” Havoc asked, everyone turned to him.

“Even in my world, that number is considered the most-foul of numbers. Only the most evil would ever attempt using such numbers for their purposes.” Harry explained.

“Your world? What do you mean by that?” Hiroaki asked.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Ishida. But I’m afraid I can’t tell you. Not yet, anyway.” Harry said.

“We’ll need to hurry.” Joe said, looking at his watch, showing the time at 5:26 pm.

“You are going to explain when this chaos is over. But fine, I’ll go and look for a way to break through the barrier. The rest of you stay here and try to decode that prophecy.” Hiroaki said, then turned around and headed for his car with Matt and Tk following.

“We’re going with you, dad!” Matt said.

“Yeah! There might be more of Myotismon’s forces out there.” Tk said next.

Their father sighed and nodded knowing his sons wouldn't let up and allowed his sons into the car and driving off.

“Ok, next is ‘Then angels will shoot arrows of hope and light at the loved ones of those they were sent to protect’” Sora said. “Sounds obvious it means Angemon and Angewomon.”

“But why would they shoot our friends?” Kari asked, looking at her partner, who shivered at what they might have to do to take down Myotismon.

“‘The loved ones of those they were sent to protect’…” Harry muttered, hand on his chin as he thought. “Angemon and Angewomon are sworn to protect their partners. Meaning Angemon protecting Tk and Angewomon protecting Kari. The ones that love Tk and Kari would have to be…”

“Their families!” Mimi said loudly.

“But… w-why would Angewomon want to shoot mommy and daddy” Kari cried, while Gatomon looked horrified. Tai came over and hugged her sister gently to calm her down.

“We should stop here.” Izzy said, “The last line talks about the defeat of Myotismon. Let’s get to where the adults are and see if we can free them.”

Everyone nodded as the group headed over to Odaiba mansion and got Izzy’s parents and Joe’s older brother. With the three additions, they headed over to the building that held the captured adults.

“Lightning Paw!” Gatomon shouted, her gloved paw sparkling with electricity as she punched a Bukamon.

“Marching Fishes!” Gomamon shouted next. 

‘How a school of fish can appear out of nowhere and fly without the aid of magic is beyond my understanding.’ Harry thought, staring at the sight of multi-colored fish.

“Hardest Punch!” Gotsumon shouted, punching the next Bukamon.

“Poison Ivy!” Palmon shouted, gathering the last of the Bukamon’s together.

“Super Shocker/Spiral Twister!” Tentomon and Biyomon yelled, incinerating the trapped ghost Digimon.

“Meteor Squall/Pepper Breath!” Wizardmon and Havoc shouted, destroying the last of the Bukamon.

“Guess that’s the last of them.” Izzy said, looking around.

Harry closed his eyes and sent his magic out. Harry heard the other Digimon, besides Havoc, gasp in surprise. When Harry opened his eyes again, he saw the rest of the Digimon and the kids staring at him.

“We’re good.” Harry stated.

“That was the source of that power at the mansion!” Tentomon said.

“Yes, Tentomon, it was. Before you all ask questions, Yes, I destroyed the illusion at the mansion by overpowering the core with raw magic. Yes, I can release my magic like that, but it’s very difficult to do. Yes, when this madness is over, I will teach you. And no, I will not answer any other questions you have, because we need to check on everyone!” Harry stated fiercely when he saw Izzy and Joe raise their hands.

The two paused, then nodded and headed inside.

“Mom, wake up!” Tai sat.

“Daddy, please wake up!” Kari cried.

“Mommy! Daddy! Can you hear me?” Mimi asked.

Harry focused on his inner light and let it coat his eyes, “… strange…”

“What is it, Harry?” Havoc asked.

“I can see the darkness latched onto the adults, no doubt.” Harry said, the other kids looking at Harry, while Izzy’s parents and Joe’s brother were looking at Harry in shock as he began to glow.

“Can you remove it?” Joe asked.

Harry shook his head, “If it was just the darkness, I could. But there seems to be a compulsory charm added to it as well. I can still remove it… but using the element of Light with my magic… I can only help… probably twenty adults until I’m utterly spent. It will take me weeks, perhaps months to free everyone.” Harry answered.

“We don’t have that much time!” Tai snapped out.

Harry turned to Tai sharply, “I’m well aware of that Tai!” Harry snapped back, Tai cringing, “Like everyone else, I have my limitations! Don’t expect me to work a miracle!”

Tai looked down, “I’m sorry Harry… I j-just…”

Harry took a deep breath and calmed down, “I know Tai. Your only worried about your parents. I wish I could I do more. I really do, but I’m only eight. I’m not strong enough yet.”

Tai nodded and turned back to his parents, trying to shake them awake.

“You can see his magic?” Wizardmon asked, Harry heard the curiosity in his voice.

Harry turned to the magical Digimon, his eyes still connected to his element, “Yes. As long as I remain connected to this element and infuse a bit of my magic, I can.”

“Fascinating… such power and combined with magic… I never knew that humans had their own brand of magic.” Wizardmon says.

“Indeed we do. But you cannot reveal such information so casually. Our world is hidden in secret from the wars and slaughter of our past. It’s a violation of law in our world to tell others, unless they reside within our family. The other kids know themselves since they have magic. But they did not deal with the same training that I had. Their knowledge is nothing right now. So, please, Do Not Tell Anyone about what we can do.” Harry asked.

Wizardmon nods, “…If I may, I’d like to learn more about your magic?” Wizardmon asked.

Harry didn’t see any problem with it and slung his bag off his shoulder. Harry internally smirked when he saw the Digimon’s eyes widened when Harry’s whole arm disappear in the bag. Harry pulled out a History of Magic book and a few of his magic books, Basic Charms, and Basic Defensive Spells. Then handed them over.

“You can’t read them in front of the adults. You can in front of the other Digidestined if you like, but not the adults.” Harry stated. Wizardmon nodded and hid the books within his robe.

“Anyway, even with this small strand of magic, I can use it to track Myotismon’s location.” Harry said louder.

“How?” Izzy asked.

“Darkness can never hide from the Light.” Harry stated as his eyes shined brightly again.

“This is all our fault Gatomon.” Kari said, “Mhm.” Gatomon responded.

Harry turned his head at that.

“Don’t worry, this spell or whatever it is will wear off and then everyone will just wake up again.” Sora said.

“And you’re not the one who cast the spell anyway,” Harry said, walking towards the three. “And don’t start on how if you hadn’t surrendered yourself,” Harry looked at Kari, “or how you tried to trick him,” Harry turned to Gatomon, “it wouldn’t have mattered. I’ve read enough history of my world to know that someone who believes in their dreams so strongly will do whatever it takes to make it come true. His intentions of bringing Earth and the Digital World together and being the sole ruler. With or without you, he would have attempted to pull off his idea. The fault is entirely on Myotismon, not either of you.” Harry stated when Kari opened her mouth.

“Harry,” Sora whispered as she stared at Kari, tears gathering in her eyes.

Kari launched herself at Harry and hugged him tightly, “Thank you…” Kari whispered, not realizing that Harry wasn’t used to others hugging him. Gatomon was sending Harry a fond smile of thanks that turned into a frown when she heard Harry gasp.

Kari let Harry go and stared up at him, “Are you ok?” everyone else turned to stare at Harry as well.

“Harry?” Havoc asked worriedly.

Harry’s eyes faded back to his emerald green, just as Kari’s body began to glow. “W-what’s happening to me!” Kari cried out.

“Kari!” Tai yelled.

“It’s alright! Calm down!” Harry shouted, then turned and gently looked into Kari’s panicking eyes, “Listen to me, Kari. You need to calm down! Breathe in and out slowly… yes just like that, one more time… good. Keep at it.” Harry said, as Kari listened to Harry and the glow slowly faded around her.

“W-what happened to Kari?” Gatomon asked.

Harry sighed, “I should have seen this coming. With Kari’s crest being the crest of Light, it would obviously make sense that the element of Light would react to her. The fact that it reacts like that, means she is magical, just like you Tai.” Harry said, as Tai’s jaw dropped.

Kari looked doubtful, “Magic?”

Harry looked at Kari again and allowed his body to merge with an element. Kari’s jaw dropped as she saw Harry’s skin turn into Metal, then Earth, then Water, until he changed back. “Yes, magic. And, the fact that my element reacted the way to you as it did means that you were meant to have the Element of Light yourself.”

“So, she has it now?” Sora asked.

Harry shook his head, “No. Believe me, the results would have been different. That and I would be asleep by now if I had given up an element.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rather obvious that Kari should have gotten the element of Light,given her symbol of light. But that means five down, four to go... since Buterflypuss was able to figure out Joe's, Mimi's, Tai's and Izzy's.
> 
> Anyway, see you all next week!


	17. Myotismon's Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Digimon.

“Uh, Harry?” Harry turned to Mr. and Mrs. Izumi’s direction, “May we speak with you and Izzy for a moment?”

Harry raised an eyebrow and shrugged, following Izzy and his parents, with Havoc and Tentomon slightly behind.

“You wanted to talk to us?” Izzy asked.

“Yes, though, you first Izzy.” Mr. Izumi said.

“Oh, I can leave if you need me to.” Harry offered.

“No, it’s alright Harry. We’d like to talk to you after.” Mrs. Izumi said.

Harry nodded, but took a few steps back.

Mr. Izumi turned to Izzy, “When you went off and left us there in hiding, your Mother and I thought we might never see you again. So, we talked and decided the time had come we tell you that we’re not your real parents.”

Izzy looked down, “… I already know.” Mr. and Mrs. Izumi looked down sadly. “I heard you talking once, I pretended to myself I hadn’t heard anything. Then I made believe I misunderstood. Then I tried to wipe it from my mind and pretend everything else was the same as before. But… it wasn’t and I didn’t mean to… I started drifting away from you… a little more each day.” Izzy said.

“That’s why you buried yourself in that computer.” Mr. Izumi stated. Harry turned slightly and noticed Havoc and Tentomon watching from a distance.

Izzy looked up, “That’s right.”

“It’s not surprising. It’s who you are. You see in so many ways, you’re the image of your real father.” Mr. Izumi says.

“What was my real father like?” Izzy asked.

“He was a fine man and a brilliant Mathematician. In fact, he was a lecturer at the University. He and I were brothers (A/N I have a reason for this! It'll be explained in the Sequel!). He was the older. I was his only living relative. And your mother had a family of her own, so… when it happened. Late one night there was a terrible car accident. Neither of them survived.” Mr. Izumi said.

“We had lost a little boy of our own, you see. Just before, so when we were asked to take care of you, well… it seemed like, I don’t know… some kind of sign. We said yes.” Mrs. Izumi said softly.

“So, you made me your son.” Izzy said.

“We always planned to tell you the truth. We were just waiting for you to grow up a little bit more…. But now, you seem to have found out on your own.” Mr. Izumi said, “We waited too long. I’m sorry son.”

“No! No dad, there’s no need for you to be sorry. It couldn’t have been easy for you to tell me all this. And I’m… well, glad you did.” Izzy said.

“We just want you to know, Izzy.” Mr. Izumi said.

“You see, as far as we’re concerned, you are our real son. No matter what.” Mrs. Izumi said, smiling softly.

Harry heard Izzy sniffle and watched as Izzy lunged forward and hugged his parents. Harry smiled softly and shifted feeling uncomfortable.

Izzy sniffed a bit more and wiped his eyes, then turned his head. “Why did you want to talk to Harry?”

Mr. and Mrs. Izumi’s expression grew serious. “We may not have raised you, but we do recognize the signs.” Mr. Izumi said, looking at Harry.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, trying to hide his nervousness.

“When I picked you up at the airport. You refused to look in my eyes when I asked about your parents. You clenched your hand so hard; I knew you were angry.” Mrs. Izumi said, “You also said the word family like you were unhappy with that word.”

“You also know how to cook at such a young age.” Mr. Izumi said next, “We may not know the whole story, but we know enough. Your parents haven’t given you enough love.”

Harry’s expression darkened and he looked away from the family. Harry heard someone approach and lay their hand on his shoulder. Harry turned back to see Mr. and Mrs. Izumi on couching in front of him.

“Even though it’s only been a few days, we can’t but think of you as our son as well.” Mrs. Izumi said, “We don’t know what you had to deal with growing up, but… if you’ll let us, we’d like to add you to our family.”

Harry struggled to hide the tears that threatened to form.

“She is right, we planned on having another child after we adopted Izzy, but we believe you were meant to be our other son.” Mr. Izumi said, “And if you agree, we’ll be glad to welcome you to our home.”

Izzy walked up, “I’d… I would be glad to have you as a brother, Harry.”

Harry lost control and dropped to his knees, silently crying as the three embraced Harry.

Havoc and Tentomon watched on, their eyes tearing up as well, “Gee, it’s time like this I wish I had a Digi-Mommy.” Tentomon said, sniffling quietly.

“D-Don’t get me started, Tentomon!” Havoc cried quietly.

Harry backed up and wiped his eyes, “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to have that feeling.” The Izumi family looking at Harry quietly, “For so long, I wanted James and Lily to look at me… to acknowledge I exist. Not pay attention to my older brother.”

“I didn’t know you had an older brother.” Izzy said.

Harry nodded, “It’s a long story…”

“We understand and we know you don’t want to tell us right now.” Mrs. Izumi said softly.

“We can wait. And we’ll be ready to turn that guest bedroom into your room.” Mr. Izumi stated.

Harry looked up and let a true smile to grace his face, “I promise to explain everything to you when all of this madness is over…” Harry said.

“We know, you two and the others need to stop that evil Digimon.” Mrs. Izumi said, “Don’t worry, we believe in you both.”

Harry and Izzy nodded, collecting themselves for a few minutes, then walked back into the room with their partners and Izzy’s parents following.

The others looked up as the six approached, “Alright Harry, what’s the plan?” Tai asked, the others looking at him.

Harry took a deep breath, “Ok, Tai, Gotsumon, Matt, Gabumon, Havoc, Izzy, Tentomon, and Wizardmon will go. The others still need to rest and aren’t able to reach their Ultimate forms yet.” Harry said as the others began to protest.

“Enough!” Harry raised his voice, “If your partners can’t evolve to Ultimate, they will only be easier targets for Myotismon to pick off!”

“But Matt hasn’t arrived yet!” Joe stated.

“Everyone, the first part of the prophecy has begun! The sky is full of bats!” Hiroaki shouted as he and his sons ran to the group.

“Good timing on your part Matt… bad timing on the prophecy. I have an idea of where to look for Myotismon and stop whatever he’s planning.” Harry said.

“What about the prophecy? The angels helping us out with their arrows?” Matt asked.

“We’ll deal with that when we have to. We need to go, now!” Harry said.

“I’m coming too!” Kari shouted.

“NO! Kari, it’s too dangerous out there! You have to stay here with the others!” Tai stated firmly.

“You’ll need my help. My powers work best against undead and demon Digimon! I still have enough power to digivolve to Angewomon. Please, Tai! Harry!” Gatomon begged.

“Me too! As Angemon, I can help Angewomon!” Patamon begged next.

“I’m not letting Izzy go anywhere without us. And you have no say in it Harry!” Mr. Izumi stated firmly as Harry opened his mouth. Harry sighed and nodded, and the group left Big Sight and headed to the direction that the bats were gathering.  
-  
“More energy! I need more energy!”

“You got it!” DemiDevimon said, turning at the bats gathering the digital data from Myotismon’s fallen forces. “It won’t be long now. The boss is going to be bigger and badder than ever!” Cackling darkly.  
-  
“Over there! That’s where the bats are gathering!” Harry said, “But where are his forces? The streets are cracked and his soldiers are gone.”

“When we were attacked by the Gizamon’s, these bats came out of nowhere and devoured the Digimon.” Matt said.

“Then the Digimon…” Harry thought as Matt nodded, “The bats are converging… with the energy they gathered from Myotismon’s forces…” Harry sighed, “He’s taking the energy and life from all of his soldiers and giving it to himself.”

“That’s… that’s barbaric! How could anyone do that?” Tai asked angrily.

“That’s war.” Harry said, “Someone so twisted to take what they want for themselves. Myotismon’s army were likely nothing more than energy for him later on. More importantly, Izzy, you need to contact Gennai and see if a form beyond Ultimate exists.” Harry said.

“I’ll try,” Izzy responded, taking out his laptop and quickly typing.

“The time is now six o’clock… according to the prophecy, we only have six more minutes.” Mr. Izumi pointed out.

“I know, I just hope Gennai gets my… There it is! There are some Digimon that can digivolve further to their last form, known as Mega.” Izzy reads, “A level beyond Ultimate does exist? What do we do?!?”

“No wonder the prophecy was worded that way. We’re dealing with a whole new level.” Harry grunted.

“What is this about? Ultimate level? And Mega level?” Mrs. Izumi asked.

“Digimon evolutionary state is divided into several levels.” Izzy quickly explained, “The first is Baby, which evolves to in-training, then Rookie or child. Next is Adult, or Champion, and then Ultimate. Finally, is Mega.”

“Then this Mega level…” Mr. Izumi realized.

Harry nodded, “Something much stronger than any of our partners can handle.” Harry responded.

“It’s five past six! There’s only one-minute left!” Hiroaki warned everyone.

“Damn it! Havoc!” Harry shouted.

“Agumon digivolve to… Greymon! Greymon digivolve to… MetalGreymon!” Havoc shouted as he rose into the air, “Mega Giga Blaster!” Havoc shouted and released his strongest attack. His attack striking the forming Digimon.

The shadowed form chuckled, “You are all that came to meet me? Such a shame. I worked so hard to get this form, only to be disappointed.” The now demon lord Digimon sneered.

“He’s MaloMyotismon! Myotismon’s highest evolutionary stage. His Mega form!” Izzy read from his laptop.

“Screaming Darkness!” MaloMyotismon shouted as darkness lashed out at Havoc.

Havoc quickly dodged and fired back. Havoc smirked when he saw his attack land directly on MaloMyotismon’s face. “How’s that?” Havoc’s eyes widened when he felt himself forced back. A second later one of MaloMyotismon’s shoulders emerged from the smoke and snapped at thin air.

Havoc turned to see Harry coated in metal with his hand behind him and realized Harry had used his elemental ability to force Havoc back.

“Why aren’t you staying in the car?” Havoc asked.

“Did you really think I would leave you behind?” Harry asked back, “And you know I can handle myself.”

“Crimson Mist!” MaloMyotismon roared and red mist emerged from his shoulders and flowed towards the duo.

Havoc quickly snatched up Harry and settled him on his shoulder, quickly flying away.

“You two are nothing but insects. You can only dodge as I strike you down. But you are in the face of my power so it shouldn’t be a surprise.” MaloMyotismon sneered.

“Celestial Arrow/ Holy Rod!” two angelic voices shouted and their attacks striking the demonic Digimon.

“Evil being! You do not deserve to exist!” Angemon shouted.

“We shall finish you once and for all!” Angewomon shouted next.

Harry looked at Havoc’s eye, “Fire a Giga Blaster in front of Angemon and Angewomon now!” Harry ordered, drawing his staff and chanting in Japanese.

Havoc nodded, “Giga Blaster!”

“Furontogorasu!” Harry shouted, a wave of air forming in front of the two angel Digimon just as Havoc’s attack arrived.

Angemon and Angewomon, naturally, flew back when Havoc’s attack came out of nowhere, but saw it collide with MaloMyotismon’s attack and Harry’s wind shield stopped the resulting explosion from reaching them. The two nodded their thanks to the human and Digimon pair.

Harry nodded back, “Try to keep a look out. I still don’t know who you have to shoot to bring MaloMyotismon down.” Angemon and Angewomon nodded and flew away quickly.

“You left yourselves open! Screaming Darkness!” MaloMyotismon roared out, Harry and Havoc turned to the attack in surprise.

“Magma Bass/ Wolf Claw!” Volcamon and WereGarurumon shouted, blocking the demon’s attack with their own.

MaloMyotismon growled as his attack had failed.

“Alright! On my mark!” Harry shouted, the Digimon nodding and listening closely. “Angemon!”

“Holy Rod!” Angemon shouted, firing his attack to MaloMyotismon’s chest, which barely made a dent.

“Do you really think an attack from a Champion level Digimon would affect me so? That is nothing at my current level.” MaloMyotismon sneered.

“I know. But did you really think I just had him attack for nothing?” Harry shouted back.

“Heaven’s Charm!” Angewomon shouted again and released her holy power, weakening the demon Digimon, while strengthening the others.

“And with a lack of defense…” Harry said as MaloMyotismon’s body shivered slightly, “You cannot defend as well.”

“Magma Bass/ Wolf Claw/ Giga Blaster/ Kogeki Maji!” Volcamon, WereGarurumon, and Havoc shouted, along with Harry’s, merging their attacks landing and exploding on the dark Digimon lord.

“There, that should have done some damage.” Harry said, surprised at his lack of panting.

“You alright there, Harry?” Havoc asked.

Harry smiled faintly, “Yeah. With your digivolutions, my magic is getting easier and easier to control.” Harry responded, “But what about MaloMyotismon?”

“Like he could survive such an attack.” Volcamon boasted.

“We did it!” Tai cheered.

“NOT YET! MOVE!” Harry shouted suddenly, the Digimon grabbing their partners and getting back quickly.

“Crimson Mist!” MaloMyotismon roared. Havoc and Volcamon barely dodging the attacks. “Did you really think your attacks would crack my Soul Shield?”

Harry stared at the faint shield surrounding the Digimon’s body. The energy was… familiar, but he couldn’t place it.

“Pandemonium!” two powerful beams shooting from his shoulders at specified targets.

Harry’s eyes widened as Havoc and Volcamon were grazed by the sudden attack.

“Crimson Mist!” MaloMyotismon shouted next.

“WereGarurumon! Get out of the way!” Harry shouted as he realized the wolf Digimon was the real target.

WereGarurumon howled as most of the attack struck him when he tried to leap away.

“WereGarurumon!” Matt shouted worriedly.

“Damn! Havoc, you need to get me over there!” Harry ordered, his partner nodding and quickly flying in said direction.

“Do you really think I’ll let you reach the others? Screaming Darkness!” MaloMyotismon shouted, sending the dark mist in Harry and Havoc’s direction.

Harry glanced at the mist turned into fog and noted that MaloMyotismon was tracking everyone’s current whereabouts.

‘How can he know where everyone is at? I’m sending out a sliver of my magic to keep track of everyone, but he can see us all. Including Izzy’s parents… How?’ Harry thought.

“What do we do now?” Havoc asked.

“I don’t know how he can find us so easily. Even with the fog thickening, everyone is moving, trying to use the fog to their advantage, but he can still see us. How can he…” Harry trailed off as he looked up at the darkened, writhing sky, ‘The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats…’ Harry remembered the first line, “That’s it! He’s using echolocation from the bats in the sky!”

Havoc looked to the sky himself, “Then how do we stop him?”

Harry grinned darkly and Havoc could feel the sweat drop forming, “You’re really not going to like it.” Harry fell silent and sent a quick message with his wind element for everyone to cover their ears and wait until the fog had cleared. “You’re going to want to cover your ears Havoc.” Harry said quietly.

Havoc looked at Harry confused, but complied, first setting Harry on his head, then covering his ears.

Harry’s body became solid metal as he raised his hands to his side, “Metal Thunder!” Harry shouted, clapping his hands above his head, hard.

Even with their ears covered, they could still hear the powerful echoing clap, the sound louder than a gong, reverberate through their bodies. Most fell to their knees as the echoing thunder rang in the air. Havoc had to concentrate from falling to the ground as he blocked out the sound, while cursing Harry for not getting farther away.

“What are you doing?” MaloMyotismon shouted as his bats, most converting into data particles, while the rest fell from the sky. Knocked out by the loud sound.

Harry’s body disappeared and the wind in the air grew exponentially and blew the fog away in all directions, clearing the area. Harry reappeared on Havoc’s head, his eyes returning last.

“Strike him now! GIGA BLASTER!” Havoc roared out.

“WOLF CLAW!”

“HAND OF FAITH! HAH!”

“HEAVEN’S CHARM!”

“MAGMA BASS!” The five Digimon roared out, their attacks merging together and striking a disoriented MaloMyotismon, creating a loud explosion when the attack connected.

“And just like that, your fog is gone and your precious bats are dealt with.” Harry stated.

“Hahahaha… using your power to destroy my bats sense of hearing was quite impressive my little pet. But… do you still think your attacks will get past my shield?” MaloMyotismon chuckled. As the smoke cleared, showing MaloMyotismon was unharmed and small black wisps flowing around his body.

“How can that shield block such an attack?! What’s it made from?” Harry asked.

“I’m not surprised you don’t know the answer, allow me to explain. My Soul Shield alone can withstand a number of attacks, but if something else is powering it, say another source of power that can easily connect with me, no matter where it’s at…” MaloMyotismon trailed off as Harry’s eyes widened. Harry looked at the Elemental Seal on his right hand and saw the faint glow coming from it. Even as he focused on it, he could feel the connection and the source of power MaloMyotismon was talking about.

“Me…” Harry muttered, his horror turning to rage, “Your using my magic to power your shield! You’ll pay for that!” Harry roared out.

“Do you really think you can do anything to me now? As long as you live, my shield will remain strong.” MaloMyotsimon said smugly.

“Horn Buster/ Meteor Squall!” MegaKabuterimon and Wizardmon shouted, firing their attacks to one of MaloMyotsimon’s shoulders.

“You think your attacks can hurt me traitor?” MaloMyotismon asked.

“I was never a traitor as I was never on your side. I am Gatomon’s friend and that is where my loyalty and friendship lie. Nothing more, nothing less.” Wizardmon stated.

“Even if your attacks struck me, you wouldn’t just be harming me… you’d be hurting my pet as well!” MaloMyotismon said as silence fell over the area.

“W-what do you mean?” Izzy asked, his parents looking at the demon Digimon fearfully.

“Exactly what I meant. His power is being used for my Soul Shield. If you get past my shield and hurt me, you hurt my pet, through the connection we share with half my power residing within him.” MaloMyotismon smirked, while everyone paled and Havoc looked at his partner horrified.

“Now then, Black Rain!” MaloMyotimon shouted as he leaped into the sky and black rain pellets began to pour to the ground below.

“This will not happen! MAGIC GAME!” Wizardmon shouted quickly as the attack redirected its path to him instead. Wizardmon shielded himself as best he could, until finally screaming as most of the attack struck him.

The Digimon quickly ran back to their partners as Havoc collected Wizardmon and retreated back to the group.

“Stay strong Wizardmon! Saint Air!” Angewomon cried desperately to heal her friend.

“Crimson Mist!” MaloMyotismon shouted, his attack striking only Volcamon and WereGarurumon and reverting the two back to Child forms.

“Gotsumon/ Gabumon!” Tai and Matt shouted as their partners landed on the ground close to them.

“Screaming Darkness!” MaloMyotismon shouted, another wave of darkness heading towards the group.

Havoc stood in front of everyone, howling in pain as the attack struck him full force. Havoc fell to the ground, reverting back to his Agumon form.

“HAVOC!” Harry cried, as he ran to his partner and looked over him.

MaloMyotismon chuckled, “This is what you get for trying to protect others. Wizardmon has fallen trying to shield the other Digimon. Gabumon and Gotsumon are far too pathetic and weak to fight me now. Even your MetalGreymon is now an Agumon again. None of this would have happened if you hadn’t defied me.” MaloMyotismon chuckled.

“Y-you w-wouldn’t… understand. E-even if we… explained it… to you. We have… f-friends to… care about… While y-you have no one.” Havoc stuttered throughout the pain.

“You really think dying for someone is how you want it to end. So be it. Perish like the insects you are! Pandemonium Flame!” MaloMyotismon roared out, as the two artilleries from his shoulder, opened wide and shot out high temperature beams to Gotsumon and Gabumon.

“NO!” Harry screamed, his crest glowing brightly and coating the nearby injured Wizardmon in a golden light.

“Wizardmon digivolve to… Mistymon!”

“Blast Fire!” Mistymon shouts, swinging his newly acquired flaming sword and parrying MaloMyotismon’s attack, who looked at Wizardmon’s evolution with wide eyes.

“How were you able to digivolve to your next form?! You have no partners!” MaloMyotismon demanded.

“I may not have a partner, but I have friends that I depend on, just as they depend on me. This bond gave me strength to evolve and protect them!” Mistymon declared, and nodding at a surprised Harry.

“My little pet… You are more trouble than I would have thought… DIE!” MaloMyotismon shouted, lunging an attack at Harry.

“Core Dart!” Mistymon shouted, leaping in front of the duo and swinging his sword upwards and releasing a torrent of flames onto MaloMyotismon’s hand. MaloMyotismon shrieked at the sudden pain and backed away a few steps.

“Wizardmon…” Angewomon muttered, looking at her friend in awe, then blushing slightly when Mistymon winked at her.

“Guys! We figured out the rest of the prophecy! We need Kari and Tk to send the power of their crests to Angewomon and Angemon, so they can shoot those arrows to Tai and Matt!” Izzy explained quickly.

“But that will kill them!” Harry said as he poured his magic, mixed with light over Havoc’s, Gotsumon’s and Gabumon’s moaning forms.

“My mom thinks it will work something like Cupid. The targets will be filled with love, but it will be with Hope and Light!” Izzy said.

Matt and Tai looked at each other for a split second, then turned to their siblings, “Do it!” 

“But Tai!” Kari looked horrified, Tk staring at his brother silently.

“Gabumon and Gotsumon are about to become data. Harry is pouring as much magic as he can to prevent Havoc and our partners from dying. The only way to save them…” Matt started.

“Is to have them evolve to their next stage! If the arrows of Light and Hope will make them evolve, then shoot us now!” Tai finished.

Harry looked at his partner, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Y-You can do it, Harry. I know you haven’t used the full power of your digivice and crest altogether. Who knows, it should heal my completely.” Havoc grinned weakly, Harry sniffed and wiped away his tears. Bringing out his crest and digivice, while also cutting the flow of magic from Gabumon and Gotsumon as Angemon and Angewomon turned to Matt and Tai.

“Kari, Tk. Do it. Give your power to Angewomon and Angemon. A miracle Will happen, just as the prophecy said.” Harry said. The two kids grabbed their crests and pointed it at their partners, an arrow forming in each angel’s hands.

“Do you really think I’ll let you accomplish your trick!” MaloMyotismon shouted.

“Horn Buster/ Core Dart!” MegaKabuterimon and Mistymon shouted, their attacks forcing the demon Digimon away.

“You won’t get past us!” Mistymon shouted.

“We can handle him. Do it!” MegaKabuterimon shouted.

“One miracle…” Angemon said.

“Coming up…” Angewomon finished.

‘Screw it, I don’t care if its magic or not! Havoc makes me happy! Truly happy!’ Harry thought as he poured magic into his crest and digivice. A glow enveloping Havoc just as Angemon and Angewomon fired their arrows at Matt and Tai.

Suddenly all three boys shined brightly and their digivice and crest exploded in a flash of light, forcing all present to cover their eyes.


	18. Myotismon's Defeat... Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Digimon.
> 
> Yes, a double update to the story, but this chapter wasn't as long as I had hoped, so I'm posting it. At least this way, you won't have to wait a week for a short chapter. Enjoy! And see you next week!

“Gabumon warp digivolve to… MetalGarurumon!” roared the blue wolf, but now had metal coating his body and claws were gleaming a deadly metal.

“Gotsumon warp digivolve to… PileVolcamon!” roared the built cyborg Digmon and looking something like a heavy metal band member.

“Agumon warp digivolve to… WarGreymon!” roared a yellow armoured, orange skinned anthro dragon Digimon. With spiked crimson hair, covered in bulging muscles throughout his body. And armed with a pair of clawed gauntlets, looking similar, but deadlier, to the ones PileVolcamon has.

“MetalGarurumon, the Mega level Digimon of the Gabumon line. Equipped with various artilleries and can freeze his enemies, before smashing them to pieces. PileVolcamon, the Mega level of the Gotsumon line, a cyborg Digimon that possesses dreadful power and destructive force. He’s an expert in all combat sports and pro wrestling. WarGreymon, the Mega level for the Agumon line. Equipped with Dramon killer, lethal to its own species…” Izzy trailed off as he read in awe.

“They did it! They evolved into their Mega forms!” Tk cheered as Kari hugged her older brother.

“Havoc…” Harry smiled, renewed tears, flowing down his cheeks.

“Harry, you saved me again. And have given me new powers.” Havoc grinned, looking at his partner with joy and affection.

“THREE! THREE MEGA’S?! HOW CAN THIS BE! HOW MUCH ENERGY DO YOU POSSESS TO HAVE TO EVEN EVOLVE ONE!?” MaloMyotismon screamed in denial.

“Just wait for it, partner. We’ll shut him up, once and for all.” Havoc growled at the demon Digimon.

“And you actually believe I’ll let you defeat me?” MaloMyotismon growled.

“Flower Cannon!”

“Winged Blade!”

“Vulcan’s Hammer!”

“Horn Buster!”

Four Ultimate Digimon launched their attacks, making MaloMyotismon flinch from the sudden surprise attack.

“Give up MaloMyotismon!” Angemon declared.

“You cannot win this fight!” Angewomon followed up with.

“You’re all fools to think you can defeat me. Remember if you destroy me, you kill the child as well.” MaloMyotismon smirked darkly.

All Digimon froze and turned to Harry, thinking on what they could do. Only to pause when they saw the look of absolute rage on Harry’s face.

“Everyone,” Harry whispered calmly, which unnerved even the angelic Digimon, “Charge up your attacks to its fullest power, then fire at my command.”

“But Harry,” WarGreymon started.

Harry turned and smiled to his partner, “There is no need to worry. I’m just going to give MaloMyotismon the beating of his life and destroy his Soul Shield so you can attack.” Harry said and started walking forward.

“Harry stop!” Sora yelled.

“Even with all your power, you cannot defeat him!” Joe shouted next.

“Especially since half of his power resides within you!” Izzy finished.

“Yes, even the Digidestined know the truth. You harm me, you harm yourself. As long as I reside within you… there is nothing you can do about it.” MaloMyotismon grinned in victory.

Harry paused and looked down, “… … … Like Devimon, like Deltamon, like MegaSeadramon, hell even like Piximon, you keep… underestimating… me!” Harry looked up as his body glowed brightly, forcing everyone to look away.

When the glow faded and everyone could see, the kids and their partners, even Garudamon as she was the tallest of the good Digimon, had to tilt their heads up to stare at Harry. MaloMyotismon was staring at Harry in shock, since Harry was looking at him at eye level.

Harry’s hair was living lightning, flickering and flashing in all directions. He had a pair of wings made of light and enveloped by fire attached to his back. His clothes had changed into medieval armour made of the strongest metal and had solid stone spikes on his arms and legs. A shield made of solid ice was held in his left hand. While a sword made of black flowers with watery vines made the look of the weapon rested in his right. Altogether, the children, their partners, and the adults present gaped in shock at the amount of elemental power Harry possessed.

“You underestimate me and you pay the price!” Harry roared out.

MaloMyotismon got over his shock, or the best he could at least, “… still with my power inside of you, there is nothing you can do!”

“I had to deal with your darkness within me since I discovered it when I was four years old. I worked hard, I studied, and I practiced! I knew there was something different about the element of darkness, because it was always fighting me! When my Master, Alastor Moody figured something was different about it, he drew that Seal onto my hand to keep it contained, but with all the time I had, I made sure to figure out what to do with your taint!” Harry said.

“And yet, after all this time, you accomplished nothing!” MaloMyotismon sneered.

“And that is where you are wrong!” Harry snarled, raising his sword. His eyes became pitch black, “As soon as Alastor and I figured out the darkness was sentient, we worked tirelessly to destroy it! Yet, we were always missing something. Alastor eventually figured out what needed to be done. And you did exactly what I needed you to do.”

“And what is that, child?” MaloMyotismon asked.

“Connect with your own power. As long as you didn’t connect, there was nothing I could do; as your power was hidden where I couldn’t find it. Yet now that you have…” Harry trailed off as his became eyes darker than before. Instantly, the other elements shined brightly as the darkness in his eyes began to dim. MaloMyotismon stumbled back as if punched.

“W-What are you doing?” MaloMyotismon demanded.

“I am attacking the darkness within me, therefore attacking you as well. Your power is connected more than even you realized. Your power is only 50% and only focuses on one element; Darkness! While I have nine other elements battling yours!” Harry stated.

“And what elements are those!?” MaloMyotismon demanded.

“Is it not obvious?” Havoc shouted. “We can see the elements as we speak! Lightning, Nature, Earth, Water, Air, Ice, Metal, Fire, and Light!”

“Had you returned your power to yourself, you might have won, as it is…” Harry trailed off and opened his mouth to the sky. A sickly black vapor arose from his mouth into the air. The shadows fought the unseen foe, forcing it out and away from the towering elemental youth. The darkness screamed as Harry attacked it with pure lightning and MaloMyotismon stepped back as he felt half of him be destroyed.

With one final wail of agony, the darkness broke and dissipated for all to see. MaloMyotismon shook violently, before staring at Harry, with absolute lividity. Everyone below watched as the black flowers slowly faded to a rich red. “DIE NOW! CRIMSON MIST!” MaloMyotismon screamed.

“MAXIMIZED HURRICANE!” Harry shouted back, throwing his arms in front of him. A hurricane appearing in his between his hands and gathering MaloMyotismon’s attack, sending it into the air to dissipate harmlessly.

“What!” MaloMyotismon asked, dumbfounded.

Harry spread his hands apart, “METAL,” Everyone quickly covered their ears, “THUNDER!” Harry clapped his hands. If Harry’s attack on MaloMyotismon’s bats was hurtful before, it did not compare to the sound they were hearing now. At least Harry thought in advance and manipulated the air behind MaloMyotismon to protect the buildings behind him. Otherwise, those buildings would be no more.

As it is, MaloMyotismon screamed in pain, clapping his hands over his now bleeding ears.

“EARTHEN SPIKES!” Harry shouted, pointing his palms outward. His hands turning to solid points and launching forward, impaling Sodom and Gommorah. MaloMyotismon screamed again as the two semi-sentient heads were destroyed and blood flowed freely from the two.

“B-Black…” MaloMyotismon uttered.

“LIGHTNING STRIKE!” Harry raised his hand into the air and slashed downwards, making a lightning bolt in the clouds strike MaloMyotismon’s form.

“FIRE WALL!” A wall of fire spread out from Harry’s encased wings and surrounded MaloMyotismon, slowly cooking the demon Digimon alive. MaloMyotismon fell to his knees.

Harry smirked, even if his elemental abilities began to dissipate as he used them, and thus begun to shrink and his skin reappear. Harry had to deal with an unknown darkness within him for so long. He could never figure out where it came from or why it was trying so hard to twist his mind. Now that he knew though, he wanted it out the moment Myotismon revealed the truth back in the Digital World. He wanted to make Myotismon suffer for all the vampire Digimon did to him, his partner, and his friends.

With what strength he had left, he let out another cry, this one aimed directly at the Soul Shield MaloMyotismon was finally able to bring back up, “DRAGON’S RAGE!” The Light, Water, and Ice took shape of a dragon and struck his only protection. The Soul Shield shattered as MaloMyotismon showed visible sweat at having to pour so much energy in protecting himself.

Harry now his actual size, but his eyes a swirling green, softly spoke, “Mother’s Charm!” With that Harry blew. A pink and red mist exiting Harry’s mouth and flew up into MaloMyotismon’s face. The demon lord tried to resist the assault, but quickly relaxed as the scents entered and put him in a dream like state.

Harry turned to the Digimon and gestured calmly.

Havoc nodded, fortunately he had the sense to tell the others to charge their strongest attack when Harry gave them the signal… Even if they still stared at him in awe and slight fear the entire time.

“FLOWER CANNON!” Lillymon shouted, firing a green ball of power from her flower gun.

“WINGED BLADE!” Garudamon roared, her body coating in flames and expunging out the top in shape of a phoenix and charging the dark Digimon.

“HORN BUSTER!” MegaKabuterimon growled, his large horn shooting a large electrical attack.

“VULCAN’S HAMMER!” Zudomon shouted, slamming his hammer on the ground and firing another electrical attack.

“CORE DART!” Mistymon screamed as waves of fire came pouring out of his sword.

“METAL WOLF CLAW!” MetalGarurumon howled as gathered his energy and fired a powerful beam of ice at the enemy.

“DIAMOND FIST!” PileVolcamon shouted firing a crystalized fist into the air.

“HAND OF FATE! HAH!” Angemon shouted, making a punching motion with his glowing fist and launching a golden attack.

“CELESTIAL ARROW!” Angewomon shouted, firing an arrow made of the purest light.

“TERRA FORCE!” Havoc roared out, gathering the energy withing the atmosphere and compressing it into a high temperature fireball and throwing it at the enemy.

MaloMyotismon, still caught up in the scent and with no active defense, caught all the attacks full force. MaloMyotismon howled and writhed in agony from the attack as he slowly dissipated into data particles.

“… We… we did it!” Tai said.

“We finally defeated him!” Matt shouted, as the children finally gave in and started yelling loudly as their partners howled, roared, and bellowed in victory. Just as the children began to calm, their partners reverted back to in-training, except for Havoc and Mistymon.

“You alright there, Havoc?” Harry asked, looking worried as his partner’s panting.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just not used to WarGreymon’s form yet. Bit tiring to keep up.” Havoc grinned.

Harry smirked lightly, “You know you can revert back right?” Harry’s smirk turned into a grin at the defiant look on Havoc’s face.

“Thank you, Harry.” Mistymon said, bowing to him, “were it not for you and your kindness, I may not have reached my Ultimate form.

Harry shook his head, “Please don’t bow to me. I honestly didn’t know what I was doing and only hoped that you would be alright.”

“Always the kind one.” Havoc stated, rubbing Harry’s messy hair. “Are you doing alright Harry? You used quite a bit of elemental power there.

Harry looked at Havoc tiredly, “Yeah I’m fine. I actually used up all I had.”

“You what?” Mistymon asked, “But, isn’t that bad?”

Harry shook his head and revealed the Elemental Seals on his arm. “Piximon was able to improve the original Seals that Moody drew on. If you notice this small symbol, it actually means infinite. This new symbol acts like a recharger. Whatever amount of a specific element I had will slowly be refilled without me having to find a source to refill my elemental core. Damn improvement worked out well, given how often the little pixi-demo… er I mean Digimon trained Havoc and I.”

Havoc shuddered slightly as he recalled how hard he was pushed himself.

Mistymon observed the two in front of him, compared to the other kids and their partners, “You’re very close to each other.” Mistymon said, sounding a little sad.

“Course we are! We’re partners!” Havoc boasted and laughed loudly.

Harry shook his head and looked at the magical Digimon, “If you’d like, you can be our partner as well. We have another partner back on the Digital World called Gladimon. He also evolved from my crest when he was Kotemon.” Mistymon’s eyes widened at the offer.

“Yeah! Gladimon is also our partner. He’s like you, he evolved from Harry’s crest and digivice, even though he isn’t Harry’s actual partner.” Havoc said.

“I… I’d be glad to be your partner.” Mistymon said.

Harry could see the tears gather. Harry smiled, “Glad to have you on the team, Mistymon.” Havoc patted Mistymon’s shoulder, the three of the beaming in joy.

“Look! The sky is finally clearing!” Sora shouted, pointing up.

“Yes, MaloMyotismon’s power can no longer cut us off!” Tai jumped in joy.

“… No way!” Tk announced.

“Th-this can’t be…” Mimi said, looking horrified.

Harry stared at the sky, “A dimensional tear? Has the Digital World really gotten that bad?” Harry muttered.

Matt saw the look on Harry’s face, “Harry, did you expect this to happen?” Matt demanded; Harry looked away from the boy.

“Harry?” Kari asked, sounding afraid.

“Myotismon is gone. That much is clear, given how the fog is clearing.” Harry said,

“But that doesn’t explain what’s happening up there!” Joe exclaimed.

“It’s because Myotismon isn’t our true enemy!” Izzy said, looking grim.

“Izzy?” Tai asked.

“It was part of the conversation I heard with Harry and Gennai. He said our true enemy is somebody else. Harry and I didn’t tell you about it, because we already had to deal with the threat of Myotismon and finding the ninth child before him. We didn’t want to make you worry even more.” Izzy explained, dropping his head in shame and guilt.

“T-then who is our real enemy?” Kari asked, looking very afraid, even with Tai hugging her.

“They’re called the Dark Masters. There’s four of them and Piedmon is known to be the leader.” Harry responded.

“How strong is this Piedmon?” Tk asked.

“According to what Gennai told Harry… Mega Level.” Izzy said.

“Mega level with who knows how many years of experience training his moves.” Harry said further.

“So that’s why you offered to share your element with us?” Mimi asked.

Harry nodded, “That’s part of it, the other part is you are my friends. I don’t want you to be left completely defenseless.”

“But we still need to return, don’t we?” Sora asked.

“Come on Sora. We defeated MaloMyotismon. We’ll defeat Piedmon as we did all the other Digimon. Together!” Tai stated.

“Yeah!” Gotsumon shouted. From that the others nodded determinedly and looked up at the world above.

“All right. We’re going back!” Harry stated.


	19. A Chaotic Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Digimon.  
> -  
> Well, dear Readers, my job is opening up again and I'm heading back to work tomorrow. My free time has become limited again. But, I won't let that stop me. I will do all I can to keep my stories going. Enjoy the chapter and see you next week!

“Hey, what’s going on?” Mr. Kamiya asked, as he exited the building with his wife, while staring at the night sky.

“Whatever it is, it doesn’t look too good from our side.” Jim said, getting on his scooter and donning his helmet.

“Oh Jim. Have you seen my children? Do you know where Tai and Kari are?” Mrs. Kamiya asked.

“No, but I have an educated guess. I’m going to search where the monsters were fighting,” Starting his scooter and driving off, “I’ll head there and come back when I find them, ok?” He called out behind him.  
-  
“TK! WHERE ARE YOU?” Harry turned at the woman’s voice calling out.

“Momma!” Tk shouted in surprise and ran to his mother, laughing happily.

“Looks like their parents have arrived.” Harry said, staring at the reunited families with jealousy.

“Where are your parents, Harry?” Mistymon asked curiously.

“… I don’t live here. I’m from England. I’m attending a Global Exchange Program… My parents are still there, while I’m here.” Harry said, smiling weakly, as Havoc gently rubbed his partner’s back.

“…Have I said something wrong?” Mistymon asked, confused.

“No. You don’t know but… don’t mention his parents… or anything about his family. Alright?” Havoc asked, his eyes darkening at how Harry’s parents forgot their own son.

“Harry!” Harry turned to see Mr. and Mrs. Izumi approaching him. Along with Izzy and Motimon.

“Thank goodness, you’re alright!” Mrs. Izumi exclaimed. “I feared the worst when I saw you appear from that towering figure you were controlling.”

“That wasn’t some figure I was controlling, that was me. I became one with the elements.” Harry explained, enjoying the dumbfounded looks coming from Izzy’s parents.

Mr. Izumi shook his head, “You’re going to have to explain all this when you all return… we know, Izzy already told us you had to go back to the Digital World.” Answering Harry’s raised eyebrow at the silent question.

Harry turned to Mrs. Izumi when she laid a hand on his shoulder, “We meant every word we said earlier, Harry. And we do hope you return, both of you.” Mrs. Izumi said, giving Harry a brief hug. Harry paused slightly, but hugged back.

Once the two separated they joined the rest of their friends. “You guys ready to go?” Tai asked. Harry and Izzy nodded. The group took out their digivices and held them into the sky. Their digivices glowed and a shining circle enveloped the group.

Harry watched as the kids argued with their parents to let them go and save both worlds.

“You guys better get cranking. Although it’s hard to believe the fate of the world is in the hands of a bunch of kids like you. I guess if the sun doesn’t come up tomorrow, we’ll know you failed.” Jim said.

“Stop it!” Mrs. Izumi exclaimed. “You’ve got to have faith in your brother and his friends! What they’re doing is incredibly important!” She said, stomping her foot down.

“Whoa! Sorry lady, I didn’t mean anything!” Jim explained, rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed.

“It’s ok. He was only kidding. And besides… I’m going to make darn sure the sun Does come up tomorrow morning!” Joe announced.

“Joe, I didn’t know you had it in you!” Sora said, teasingly.

Mimi came over giggling, “What a man!” Much to Joe’s embarrassment as everyone laughed.

Joe yelped as he was suddenly lifted. Harry realized what was going on and jumped in, followed by everyone else. Harry watched again as his friends said goodbye to their families.

“Harry!” Harry turned to Izzy’s parents, “Please Harry, come back safe!” Mrs. Izumi called out. Harry smiled faintly and waved as he and his friends ascended back to the Digital World.  
-  
Harry saw the ground quickly approaching and braced himself. As soon as it came up, Harry landed softly into a crouch to avoid jarring his legs. Harry stood up, looking around as the other kids fell around him awkwardly. Harry first noticed the strange cracks in the ground and the bizarre spiraling mountain. Even as he looked, he could make out four different terrains in the strange mountain, but what unsettled him was the lack of Digimon life.

“Mistymon,” Harry turned to the knight Digimon, who nods.

“I shall check the area. I’ll be back soon.” Mistymon responded, disappearing.

“What… what happened to the Digital World?” Mimi asked, looking around in horror.

“We were only gone for three days. How could it have gotten this bad?” Sora asked.

“Remember, there’s a time difference. We were here for two months in the Digital World, yet only an hour had passed on Earth.” Izzy said, “Basically, three days on Earth is years and years on the Digital World.”

“Yes and years in the Digital World is all the Dark Masters would need to distort our two worlds to their liking.” Harry said and turned to his intelligent friend, “Can you contact, Gennai?”

“I’ve been trying. But it keeps failing. There’s something jamming the signal and making the connection difficult.” Izzy responded, still typing away.

“Huh? If there’s something jamming your signal with Gennai…” Joe started.

Harry had already come to the conclusion himself, “Piedmon already knows we’re here.” Harry finished, much to the others growing horror.

“Ahh!” Mimi screamed.

Harry instantly reacted by dropping into a defensive stance. Havoc following a split second later.

“What’s wrong?!?” Tai demanded.

“There’s something pink trying to hide over there!” Mimi pointed at a patch of grass.

“Let’s do this!” Gotsumon yelled as the others quickly digivolved themselves from Baby to Rookie.

“Hold on!” Kari spoke up, stopping the group of charging Digimon and walked over herself. “Don’t be afraid. We’re not going to hurt you. Come out, your safe.” Kari said gently with a small smile.

Mimi and Palmon looked at the shaking figure in surprise as it stepped out, “Chuumon!?” Palmon stated.

“Palmon? Mimi!” Chuumon cried and bounded over to the two. Harry walked over and began chanting as Mimi picked up Chuumon.

“He’s very tired and hasn’t gotten enough rest recently. My spells aren’t showing any injuries though.” Harry said as he chanted in Latin, healing the small Digimon’s body.

“What happened Chuumon? And where’s Sukamon?” Mimi asked.

“I… I was just doing the best thing with Sukamon when you guys left File Island. Eating, eating, and more eating. The next we know the earth is cracking and Sukamon and I were separated. Then the land where Sukamon was at collapsed and Sukamon fell…” Chuumon sobbed as Mimi gently petted the poor Digimon.

“Can you tell us what happened after, Chuumon?” Harry asked gently as he continued his chant.

Chuumon took a few breaths to calm his stutter, “They came out of nowhere… those, those Dark Masters!”

“I was right. There are more than one. Did you see how many?” Harry asked.

Chuumon shook his head, “No, they were quick and brutal. They broke apart Server Continent and File Island and turned them into that… that thing. Everyone has been calling it Spiral Mountain.” Chuumon pointed at the mountain’s direction.

“That explains the different terrains, then. Each section for each Dark Master. I can see four different sections at least, therefore there are only four Dark Masters as I had thought and Gennai had said.” Harry said.

“Doesn’t provide us much comfort.” Tai stated.

“What happened to the City of Beginning from File Island?” Harry asked next.

“I… I don’t know… I did all I could to avoid those demons.” Chuumon muttered, slowly falling asleep from Harry’s healing magic.

“But… isn’t the City of Beginning where the Digi-Eggs…?” Tk trailed off.

Harry nodded sadly, “Piximon told Havoc and I that it is the birthplace of all Digimon in the Digital World. As long as that place exists, Digimon will always be reincarnated so they don’t die. Since File Island was torn down and formed into Spiral Mountain, then the City of Beginning is…” Harry trailed off, looking saddened. Much to the growing sadness of the Digimon and horror of the kids.

“Harry! Something’s approaching!” Havoc yelled, startling them all while pointing to the air.

Harry looked up as a long serpentine body passed above them, buffeting the startled kids with the wind as it passed.

“Can never catch a break, huh? Guys!” Harry shouted, the other kids nodding in unison and pointing their digivices at their partners.

“Gotsumon digivolve to… Golemon!”

“Gabumon digivolve to… Garurumon!”

“Biyomon digivolve to… Birdramon!”

“Tentomon digivolve to… Kabuterimon!”

“Palmon digivolve to… Togemon!”

“Gomamon digivolve to… Ikkakumon!”

“Patamon digivolve to… Angemon!”

“Solomon digivolve to… Gatomon!”

“Izzy! What does your laptop say?” Harry asked quickly and assessing the new threat.

“I’ve been waiting for you Digidestined!” Harry looked up again as the voice spoke above them.

“According to my Digital Analyzer, he’s MetalSeadramon! A Mega level Digimon whose entire body is covered in a metal called Chrome Digizoid. It’s said to be the strongest metal in existence! He can move in the Air, Water, and on Land with ease. He’s all about colossal power and rapid speed!” Izzy answered.

“A Mega level Digimon right off the bat…” Harry muttered at the metal serpent.

“Digidestined, it’s time for you to die!” MetalSeadramon roared out.

“Not if we have anything to say about it! Sulfur Plume!” Golemon shouted.

“Howling Blaster!” “Meteor Wing!” were followed up and Metal Seadramon blew through them all and knocked the Digimon back in the process.

“Electro Shocker!” “Harpoon Torpedo!” Kabuterimon and Ikkakumon tried themselves, only to receive the same treatment.

“Hand of Faith! Hah!” “Lightning Paw!” Angemon was blown aside and Gatomon had to move to avoid being bitten by the evil Digimon.

“My armour cannot be pierced by any attack you do!... HUH?” MetalSeadramon yelped in surprise as he felt himself stop against his will.

“Hurry Havoc!” Harry strained, sweat appearing on his forehead, “I cannot hold him for long!”

“Ah, so you’re the human child that can do more than the other Digidestined. We are going to have a lot of fun with you!” MetalSeadramon said and pushed harder to approach the group.

The kids were staring as Harry was digging his shoes into the ground and was slowly being pushed back, leaving a trail in the ground.

“Terra Force!” Havoc shouted and launched his strongest attack, which met MetalSeadramon head on, resulting in an explosion.

“Hurry, Havoc can only hold him off for so long… so can I for that matter. Evolve your partners to their highest stage!” Harry ordered; his voice strained.

“You heard him. Let’s do it guys!” Tai said, bringing out his crest.

“Oh, you think I’ll let you do that! What the…” MetalSeadramon charged his attack, only to find his head being forced slowly upwards.

Harry was panting heavily as he controlled the large Digimon with minimal elemental reserves.

“Great Tornado!” Havoc shouted and propelled himself underneath MetalSeadramon’s head, helping out Harry.

“Golemon digivolve to… Volcamon!”

“Garurumon digivolve to… WereGarurumon!”

“Birdramon digivolve to… Garudamon!”

“Kabuterimon digivolve to… MegaKabuterimon!”

“Togemon digivolve to… Lillymon!”

“Ikkakumon digivolve to… Zudomon!”

“Gatomon digivolve to… Angewomon!”

“We’ll help out Harry and Havoc, so you can get your partners Mega level.” Angewomon said to Matt and Tai. The two boys nodding and focusing on their partners.

“Flower Cannon!” Lillymon fired a shot of green energy at MetalSeadramon. MetalSeadramon easily used his tail to knock the attack aside, but was still struggling with Harry and Havoc’s interference.

“Holy Rod/ Celestial Arrow!” Angemon and Angewomon shouted, firing their attacks at MetalSeadramon’s eyes.

Harry grunted a final time and collapsed; his elemental core spent. Havoc was shoved down, allowing MetalSeadramon to dodge the attack.

“Now!” Tai shouts, Matt nods. Both pointed their digivices to their partners.

“Volcamon digivolve to… PileVolcamon!”

“WereGarurumon digivolve to… MetalGarurumon!”

Harry was panting heavily, “Quickly guys, you need to strike his…”

“You children are foolish to think that there’s only one of us here.” An emotionless voice said out of the blue.

Harry turned to the figure, ‘His body is metal. Because I was so focused on MetalSeadramon, I didn’t sense him there at all!’ Harry thought, “Izzy, who is he?”

“H-he’s another Mega level Digimon. Machinedramon. A Mega level cyborg Digimon that was made out of the prototypes of other cyborg Digiimon who wields unbelievable power. His cannon can fire indefinitely and leave destruction in his wake!” Izzy explained.

“Giga Cannon!” Machinedramon yelled, pointing his cannons at the children.

The group of children screamed in shock as their partners shielded them the best they could.

“River of Power!” MetalSeadramon followed up with, destroying the land beneath the feet of the children and making them fall into the pit. Their Digital partners chasing after them.

“Harry! Are you alright?” Havoc asked when he finally caught his partner.

“Y-y-yeah. Just f-fine. I wasn’t expecting the power of two of the Dark Masters to have such power. Nor was I expecting to feel some resistance from MetalSeadramon.” Harry muttered, catching his breath. “Everyone, are you alright?” Harry asked.

“Sort of.” Sora responded, trying to right herself.

“It’s like we’re in outer space. Much like my encounter with Vademon.” Izzy said.

“What are you doing?!” Lillymon shouted, dodging Garudamon’s sudden swing.

“I don’t know! I have no control of myself! My body is moving against my will!” Garudamon responded as she continued to attack Lillymon.

“Matt!” MetalGarurumon shouted as he heard exclamation of fear, watching his partner moving his body strangely.

“What…” Izzy looked around, his eyes widening as he caught something, “Thread! Someone is controlling our actions with these threads!” Izzy exclaimed as his body began to move.

“You’re quite the observer Digidestined. Just as we were hoping for!” A childish voice rang out.

“Who is this guy, Izzy?” Harry asked, lashing out with some magic to cut the string from himself and Havoc from the wooden Digimon.

“He’s another Mega level! Puppetmon of the puppet Digimon with the worse sort of personality. His hammer can wield great powers, and can blow away even a powerful Digimon!” Izzy read off his laptop.

“One after another…!” Harry growled. Harry tried to assess and gather what information he could from the growing frustrations.

“Hmm… You managed to free yourself from my threads? Ah! That means you’re the special human Piedmon told us about!” Puppetmon said happily, “Well, I want to play with you some more, but orders are orders. Off you go! With a parting gift!” Puppetmon said, throwing the children away. “Bullet Hammer!” Puppetmon shouted next, his hammer looking like a gun and firing rapid shots on the ultimate level Digimon and reverted them back to Rookie, or Champion for Gatomon. Harry and Havoc quickly went after their friends, so they wouldn’t be separated again.  
-  
All the children landed on the ground, even Harry who was still recovering. Harry groaned and pulled out a Pepper-Up potion. Slugging the whole thing back, Harry quickly stood up and looked around. Enough magic, hopefully, to deal with whatever comes next.

“Where are we?” Tk asked, looking around.

“We’re in some sort of coliseum by the looks of it.” Harry said, helping Tk stand.

“This is crazy! One Mega level Digimon after another keep appearing.” Tai said.

“But we still haven’t seen Piedmon yet.” Mimi whispered.

“And there could be more than four.” Izzy growled.

“No, I think there’s only four.” Harry said, “I hadn't felt anything stronger before we returned to Earth.”

“Your guess is correct child. There are only four of the Dark Masters.” The children turned to see a clown appear out of nowhere, balancing on a ball.

“Would you like to hear a very interesting story?” The clown asked, a sly grin and malicious grin on his face that made the children tense up.

“What story?” Harry asked suspiciously.

“A long time ago in a faraway land,” The clown started, his grin growing, “There were nine chosen children,” The clown continued, showing the group the first picture. “The nine Chosen Children were foolish enough to climb Spiral Mountain, with high hopes of defeating the powerful Dark Masters.” The clown showed the second picture. “But the children failed in their task and were destroyed by the Dark Masters. The Dark Masters lived happily ever after. The end!” The clown finished, showing the last picture with the same smile.

“I don’t like that story at all!” Tk shouted.

“Oh? But it’s such a good story. In fact, you should be happy I told you… after all. That’s what your future will be.” The clown said, throwing off his cloak.

“He’s Piedmon, a Mega level Digimon who appears at random and unexpected places. Despite his appearance, he’s a master at swordplay.” Izzy read from his laptop.

“Like we’re going to let some clown beat us! PileVolcamon!” Tai shouted.

“Help him out, MetalGarurumon!” Matt shouted next.

“No! Stop! You don’t have the strength!” Harry yelled. Sadly, PileVolcamon and MetalGarurumon had listened to their partners and ran towards the smirking clown.

“Volcanic Driver!” PileVolcamon ran forward, his left shoulder thrust out to ram the smirking clown. Piedmon easily dodged the attack and PileVolcamon ran through a wall.

“Metal Wolf Claw!” MetalGarurumon shouted, exhaling his freezing beam and shattering Piedmon’s sword.

“Trump Sword!” Piedmon countered, pulling out all four swords and throwing them at the two Mega Digimon.

Harry turned to Havoc desperately and Havoc nodded at the look in Harry’s eyes. “Terra Force!” Havoc’s attack intercepting and cancelling out the attack.

“Hmm, interesting. You’re quite the observer little boy. But do you really think you could stop my attack so easily?” Piedmon asked, staring at Harry closely.

Harry’s eyes widened and his eyes disappeared, which made Piedmon raise an eyebrow in interest. Havoc, MetalGarurumon, and PileVolcamon were suddenly forced back from their position. A second later, three loud moans of pain filled the air.

“… I’m not impressed often, but you are starting to manage it. You saw through my Masks Square. My swords still struck them, no matter how quick you were. Sadly, my attack didn’t strike anything vital.” Piedmon said, smirking all the while.

“Havoc! / PileVolcamon! / MetalGarurumon!” Harry, Tai, and Matt shouted. Their voices filled with fear at the new state of their partners.

“I-I’m fine, Harry. Y-you were able to p-prevent the sword from striking m-my core.” Havoc stuttered, grinning as a trail of blood flowed out of his mouth.

“Shut up! Don’t waste any more of your energy talking.” Harry replied removing the swords from Havoc and Matt and Tai’s partners and began to pour his magic into the wounds.

“Interesting. I know that you can heal your partner, but to do so with the others as well… Ooh! Looks like it’s not enough though!” Piedmon said excitedly as PileVolcamon and MetalGarurumon reverted back to DemiMeramon and Tsunomon.

Harry pointed his left hand to the two small Digimon and let more magic reach out to them.

“Do you really think I’m going to let you finish healing them?” Piemon asked rhetorically, “Trump Sword!”

“Terra Force!” Havoc shouted, quickly cancelling out Piedmon’s attack.

“Your ‘Masks Square’ teleports an existing blade to anywhere you wish. Therefore, if your blades are destroyed before you can activate your other attack, there will be nothing to teleport. That is a weakness in your technique.” Harry said, lowering his arm as DemiMeramon and Tsunomon, while weakened, were no longer in any danger.

“And your healing is not as strong as it was before. It seems that even you have your limits.” Piedmon countered. “But I do wonder, can your Digimon deal with this?” Piedmon asked looking very smug and withdrew his swords.

“And you believe he’s still alone after all this time?” Harry, Havoc and the rest froze and looked up to see MetalSeadramon, Machinedramon and Puppetmon staring down at them, smirking evilly.

“Oh, how foolish of me… I haven’t introduced my fellow Dark Masters yet. Meet MetalSeadramon of the sea!” Piedmon pointed to the serpentine Digimon. “And this is Puppetmon of the forest!” Pointing to the puppet Digimon. “And this is Machinedramon. And I… I am the leader, Piedmon!”

Harry shifted his focus to the Dark Masters and stood up.

“Harry, what are you doing?” Havoc asked, the others looking at him worriedly.

“Oh, do you think you can play with us all on your own?” Puppetmon asked.

“We observed your little battle with MaloMyotismon. And we know you no longer have the power you once had to deal with us now. Not that it would do you any good.” Piedmon stated.

“Is that what you really believe?” Harry asked, his eyes shifting colors from the elements.

“It’s what we know as a fact. You are weak now!” Machinedramon sneered out.

“Everyone keeps underestimating me!” Harry snarled and closed his eyes focusing. 

The Dark Masters smirked, “Trump Sword/ River of Power/ Giga Cannon/ Bullet Hammer!” the four shouted. Their attacks heading straight for the helpless child.

“HARRY!” The rest of the group shouted; Havoc’s scream the loudest as the attacks approached Harry.

Harry opened his eyes, the colour of the elements purified, “ELEMENTAL CHAOS!” Harry roared out, the attacks cancelling out from Harry’s shout.

“What?” Puppetmon asked.

Nine shapes appeared out of nowhere and took on a human outline. “Distract them for as long as you can!” Harry said, the nine shapes nodded and charged forward. The Dark Masters quickly attacking the shaped humanoids and tried to get to the children.

Harry turned to his friends, “We need to get out of here now!” Harry stated strongly.

“I don’t understand. What…?” Mimi asked.

“No time now Digidestined! You need to move now!” The children and their partners to look at the one that spoke to them.

“PIXIMON!” Harry and Havoc shouted.

“Yes, it’s good to see you too. But we need to move!” Piximon stated, Mistymon appearing by his side.

The children nodded and got up, grabbed their partners and ran for it. Havoc had grabbed Harry and was quickly running to the two Digimon. As soon as they reached the two, Mistymon created a shield around the entire group and they were on their way.

“Keep up the power to the barrier pi! I’ve set the coordinates for home base, pi!” Piximon said to Mistymon who nods and turns his attention ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter, the kids get the elements!


	20. Elemental Digidestined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Digimon.

Half an hour later saw the group arrive at their location, with Piximon leading the exhausted group, while Havoc carried Harry, who looked ready to pass out.

“We’re here pi!” Piximon announced.

“Then Andromon, Leomon, and the others are here?” Sora asked.

“Yes, pi! But the base is more of a safe house from the amount of Digimon now living here, pi!” Piximon grinned at the achievement and raised his staff. Piximon made a sweeping motion over the area and revealed the base.

“I-is this…” Harry stuttered out.

“Yep, this was the facility that your friends defeated Etemon at.” Piximon said.

“But I thought the building was destroyed.” Izzy pointed out, with the other children nodding.

“Not quite. While there was damage done to it, it didn’t take much for us to fix it and turn it into a base. We tried to find the other base that Harry and Havoc went to, but we never could.” Piximon responded.

Havoc chuckled sheepishly, “Uh, Harry may have used his fire element to melt the base into slab.”

“… Well… that explains the large black spot in that one forested area.” Piximon said slowly.

“Is there a place for Chuumon here?” Mimi asked, still holding the sleeping Digimon.

“Of course, pi! Follow me!” Piximon said, heading towards the infirmary.  
-  
“Master Piximon!” Piddomon shouted, running over to the approaching group. The group noticed this Digimon was like Angemon, but his sash color was red, instead of blue. He also had two wings, instead of six.

“I’m fine. Harry did a fine job distracting the Dark Masters with his elemental power.” Piximon said, “However, Harry, Havoc, DemiMeramon, Tsunomon, and Chuumon will need treatment, pi!” Gesturing to the ones with clear injuries or exhaustion.

“Harry and Havoc? Then these children and Digimon are…!” Piddomon whispered, staring at the children in awe.

“Yes, they are the Digidestined.” Piximon responded, laughing lightly as the children shifted uncomfortably from all the stares when various Digimon stopped moving around.

“Piximon? Why are they looking at us like that?” Tai asked, clearly more nervous than his sister.

“Gennai has been spreading the word about you children being the best chance to stop the Dark Masters.” Piximon responded, “With all of you coming here, the reactions of these Digimon is to be expected.” Piximon quickly flew away to a Digimon healer to inform them of the injuries sustained.

“Welcome back to the Digital World,” an elderly voice spoke up. The children jumped in shock and turned to see Gennai approaching with a white bearded dwarf and a dwarf with a stitched-up mouth and carrying a broom like a walking stick.

“Gennai!” The group greeted, except for the nearly sleeping Harry.

“I see that you have met the Dark Masters. My plan was to bring you straight here when you used your digivices to create a portal. Sadly, the Dark Masters managed to locate your transmission signals and reset your coordinates out of our reach.” Gennai said.

“So that’s why we appeared there.” Izzy muttered.

“Yes. The good thing is Piximon can detect Harry’s location, using a device that Harry charmed and gave him long ago. Though based on your appearances, Piximon didn’t arrive on time, did he?” Gennai asked.

“It’s fine now. We’re still here.” Kari said happily.

Tai shook his head at his sister’s happy attitude.

“So it would seem.” Gennai said, his face alit with amusement at Kari's outlook.

“We’ve heard about the resistance group from Harry, Havoc, and Master Piximon’s effort. However, we don’t know the current situation. What happened when we left the Digital World?” Izzy asked.

“I will explain, but for now, Harry needs to rest…” Gennai started.

“I’ll rest when you explain what happened.” Harry spoke softly.

“Harry, you need to rest. I don’t know what you did back there when you shouted ‘Elemental Chaos’, but you look ready to collapse.” Mimi said gently, “Even I can see you need to get some sleep.”

Harry smiled softly, then brought out another vial and slugged it back, grimacing at the taste. The other kids and their partners jumped when steam came out of Harry’s ears and he jumped out of Havoc’s arms.

“What…” Joe said, too shocked to finished his sentence.

“Pepper-Up Potion. Will give me the energy I need for a few hours, then I’ll sleep for 12 hours.” Harry responded.

Gennai shook his head, “Very well, come with me… I see what Piximon said about Harry being stubborn.” Gennai muttered that last part.

“I heard that.” Harry sang, Havoc laughed, while the rest of the group shook their heads. And followed Gennai, along with his friends and partner, out of the infirmary.  
-  
“Please, take a seat. This will take a while.” Gennai said, gesturing to a free space on the floor.

“Well, I’ll start when you returned to Earth and please don’t interrupt me until the end.” Gennai asked, receiving nods from the children and Digimon.

“When you returned to Earth to save Kari and defeat Myotismon, the Digital World experienced a brief period of peace. However, during that time, the Dark Masters took advantage of our relaxed state and moved in the shadows. The only ones to notice the subtle changes were Piximon’s group and I.” Gennai started.

“Piximon and I, under Harry’s suggestion, met together and formed a resistance group in case the Dark Masters took advantage of your absence. After our short period of peace, they struck quick and brutal. Ever since that day, we have been gathering Digimon and training them here. My home, as well as Piximon’s were the first places to be attacked and we were forced to move here and hide the base from all to see, except a specified few.

“… It was a slaughter.” Gennai said next, his voice aging as he spoke, “Our only moment of respite was Piximon and I improved the spells and runes, provided by Harry from the Magical World, along with the technology I have to ward this place so strong that none of the Dark Masters can find it. When the City of Beginning was reformed into Spiral Mountain, all hope of reincarnation was gone. When that happened, Digimon from all over fled here. Along with Digimon that wished to take a stand against the Dark Masters.

“However, none of us are a match against a single Dark Master… many began to lose hope. Some Digimon started to believe you were nothing but myth and grew saddened by it.” Gennai’s face brightened a bit as he spoke the next part, “However, Leomon, Andromon, Gladimon, Grizzlymon, and Piximon never lost hope. They kept their spirits high and told the other Digimon to remain strong. Their strength flowed through the Digimon and in doing so, they encouraged the others to not give up. Since then, we have gone out to rescue all Digimon we can, while avoiding the Dark Masters detection.” Gennai sighed heavily at the end.

“But how can the base be here without any of the Dark Masters noticing?” Izzy asked, “If what you say is true, then this land should have been part of Spiral Mountain.” Izzy asked.

“It was quite clever an idea from Piximon. He told me to destroy all data about the existence of this land, while thanks to Harry of a particular spell, Piximon was able to improve it so none of the Dark Masters could see it.” Gennai responded.

“You’re talking about the Fidelius aren’t you?” Harry asked.

Gennai beamed at Harry, “Knew you would get it right. Yes, it’s similar to that charm that hides the location. But Piximon was able to go so far as to hide the land as well and create a powerful illusion to mimic the ocean.”

“…Clever.” Harry said, “The Fidelius back home can’t do that.”

“What’s next? Are you going to have us deal with the Dark Masters on our own again? Like you did when we left File Island to come to Server Continent?” Matt asked.

“On your own? Hasn’t It explained why and how you were chosen to be the Digidestined?” Gennai asked, looking concerned.

“‘It’? Who is ‘it’?” Sora asked.

“An entity that keeps watch over the Digital World ever since its moment of creation.” Gennai said.

“Entity?” Harry asked, “You mean like a God? Or a Deity?” The rest of the children looked shocked at Harry’s choice of words.

“In a way. But it hasn’t contacted you?” Gennai asked, the children shaking their heads, “I wish I could tell you what it wished to say. However, it has forbidden me from speaking to you. I cannot share anything no matter how hard I try to speak.” Gennai responded.

“Then how are we supposed to find this Entity?” Tai asks, his patience wearing thin.

“You don’t. It will come to you on its own.” Gennai answered, “But the fact that it hasn’t contacted you, confuses me.”

“So we have to wait for this Entity come sees us. Which could take who knows how long. It’s best that we plan what we do now.” Havoc said, snapping Gennai out of his inner thoughts.

“You’re right, Havoc. Our main goal is to end the reign of the Dark Masters. However, the Dark Masters have been Mega level Digimon for centuries and have had patience to master their attacks with ease.” Gennai said, “Therefore, a direct assault would be suicide.”

“Fortunately, the Dark Masters are confident…” “and arrogant” Harry muttered, which Gennai ignored, “in their own strength. So, you will be able to fight them one at a time. It was only because all of you were together that they showed themselves at once. Now that they can no longer detect your presence, they should return to their claimed lands and wait for you there.” Gennai said.

“Just like the story Piedmon told us! He said we’ll have to climb to the top of Spiral Mountain!” Sora said as Gennai nodded.

“Yes and we can use that to our advantage. Our second advantage is with Havoc.” Gennai said, pointing to the mentioned Digimon.

“Me?” Havoc questioned, looking confused.

“Yes, you are a WarGreymon, a Mega evolution of the Agumon species. WarGreymon is equipped with a special claw.” Gennai replied, while Izzy pulled out his laptop and started to type.

“Mega Claw or Dramon Killer… a very powerful weapon. As its name says, it’s lethal to Dramon type Digimon, meaning there is little to no surviving the attack… That means MetalSeadramon and Machinedramon…!” Izzy trailed off as he realized the answer.

Gennai nodded, “We are very fortunate Havoc has evolved to WarGreymon. He is our trump card against half of the Dark Masters. Puppetmon is the weakest of the Dark Masters. But, as long as he resides in his castle, he is invincible. Therefore, we need to separate him, if we are to defeat him. It is best to defeat Piedmon last, as he is the strongest. We will need all of our forces if we are defeat him.” Gennai responded.

“But that is only the Dark Masters. Harry said that no leader is ever alone. The Dark Masters will likely have soldiers of their own.” Havoc argued. “How can we defeat them if they have defenses surrounding them?”

“True, we don’t have enough of our own forces to defeat them, but we can weaken them enough so the Digidestined can come and deal the final blow to take them out. Then we can retreat and prepare for the next Dark Master.” Gennai said. “You children are our last hope to save them and both our worlds. I know it is a lot to ask, but I do ask that you save our world from the terror of the Dark Masters.”

The children smiled gently, “You don’t have to ask us, Gennai.” Sora started.

“This is our partners home. Of course, we’ll protect it.” Kari said next.

“The Digital World and Earth are being affected by this. We’ll do all we can to save it.” Harry said last.

“I thank you Digidestined.” Gennai said, bowing slightly, ‘Can you see them, Sovereigns? They have grown up so much.’ Gennai thought proudly.

“Gennai!” A voice suddenly announced.

The group turned to stare at a pure white Gotsumon running into the room. Tai stared at his own partner to the white version of his partner and back, looking bewildered.

“What is it, Icemon?” Gennai asked.

“Knightmon and Leomon have returned!” the now identified Icemon responded.

“I see, please send them here. I shall meet them soon.” Gennai requested. Icemon bowed deeply and ran back out. “As you can see, I have some business to deal with. Please take the time to rest in the infirmary and I shall call you again.” Gennai said.

Harry clapped his hands, startling all present. “Well! Best do it now then!” Harry said.

“What are you talking about Harry?” Mimi asked.

Havoc was gaping at his partner, “You want to do it now? But, don’t you need to rest first?” Havoc asked worriedly.

Harry turned to his partner, “When I’m done with what I want to do, I’ll be forced to rest for 24 hours. So will they for that matter when they deal with the flow of memories.”

Izzy’s eyes widened, “You want to give us an elemental ability now?” The other kids turned to Izzy, then turned to Harry, their jaws slack as they realized what Harry meant.

Harry nodded, “Yes. We all need to rest and with you having an element within you, it’ll give us another surprise advantage against the Dark Masters.”

Gennai rubbed his chin, “Hmm, you do have a point there… So, it’s best for me not to disturb you all for the next 24 hours then?”

Harry looked at his friends, they were excited and nervous about what Harry was going to give them, then looked to Gennai, “Best make it 36 hours. They’ll be processing my memories and unconsciously mimicking my movements. After 24 hours, they’ll be quite tired themselves and will need to rest.”

“But you only need 24 hours yourself.” Sora pointed out.

Harry shook his head, “Oh, I have no doubt it will be longer than that. My current energy is running on a Pepper-Up potion. Once I’ve given each of you an element, the potion will have worn off far quicker and I’m certain I’ll need more than 24 hours of rest.”

“Well… as long none of us get darkness, I think we’ll be ok.” Matt said.

Harry smirked, “There is no darkness Matt,” Harry revealed his bare right hand, “Myotismon’s power was the reason for the element. Because of his defeat, the element of darkness is no more. I only have nine elements. Which will drop me down to one. But, I’m ok with that. I still have magic.”

“Which you still need to teach us.” Tai pointed out.

Harry rolled his eyes, “They have a pre-magical school you can go to, before attending your magical school. You can learn there.”

“I’d rather learn from you, brother.” Izzy said.

“Brother?!?” The group said shocked.

Harry shook his head, “Izzy and his parents offered to take me in and make me part of their family.”

“Oh Harry! That’s wonderful!” Mimi gushed.

Harry smiled sadly, “It is… but it isn’t as easy as you think.”

“Why is that?” Joe asked.

Harry shook his head. “I’ll explain another time, it’d take too long to explain now.”

The kids looked ready to protest, until Harry silenced them with a glare, which they nodded and decided to wait, albeit unhappily.

Gennai cleared his throat, “Well then, Jijimon and Babamon, please take them to the infirmary so they can be somewhere comfortable.” The two dwarf Digimon nodded and escorted the group out.

Fifteen minutes later, an anthro lion and an armoured Digimon with a sword and shield on his back, another two swords resting on either side, and a massive sword in his hand walked in.

“Welcome back Leomon and Knightmon.” Gennai greeted warmly, “Tell me, what happened.” Gennai said seriously, which was matched by the two Digimon in front of him.  
-  
The group re-entered the infirmary and found Chuumon on a bed, snoozing soundly. “Please, don’t disturb any of the other Digimon.” Babamon said to the group. The children nodded and made their ways over to a bed, lying down and waiting for Harry.

“Alright,” Harry spoke softly, “As you can recall, the last time we did this, you had a… taste, of what being a Full Elemental felt like. This time will be different. Do not fight the element. Let it become one with you as it should.”

“I want fire again.” Tai said.

Harry shook his head, “I let you try which element you wanted to have. This time, the element you get will best work for you. I do not know which element that will be. I can only guarantee that Kari’s will be Light, given what happened back on Earth. I don’t know what the rest of you will get.”

“Will we need to have an Elemental Seal like you have Harry?” Mimi asked.

“Yes, you will.” Piximon said, “I’ve got the Seals memorized and can draw them on you myself, before Harry does the transfer, I shall place the Seal on you and you’ll still look like yourself.”

Harry walked over to where Sora and Mimi were laying down. “Uh, Harry? Why are you doing them first?” Tai asked, sounding annoyed and jealous.

Harry turned, an eyebrow raised in amusement, “I was raised in a Pureblooded Society. Even when opening a door, or serving food. It’s always Ladies first.” Harry finished with a smirk, which were mimicked by Sora and Mimi when they saw Tai pouting. Harry turned back to the two, “Alright, like last time, you’ll need to remove one of your gloves. Skin contact is required for this to work.” The two girls nodded and removed their gloves and held out their hands.

Harry took hold of Mimi’s right hand and Sora’s left hand. Then closed his eyes and let the magic flow between him and his friends. Figuring out which element will alight strongest in his friends. Havoc stood behind his partner, looking over him and ready to grab him should Harry collapse.

A few minutes later Harry’s eyes opened. Harry’s left eye was a swirl of green, while Harry’s right was a burning red. Piximon quickly drew the necessary Seals in place and flew back.

Sora gasped as she saw the fire flow out of Harry’s eye, wrap around his arm and around hers. Before the element rested on her chest and sank into her heart. Everyone ignored Tai’s complaint of not getting the element he wanted. Sora gasped again as her body filled with warmth beyond her imagining. Next thing everyone knew, Sora was wrapped in a cocoon of fire.

When the fire faded, everyone who was awake could only stare at Sora in awe. What parts of her hair that was exposed, was writhing around freely from Sora’s hat. Her clothes were replaced by scales, that had Rune carvings on each one. She had a set of wings that appeared briefly before disappearing. And her eyes were a raging color of red and orange.

Sora’s look faded and showed her eyes staring off in the distance, flickering every now and then. Piximon quickly came over and closed her eyes, so they wouldn’t dry out.

Mimi was disturbed to see the vines come out from Harry’s head as it wrapped around his arm, to hers, and sink into her chest as it did with Sora. Mimi was wrapped from head to toe in thick green vines that lasted for a few seconds, before sinking into her skin.

Mimi’s dress had changed into light pink roses, held tight to her waist by thick tree bark. Her hair was a forest green of vines, with an Azalea flowered hat resting on her head. Mimi’s new look too faded and showed her eyes reacting much like Sora’s. Where Piximon came over and closed her eyes as well.

Harry stumbled slightly, “Harry!” Havoc said in alarm. Harry waved him off.

“I’m fine. According to history records doing that is taxing and while I want to rest, I still need to get the others done.” Harry responded. Harry walked over to Tai and Kari, just as they were ready and held out their hands. Tai was so eager, he forgot his glove, which Izzy pointed out and Tai struggled for a few seconds to take off and hold his hand out again. Just as before, Harry took Tai’s hand in his left, and Kari’s in his right and closed his again.

The process was instant for Kari as underneath Harry’s right eyelid, his eye began to shine. But they had to wait for Tai as well. Though, Piximon had already drawn the necessary Elemental Seal on Kari anyway.

A minute later and Harry opened his eyes. His left had been turned into solid rock. Tai flinched at the small round rock rolling out of Harry’s eye socket. Given Tai’s young age, he was very disturbed and kept thinking it was Harry’s eye rolling on his arm and sinking into his chest.

Tai’s skin changed as his body was turned into rock. Tai’s hair had become rock spikes, sharpened to a point. His clothes had thickened and shown signs of cracks starting to appear. If one focused in those cracks, they would see small points, ready to burst out at any who thought they could grab the boy.

Tai’s skin returned and his eyes closed, Tai was watching the memories of whenever Harry trained.

Kari was enveloped by the Light so quickly; everyone was blinded for a few seconds. When the glow faded, she was wearing a traditional Nagajuban. Her hair was a gentle white as her eyes glowed brightly. Gatomon stared at her partner in awe at the beauty Kari held. As the glow faded, Kari’s eyes closed and she saw all Harry went through with the element of Light.

Harry dropped to one knee, panting slightly. Havoc picked Harry up and carried him over to Matt and Tk, where both were patiently waiting. Harry smiled and took the two brother’s hands and concentrated.

Harry opened his eyes and Matt was coated head to toe in solid Metal. His body was covered in Karuta armour. Along with a helmet and a spear, also made of metal, appearing in his hand, then being absorbed into his body. Matt relaxed as Harry’s memories came.

Tk, thanks to quick thinking from Piximon for doing Tk first instead of Matt, had completely disappeared, much to the shock of Izzy and Joe. The last two boys sighed quietly when Tk reappeared, though were disturbed to see the young boy with no eyes, until those also appeared, showing Tk’s eyes were flicking in random directions.

Havoc carried Harry over to the last two. Izzy tried pointing out that Harry was going to need his sleep now, but Harry wouldn’t hear it. After all, Izzy and Joe were left. With the two boys grabbing Harry’s hands themselves, since Harry was getting exhausted, Harry closed his eyes and waited for the last two elements to show themselves for his friends.

Harry watched as Izzy’s hair turned into living Lightning. His clothes had become feathers and four wings of lightning extended from his back, before disappearing. Harry smirked lightly when he recognized the feathers from a Thunderbird. The wings were also a dead give-away.

Harry turned to see Joe had become a puddle on the bed, before reshaping back to his body. Much to Gomamon’s relief. Joe’s hair color didn’t change, but it was definitely water now. His clothes had turned into the aquatic armour Harry could recognize from reading some Aquaman comics. Yes, Harry read Aquaman, he tried using it to cheat when controlling the element of water… Too bad it didn’t work out that way.

Harry passed out and snored lightly as exhaustion finally overcame him. While the eight new Full Elemental Digidestined children viewed the memories of when Harry trained himself. Harry was placed into a bed by Havoc and said Digimon lied down next to his partner. Havoc pulled Harry close, ‘I swear Harry. No matter what, I will always fight by your side. You said it yourself, ‘when we fight, we fight together. When we die, we die together!’ I will always be with you. Until the end.’ Havoc thought as he drifted to sleep, holding his partner tightly, yet comfortably, to him.

About 45 minutes passed when Harry’s eyes snapped open again. But instead of his emerald green, they were shifting from red, blue, green, white, and gold.

A small flick of the boy’s hand had everyone sound asleep and unable to wake up, save the Digidestined. The body of the child gently extracted himself from Havoc’s grasp and headed out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh! Can anyone guess what that means? See you next week!


	21. Private Discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Digimon.

“Where are the Sovereign? I know they were going to visit the Digidestined. They told me themselves, but where are they?” Gennai muttered aloud in his room.

“Plans do change old man.” A voice snarked out.

Gennai’s head snapped up. Only one Digimon called him ‘old man’ and spoke like that to him. Gennai looked to his door and saw a figure exit the shadows, “… Harry? Shouldn’t you be resting?”

The boy stared at Gennai in amusement, his eyes currently a deep blue, “I’m hurt, Gennai. I thought you would recognize us.” Gennai’s eyes widened. He knew that voice! And there was only one Digimon who had such a blue color.

“Azulongmon?... How… how is this possible?” Gennai asked, blinking in surprise when Harry’s eyes became a blinding white.

“Sit Gennai. It is a long tale.” The boy’s voice had become deeper and closer to a roar.

“Baihumon? I… I don’t understand.” Gennai said, looking thoroughly lost.

Harry’s eyes turned gold, “Do as Baihumon suggested and sit. Believe us, you will need to be sitting.” The boy’s voice said deeper than Baihumon’s.

Gennai nodded mutely and sat down. Harry’s eyes became a fiery red, “Now, old man.” Gennai shook his head at the name Zhuqiaomon always called him, “If you recall Millenia ago, the entire Digital World felt a massive wave of power sweep over the lands.”

Gennai nodded again, he was so giddy and full of energy that day, he was a literal blur when he ran all across Server Continent trying to burn off the excess energy.

Harry’s eyes turned green, “When this happened, we knew what it was. If you recall the first five Digidestined, there were two in their group that had the same energy as Harry here.” A wizened and light voice said. Gennai was listening closely to Ebonwumon’s words.

Harry’s eyes turned blue, “And as you recall, those two same children became this Worlds’ Digital Guardians. They cared for their new home, as much as their old.” Azulongmon said.

Harry’s eyes turned gold, “And because of the time difference between our worlds, they lived and guarded our world for over a million years. And how they were able to pull off their extended life.”

“Yes, I remember them well, Huanglongmon. They even married in their world and became quite famous if I recall.” Gennai said.

Harry nodded as his eyes turned green again, “But, they have lived for so long and wished to pass on, but they do not. We don’t mind if they wish to pass on, but they don’t want to leave our world so vulnerable.”

Harry’s eyes turned white, “And you know they are getting weak, otherwise the Dark Masters would have been locked away for far longer.”

Gennai nodded in agreement, “But what does this have to do with Harry?... The child you’re speaking through now.” Gennai added.

Harry’s eyes turned red and stared at Gennai in annoyance, “We know who the child is Gennai. We’re not stupid. Anyway, that wave of power we felt, we knew all dark Digimon would try to do something to corrupt something so pure. We intervened.”

“Intervened how?” Gennai asked.

Harry’s eyes turned blue, “Much like the last two Digidestined, we did the same thing to the newborn babe we had discovered released that power. Our Digital Cores merged with his magical core.”

Gennai’s reaction was one of pure shock in horror. Gennai stood up, “Have you gone mad?!? He was only a baby! You could have killed him with your combined power!”

Harry’s eyes turned gold, “Calm yourself Gennai. As you can see, he is still alive. This child is much stronger than our current Digital Guardians. As both of them could only hold one of us. Harry can hold all five of us.”

Gennai fainted. Harry’s eyes were a swirl of color, as his face flashed from amusement, to annoyance, to bemusement. The Sovereigns inside the boy waved Harry’s hand and Gennai awoke.

Gennai stood up again, “Well, I take it the Dark Masters tried to do something. I know Myotismon did, but did they as well?”

Harry’s eyes turned red, “They did. Including Devimon and Etemon. We were able to stop them from trying to escape the Digital World and find the source of that power. However, we were not expecting Myotismon to literally tear his own Digital core in half and send it to find the babe.”

Harry’s eyes turned white, “We arrived in the room, just seconds after he was born. He was being held there by another. But we could see power in his green eyes, so we phased into him to stop Myotismon’s power from invading the babe. But we were too late. Despite his weakened state, he was actually a challenge for us. He used the babe’s magic to battle us.”

Harry’s eyes turned blue, “So we did what we could when we saw that Myotismon’s power latched onto the babe. We contained the darkness within him and merged our cores with his so Harry wouldn’t be corrupted.”

“But the Digidestined have defeated Myotismon, once and for all. You can leave his body now, without harming him.” Gennai said.

Harry’s eyes turned green and his face alit with amusement, “We could, but we won’t.”

“What?! Why not?!?” Gennai asked.

“Simple; Harry, if he chooses, he could be the next Digital Guardian of our world.” Ebonwumon said.

Gennai gaped, “Are you sure you want to make him the next Digital Guardian?”

Harry’s eyes turned red, “We won’t make him!” Zhuqiaomon snapped, “It is his choice! If he does not, then we shall look for another.”

“But we doubt he’ll object,” Baihumon said, “Given his home life and his feelings to his partner, we are certain he’ll agree.”

“What do you mean about Harry’s feelings for his partner?” Gennai asked.

The five Digimon chuckled lightly, Gennai was slightly disturbed to hear five voices come out of the boy’s mouth.

“Given the way of the magical world. Children tend to mature earlier at a younger age than muggles.” Azulongmon said.

Ebonwumon said. “And Harry has certainly noticed his partner.”

“Are you saying Harry is in love with Havoc?” Gennai asked, astounded.

“Not yet.” Azulongmon said, “He’s just noticing a little more than necessary. He does quite well to hide it though. It will be amusing when Harry does wakes up, however, and sees Havoc in bed with him.”

Gennai raised an eyebrow, “Harry and Havoc are always sleeping together. They provide one another with warmth and enjoy each other’s company.”

“Yes, we’re aware of that Gennai.” Huanglongmon said. “But, when Harry does get older, he’ll certainly notice much more and will probably react to it as well.”

“And how would he know how to deal with such things when he is too young to understand the changes to his body.” Gennai suggested.

The five voices chuckled again, a bit louder though, “Oh, his teacher, Alastor Moody, had ‘the talk’ with him a few weeks before he came to Japan.” Baihumon responded.

“What is ‘the talk’?” Gennai asked.

“A discussion between parent and child about puberty and the phases and stages said child will go through. Along with what they’ll notice and be interested in. The only reason he told the child then was he saw how Harry’s parents’ were reacting around him.” Zhuqiaomon responded.

Gennai stared at the Sovereign that were using the boy’s body to communicate with him. “Uhh…” Gennai said intelligently.

“There is no need to worry about it, Gennai. As you can recall, we are different from humans and have no need to procreate or date or any other such things. Though that does not mean they’ll do something when the two are older.” Azulongmon quietly muttered that part and followed up with. “After all, we are born as Digi-Eggs when we die.”

“Indeed,” Ebonwumon said, “And again, his home life was not the best.” Ebonwumon sighed.

“What? Why not?” Gennai asked.

“On Halloween day, a vile man stopped by their house intending on killing both Harry and his brother when they were mere babies.” Zhuqiaomon said, Gennai paled at hearing that, “He tried to kill Harry first. We protected him and destroyed the man’s body.”

“Destroyed his body? Then doesn’t that mean he is dead?” Gennai questioned.

“Yes, he should be dead.” Huanglongmon said, “But he is not. He did something to himself so he could ensure his survival. The only thing he knows is that Harry was the one who stopped him, he doesn’t know how. When I first left to protect Harry, I shined the room brightly, blinding the man.”

“Baihumon and I protected both boys when we quickly exited Harry’s body.” Ebonwumon said.

“And Azulongmon and I stopped the curse that would have killed Harry.” Zhuqiaomon said.

“Then the five of us, pierced the man’s body and tore him apart. We went within Harry again and helped him rest, peacefully.” Huanglongmon said.

“Yet, despite what happened, an old man with a long beard for a human, declared Harry’s brother Charlie as the Boy-Who-Lived. We did not reveal ourselves, as we did not know how they would react.” Azulongmon said.

“During the first four years of Harry’s life, we noticed a change in the parent’s reaction for their two sons.” Baihumon said, “When Harry was two, his parents slowly ignored him and tended to the needs of his older brother. Harry’s grandfather, named Harrison, was the only one out of his family that showed Harry care and love.”

“When Harry’s grandfather passed away, Harry was devastated. His devastation grew when his fifth birthday came around and he went to wish his own brother a Happy Birthday and celebrate his own with his parents. Only to discover the house they lived in was empty. Apparently, the family left to spent Charlie’s birthday elsewhere. Harry was forgotten completely.” Ebonwumon said.

“Harry even left the house for a full month to train with Alastor, just to see if they would notice his absence. They did not.” Zhuqiaomon snarled at the lack of care from Harry’s parents. “From that day forth, Harry became independent and would rely on no one else.”

“Alastor Moody noticed Harry delving into studies at such a young age and took Harry as his apprentice,” Azulongmon said. “He taught Harry at such a young age about spells, how they work, and much more. He taught Harry how to be careful of his surroundings. He trained Harry and pushed Harry past his limit, time and time again.”

“Is he the one who taught Harry his elemental control? Also, are you responsible for Harry having nine elements?” Gennai asked.

“He did not teach Harry how to control his elements. That was something Harry had to do on his own. Also… we did not give him the other elements.” Huanglongmon admitted, “We’re not sure how Harry got the other elements. All we know is he had them. We didn’t even know why Alastor was drawing all those Elemental Seals on Harry’s arms and hands until he explained to the boy what a Full Elemental was… We’re not even sure if we’re the reason Harry is a Full Elemental.”

“How can you not be sure?” Gennai asked next.

“We don’t have a full understanding of the Magical World. Even with our current two Guardians, they were focused on their achievements and to make their and our world a better place.” Zhuqiaomon said. “And everything we learned from Harry, was what Harry taught himself or how Alastor trained him. He is a unique child all on his own.”

“But he was so lonely.” Azulongmon said, “As we were with him all the time, we could feel how much he wanted a friend. Even those other children at his school weren’t nice to him.”

“We didn’t want to interfere in Harry’s life in anyway, but we didn't want Harry to be so lonely and fall to darkness.” Huanglongmon said, “So… we altered things a bit.”

“Altered how?” Gennai asked, his eyes narrowed.

“There was only supposed to be eight Digidestined. We created a ninth digivice and another crest so Harry could have a partner and his first true friend.” Baihumon responded.

“Y-you did what? But then… how did he get to Japan?” Gennai asked.

“That was our Digital Guardians doing. We asked them for a favor and they were happy to oblige. Truthfully, they were disgusted how Harry’s parents forgot his existence and agreed that Harry having a Digital partner would be the best thing for him.” Ebonwumon answered.

“Will you ever reveal yourselves to the Digidestined?” Gennai asked.

“Someday, we will. It may even be after they defeat the Dark Masters.” Huanglongmon responded.

“What? But why? There are no other enemies after them.” Gennai pointed out.

“There are. Just not in the Digital World.” Zhuqiaomon said. “That man that tried to kill Harry, he will find a way to return and he will come after Harry. We have seen Harry’s heart and mind, should anyone try to attack the world he loves, he will defend it. And since his friends are all magical as well, we believe that they will be by Harry’s side until that dark man is defeated.”

“But, when the Digidestined defeat the Dark Masters, the connection between Earth and the Digital World will need to be closed. Otherwise our worlds will destabilize and fall apart.” Gennai said.

“Not so. As long as we have a Digital Guardian whose origins are from Earth, there will be no negative consequences between our worlds.” Azulongmon said. “Also, the magical humans are discovering things they should not be looking for. We think they may be attempting to create a doorway that will lead to another world. If it leads to ours… well, we cannot allow that to happen.”

Gennai nodded, “I agree with you on that. Such a consequence could be devastating.” Gennai paused, “What now?”

“Now, we will allow Harry’s body to rest again. We have allowed a tiny bit of our power to speed up the process of his body adapting and readjusting to the loss of his elements. When the Digidestined awaken, you need to plan what will happen.” Huanglongmon said. “And listen well to Harry. We can certainly see how his Master, Alastor Moody, earned the nickname Mad-Eye Moody.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. Apparently, a servant of that vile man tried to attack Alastor while he was taking a shower.” Zhuqiaomon responded.

Gennai was too flabbergasted to come up with a response.

“We shall head back now. Harry’s body does need some proper rest and we dare not risk Harry discovering what we have discussed with you.” Baihumon said.

“Then I am to remain silent on this discussion?” Gennai asked.

“Yes! Not a word!” Zhuqiaomon sneered.

Gennai nodded, “Very well. At least you came to me when Harry was sound asleep. Otherwise, this would be very awkward if Harry were conscious.”

“Indeed it would be.” Huanglongmon responded.

After bidding Gennai a farewell, the Sovereigns had Harry return to the infirmary. Wrapping Havoc’s arms around Harry again and releasing the Digimon from the sleep state they were in. Harry’s eyes closed, just as the lights within faded back deep within Harry again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone have any idea who the Sovereign are referring to now? About their Digital Guardians?
> 
> And yes, the next story will have Harry and Havoc being the love interest in it. I do not want to hear anyone complain! I have read various stories that have had Harry, Gay, Bi, and Straight. I have read stories where Harry has fallen in love with aliens. I have read stories of Animagus Bestiality. So, I do not want to hear any complaints about this pairing. This is my story. And as you can recall, a friend of mine asked for this crossover. They also asked for Harry to be paired with his partner. I made a deal with my friend. I will do the story, they can do the detail for the... intimate parts. I will place those parts in the Sequel story.
> 
> So, no complaints about the choice in pairing. And I will see you all next week.


	22. Making Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Digimon.

33 hours later.

Harry yawned widely and opened his eyes. Faint light was coming from the lightbulbs, which surprised Harry slightly that they were familiar with such objects, in the infirmary, which allowed Harry to see enough. Harry tried to get up, only to discover he couldn’t move. Harry shifted his head to find out why and blushed deeply when he saw Havoc had wrapped his arms around his body. But Havoc had also removed his armour. Leaving him in his underwear. Thus, allowing Harry to see his finely-toned muscular body.

Harry turned away and tried to gather his thoughts. Slowly taking deep breaths and relaxing himself. Several minutes later, Harry felt like the blush had faded enough and reached his hand out to rub Havoc’s neck.

Havoc let out a rumbling purr, then opened his eyes. Havoc saw that Harry was looking at him. “Harry! You’re awake!” Havoc whispered quietly.

“Yes, I am. I tried to get up and move, but you’re holding onto me tight enough to where I can’t leave.” Harry replied.

“Oh, sorry.” Havoc mumbled, then releasing Harry, getting up and putting his armour back on. Harry got a quick peak of Havoc’s chiseled back, where he blushed and looked away again.

“What now?” Havoc asked as he turned around.

Harry took another deep breath to calm himself down, “Now, we wait for the others to wake up.”

Havoc nodded and sat down on the bed. About fifteen minutes later, the others were up and moving about.

“Fascinating. I know I just watched all of your memories involving lightning within 24 hours. But it feels like it’s been longer.” Izzy said.

“I know right? It’s weird!” Sora said.

“Gee, thanks Sora. You make me feel so special.” Harry said, pretending to sound hurt. Havoc chuckled at Harry’s tone.

Sora blushed and glared at Harry, while the others quietly snickered.

“Ah, you’re all awake. Good.” Gennai said, appearing at the doorway, “If you will follow me, we have enough food prepared for you. I would imagine you’re hungry after resting for nearly 34 hours.”

“Very.” Joe stated as his stomach growled loudly. Everyone followed Gennai out of the infirmary and into what was working as a kitchen. As soon as the kids stepped inside, all activity stopped and every Digimon turned to stare at them.

Gennai stepped forward and raised his hands, “Yes, everyone. These are the Digidestined. I ask that you do not bother them right now. They have just woken recently and need to eat. After that, we are going to begin plans on taking down the Dark Masters.”

The room cheered at that as the kids blushed and went to get some food.  
-  
The group were in another room, currently called the War Room, with other Digimon staring intently at maps or computer screens.

Leomon and Andromon were drawing on a map. Grizzlymon and Mistymon were observing the monitors, keeping a close eye at the base of Spiral Mountain. And various other Digimon were quietly conversing with each other about one thing or another. The children stared up in confusion when an armoured Digimon walked up to them and greeted them.

“Good to see you again. To be honest, I was beginning to wonder.” The armoured Digimon said.

“Uh, do we know you?” Tk asked.

“Not as well as you think, but Harry and Havoc should know me better.”

“Your scent is familiar. But I can’t place it.” Havoc said.

Harry smirked, “Really, Havoc. Even I figured it out when I saw him. His swords are a dead give-away.”

Havoc looked down at his partner, “Oh? Care to enlighten me?”

Harry shook his head, “I really am the brains between the two of us. *sigh* His swords on his hips used to rest on his back.”

Havoc looked closely at the swords, his eyes widened as he realized it, “Gladimon?”

“It’s Knightmon now.” Knightmon responded. No one could see his face, but Harry could hear the exasperation in Knightmon’s voice.

“Congratulations Knightmon, when did this happen?” Harry asked.

“It happened about a year after you returned to Earth. I kept on training and dealing with enemy Digimon, while gathering Master Piximon’s army for the final fight… I do regret asking Master Piximon to train me for one month.” Harry and Havoc grimaced, “And I thought you pushed me hard.”

Piximon chuckled, “Oh, you have no room to complain Knightmon. I trained Harry and Havoc for a month as well. But I trained them at Ultimate level. Not Champion level like you.”

“W-what?” Knightmon stuttered and turned to Harry and Havoc, “How are you two still sane?”

“Well, Harry got to cheat for a bit, since he was taught by someone from his world since Harry was five. So after about a week, Master Piximon realized he needed to push Harry harder if he was going to get him to sweat.” Havoc responded.

“I didn't cheat, Master Piximon just didn't push enough. But he did push me when he saw I wasn't sweating enough. I’m just glad he improved the Seals before I was spent. Otherwise I would have been taken elsewhere to refill my former elemental cores.” Harry said next.

“Why are you saying it like that? ‘Former?’” Knightmon asked, “Don’t you still have the elements?”

“No, not anymore.” Gennai responded, walking in, “The reason why the Digidestined have been resting for so long is Harry has given them each an element. They are all Full Elementals, while Harry now only controls one.”

Shocked silence filled the room as the Digimon stared at the children in awe.

“…That is good then. Gives us another advantage when battling the Dark Masters.” Leomon said, finding his voice.

“Indeed.” Gennai said, gesturing to the kids and their partners to come closer. “Right, what we know currently is Spiral Mountain, as you know, was once Server Continent and File Island. The lands have been torn apart and put together again. MetalSeadramon lies at the bottom of the mountain. He does not like to remain separate from the ocean for long. From what we have seen, he has Divermon on his side.

“Next is Puppetmon. Puppetmon is considered to be the weakest of the Dark Masters. But what he can do is still no good. Most of our troops have survived their encounter with him. Sadly, we have lost a few Digimon. Each of them said they were being controlled by the demented Digimon. From what we have gathered, a lone Cherrymon resides nearby and seems to offer advice to Puppetmon.

“After him is Machinedramon. His armour is very tough and nigh impossible to break through. Except for Havoc of course. However, Machinedramon’s attacks are nearly limitless and he prefers to keep to himself. We believe he is also tapped into every electronic within his homemade city and has eyes on even the smallest of cracks.

“And finally, Piedmon. We have dared not risk reaching the top of the mountain, for he is the strongest out of all of them. We can only guess, but I believe he has Evilmon on his side. How many Evilmon, we can’t say.” Gennai explained to the group. “While we would take down the Dark Masters, we cannot. Our forces are not great enough. Even when we use Whamon to sneak past MetalSeadramon’s territory. It is very dangerous.”

“What plans have you made so far?” Harry asked, looking at the map slowly and taking the information in.

“We had planned on having our forces take down the Dark Masters soldiers, while you and your partners battled the Dark Masters and defeated them. Once one was defeated, we would retreat so all could rest and plan for the next attack.” Andromon responded.

“Sounds like a good start.” Havoc said.

“If it were to work out that way, I’m sure it would be… but that plan is more along the lines of leading your soldiers to the slaughter.” Harry responded.

“I am aware of that. The Digimon you rescued from Deltamon’s prison said you planned things well. I am hoping you can provide some more detailed plans that could ensure that many survive this chaos.” Gennai said.

Harry crossed his arms and thought. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the others were practicing slightly with their elements. Harry smirked inwardly, ‘Good, they saw how much I went through and want to avoid that themselves. They better, otherwise I’m going to show them how old Mad-Eye taught me.’

“Well…” Harry noticed everyone had focused on him, “If we are doing this in the order the Dark Masters want. Then it’s possible they’ll try to do more for themselves.”

“Why do you say that?” Meramon asked.

“They all witnessed what I could do with a small reserve of my elemental control. Even weakened while I was, I was able to hold off Metalseadramon from attacking us with his River of Power by forcing him to face the sky. Only reason I could, was because his body was coated in metal.” Harry responded.

“Since I have metal, I’ll need to try hold him in place, won’t I?” Matt asked.

Harry shook his head, “I recommend against that. Metalseadramon was testing to see how much strength I had in my weakened state. It’s likely when you try to control him, he’ll over power you and bury you in the ground.” Harry responded, “No, it will be best if you, Izzy, and Joe are involved in this.”

“Why Izzy and me?” Joe asked.

“With your control of the water Joe, you can make things more difficult for Metalseadramon to swim. Also, his River of Power is purely an aquatic attack. You can redirect his attack elsewhere, instead of us.”

“That explains Joe, but why me?” Izzy asked next.

“Lightning. You know the effects lightning has on water. Add Matt’s control of Metal and the three of you should be able to injure him a great deal.” Harry responded, “Even though Havoc is the one who will have to strike the final blow, we’ll still need to weaken Metalseadramon even more.”

“How do you suggest we do that?” Sora asked.

“Hmm, Metalseadramon is all power and speed, correct?” Harry asked, looking at Gennai, who nodded, “Well, we’ll need to limit his space and give him less area to move in.”

“But he can fly in the sky too! Not just swim.” Tk pointed out.

Harry nodded, “Yes, I believe we’ll need you and Sora for that part Tk.”

“How so?” Tk asked.

“Whenever I combined my elements together, I could create some pretty strong attacks. Making a hurricane, then adding some fire and I had a fiery hurricane. Air increases the heat and produces more fire. If we can overheat the sky, he’ll be forced to retreat into water. Everyone needs to stay hydrated after all.” Harry responded. Most of the Digimon nodding at Harry’s logic.

“Will Patamon and I be able to help?” Biyomon asked.

“I believe so. Whenever Havoc used fire-based attacks in his Greymon form. I added to them, the attacks were more intense and the fire was searing. If Sora adds her fire to your ‘Winged Blade’, I believe that could create a heat wave in the sky. All Sora will need to do is make sure the attack remains in the air.” Harry said.

“What about me?” Tk asked.

Harry smiled, “When you become one with the element, no one can touch you. They can’t see you, they can’t smell you. You are everywhere and nowhere at the same time. As long as you focus on where we are in the sky, you can increase the fire and heat of Garudamon’s attack.”

“Sounds most logical.” Izzy commented, “But that still leaves the Divermon that will be with Metalseadramon.”

“True.” Harry said.

“I believe we can handle the Divermon.” Gennai spoke up. “As long as your attack works as you plan, we can keep the Divermon occupied, so they don’t help out Metalseadramon. Once you’ve dealt with him, you can aid us in defeating the Divermon. Unless they flee when they see MetalSeadramon’s defeat.”

Harry nodded a few minutes later, “Yeah, sounds like a plan.”

“Excellent. What would you plan for Puppetmon?” Gennai asked.

Harry sighed, “Even though Puppetmon is weak, he also possesses his own use of magic.”

“How so Harry?” Tai asked, shocked.

“Those threads he used to control your actions. Also, his name is ‘Puppetmon’. When I felt that thread wrap around my body, I recognized it for what it was. Voodoo magic.”

“Voodoo magic? Doesn’t that stuff exist in movies?” Mimi asked.

Harry turned to Mimi, slightly annoyed, “Your talking to someone who can use hand Seals and cast magical spells with a staff.”

Mimi blushed.

“Anyway, Voodoo magic is real. Even back in the Wizarding World. Voodoo magic originates from Africa. If you want the full history, you can read it in school.” Harry said to Joe and Izzy, who had raised their hands, then lowered them at Harry's statement. “Also, Voodoo magic can be tricky to control. What Puppetmon did with those threads is more basic. Masters of Voodoo magic have dolls of their victims. The only good news is; in order for the doll to work, you need something from the victim. A bit of saliva, a drop of blood, or even a single of strand of hair. With just one of those, your actions can be controlled even more. Also, when your dolls are struck, you also feel pain. You can hear whispering in your ear that no one else can if they are speaking to your doll.”

“… Guess it’s a good thing Puppetmon doesn’t have any of that stuff then.” Tai said weakly.

Harry shook his head, “We shouldn’t just assume that. It’s a possibility that when we first encountered Puppetmon, he may have gotten something from us to complete his dolls.”

“How would he have done that? We would have noticed if he approached any of you.” Gabumon said.

“If it came to our blood or saliva, you’d be right. But our hair is another story. We have loose hair on our head every day. It always ends up elsewhere when we have no knowledge about it. But, Puppetmon appears to be child-like and therefore has no patience. So, it is likely he hasn’t scoured the floor looking for any loose hairs we had lost.” Harry said.

“Then we’re good right?” Kari asked.

“I’m not willing to take that chance. Remember, we were all tired from our battle with MaloMyotismon. Also, we were panicking and trying to focus on everything that was happening to us. It’s possible Puppetmon plucked a strand of hair from our head without us knowing.” Harry said.

“But wouldn’t we have noticed?” Joe asked.

Harry shook his head, “With all that we were dealing with, I highly doubt it.”

“So how can we stop him from controlling our movements?” Gatomon asked.

“I doubt he’ll so much control our movements. I think he’ll try to separate us.” Harry responded. “He’s childish. His territory must be a giant playground for him. He must have a map. A way to control the environment and completely dominate the field.”

“Then how do we defeat him?” Gennai asked.

Harry sat and thought hard, “I think it’s best if only we Digidestined face him.”

“What?!?” The room shouted.

“Harry, that plan sounds most illogical. Isn’t it best if we…” Izzy started.

“No! Puppetmon may have dolls of each of us. But he can control any other Digimon with his thread. Force them to attack us. Even if we tried to remove the thread, Puppetmon can keep using it.” Harry responded.

“Then how are we supposed the beat him?” Sora asked.

Harry turned in Mimi’s direction. “M-me?” Mimi stuttered out.

Harry nodded, “Your element is Nature. You will be connected to nature far better than any of us. You can control his playground. Rile him up, make him angry that his game is not going the way he wants it to.”

“But won’t that force him to come after us?” Palmon asked.

“Yeah. With his child-like attitude, he’ll become reckless. Prone to rage and won’t think right. He’ll attack blindly. If we can use our elemental abilities to keep him in place, then our partners can finish him off.” Harry responded.

“But what about the dolls?” Gomamon asked.

Harry smirked, “If he truly does have dolls of each of us, he’s going to be very angry, very soon.”

“Why?” Kari asked.

“Alright, you all need to do exactly as I say, ok?” Harry said, getting confused nods from his friends. Harry sat down cross-legged and gestured for them to do the same. “Now, you’ve all seen in my memories of when I’ve gone into a meditative state. You all need to do that now and look for your elemental core. If Puppetmon does have dolls of us, you’ll see a thin thread to your core. That is the connection to your doll. Best way to make him lose your doll is for you to destroy it.”

“But won’t that hurt us?” Mimi asked.

“No, we are causing the destruction of our own dolls. Therefore, we will be fine. It’s been tested numerous times back in the Magical World. There have been no negative consequences.” Harry assured them.

“Alright, so how do we destroy our dolls?” Tai asked.

“You need to force the flow of your element into the thread. The element will reach the doll and the doll will react negatively to the amount of power being forced into it.” Harry said.

“When do we stop?” Matt asked.

“When you see the thread disappear. You all ready?” Harry asked.

Getting nods from everyone, Harry closed his eyes, the others doing the same, and focused. Given Harry’s training, Harry knew where to delve within himself while the others accessed his memories. Harry found his core. No longer nine different cores in close proximity to one another, but a spiked sphere of ice, constantly shifting in place.

Harry looks closely and spotted the small strand. Harry smirked within his mind and began to push his element into the connection to the other end.  
-  
Puppetmon was in his tree-house hard at work, figuring the best way to play games with the Digidestined. Puppetmon looked up when he heard something shatter in his doll room. When he heard something crackling, he ran into his room and saw each of his dolls being destroyed. One was shards of ice, slowly melting away. Another was a charred husk. The third looked like it popped. The fourth was tiny shreds. The fifth had tiny earth shards exiting. The sixth was shining so brightly, it disappeared when the light faded. The seventh looked like it was being sucked into the floor, until it was gone. The eighth was coated in metal and crushed inwardly into a tiny ball. And the last turned into water, leaving a small puddle on the floor.

Puppetmon screamed in rage, vowing to get the special human that would dare destroy his toys.  
-  
Harry opened his eyes a few minutes later and noticed the others were doing the same.

“Glad you had that idea, Harry. I don’t want to think what would have happened if Puppetmon tried to control us.” Sora said, standing up again.

Harry followed, “You are right about that. I was not planning on taking any chances.”

“So Puppetmon will be easy to deal with.” Tai said.

“While Puppetmon will be dealt with, there’s still that Cherrymon.” Harry responded.

“What about Cherrymon. They are not very strong and offer advice.” Gennai supplied.

“That may be. But that doesn’t mean we should take our chances. It’s likely Cherrymon is the manipulative type. Someone that we want to avoid.” Harry said.

“Why? It can’t be that bad.” Matt asked.

“It can be, actually. If using the right words and making the person think of certain things that happened in the past. Cherrymon could make one of us attack each other. I’m not taking that chance. If Cherrymon tries anything, I’m dealing with him.” Harry said in a voice that brokered no argument.

The group just nodded and looked at the map again.

“As for Machinedramon; Matt, you and Izzy are the best we’ve got against him.” Harry said.

“I can understand Matt being the best. But why Izzy?” Gabumon asked.

“With Izzy’s control of lightning, he should be able to tap into Machinedramon’s live feed and provide the Digimon with false information.” Harry responded.

“That would be very useful for us. Especially if we can lead him around in circles.” Tentomon said.

Izzy nodded, “I agree. I should also be able to get a layout of the area and figure out where we can corner him.”

Harry nodded at Izzy’s logic, “That’s what I’m hoping you’ll do, Izzy. You and Matt are the best we’ve got; when it comes to dealing with him. We can provide support, but the best we can do is help our partners evolve.”

“Not much planning for this one.” Tai said.

Harry sighed, “I’m aware of that Tai. Some plans aren’t always going to have such detail.”

Gennai cleared his throat, “While I’m glad to hear your plans Harry. How are we going to deal with Piedmon?”

“… I honestly don’t know. With a lack of information, the best we can do is charge him and try to deal with him as soon as possible.” Harry responded, “Of course this is a horrible strategy, but I’m afraid there isn’t much we can do about it. I need more information to plan ahead.”

“…Well, what you have is certainly a good start for the first three Dark Masters. We’ll take care and do our best when it comes to dealing with Piedmon.” Piximon said.

“Hang on, can we use that power you used against the Dark Masters Harry? The one before we escaped?” Mimi asked.

Harry shook his head adamantly, “No. ‘Elemental Chaos’ is the strongest move any Elemental can do. We can guide the elements as we do. But, the elements themselves are chaotic. Fire can spread dangerously if not controlled. You can drown if too much water fills your lungs. Earthquakes, tornadoes, lightning storms, and all. ‘Elemental Chaos’ is akin to that. You are summoning the chaotic part of the element itself.” Harry explained, “When it comes to using this move, you need to be strong and unmoving when it comes to the element. Otherwise, the element could attack you and those you hold dear. Using this move also drains your core completely dry, as it calls out every last drop of your element.”

“Ok… Don’t use that in case of emergency?” Tai suggested.

Harry sighed, “I hope you won’t do that, but I can understand your safety and our friends’ safety.”

“Very well” Gennai said, “I believe your plans bear the most fruit for the first three, Harry.”

“That may be, but that’s not a guarantee. We can make a thousand plans and there’s no guarantee that it will go the way we want it to.” Harry said, “The best we can do is start off with what we have and improvise if things go south.”

Tai clenched his hands into fist, “Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go!”

Harry held up a hand, “Hold on Tai. I want to make sure you’re all ready to face the Dark Masters.”

“What do you mean by that?” Mimi asked.

Harry turned to Leomon, “Is there someplace we can use to spar.”

Leomon looked at Harry startled, but nodded, “Follow me.” He said and walked out of the room. The group followed and headed into a room that everyone, except Harry and Havoc, recognized as the same room that Datamon was imprisoned in.


	23. Elemental Control and the First Dark Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Digimon.

“Why do you want to make sure we are ready, Harry?” Izzy asked.

Harry turned and quickly made a few hand seals and surrounded the Digimon near the entrance in a powerful shield.

“I want to make sure you have an understanding of the element you now have.” Harry responded.

“What are you going to do to them?” Gotsumon shouted.

Harry’s body turned to ice as he slid away from the rest of the kids. His feet acting like he’s on an ice rink.

“W-what are you doing, Harry?” Joe asked, looking slightly scared.

“Simple. You saw my memories. You saw how Mad-Eye tested me when I got control. Now I’m going to do the same to you.” Harry responded, holding an iced whip and shield in his hands. “Get ready! He didn’t hold back against me and I won’t be doing the same to you!”

Everyone looked shocked at Harry’s proclamation, then turned at the sound of crackling in the air and saw Izzy gathering lightning in his hands. “You guys heard him. And who knows what the Dark Masters will try to do if they get ahold of us. We have to be prepared and catch them by surprise.” Izzy said.

The other kids looked at each other and nodded, gathering the elements in their hands.

Harry stared hard at his friends, then lashed out with his whip in Mimi’s direction. Mimi flinched at the sudden attack and quickly backed away. “Your enemy will not hold back! Use every move you have available and work together!” As the whip struck the floor in front of her.

Mimi yelped and turned away. Sora quickly thrust her hands out and let fire flow freely, intending on melting Harry’s weapon. Only to duck when his whip emerged from the flames and now sail over her head. “If you don’t control the temperature of your fire, your attack will be useless!”

Harry felt his clothes whip and blow back as his body remained in place, “If you don’t power your own wind, you won’t move your enemy!” Harry brought his hand up and several spears of ice appeared. With a banishing charm, he threw the spears in Tk’s direction.

Matt coated his body in metal and stood in front of his brother, taking the attack without a scratch.

“Good! But make sure to attack back and not stand there!” Harry’s whip wrapped around Matt’s ankle and threw him into the air. Matt yelling in surprise.

Harry closed his eyes as a bright light blinded him, “Also good! But make sure to do such a move in the beginning and subtly warn your friends of the light! Also, your enemy may know how to differentiate with more than just their sight!”

Harry turned his head as he heard someone run to his right and heard a loud crash to the ground, knowing where Matt had landed. Harry moved his shield just in time to take an attack and felt his hair stick in the air. “Power more into your element if you wish to get past my defenses!”

Harry heard several whistles in the air and solidified his back into hard ice as he felt several slams into his back and pushed him forward slightly. Harry quickly reached back and felt the crumbling stone. “If you cannot keep your mind intact, how can you control the shape of the earth?”

Harry opened his eyes as the light faded and saw his friends had him surrounded in a circle. Harry nodded, “Good, surround your enemy. But make sure to cover all sides.” Harry dispersed his whip and placed his hand on the floor. Ice gathered in a circle around him and he shot into the air, with a pillar of ice below him.

Harry created several more spears and chucked them at his friends. Sora waved her hands into the air and released a heat wave to liquify the ice. Joe took control and sent the small torrent of water back up at Harry. Harry put his shield in front of him and took the attack. Letting the water force his body higher.

Harry spun in the air to see Tk floating slightly above him. Tk had his hands pointed down and allowed the flow of air to shove Harry back to the ground. “Excellent! Take advantage of your enemy’s quick vulnerability! But do not underestimate them!” Harry spun in the air, releasing several spikes of ice in random directions. The spikes plunged into the walls, roof, and floor, stopping Harry’s movement and keeping him safe from harm.

Harry heard the whistle in the air and turned to see Mimi throwing thorns at him. Hundreds of thorns. Harry smirked; he could see it in their eyes. The same look as Mad-Eye once told him. The same look in Kotemon’s eyes, in Havoc’s eyes. Determination and a refusal to lose the fight.

Harry allowed the ice to flow and surround his body. Creating a sphere of ice that protected him from Mimi’s attack. Harry retracted all ice within him again and dropped the last five feet down. Landing softly and staring at his friends. Each of them had become one with the element as he did.

“Now the real test begins!” Harry said. Out the corner of his eye, he could see all the Digimon staring wide-eyed at what was happening and other Digimon coming to take a look.

Kari struck first by shouting and shining brightly. Harry quickly turned and closed his eyes. Then ducked as he heard a whistling in the air and felt something pass by him. When the light faded, Harry looked up to see Mimi’s hair had tried to wrap around him. Harry placed his hand on Mimi’s still extended hair and quickly froze it.

Mimi retracted her hair with a startled cry and placed her hands on her head. “Mother’s Charm!” Mimi blew and Harry was quick to freeze the entrance to his nasal passages to prevent the pleasant smell from affecting him.

Harry had a whip solidify again and struck towards Mimi. Sora pointed her hand in Harry’s direction and released a torrent of white flames. Harry quickly jumped as high as he could, while spinning in the air to avoid the deadly flames and increased the chill in the room. As the room warred between hot and cold. Matt took advantage of the metal coated room and ripped off some walls to transform into thick walls to try and trap Harry.

Harry saw Matt’s attempt and, after he landed, charged in Matt’s direction. Matt was so focused he didn’t notice Harry until it was too late. Harry grabbed Matt’s arms and encased the metal boy in ice taking him out of the fight.

Harry turned and ran across the room, passing Matt to Leomon and turning around, seeing the others had stopped and were staring at him confused.

“Matt lost the fight. I took him out.” Harry explained. “This fight doesn’t end until you defeat me, or I take you all out.”

The rest nodded. Tai was the first to strike out again and clenched his hand into a fist. Tai threw his fist out, extending his arm and expanding his fist to strike Harry’s entire body. The fist connected and everyone reacted to the sound of something shattering. Tai withdrew his fist to see shards of ice laying on the floor with no sight of Harry. Everyone freaked out.

“HARRY!” Havoc roared in fright and anger.

“Oh, calm down, Havoc. I meant what I said when our bodies become one with the elements.” The pile of shards said, before slowly hovering into the air and sticking back together. Everyone watched, including a shivering, thawed out Matt, as the shards of ice connected like a puzzle and showed Harry whole. Looking more like an ice sculpture, but whole none the less.

Harry smirked, then dodged as Izzy ran at him. Only through training could Harry guess Izzy’s path. But with Izzy’s enhanced speed, Harry was unable to attack… almost. Harry planted both feet to the floor and encased it in ice. Izzy slid, waving his hands around wildly and tried to regain his footing on the floor. Then slipped and fell, sliding into a wall. Harry skated over and tapped Izzy on the head, “You’re out.”

Harry held up a hand and let Izzy get up and head past the shield to safety. Then turned and nodded for the others to continue. Noting that Joe and Kari have not done much in the fight. Harry’s focus shifted back to Sora when he felt the temperature of the room increase and he retaliated by freezing half the room himself.

Kari, Joe, Tai, Tk, and Mimi were visibly reacting badly to the reaction of the room, depending on which side they were on.

Sora noticed what was happening and dropped the temp for Mimi and Joe. Harry took advantage of that and grabbed Sora’s arms, freezing them solid. Sora gasped at the unexpected cold, “You’re out. Instead of dropping the temp of the room, drop the temp surrounding your friends instead.” Sora nodded and walked out.

Harry spun away at the sudden barrage of earthen spears heading in his direction and retaliated by creating a sword and quickly chopping all the vines that Mimi was lashing out at him. Harry closed his eyes as another wave of light exploded into the room and felt liquid slip into his shoes. Harry tilted his head and froze the water slightly, instead of fully. Joe knew he was at a disadvantage against Harry and would be smarter than that.

Harry got his answer when he felt his entire body thrown forward by a massive surge of wind, but his feet remained frozen in floor. Harry grinned, Joe and Tk had teamed up! Harry opened his eyes again and blinked when he saw Tai in front of him, with a spear of rock held at his throat. Tk was holding Mimi in the air, via the wind, who had several large thorns above Harry’s head about an inch away.

Harry grinned, “Well done! I admit defeat.”

The rest relaxed and pulled their elements back within themselves, as Harry did and let his elemental body fade. Harry turned back to the Digimon to see them staring in open in shock. Even Havoc, who didn’t get surprised as much as he used to anymore.

“That… was… AWESOME!” one of the younger Digimon in the back shouted out. The rest overcame their own shock and speaking their own compliments at what they saw the Digidestined do.

Havoc quickly ran forward and grasped Harry’s shoulder. “Are you alright, Harry? I never thought I would see such a fight between you and the others!”

Harry chuckled softly, “Yes, I’m fine Havoc. I had to test the others to see how they would do.”

“And how well did we do?” Matt asked, finally warm; thanks to help from Meramon.

“Rather well. You’ll still need to focus on your advantages and disadvantages. As well as focus on your surroundings, so you won’t get caught by surprise. Joe, you certainly planned with Tk quite well.” Harry responded.

“Well, I knew I was at a bigger disadvantage than anyone else. Cause all I would be doing was giving you more power.” Joe said.

“Indeed, you would be. But you did well with how little you were involved. By not attacking me as much, you were able to get one up on me.” Harry complimented the now blushing boy.

Harry turned as Tai’s stomach let out a loud grumble. Tai grabbed his stomach and blushed, “Uh, how long have we been fighting?”

“About five hours.” Gennai responded.

“WHAT?!?” The Digidestined, minus Harry, shouted.

Harry shrugged, “I’m not surprised. We were so focused on what we were doing, we weren’t paying attention to the time. Much like the concept ‘Time flies when you’re having fun.”

“So, when do we deal with the Dark Masters?” Mimi asked.

“Tomorrow at the earliest, if you want. We used a great deal of our Elemental ability and now we need to wait until our core is full again.” Harry said.

“So what do we do?” Kari asked.

“Train, eat, plan, pi!” Piximon said. “Not necessarily in that order.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Eat first. We all need it. I’ll continue to look over and see if I can try to make any other plans. Once you guys have eaten, I suggest you train. Remember, you need to practice consistently to maintain control.” The rest of the kids nodded and headed out to eat.

After their meal, Harry headed back into the War room and continued to make plans, see with the other Digimon on what they could do, or how they could be involved in a way that works best for them. Tai and the others headed back into the room and practiced their elements, even training with the Digimon that joined to stop the Dark Masters, as their partners continued to train.   
-  
Harry entered the room he was sharing with his friends and found them all in bed, sound asleep with their partners. Harry smiled softly and headed over to the last one available, with Havoc following behind him.

“Do you think we’re ready, Harry?” Havoc asked quietly, “Ready to face the Dark Masters, I mean?”

“I know what you meant Havoc.” Harry said, watching Havoc as he carefully took off his armour. “And no one’s ever ready for any battles that come. They may say they are, but they’re not. They’re scared. And if they say they’re not, they’re lying to themselves.” Havoc had finished removing his armour and laid down next to Harry, pulling his partner in close.

“What do we do after we defeat the Dark Masters? Will we be separated?” Havoc asked.

Harry smiled, “No, I don’t think we will. And if Gennai tried to… well, let’s just say I know a lot of different spells that can cause some major damage if he tried to separate us. You’re my best friend Havoc. As Gotsumon is to Tai. As Gabumon is to Matt, and the others. Trying to separate best friends is something he should never do. It would leave all of us with a broken heart and aching to see our friends again. He won’t dare cause such turmoil within us.”

Havoc wrapped his muscular arms around Harry and rested his chin on top of Harry’s head. Harry blushed as he saw Havoc’s muscular chest up close.

“Then we shall stay together.” Havoc stated.

“Yes, we shall. After all, you haven’t seen the Magical World in all its glory.” Harry muttered softly.

Harry could feel Havoc’s grin. “I can’t wait for that day to come, Harry. Good night.”

“Good night, Havoc.” Harry whispered, as he drifted off. Embracing the warmth of his Digital partners strong and gentle grip.  
-  
The Digidestined awoke the next day, ate, gathered their supplies, and met at the entrance. Where they met with Knightmon, Mantaraymon, MetalPiranimon, Seadramon, Shellmon, and Whamon. Knightmon was at the entrance, while the rest were at an aquatic entrance at the far right.

“Are you all the ones that are coming with us?” Joe asked.

“Yes,” Mantaraymon responded, “We are the only ones that are Champion level and stronger, thanks to Master Piximon’s training.”

“Why are you coming with us, Knightmon?” Havoc asked.

“You think I’m going to miss out. I owe MetalSeadramon some payback after he destroyed Piximon’s home and killed some Digimon.” Knightmon responded.

Harry nodded, “Alright, then. You all know the plan?” Harry looked over at the aquatic Digimon, all of whom nodded. “Alright, we’ll deal with MetalSeadramon and retreat back to base. Whamon, you’ve been the one that’s been entering and leaving his territory for missions. Do you know where he might be?”

“I have a strong guess.” Whamon responded. “There’s a shack around his territory that he’s always around. The Divermon are also near the area. One time I surfaced, I thought I smelled food coming from the shack.”

“Sounds like the mansion that Devimon tried to use on us.” Izzy said, “What do we do about that, Harry?”

“We’ll spring the trap.” Everyone stared at him incredulously, “As far as the Dark Masters are aware, we’re just a bunch of kids. Sure, we’ve dealt with battles against other evil Digimon, but they think we’re childish and won’t work well together.” Harry explained.

“Alright, I don’t like it… but ok.” Matt said.

Harry nodded, “Right, time to end the Dark Masters reign.” Everyone faced the entrance, determined expressions on their faces and started walking. Knightmon leading the way.  
-  
The group saw the shack that Whamon spoke about and carefully entered. Taking a look around, they noticed it was barren.

“Well that’s a letdown. Now what?” Sora asked.

“All we can do is wait.” Harry said, “If we try to go searching for him, he may catch us by surprise and use that to his advantage.”

“Then what do we…” Izzy trailed off and stiffened.

“Izzy?... What is…” Mimi started.

“THUNDER JAVELIN!” a voice roared outside the shack.

“MOVE!” Izzy ordered, charging to a specific wall as the others got behind him. A large voltage tore through the wall and headed towards the group. With Izzy in front, he easily absorbed the attack. Though did gasp sharply at the sudden influx of power.

“Everyone, outside now!” Harry commanded. The kids nodded and ran out quickly, taking note that the aquatic Digimon were battling the Divermon and preventing them from surfacing on the beach. Knightmon was also present, taking out any Divermon that managed to slip past their aquatic allies.

“Welcome Digidestined! So glad you came over! I would have leveled the rest of the land if you hadn’t shown up soon!” MetalSeadramon said.

“Your evil ways are over!” Tk shouted.

“Oh, you think so, little boy? My evil ways are just beginning!” MetalSeadramon crowed and noted Harry’s stance, “Cute, you think you can control me again. I admit, you caught me by surprise in your weakened state, but even at full strength, I know what to expect.”

“You used to.” Harry smirked. “Now!” he shouted at his friends.

“Biyomon/ Patamon!” Sora and Tk shouted holding their digivices up.

“Biyomon digivolve to… Birdramon! Birdramon digivolve to… Garudamon!”

“Patamon digivolve to… Angemon!”

“And what do you hope to accomplish with such weak partners?” MetalSeadramon sneered.

Garudamon grabbed Sora and placed the girl on her head, as Angemon placed Tk on his back. Both Digimon flew into the air.

“You’re not strong enough to defeat me!” MetalSeadramon roared at the approaching duo human and digital partners.

“We not going to defeat you! Only weaken you! TK!” Sora shouted. Tk nodded and disappeared from Angemon’s back.

“What!?!” MetalSeadramon froze.

“OMNI TYPHOON!” Angemon shouted.

MetalSeadramon stared at the divine tornado forming in Angemon’s hands and noticed that it was much stronger than it was meant to be. “TORNADO!” MetalSeadramon flinched at the sound of the youngest boy’s sudden shout and watched in shock as Angemon’s attack expanded greatly.

“WINGED BLADE/ PHOENIXES FIRE!” Garudamon and Sora shouted. Garudamon’s attack, now burning white hot, wrapped around the tornado and turning the very air around MetalSeadramon into scorching heat that began to elevate the temp of his metal coated body.

“How are you doing this? Only that green-eyed boy can do such attacks!” MetalSeadramon demanded. Slowly dropping down, in hopes of finding cooler air for him to fly around in.

“Not anymore. I taught my friends a few new tricks.” Harry responded, looking and nodding in Izzy, Matt, and Joe’s direction. The three boys nodded and prepared as well.

“Impossible! You’ve only been gone for a few days! There’s no possible way you could have taught them something they never had!” MetalSeadramon roared out, then dived for the water to cool off.

“Oh no you don’t!” Matt and Izzy shouted together, while bringing up their digivices.

“Gabumon warp digivolve to… MetalGarurumon!”

“Tentomon digivolve to… Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon digivolve to… MegaKabuterimon!”

“HORN BUSTER/ THUNDER STRIKE!” MegaKabuterimon and Izzy yelled, sending their attacks across the ocean surface and stopping MetalSeadramon from diving. MetalSeadramon turned angrily at the two for halting his progress.

“HOWLING WOLF CLAW/ METAL THUNDER!” MetalGarurumon and Matt yelled. MetalGarurumon’s attack coming out in multiple waves, being affected by Matt’s thunderous sound. MetalSeadramon twisted in the air and shot for the sky. Bellowing in pain as he felt his tail touch the electrified ocean surface and icy attack.

“You think you can defeat me that easily!?” MetalSeadramon demanded.

“We thought you’d know not to return to the air.” Sora pointed out.

“Fist of the Phoenix/ White Fire!” Garudamon’s fist, coated in strong flames, struck MetalSeadramon’s middle. The Dark Master screaming in pain at the attack.

“Hand of Faith! Hah!”

MetalSeadramon growled at the added attack on his now scorched middle. “Was that supposed to hurt?”

“MEGA CLAW!” MetalSeadramon’s eyes widened at the shouted attack and turned to see Havoc charging him. His lethal claws aimed at MetalSeadramon’s head. One hit and it would be over. Especially after how the Digidestined and their partners weakened him.

“NO!” MetalSeadramon screamed and tried to turn away.

“You’re not going anywhere!” Tk’s voice sounded in his ear. MetalSeadramon turned in the direction, not seeing anything. MetalSeadramon looked about as he felt something large grasp his neck and tail. He turned and saw the blue haired boy controlling two giant fists of water, which was keeping him in place. MetalSeadramon made to move, only to arch in pain as the watered fists became electrified.

Matt likewise was now controlling MetalSeadramon’s weakened body and keeping him in place. “NOW HAVOC!” 

“DO IT!” Everyone else screamed.

“Now it’s over.” Havoc stated, having reached MetalSeadramon’s head. “AERIAL DRAMON KILLER!” Havoc punched through MetalSeadramon’s head, right into his skull. Havoc could see the blood flow on his gauntlets and kept the attack until he reached MetalSeadramon’s digital core. Havoc roared and shoved his fist further in and pierced MetalSeadramon’s core.

MetalSeadramon screamed as he dissolved into data-particles.  
… … … … …  
“H-He’s dead! MetalSeadramon is no more! Piedmon needs to be told!” one of the Divermon shouted.

“Oh no you don’t!” Joe said, releasing the fists he had, “Whirlpool!” he shouted, spreading his arms out and creating multiple whirlpools in the ocean, gathering and trapping the Divermon’s.

With the Divermon trapped, the aquatic Digimon didn’t hesitate.

“Torpedo Ray/ Max-Power Vise/ Aqua Blaster/ Ice Blast/ Tidal Wave/ Berserk Sword!”

The aquatic Digimon striking and finishing off the Divermon out in the ocean, while Knightmon cut the Divermon that were close to the beach. The group looked around to make sure no other Divermon had escaped and slowly relaxed, but a kept a watchful eye out.

Everyone was on immediate guard when Spiral Mountain began to shake.

“What’s happening?” Mimi cried out.

“Look!” Tai pointed as MetalSeadramon’s territory began to fall apart and parts of the land disappeared and reappeared in various places.

“I see.” Harry said, “The Dark Masters tied their territory to their life force. With their deaths, their territory falls apart and the lands returns to its rightful place.”

“A fascinating hypothesis, but we should move Harry.” Izzy said loudly, “If we can feel it down here, then the Dark Masters must feel it in their own territories. We need to leave before they come down!”

“Izzy’s right! Let’s move!” Matt shouted. Everyone quickly climbed onto MegaKabuterimon or Garudamon, while Harry climbed onto Havoc’s back, and headed back to base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update: 6/27/20, For: The Digital Guardian.


	24. The Second Dark Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Digimon.

Piedmon looked up as he felt Spiral Mountain shake. “Interesting, one of the Dark Masters has been defeated already? Well, looks like you Digidestined are certainly more powerful than I had originally thought. But is it due to teamwork or that Harry boy with such unique gifts? Just as unique as those two from the original Digidestined from so long ago.

“I’ll find out soon enough. And once I have you, little Harry, you’re going to lead me back to your world so I can get my revenge on those two that imprisoned me so long ago. I hope you know them. As I have never forgotten their names.” Piedmon said and went back to resting and waiting for the Digidestined to come after him.  
-  
Back at Base

Everyone was back in their room for the day, with Knightmon discussing the victory of one of the Dark Masters to all the refuged Digimon.

“So, now we rest and deal with Puppetmon tomorrow?” Tai asked, panting slightly.

Harry shrugged, “If you want to take him on tomorrow, we can.”

“Wait, you don’t want to deal with them, Harry?” Sora asked.

“No, I do want to deal with them. But they’re not coming after us. They’re waiting for us to come to them. We don’t have to keep charging them, while they are relaxing and saving their strength.” Harry explained. “Our meeting with them was only a few days ago. Piedmon is smart, I believe he is now thinking on how to welcome us on his territory.”

“Why do you think that?” Gabumon asked.

“We dealt with MetalSeadramon a few hours ago. In the last few days, we managed to; heal our partners, get some rest, meet the resistance, that they no doubt knows exist, and defeat MetalSeadramon. Piedmon is likely thinking that he underestimated our strength and is planning on making a grand finale to bring us to an end.” Harry responded.

“But he’s waiting for us to come to him. Doesn’t that mean…” Joe started, but everyone froze at they heard faint booming outside the base.

Gennai ran into the room with several Champion Digimon behind him, “Puppetmon is on his way here!”

The children turned to the old man incredulously, “How does he know where we are?” Mimi asked.

“I doubt that he does, but he’s in his treehouse and has a larger version of his hammer. I think he plans on smashing the entire ground that is not connected to Spiral Mountain.” Andromon said.

“How can he have a giant…” Harry trailed off as he looked out the window and saw a large tree house walking towards their base, “…Never mind.”

“What do we do, Harry?” Kari asked, looking very nervous.

“Our plans have changed and not all of us have enough strength to deal with him.” Izzy pointed out.

“I know.” Harry said, turning to Biyomon, “I want you to try to send as much of your Spiral Twister to Sora and recharge her core quickly.” Biyomon nodded and began, Sora was sighing slightly at the comfortable heat wrapping around her and sinking into her skin.

“What will you do, Harry?” Tk asked.

Harry turned to his friends, “Havoc and I will distract him.” Harry held up his hand as everyone opened their mouths to protest, “I said distract him. Mimi, you’ll be sensing the weaknesses in the treehouse for Havoc and I to attack. Sora, when you feel your core is at close to full, I want you to be near the entrance and gather all the fire and keep the fire solely in your hands.”

Izzy turned to Harry in shock, “Harry, do you know what happens to compressed fire with gaining heat?”

“I do. It’s worth a shot to bring Puppetmon down.” Harry responded.

“But how are you going to distract Puppetmon?” Gatomon asked.

Harry grinned darkly, making everyone shudder. “I know that look Harry. How many of Mad-Eye’s destructive spells do you know?” Havoc asked.

“Oh, just a bit. And they’re all Really Destructive!” Harry continued to grin.

“… I’m going to stay inside.” Joe announced, “I don’t need to know what Harry’s going to react like when he’s casting like crazy.”

Harry shrugged, “We need to move now! Puppetmon is getting too close to my liking.” Harry quickly ran past the Digimon and headed for the entrance with Havoc following.

Harry ran out of the entrance and ran to the right a fair distance until he passed the protection of the base, thus revealing where he and Havoc were.

“Ah, there you are! I knew the base was nearby and this is proof! I don’t know how you hid it, but I know it’s right behind you!” Puppetmon said, his voice echoing outside of the walking treehouse, “Now I’m going to destroy you and play with the rest of the Digidestined!”

Harry grinned, “Fool! You have not seen everything I can do!” Harry extended his hand as his bracelet extended to a full staff.

The tree house paused in mid-step, “Where did you get that?” Puppetmon demanded.

Harry paused, “Why?”, he asked curiously.

“I sensed powerful wood somewhere in the Digital World, but I could never get it. I can feel the power in that staff… and I want it! Give it to me!” Puppetmon demanded.

“Yeah, that’s not going to happen.” Havoc stated, “The staff chose my partner as its new master. It’s not going to choose you.”

“Then I’ll just rip it from your corpse!” Puppetmon shouted, jumping out of his treehouse, “My Big Dutch Doll will defeat your WarGreymon as I tear you apart!” Puppetmon charged towards Harry as the treehouse swung its fist at Havoc.

Havoc leaped into the sky and expertly wove and dodged in the air, trusting his partner to deal with the crazed puppet Digimon.  
-  
“Give it to me!” Puppetmon shouted, reaching out to grab the staff.

Harry spun about, his eyes and feet turning into ice, Harry skated across the land, toying and infuriating the puppet that chased him. Harry spun, while still skating backwards, “Confringo! Aqua Eructo! Expelliarmus!” Harry shouted, launching three quick spells.

Puppetmon’s eyes widened and he quickly jumped out of the way, but got nicked by the third and felt his hammer fly out of his grasp. Puppetmon saw his prized weapon land in Harry’s hand, who encased the weapon in ice and shatter it. Puppetmon howled in rage, “My hammer! Flying Cross Cutter!” Puppetmon grabbed the cross off his back and threw it at Harry.

Harry dropped down as the cross sped past him, taking note of the thin thread still connected to it. Harry jumped back up and skated straight towards Puppetmon. As Harry predicted, Puppetmon wrenched his arm back, thus bringing his weapon back at Harry from behind. Harry smirked and jumped over Puppetmon and made a few quick hand seals, “Maji” Harry shouted.

Puppetmon stared in shock when he couldn’t move his feet from the ground, like they became glued.

Harry landed behind Puppetmon and turned to the Digimon, “Kaze!”

Puppetmon felt the wind buffer behind him and turned to see his cross come at him even faster. Puppetmon’s eyes widened at the sudden speed and reached out to grab his cross before it pierced him. Unfortunately, the force of impact as he grabbed it, knocked him back and he fell, with his feet still planted to the ground.

“Havoc! Behind the treehouses head is the weakness. Near the nape of the neck!” Puppetmon turned his head to see the girl dressed in pink shouted at WarGreymon. Togemon standing in front of her to protect her from any flying debris. ‘Where did she come from? And how does she know the weakness in my treehouse so easily?’ Puppetmon thought.

“Terra Force!” Puppetmon could only watch as his treehouse’s weakspot was struck and the entire thing shudder violently. Then it fell apart, piece by piece. Each piece burning as it fell to the ground.

“no” Puppetmon whispered.

“Yes.” Harry said as he approached the trapped Digimon. “Maji!”

Puppetmon tried to move, but found himself completely stuck. Puppetmon’s eyes widened in fear.

“Are you ready Sora?” Harry turned and saw Sora and Birdramon approaching the two.

“Yeah, we’re ready Harry.” Sora responded, her fists holding two miniaturized fireballs, glowing an almost crystalline colour and making the occasional pop in the air.

Harry nodded and quickly backed away, gesturing for Mimi, Togemon, and Havoc to do as well. Only Sora and Birdramon could survive the next result.

“Now, your end has come.” Birdramon stated, “As it was meant to, when you chose to become a Dark Master.”

“No! I only wanted to have fun. But no one would play with me.” Puppetmon said, struggling to be free.

“If you had done it without killing Digimon, you would have had plenty of friends.” Sora said.

“But not killing any Digimon wouldn't have been as fun.” Puppetmon snarled.

“Then there is nothing more we need to say.” Birdramon said then leaping into the air, “Meteor Wing/ Compressed Fireball!” Sora dropped the two fireballs on Puppetmon’s head and chest as Birdramon’s attack collided with Sora’s. The result caused the three to be enveloped by a firestorm that raged high into the sky and release a heat wave that could be felt all the way to the top of Spiral Mountain.

When the firestorm faded, Sora was holding an exhausted Yokomon and walking away from a blackened and slowly fading defeated Puppetmon.

Harry approached the two, “How do you feel?”

Sora looked at her sleeping partner, then back at Harry, “Really tired. I need some sleep.”

Harry smiled softly, “I expect you to sleep for about 24 hours or so.”

Sora nodded and fell into Havoc’s arms as he reached to pick the two up. Harry, Mimi, Havoc, and Palmon (de-digivolving when the threat was dealt with) headed inside and went into their room, where Havoc laid Sora down.

Harry turned to the group, “Alright, that’s another one down. Sora and Yokomon are going to need a great deal of rest and food when they awaken. We’ll need to deal with Machinedramon when their up for it, alright?”

Everyone nodded slowly, looking at their friend in concern. Everyone looked around as the land began to shake, “What’s happening?” Gomamon cried.

“Puppetmon’s defeat. The territory Puppetmon took must be returning to where it once belonged.” Gennai said.

“He’s right.” Izzy said, pointing outside. All those who were awake stared as they saw Puppetmon’s territory fall and disappear. More parts of the land reappearing around their base.

Sora’s soft snore drew everyone’s attention. “Put her in bed, Havoc.” Harry said. Havoc nodded and placed Sora and Yokomon on the nearest bed.

“Why is Sora so tired?” Tai asked.

“She used a great deal of elemental power today.” Harry answered, “And based on the look on her face, she powered her fire and Birdramon with magic.”

Besides Havoc, everyone’s jaw dropped. “How can you tell?” Izzy asked.

“Easy,” Havoc responded, “I could feel the same flow of energy when Harry did it with me. Granted it was faint, as Yokomon is partnered with Sora. But I could feel it none the less.”

“Wow. How long will they need to rest?” Gabumon asked.

“Based on how quickly Sora fell asleep and Yokomon fell asleep a few minutes before… Sora’s dealing with her first case of Magical Exhaustion, while Yokomon is tired from her first experience of magic being flowed through her… I’d say about 24 hours for Sora. And I don’t know about Yokomon. We can only wait and see for her.” Harry answered.

“Magical Exhaustion?” Joe asked.

“Magical Exhaustion is someone who has spent all the magic they had within their core. Thus, Sora needs a lot of sleep and will feel ravenous when she wakes up.” Harry explained.

“How often does that happen?” Matt asked.

“Does what happen?” Harry asked back.

“Magical Exhaustion. How often does it happen?” Matt clarified.

“Oh, not very often. When attending school, you learn your limits. You know where you are and you build from it. Only time there is Magical Exhaustion is when someone pours too much magic into their spell. Or something like Sora did and powered Birdramon and channeled her magic into her element.” Harry responded.

“But we’ve been using our elements too. Shouldn’t we be tired like Sora?” Mimi asked.

Harry shook his head, “I saw Sora’s face, she was really angry. If you’re really angry or really scared, you display signs of accidental magic. Accidental magic can be anything. From floating to the ground from a tall height, to levitating objects, to leaping impossible heights. It’s always random. You could have displayed accidental magic yourselves at some point and not even realized it.”

“How could we not realize it?” Izzy asked.

“Easy, if you were younger when you did it, your mind would have passed it off as something unusual and you would have gone about it. A few years ago, for each of you, your mind tended to wander easily. Still does now actually, but not as much. Given what we’re dealing with.” Harry said.

“… So what now?” Tk asked.

Harry shrugged, “We let Sora and Yokomon rest. While we train, eat, sleep, and prepare to deal with Machinedramon.”

“Guess that’s all we can do.” Kari said, “Ok! But I want you to cook Harry. Tai said your cooking skills are amazing!”

Harry glared slightly at Tai when the other kids and their partners looked at Harry expectantly, then Harry sighed, “Fine. Gennai, how are you on food supplies?”

Gennai smirked, “Oh nothing to fancy, just enough for you to cook for every single one here and have seconds and thirds for about two months.”

Harry’s glare went to Gennai’s, “You are going to pay for this old man!”  
-  
Harry was hard at work in the kitchens preparing many meals and passing them around to Digimon and his friends. Everyone was enjoying Harry’s excellent cooking skills and would ask for more if Harry hadn’t thought in advance and given everyone more than was strictly necessary.

As it was, all walked out feeling bloated and went to rest. Harry set out several dishes for Sora, placed with warming charms, and went to sleep himself. Given how Harry reacted when he extended his magic, Sora was going to be very territorial when she woke up.  
-  
As predicted, Sora was guarding her and Yokomon’s food with vigor and not letting anyone try any. So, they all had to deal with the Digimon’s cooking. Nobody complained but it was a unanimous agreement that Harry was incredible.

After their meals, Harry took his friends back to where he tested them and taught them a basic understanding of their magical core and avoid Magical Exhaustion. Should they fall asleep during a fight, they were completely vulnerable.

It took a bit, but they were able to grasp how strong their own cores were at and slowly built upon them. By starting with Harry teaching them Occlumency. A neat branch of magic Harry came across and mastered on his own. 

Harry did tell them it would take time, likely a year or two given how they progressed, but they understood what he was doing and just went with his instructions. After all, Sora did not want to get caught unprepared.  
-  
“Ok, Biyomon and I are feeling much better and ready to put an end to Machinedramon as soon as possible!” Sora announced in the War Room with enthusiasm.

“What’s wrong?” Biyomon asked, noticing the silence.

“We’ve got a problem.” Tai said grimly.

“What is it?” Sora asked.

“Etemon survived somehow and digivolved to MetalEtemon. He’s now in Machinedramon’s territory, who he partnered up with and is waiting for us to come to him.” Izzy explained.

Sora gasped, “Etemon again?!? When will he finally stay down?”

“I don’t know.” Harry said, “But, hopefully this will be our last time dealing with that menace. Unfortunately, he is made of metal as is Machinedramon. Which makes it more difficult for Matt to deal with two of them. Because when one is defeated, the other will know and quickly try to take us out in our weakened state.”

“Fortunately, after experimenting I can hack and control the camera’s in Machinedramon’s city with more ease. He doesn’t even know I’m in his own security system. But the whole thing is still troubling. Also, there is an underground sewer that we never knew of before. There are no camera’s in the sewer, which means there may be more allies for Machinedramon to call to.” Izzy said.

“How do we deal with all of them?” Tk asked.

Harry sighed, “This is going to be very difficult. But I think everyone who can fight will need to go and face this threat.”

“Harry! You said for an all-out attack would be suicide!” Mimi exclaimed.

“And it will be. But we don’t know much about all the danger there is. Izzy is still searching for knowledge on what’s underground and MetalEtemon is now a Mega himself. Granted he’s new to it, but who’s to say if Machinedramon hasn’t taught MetalEtemon any types of new tricks that can catch us by surprise.” Harry said, “I hate this plan too, but I don’t think we have much choice.”

The children and their partners looked at each other, before sighing and nodding their heads, “Ok, Harry. When do we attack?” Matt asked.

Harry sighed, “All able fighter Digimon have been waiting for quite some time and are raring to go. But still… I cannot express how much caution we need to go through to deal with the enemies. I also think it’s best if we split into three separate groups.”

“Why, Harry?” Kari asked.

“To take out the enemies, I can understand that, Harry.” Izzy said, “But why three groups?”

“To check the sewers. We don’t know what’s down there and I don’t want Machinedramon or MetalEtemon to call up any reinforcements to ambush us.” Harry answered.

“Alright, makes sense, pi! Who will be in what group?” Piximon asked.

Harry put his hand on his chin and thought hard, “… Tai, Kari, and Joe will go into the sewers. With the water down in the sewers, Joe’ll have the advantage he needs. Kari can provide the light to disperse the darkness so you’re not caught by surprise. And Tai, because I will not separate brother and sister.” Harry said, getting a nod from the three, “Alright, Andromon, Monzeamon, and Meramon will choose other fighter Digimon and go with you.” Harry saw the nods from the three mentioned Digimon and walked over to the kids and their partners. “Explore the sewers carefully and see what you can find. If there are any Digimon hiding from the Dark Masters, get them here. Any retaliation, take them down.” The group nodded.

“Matt, Tk, and Sora will be the next group. Elecmon, Leomon, and Piximon will go with you, along with whatever Digimon will follow your group. With Piximon’s experience, and Elecmon and Leomon’s defenses, you three will be able to use your elements offensively. Just make sure not to expend your elemental cores.” Harry motioned for the next group.

“Then, we’re to take out MetalEtemon?” Matt asked.

“If you can, you are more than welcome. If not, distract him for as long as you can, until someone can join you.” Harry responded, “Izzy and Mimi will come with me to deal with Machinedramon. General Grizzmon, Knightmon, and Frigimon will accompany us.” Harry saw the mentioned Digimon nod.

“One more thing.” Izzy said quickly, “First, can I get your digivices?” The perplexed look from each child gave Izzy their digivice and waited. Everyone watched as lightning crackled in Izzy’s hands, being sucked into the digivices and showing a thin strand connected to each. “There, now we can communicate with our digivices and use the map of the city to keep an eye out for each other.” Izzy said, handing back everyone’s digivices.

“Impressive, Izzy.” Harry complimented, “Where did you get the idea?”

“Tentomon and I discussed last night that we needed a way to maintain contact in case we ever got separated.”

Harry grinned, “Excellent, then. We now have an easier means of communicating with each other. Let’s not waste it. If you are having any trouble, notify someone immediately and we’ll try to get there as soon as possible.”

The rest of the kids nodded, putting away their digivices.

“Everyone ready to go?” Harry asked, getting hesitant nods. “Look, if you guys want to wait a day or two, I’m not going to push you. We need to be as rested as can be, before going all out.”

“No, we’re ready Harry. But, I’m very scared on what may happen.” Mimi admitted.

“I’d call you a liar if you weren’t scared, Mimi.” Harry said, “But, this is the way of battles. Everyone has to deal with whatever comes up and no one is ever prepared. All we can do is try our best and take out the enemy before they take us out.”

“I know Harry, but it’s still scary.” Sora said, shaking slightly, “And we haven’t seen any fear coming from you ever since we’ve been here.”

Harry smiled in sympathy, “Occlumency helps control your emotions. I know how to hide my emotions better than you because of my mental shields. Truthfully, I am scared, I just hide it.” Harry admitted, noticing his friends relax slightly at Harry’s confession.

“Alright, can we head out tomorrow, Harry?” Tai asked, “I want to try and start on my mental shields.”

Harry nodded, “Of course, Tai. We’ll go tomorrow if everyone’s feeling up to it.”

The rest nodded in agreement and headed out. Harry stayed behind and continued to survey the maps, talking with the Digimon in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Update: 7/4/20  
> For: The Digital Guardian and Harry Potter: A Proper Guardian (You'll find out about this one next week if it catches your interest)


	25. The Third Dark Master and MetalEtemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Digimonl

The group headed out together the next day, until they reached the entrance to Machinedramon’s territory. With nods to each other, the three groups split up and went their separate ways. Harry’s group heading straight ahead. While Tai’s group went to the nearest entrance to the sewer, one large enough to fit them all. And Matt’s group headed off to the right, following Izzy’s advice that MetalEtemon was known to frequent the area because of a Karaoke place, the irony.  
-  
Joe, Tai, and Kari’s group

It took the three kids, their partners and the Digimon in their group ten minutes, but they were able to find an entrance to the sewers that would allow their larger Digimon companions to follow them.

After all were in, Kari glowed slightly and led the way, with Tai in front and Joe sticking closer to the water.

“Kari, are you doing ok?” Tai asked, feeling greatly concerned over Kari being present in the danger of the Digital World.

“Yeah. I feel better than before, even.” Kari replied.

Tai nodded, looking relieved, “Good, as long as you don’t get sick again.”

“Oh, that’s not going to be a problem for any of us very soon, Tai.” Joe said.

“What do you mean Joe?” Gomamon asked.

“I spoke with Harry a few days ago about any diseases that wizards and witches can get. Apparently, there are some, but half-bloods and purebloods have a stronger chance of getting any magical diseases than us first-generation. So, in a way, we’re almost immune to any magical diseases because we haven’t been around magical areas for so long. We’ve been living in the non-magical part of the world. Also, our magic begins to fight non-magical diseases for us later on. Since Harry was born a half-blood, he has a natural immunity to the common cold.” Joe explained, “But for us, it takes several years until even we’ll no longer be affected by the flu.”

The group stopped shortly, Tai and Kari turned to Joe shocked, “That’s incredible!” Kari stated.

Joe nodded, “It is. Even more so, Harry thinks that in a couple more years, my magic will overcome any allergies I have and make me immune to it. I’ll still have a few, but not as many as before.”

“That’s awesome! We’ll never get sick again… oh, we can’t get away with school then.” Tai muttered.

“It wouldn’t matter anyway. They have potions that can deal with colds and we’ll be back to our classes within the hour.” Joe said.

Tai pouted, “Well that sucks.” Tai sighed, “Oh well. Learning magic alone is going to be a lot of fun.”

Kari grinned, “You can say that again.”

Joe and Tai grinned back, then Tai brought out his digivice, “So far, no encounters down here.” Tai said to it.

“Copy Tai, Izzy’s still tracking Machinedramon’s location.” Harry’s voice crackled out of Tai’s digivice.

“We’re getting closer to MetalEtemon’s location.” Matt’s voice said next, “We’re going to be off for a bit. Contact you as soon as we can.”

“Copy.” Tai and Harry said. Tai put his digivice away and the group continued forward.

About five minutes more, “Wait!” The group stopped at Joe’s exclamation, “Do you guys hear that?”

Everyone fell silent as they listened and looked around.

“Up ahead,” Tai pointed, “Sounds like somethings turning.”

“Alright, everyone, move slowly. Make as little noise as possible.” Andromon said.

The group nodded and quietly walked forward. As they got closer, the noise got louder and they could hear something cracking ahead.

“Work! Work!” the group paused at the demanding voice. “Keep working or else!” More cracks in the air. “I said work you lazy Numemon’s!

“You slimy Digimon make me sick. If you weren’t so weak to sunlight, we wouldn’t be stuck down here powering Machinedramon’s city. You deserve to live in the sewers. Now get back to work before I really get mad!” The voice was growing louder the close the group got. Stopping at the corner of the entrance, Tai and Gotsumon peered around the corner.

After seeing the dark teddy bear, the two ducked back out. “Who was that Digimon? It looked like you Monzaemon, but darker.” Tai asked.

Monzaemon stared at them, then closed his eyes, “That is WaruMonzaemon. A fiendish puppet Digimon that is my counterpart. I am kind, he is evil. Last I heard he was on good terms with Etemon. The same must be true with MetalEtemon. His Bear Claw attack is one you don’t want to get caught in.” Monzaemon explained.

“Well that’s not good.” Tai muttered.

“What did you see in there, Tai?” Kari asked.

“A bunch of Numemon’s getting whipped by WaruMonzaemon. Apparently, their being used to keep Machinedramon’s city running.” Tai responded.

Kari put her hands to her mouth, her eyes glistening slightly, “Oh, those poor Numemon.” Kari muttered.

“How are we going to deal with WaruMonzaemon? Did you see any water in there?” Joe asked.

Tai shook his head, “No, you may need to bring the water from out here into there.”

“What do we do?” Kari asked, “How are we going to save those poor Numemon’s?” Kari didn’t notice her crest was glowing, “We need… more power.” Kari dropped.

“Kari!” Tai shouted.

“Huh? What was that?” WaruMonzaemon said.

“Oh no, he heard Tai!” Meramon said, “Quick, we need to get back!”

Andromon and Monzaemon quickly grabbed Tai and Kari, as Joe, Meramon and the rest of the Digimon backed away. WaruMonzaemon burst through the small entrance, sending shards of metal flying.

“The Digidestined! Well, a lucky day for me.” WaruMonzaemon said, his blood-shot eyes looking over them darkly.

Gatomon snuck around WaruMonzaemon, holding a brightly lit Kari.

“Gotsumon/ Gomamon!” Tai and Joe shouted.

“Gotsumon warp digivolve to… PileVolcamon!”

“Gomamon digivolve to… Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon digivolve to… Zudomon!”

Zudomon, PileVolcamon, Meramon, Andromon, Monzaemon, Asuramon, Crowmon, and Wingdramon stood in front of the two boys.

“Oh, goodie! I was hoping to deal with you!” WaruMonzaemon said.

“Uh, I’m pretty sure your outnumbered… and out classed.” Tai said.

“Tai!” Joe hissed, “Don’t forget what Harry’s memories of Mad-Eye Moody said, ‘never underestimate the enemy!’”

“Sound advice. Heart Break Attack!” WaruMonzaemon shouted. A darkened wave being released in all directions before anyone could react or counter it. Suddenly, everyone was filled with a depressing mood. Each Digimon looked like they no longer wanted to fight.

“What… what’s happening?” Tai asked, suddenly feeling saddened.

“Hah! My Heart Break Attack, gives off a dark mood and makes you depressed! You’ve all lost your fighting spirit! And now, Bear Claw!” WaruMonzaemon lunged for Tai.

“TAI!” PileVolcamon shouted, slowly turning and trying to fight off WaruMonzaemon’s attack. Tai closed his eyes as he saw the dark puppet bear lunge at him. Tai’s eyes snapped open when he heard the sound of something landing in front of him. Tai looked up to see Asuramon standing between him and WaruMonzaemon. The dark Digimon’s attack pierced through Asuramon’s chest.

“NO! Asuramon!” Tai shouted as the Digimon fell to her side.

“Bang Bang Punch!” Monzaemon shouted, throwing both hands at his dark counterpart.

WaruMonzaemon dodged as the other Digimon snapped out of their depressed moods and began attacking WaruMonzaemon.

Tai ran over to Asuramon’s side. “Stay with me, Asuramon! We can call Harry to come and help you!” Tai cried silently.

“Be calm child.” Asuramon said softly, “There is no time for that and the Dark Masters must be defeated.”

“B-But…” Tai wept. This was the Digimon that trained with Tai into mastering his earthen weapons and the two had gotten along well.

“Shh. With the defeat… of the Dark Masters, I will… be brought back again… Stop them… and we’ll see each other…” Asuramon trailed off as she turned to digital particles and was gone.

Tai wept, “Tai!” Tai’s head snapped up at seeing WaruMonzaemon slipping past the attacking Digimon and heading straight for him.

“Now I’ve got you!” WaruMonzaemon shouted.

“NO!” A bright light filled the sewer and everyone covered their eyes until the light faded. All were staring at Kari, full elemental Light form, and standing next to her brother. Both siblings were surrounded by all the Numemon’s.

“ATTACK!” The Numemon’s shouted and jumped forward, “Protect Queen Kari!”

“Get off me you stupid slime Digimon!” WaruMonzaemon shouted.

“Silent Bear Hug!” Monzaemon shouted, grabbing and filling WaruMonzaemon with as much love as possible.

WaruMonzaemon howled at the positivity flowing in him, “Get off me! You think love will stop me from destroying you!” WaruMonzaemon thrashed, trying to free himself.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Tai shouted, turning into stone and manipulating the ground to pin WaruMonzaemon’s feet into the ground.

“How did you do that!” WaruMonzaemon demanded.

“Like we’re going to tell you.” Joe said, manipulating the water to form a swirling barrier around the teddy bears, but left an opening in the back for Monzaemon, “Get out of the way Monzaemon!”

Monzaemon shook his head, “No! WaruMonzaemon is filled with too much energy and is close to digivolving! I must remain if I am to keep him contained!”

“But you have to move! We can’t lose you too!” Kari screamed.

“Your hug will not stop me from reaching my next form!” WaruMonzaemon shouted, beginning to glow.

“Hurry, everyone! I cannot hold him for long!” Monzaemon begged.

“But…” Kari wailed.

“Kari!” Kari looked at her partner, “We don’t have a choice! I wished we did, but we don’t. Look, we’re running out of time!” Gatomon pointed as WaruMonzaemon began to glow brighter.

Tai looked back at Monzaemon and saw the kind Digimon nod his head. Tai hesitated, then nodded back, “DO IT PILEVOLCAMON!” Tai shouted. PileVolcamon nodded and ran forward, “Diamond Fist!”

“Blaze Sonic Blast!” Wingdramon shouted. 

“Dokkosho!” Crowmon shouted next.

“Fireball!” Meramon shouted.

“Vulcan’s Hammer!” Zudomon shouted.

“Gatling Attack!” Andromon shouted.

“Lightning Paw!” Gatomon shouted last.

Wingdramon’s, Zudomon’s, Andromon’s, and Crowmon’s reached the two bears first. Gatomon’s and PileVolcamon’s landed the final blow and WaruMonzaemon screamed as he turned into data particles. Monzaemon smiled and mouthed ‘See you soon’ as he too, turned into data particles.

Kari dropped to the ground, crying. Tai put his hand around his sister and brought her over to his side.

“I’m sorry, Kari. There was no other way.” Gatomon spoke quietly.

“I- I know. B-But it s-still hurts.” Kari cried.

“I know, Kari.” Tai said, rubbing his sister’s back. “We need to get moving though. Who knows what’s…”

“MOVE! MACHINEDRAMON’S GOING TO LEVEL THE CITY!” Harry’s voice roared over their digivices. The group stiffened at the news.

“RUN! METALETEMON’S GONE BERSERK!” Matt’s voice shouted next.

“Hurry!” Joe hollered. The group quickly got up and started running back to the exit.  
-  
Matt, Tk, and Sora’s group

The second group headed closer to the faint music. Leomon rounded a corner, panting slightly and waited until the group approached.

“What is it, Leomon?” Sora asked.

Leomon shook his head, “MetalEtemon is in there alright. He’s singing with a number of captive Digimon.”

“That’s horrible!” Sora exclaimed. “Etemon’s singing was bad enough. But now…”

“We’ll need to get those Digimon out of there as well. And try to stall MetalEtemon from joining Machinedramon.” Matt said.

“How are we going to do it, Matt?” Tk asked.

“I… I don’t know. I’m not as smart as Harry to plan things.” Matt responded.

“No one’s as smart as Harry. Especially with how Mad-Eye taught him.” Sora said.

“Don’t worry, pi! We can handle this.” Piximon stated.

The kids and their partners turned to Piximon, “What do you suggest?” Biyomon asked.

Piximon turned to Leomon, “Did you see what types of Digimon were being held?”

Leomon shook his head, “No, the room was dark. The only one I saw was Ogremon.”

“Ogremon!?! Then why should we rescue him? Maybe he’s in league with MetalEtemon.” Patamon said.

“He’s not. He was bound like the others.”

“Alright, we’ll need to be quick about this. Once MetalEtemon takes a break, we go. Boarmon, Elecmon, and I will charge through and launch our strongest attacks. While Leomon, Biyomon, Sora, and Matt cuts everyone free. After that, we’ll all hit him with our strongest attacks again and weaken him enough to finish him off a final time, pi. Which will be done by Angemon, Birdramon, and MetalGarurumon.” Piximon planned.

“But if we do all that, we’re going to cause a lot of devastation and make a lot of noise. Won’t that attract Machinedramon to us?” Sora asked.

“It might. But Harry and the others are looking for him. Also, Izzy is connected to Machinedramon’s network and is directing his routes from tracking us.” Elecmon said. “I say we give it a go.”

The kids thought deeply, then nodded, “Alright, lead the way Leomon.” Matt said.

Leomon nodded and headed back to the music in the air, the rest of the group following. A few minutes later had them all waiting outside of the double glass doors. Standing in front of the walls to avoid being seen and waiting for MetalEtemon to finish.

A few minutes pass, “… Geez, doesn’t he need to breathe?” Gabumon asked.

“At some point, yes. But his horrible singing is what he strives best at.” Boarmon responded. The group looked up when they heard everything fall silent inside.

“Now!” Piximon ordered. Piximon, Boarmon and Elecmon ran inside as Leomon and Matt wrenched the doors open. MetalEtemon stared at the three Digimon in surprise.

“Well, I wasn’t expectin’…”

“Nose Blaster!”

“Pit Bomb!”

“Super Thunder Strike!”

The three charged attacks caught MetalEtemon in the chest by surprise and through him back, crashing into the wall with stone falling on top of him.

Matt and Sora shifted into their elemental forms and proceeded to free the captive Digimon. Along with Biyomon, Gabumon, Leomon, Piddomon, and Unimon.

Ogremon looked at Matt in shock, “You all are rescuing me? After everything I try to do to you?”

“We don’t like it either. But the Dark Masters have done everything they can to make all Digimon miserable.” Matt responded, shifting his hand into a blade and slicing through the ropes with ease. “As long as you don’t cause us trouble, we won’t fight you.”

Ogremon nodded mutely, seeing how the thick ropes gave way to the sharp blade that had turned back into Matt’s hand.

“Quickly now!” Piximon said urgently.

“Well that was rude!” MetalEtemon burst from the rubble. “I thought I’d deal with the kids charging through those doors, not some wannabe hero Digimon. Wait… where are the others?” MetalEtemon had taken note of only Matt, Sora, and Tk being present.

“None of your business!” Sora snapped, her eyes burning with rage.

“… That’s new.” MetalEtemon commented, noticing the kids eyes were glowing, or in Tk’s case, gone. “Eh, don’t matter, I get to kill you fucking brats for what you did to me all those years ago. Now… Dark Spirits Deluxe!” Negative energy began to rain down in around everyone.

Matt raised his hands in the air and had them expand into a solid metal wall to cover everyone from the dark attack.

“Biyomon!” Sora shouted.

“Biyomon digivolve to… Birdramon!”

“Let’s do this, Patamon!”

“Right! Patamon digivolve to… Angemon!”

Matt lowered his hands when the attack ceased, “You’re up Gabumon!”

“Gabumon warp-digivolve to… MetalGarurumon!”

“Howling Wolf Claw/ Meteor Wing/ Hand of Faith, Hah/ Pit Bomb/ Lightning Knife/ Aerial Attack/ Nose Blaster/” The Digimon shouted, their attacks meeting MetalEtemon’s ‘Dark Sonic Boom’. The result caused an explosion, where Tk solidified the air around the group to protect everyone as MetalEtemon’s place was destroyed.

When the air cleared and there was no longer any falling debris, Tk released his control.

Everyone turned to see a pile of rubber explode and MetalEtemon walking towards them, glowing an eerie purple, “YOU DAMN BRATS! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR DESTROYING MY PLACE! ELECTRIC WAVE OF DARKNESS!”

“Metal Thunder!” Matt clapped his metallic hands together and stalled the electrified darkness from reaching them.

“THAT’S NOT GOING TO CUT IT!” MetalEtemon shouted and began to release his strongest attack in every direction. Buildings blew and shrapnel went flying in random directions.

“MOVE! MACHINEDRAMON’S GOING TO LEVEL THE CITY!” Harry’s voice roared from their digivices.

Matt brought his up and shouted quickly as the group fled from the city. “RUN! METALETEMON HAS GONE BERSERK!”  
-  
Harry, Izzy, and Mimi’s group.

As the final group headed further into the city with Frigimon, Knightmon, Grizzlymon, Gryphonmon, Ninjamon, Mistymon, and Turuiemon. Izzy had his hand on his laptop, his eyes two constant balls of lightning as he surfed through Machinedramon’s network to figure out where the Dark Master was hiding.

“Hey Harry?” Mimi said.

“Yes, Mimi?” Harry responded.

“I was wondering. Why do you give your elemental attacks names?” Mimi asked.

"Yes, I was curious about that myself. We Digimon do it, so I found it quite unusual for you to do so. The spells I can understand." Mistymon said, pointing out that he had started to read the books that Harry gave him. It would be sometime before Mistymon attempted to see if he was capable of casting the spells that the witches and wizards know. For now, he was content with learning their history.

Harry chuckled slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, I was six years old and bored for starters. But I also did it to make sure I could tell which element I was using as an attack. Old Mad-Eye said I was giving it away every time I shouted and suggested I whisper my attacks instead. But even he understood why I did it. Nine different elements was difficult to control.”

“Interesting. I had a different hypothesis on why you did that.” Izzy said, still trying to find Machinedramon.

“Well, why did you call one of your moves, Mother’s Charm?” Mimi asked.

“That was one of Mad-Eye’s suggestion. Every flower has a scent to it. Ranging from pleasant to foul. He suggested I mix a number of flowers together and direct a combination scent that puts people in a dream-like state. I directed the attack by blowing it out of my mouth instead of having it flow from my hands.” Harry responded.

“Why?” Havoc asked.

“First time I did it, surprised Mad-Eye for a few seconds. He still retaliated when he saw the pink-red colour heading towards him, but those few seconds were worth it.” Harry answered.

“Do they still have to call their own attacks out?” Palmon asked, gesturing to Izzy and Mimi.

Harry shook his head, “No. With only one element, it’s easier to control. I’ll still do it for a bit longer because I’ve done it for so long, it has become pure habit for me. But you guys don’t need to.”

“What about that Elemental Chaos one?” Tentomon asked.

Harry thought for a few seconds, “Yes, I suppose you’ll have to call that attack out. After all, as long as you have control, it’s not like anyone can try to deal with the chaotic side of the element.”

“Do the chaotic forms take on a humanoid shape, Harry?” Izzy asked, his head tilted in Harry's direction slightly.

“Actually, the forms are supposed to come out completely different. Only reason mine came out with a humanoid shape is because I had more than one element. I don’t know what shape it will take now, but I do know it’ll match the chaotic side of Ice.” Harry responded.

“Fascinating… Ugh, Machinedramon is making this difficult.” Izzy complained.

“What is wrong?” Frigimon asked.

“I’m having to use most of my attention to redirect Machinedramon from finding us. What little attention I have, I’m able to converse with you. His connection to the network is stronger than I thought and I don’t know if I’ll be able to find him so we can surprise him.” Izzy responded.

Harry stopped, “That’s unfortunate.”

“How are we going to find him?” Mimi asked.

Harry sighed, “I can only suggest we keep looking. We shouldn’t have any problem finding him, given how big he is.”

“But Machinedramon has created his city the way he wants it. Whenever we had spies scout out the area, some of the buildings were hollow inside.” Ninjamon pointed out.

“That is unfortunate.” Havoc said, “Do you have any way to track him, Harry?”

Harry shook his head, “Unless I had something of his to point me to him. Otherwise, no. Even a simple Point-Me spell won’t work, because Digimon are different than humans.”

“Alright, we’ll have to carefully check each building.” Grizzlymon said. “With Izzy preventing Machinedramon from finding us, we should narrow down where he is at.”

The group nodded and slowly checked each building that was large enough to house the massive Digimon. While Izzy continued to redirect Machinedramon’s sight elsewhere and try to find where he was hiding.

Several minutes had the group heading closer to another set of large buildings when one on the right exploded with flying debris. The group turned to see Machinedramon staring down at them all. “I don’t know how you manage to invade my network and prevent me from finding you, but your little trick has run out!” Machinedramon said. “Giga Cannon!”

“Move!” Harry shouted and everyone scattered in random directions. Harry and Havoc quickly dove behind a large piece of rubble and crouched down.

“What do we do, Harry?” Havoc asked. “We’ve lost the element of surprise.”

“We never had it in the first place.” Harry answered. “Having to search from building to building would have given us away regardless. We need to improvise.”

“How?” Havoc asked.

“Subzero Ice Punch!” Harry and Havoc looked over to see Frigimon punching the ground and freezing the area around Machinedramon.

“Solo Roar!” Gryphonmon cried, then releasing a high frequency wave that made Machinedramon twitch uncontrollably.

“Iga School Knife Throw!” Ninjamon shouted throwing two gigantic shuriken and scratching Machinedramon’s chest.

"Core Dart!" Mistymon shouted, releasing a torrent of flames from his drawn sword.

“Like that.” Harry said, “Come on!”

Havoc nodded and quickly followed Harry to battle.

“Tentomon digivolve to… Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon digivolve to… MegaKabuterimon!”

“Palmon digivolve to… Togemon! Togemon digivolve to… Lillymon!”

Izzy and Mimi both appeared from where they were hiding, in full elemental form as Harry was and joined their partners.

“Flower Cannon!” Lillymon shouted. Mimi joined by wrapping her vine-like hair on Lillymon’s cannon and allowing a flow of green and rich red to power Lillymon’s cannon. A large deep yellow tinted with red shot out and struck Machinedramon on the chest, forcing him back slightly.

“Horn Buster!” MegaKabuterimon shouted as Izzy yelled and added his own lightning to MegaKabuterimon’s attack. The combined attack struck Machinedramon’s cannon and forced it away from their direction.

“Terra Force!” Havoc shouted and launched his own long-ranged attack. Ice formed around Harry into deadly icicles and were banished to the metal Digimon. Harry’s attack struck first and dented where Ninjamon’s, and Gryphonmon’s attack landed. Havoc’s attack landed next and showed a large crack in the armour from the combined assault.

“We’re doing it!” Mimi exclaimed.

“That’s what you think, digi-brats!” Machinedramon snarled. “Catastrophe Day!” And power quickly started to build.

“That’s Machinedramon’s most powerful attack! He detonates himself and everything within 20 miles!” Izzy shouted.

Harry paled and brought out his digivice as he climbed onto Havoc’s back, “MOVE! MACHINEDRAMON IS GOING TO LEVEL THE CITY!”

“RUN! METALETEMON HAS GONE BERSERK!” Matt’s voice came through next. Harry saw in the distance as Havoc flew through the air a series of explosions from where Matt’s group headed off to.

“Hurry Havoc!” Harry said urgently.

“I know Harry! Hold on tight!” Havoc answered and sped up. Harry looked behind him and saw all the other Digimon, along with Izzy and Mimi had climbed onto MegaKabuterimon’s back, with Lillymon following.

A howl to his right showed Matt with… Ogremon! riding on MetalGarurumon’s back. Garudamon was carrying their allied Digimon, along with several others that MetalEtemon must have imprisoned.

“Harry! We’re out of the city!” Tai’s voice came out of his digivice.

Harry grabbed it and brought it close, “Keep going! We don’t know how far Machinedramon’s attack will…!”

KABOOOOOM

Harry’s head whipped behind him as he saw a cloud of dust and smoke rise in the air and a shockwave of debris enveloped in fire heading in all directions. Harry quickly positioned himself to face the incoming destruction, while tightening his legs around Havoc’s hips to stay in place.

Harry raised his hands into the air as his eyes became ice, “ICE FORTRESS!” Harry shouted. One of his most unique and powerful moves that he created when he was seven years old. Scared the shit out of Mad-Eye when something huge and heavy appeared between him and Harry as he was teaching Harry how to duel.

As it is, a solid fortress made out of ice formed in the air and landed in front of the group. The fortress stood at 65 feet in height and spread about as far as Hogwarts was from the first tower to the Quidditch field. Harry held his concentration as the shockwave reached his fortress and collided with the solid ice building.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw MetalEtemon shouting in pain, until he burst into data particles. Good, one less evil Digimon to go. Harry shifted his full focus back to his fortress, as it shattered and Harry redirected the large shards back in Machinedramon’s direction. Most would melt under the intense heat. But some would make it and with Harry’s connection to his summoned ice, he would know if Machinedramon survived his own suicide move or not.


	26. Caught!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Digimon.
> 
> I figured some of you would find it rather predictable that all the Digidestined were witches and wizards, so I added a part of this chapter to... appease you.

Everyone met up about 15 miles away from Machinedramon’s city, their partners gasping for breath as they stopped.

“Is everyone alright?” Harry asked.

“We’re good.” Matt said as he and Ogremon got off MetalGarurumon’s back.

“All good here, Harry.” Izzy said next.

“We- we lost a few.” Tai said last.

Harry turned to Tai’s group and saw that Asurimon and Monzaemon were missing. He also could have sworn there were more than forty-three Numemon. Joe explained their encounter with WaruMonzaemon and what he was doing to the Numemon under the city. Everyone bowed their heads down in silent respect for their fallen companions.

A moment later Harry looked up and turned to Matt, “I saw MetalEtemon, he was caught in Machinedramon’s explosion. He was destroyed during the attack.”

“Good.” Matt said, “He’s finally dealt with.”

“What do we do now, Harry?” Kari asked.

Harry sighed, “We have to head back into the city.”

“What! Why?” Mimi asked.

“Machinedramon hasn’t been defeated yet.” Izzy answered, “His territory on Spiral Mountain hasn’t fallen off and returned to its former glory. He’s still in there… somewhere.”

“Izzy’s right.” Harry said, “Because of his attack, he’s weak. We need to finish him now, before he has a chance to recover.” Harry paused when he saw how Tai, Joe and Kari were holding up and sighed softly. “Alright. Tai, Joe, Kari, and Mimi will return to base.”

Mimi looked at Harry shocked, “What? Why?” she asked again.

Harry turned to her, “We lost two great companions and several smaller ones. Tai, Joe, and Kari witnessed all that. They’re no longer in the spirit to fight. Also, with the destruction of Machinedramon’s city, there’s no place for plant life to grow. With you leading the way back to base, you’ll be more in-tune with your element and help get the injured to safety.”

Mimi looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded. “Also, keep an eye on Ogremon. He may have been held captive, but I don’t trust him.” Mimi nodded again.

“I heard that.” Ogremon stated, pouting slightly.

“I know,” Harry said, “I said it out loud on purpose, so you would know we’re keeping an eye on you.” Harry glared at Ogremon, who flinched and looked away. Harry turned to Joe, “Head on back to base and help the injured. Then get some rest yourself. We’ll be back as soon as we can.”

“But Harry! That could be dangerous! What if Piedmon shows up?” Joe asked, looking nervous.

“He won’t.” Leomon said, “He’s too proud to come down from his home to help out Machinedramon. He’ll stay where he is.”

“But…” Joe started.

“Joe.” Joe looked at his partner, “Let’s trust them, ok? Harry plans well and he has his magic.” Gomamon said.

Joe sighed and nodded. Gathering a few of the injured Numemon’s and followed Mimi back to base. Tai, Kari, Gotsumon and Gatomon following. Along with Crowmon, Wingdramon, Meramon, Centarumon, and Gryphonmon.

The rest turned back and strode back to the destroyed city to end Machinedramon’s reign for good.  
-  
They approached the remains of the city. After looking about carefully and checking what buildings were still standing, they slowly made their way over to the last place Machinedramon was at. Getting there, they saw he was nowhere to be found.

“He’s not here.” Tentomon said.

“Indeed, but where could he have gone?” Izzy asked.

“Hard to say. Even after using his strongest move, he should be weakened enough. He can’t have gotten far.” Harry answered, “Havoc, can you head up and see if there are any tracks that may lead us to him?”

“Sure, Harry.” Havoc said, then leaping into the air and looking around.

“What do we do when we find him?” Biyomon asked.

“He should be weak enough for our partners to finish off, right?” Tk asked.

“Maybe, maybe not.” Matt said. “He may be weak, but he won’t be defenseless. We don’t know much about him, so we can’t assume.”

Harry smirked, “I see my dear old Master’s words are striking home within you.”

“Kinda hard to ignore when I saw how many times he hexed you.” Matt responded. “Still, what he taught you is too wise to ignore.”

Harry shook his head slightly, “That it is. Never underestimate your enemy.”

“And yet all of our enemies have been underestimating you.” Sora pointed out. “Do you think that’ll happen in the Magical World?”

“Possibly. Given how blood status matters to some, most Pure-Bloods will believe themselves superior and expect things to go their way. Because their bloodline is pure, they believe their magic is stronger, more resilient, and easy to command. However, that is not the case. You need to train and work with your magic to get it to react the way you want it to. Yes having a wand does help you focus your magic more. But using yourself as the focus makes it even more of a challenge.” Harry answered.

“But, you have Merlin’s staff. Doesn’t that help you a lot?” Gabumon asked.

“It does,” Harry admitted, “But I was working without the staff before I came to Japan.”

“Can you teach us, Harry?” Izzy asked.

“I can. But it’ll be difficult. All of you are already beginning to start the basic grasp of magic with Occlumency. It not only helps you control your emotions, but your magic as well.”

“How long will it take?” Tk asked.

Harry shrugged, “It varies, really. For some of you, it can take a few weeks. For others, it can take months. All depends on how in-tune you can get with your magic.”

Harry looked up as Havoc came back down, “Any sign of him?”

Havoc shook his head, “No. There’s not even a trail on the ground for me to follow.”

“Did he go underground?” Izzy asked.

“Not likely.” Andromon responded, “The Sewers were not very large for him to fit. He must have fled quickly before the dust had settled to cover his tracks.”

“Even if that were true, Havoc would still have been able to see some other tracks in the distance.” Harry said.

“What do we do now?” Tk asked.

Harry sighed, “Unless we know where to look, we could try to finish him off. But…”

“Giga Cannon!”

Everyone quickly scattered in all directions as the attack came from the ground they were standing on. Harry heard a few Digimon yell out and took a quick peak to see Andromon, Leomon, and Frigimon had been hit. They would survive, but they were hurt.

Machinedramon burst through the ground, covered in dents and scratches, along with one of his gauntlets missing, but he was still alive. “You Digidestined will not be making it out alive. You are even more foolish to have separated.”

“You do not have much fight in you left. Your Catastrophe Day has weakened you.” Knightmon stated.

“That may be. But I still have enough strength to wipe you out.” Machinedramon roared, “Dragon Fire!” Machinedramon launched his other clawed hand head straight for Harry.

Havoc roared and quickly moved to protect his partner, not wanting Harry to be injured so badly again. Harry threw his hands in front of him. “Scutum Matallum!” Harry shouted. A solid shield made out of pure metal formed in front of Harry, just as Machinedramon’s claws struck.

A loud snap was heard and everyone watched in shock as two of Machinedramon’s claws snapped of. Machinedramon was roaring in pain. “What was that!?!”

“A shield made of pure metal. Incredibly advanced and only lasts for a few seconds, but it summons the strongest metal the witch or wizard can handle to defend themselves.” Harry answered.

“And how strong are you Harry?” Sora asked.

“Strong enough to conjure the strongest metal in the Wizarding World. Granted it only lasts about two seconds. But as long as the timing is right, I can pull it off.” Harry said, “And the metal is Dagon.”

“What’s Dagon?” Tk asked.

“Not important right now!” Havoc said, “Terra Force!” Havoc launched his attack and struck Machinedramon’s cannons, making the dents more prominent.

“I will destroy all of you!” Machinedramon screamed.

“Destroy his cannons first!” Harry ordered.

“Iga School Knife Throw!”  
“Solo Roar!”  
“Aerial Attack!”  
“Fire Feather!”  
“Super Thunder Strike!”  
“Nose Blaster!”  
“Pit Bomb!”

Their allied Digimon shouted, minus Leomon, Andromon, and Frigimon. The combined attacks caused Machinedramon to scream in pain as one of the cannons attached to his back exploded, while the other sparked dangerously. Harry and the others quickly adopted their elemental forms and launched their own attacks to finish off the other cannon.

“Biyomon/ Patamon/ Gabumon/ Tentomon!” The kids shouted.

“Biyomon digivolve to… Birdramon! Birdramon digivolve to… Garudamon!”  
“Patamon digivolve to… Angemon!”  
“Gabumon warp digivolve to… MetalGarurumon!”  
“Tentomon digivolve to… Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon digivolve to… MegaKabuterimon.”

“Winged Blade/ Hand of Faith, Hah/ Howling Wolf Claw/ Horn Buster!” The one champion, two Ultimate and one Mega attacks landing and throwing Machinedramon back. 

Machinedramon landed heavily on the ground and Harry quickly got to work spraying the evil cyborg Digimon down and keeping him frozen to the ground. Matt helping as well to prevent Machinedramon from breaking the ice so easily, though Matt was struggling a bit.

“Hurry Havoc!” Harry shouted.

Havoc nodded and quickly flew into the air, taking note of where Machinedramon was sparking the most and attacked that area. “Mega Claw!” Havoc shouted as he plunged his deadly Dramon attack into Machinedramon’s center point of his chest.

Machinedramon screamed as he burst into particles.  
…  
The territory that marked Machinedramon’s land began to shake and everyone quickly got on the flying Digimon and retreated to base as another part of land from Spiral Mountain began to disappear and reappear to remake Server Continent.  
-  
Piedmon looked up as he felt a third shake to indicate Machinedramon’s fallen.

“Well, well, well. Seems you Digidestined are proving to be quite the handful. Even better than the original Digidestined.” Piedmon chuckled, “Oh, you all are going to make such a wonderful collection… as for you little Harry, you are going to lead me back to your world and hidden society. Those two will Suffer for what they did to me!” Piedmon snarled and closed his eyes again, waiting for the children to come into his fortress.  
-  
The small group made it into the base where several Digimon gathered Leomon, Andromon, and Frigimon and carried them to the med-bay.

“You’re ok!” Mimi screamed and grabbed Sora in a fierce hug. “I was so worried about you! Machinedramon’s territory finally fell, but you guys took so long to come back! We didn’t know if Piedmon had gotten you or not.”

Harry turned to Gennai, “How are Tai and the others doing?”

Gennai sighed, “They’re doing fine. But with the loss of two Digimon, they will need some rest to recover.”

“Is there someplace that we can honour our fallen?” Havoc asked.

Gennai nodded his head, “There is. We’ve been using it for any other Digimon that have fallen by the hands of the Dark Masters.”

Harry nodded and turned to the group, “Let’s rest for today. We’ll honour our fallen tomorrow.”

No one argued with Harry and went to their room to get some rest. They found Tai and Kari together, clutching each other tightly. Kari had tears in her eyes as she slept. Joe was in his own bed with Gomamon laying on his chest. The rest climbed into their own beds and quickly fell asleep.  
-  
The next day showed everyone outside in front of a small stone tablet with the carved names of the Digimon that had fallen. Mimi was crying and placing several wooden crosses in front and using her element to make the crosses bloom several flowers. Tai placed his hand on the tablet and made the names of the newly fallen Digimon appear.

Joe spoke about Asurimon giving her life so Tai could be spared and Monzaemon holding WaruMonzaemon back from digivolving. Matt and Tai were holding Tk and Kari respectively as the two younger kids cried. Sora sent a few fireballs in the air, in shape of their comrades. Izzy spoke softly with Gennai. And Harry and Havoc watched the proceedings with tears in their eyes.  
-  
“Piedmon is the last.” Tai stated.

“He is.” Harry responded. “After that, we’ll need to help fix up the Digital World.”

“You kids have done so much for us, the gesture is not necessary.” Gennai said.

“Oh it is, old man.” Harry snarked.

Gennai turned to Harry and raised an eyebrow, “Is there something wrong Harry?”

“Yeah, there is.” Harry said, looking at Gennai darkly and then glancing at his own reflection.

“Are you alright, partner?” Havoc asked, looking at Harry with worry.

“Occlumency is a unique bit of magic.” Harry started, everyone was staring at him in confusion, “When I first arrived in the Digital World, I practiced my magic within my mind to avoid any sort of damage from happening and avoid any suspicions from being raised with my friends. But do you know what else Occlumency allows us to do?” Harry turned to Gennai, who looked as confused as ever. “It allows to me delve within my subconscious and lets me be more aware of what happens within my mind.”

Gennai’s eyebrows rose and his skin became a shade lighter.

“Glad to see you catching on. Imagine my surprise that sometime after I passed out after giving my elemental abilities to my friends, my body responds on its own, sending out a wave of magic and makes everyone stay asleep. And then my body converses with you about plans changing.” Harry said.

“You are still tired, Harry…” Gennai started.

“I caught their names.” Harry interrupted. “I don’t know what you said, but I heard what they said. A Guardian to the Digital World. Two others that were like me that have lived for a long time. And my world beginning to discover things that they shouldn’t.”

“Harry…”

“Be quiet!” Harry snapped, surprising everyone in the room. “I don’t like my life being used the way it was! And I don’t like how someone thought they could use me for their own gain!”

“Th-They didn’t!” Gennai said.

“They did. Just in a different way. Come on out: Azulongmon, Ebonwumon, Zhuqiaomon, Baihumon, and Huanglongmon!” Harry said, while looking at his reflection again.

“Harry, what are you…” Izzy trailed off as Harry’s chest shined brightly and five colored lights shot out and took shape about everyone. A chained serpent with a blue thread connected to Harry’s chest was the first to appear. A green two-headed turtle with a giant tree on its shell and a green thread, also connected to Harry’s chest appeared. A red fiery phoenix with a red thread appeared. A purple striped white tiger with several orbs constantly orbiting around its body, along with a white thread connected to Harry’s chest appeared. And a golden dragon with bright red eyes and several red orbs aligned on the spine, with two sets of three spikes on each side of the dragon. Also, a golden thread appearing and also connecting to Harry’s chest. Each thread was showing to be connected to Harry’s heart.

“I did tell you he would figure it out.” Ebonwumon chastised his companions, “We do not understand much about magic.”

“And how were we supposed to know that Occlumency could do that!” Zhuqiaomon snapped out. “Even our previous two Guardians didn’t provide us with that much information!”

“All this bickering is pointless right now.” Huanglongmon said and turned to Harry, “What do you wish to know child?”

“First, how did you get me interested in Japanese magic?” Harry asked, his arms crossed on his chest, while his friends stared in shock at the five new Digimon attached to their magical friend’s chest.

“A small nudge to pique your interest was all it took.” Ebonwumon responded.

“And my friends? Are they really witches and wizards?” Harry asked next.

“What are you saying, Harry?” Izzy asked, “Are we really not?”

Harry turned to Izzy, “When I shared my elemental abilities with you, I felt an unusual shift when it happened. It didn’t happen with you, Tk, and Kari. But it did with everyone else.”

Azulongmon sighed, “You really are smarter than you appear. In part you are correct. Izzy, Tk, and Kari were the only ones meant to be a witch and wizards. Your friend’s exposure to the Digimon battle back when they were younger allowed them to gain a bit of magic themselves. Our previous Guardians always exuded magic. So, there were always some trace amounts throughout our world. With your friends’ presence near the battle, they absorbed that bit of magic and they became squibs as a result.”

“What are squibs?” Mimi asked.

“Someone who was born with enough magic to see what’s hidden. But not enough magic to actually cast spells.” Havoc answered.

“Yes, but squibs are usually born from a magical family. Two non-magical parents cannot produce a squib.” Harry said.

“So, our bodies absorbed this leftover magic from your previous Guardians and that magic was transferred into us?” Joe theorized.

“Yes,” Zhuqiaomon answered, “But with our connection with our Guardians as strong as it was, we were able to understand their magical core. And when you shared your elemental ability with them the first time, we… manipulated their squib core into a natural magical core.”

Harry looked at the Digital Sovereign in shock and anger, “Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? Wizards and witches have tried for years and have had no successful results. Most of the time the squibs died. You could have killed my friends!”

Tai and the others paled at what they heard.

“We are aware of that.” Baihumon said, “But, if it wasn’t for the guidance of our previous Guardians about the magical core when they were 250 years old, we wouldn’t have done it.”

“250 YEARS OLD!?!” Mimi screeched.

“Who could possibly be that old?” Kari asked.

“We promised we wouldn’t…” Ebonwumon started.

“I already know who you’re talking about. Their famous in the magical world for being over 600 years old.” Harry said, ignoring his friends gaping mouths. “Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel. There’s no one else that has surpassed 250 years.”

“… Nicolas is going to be very disappointed that someone figured him out so quickly.” Azulongmon muttered.

“Well you weren’t exactly subtle.” Harry stated.

“You don’t have any respect for your elders, do you child?” Ebonwumon asked.

“Hard to have respect towards you given what you did. Granted, I wouldn’t want any of it to be changed now. I’m quite happy with how things are going.” Harry responded, while smiling at his partner and friends.

Izzy and the rest smiled back, while Havoc kneeled down and hugged his partner.

“Then you have no objections for what we did that night?” Huanglongmon asked.

Harry stared at them incredulously, “Objections? For saving my life! Are you kidding me? I’m grateful for what you did. Not only did you save me, but you stopped a mad man from continuing his evil reign. So, you guys are the saviours of the Magical world. Not me and not Charles.”

“Actually, while we did save your life, child… we did use your magic to have the strength we needed to venture out of your body and use our power in your world.” Azulongmon responded, “So, since it was still your magic, you are the True Boy-Who-Lived.”

Harry stared at them for a moment, then shrugged, “Not like that matters at this point. No one’s going to believe me… But Voldemort, he’s still alive?”

Zhuqiaomon nodded, “Yes. We are not sure how, but he is. When we stopped him that night, his soul fled… or, a part of it did. It is hard to describe, but we think he was not whole. As his soul felt… fractured and torn.”

Harry’s eyes widened, “What!?!”

“Harry, do you know what this Voldemort did?” Sora asked, slightly scared.

“I don’t know exactly what he did. But I have a guess. He must have done Black Magic, if not the more dangerous; Soul Magic.” Harry responded.

Everyone in the room shuddered at Harry’s answer.

“How bad is Soul Magic?” Izzy asked.

“Depends on which one you mess with. There’s the standard Soul Magic that actually has some truly remarkable capabilities, as long as you pull them off. And then there’s Dark Soul Magic; which involves mutilating your own soul…” Harry trailed off, shuddering and refused to finish. No one could blame him.

“You didn’t study any of that stuff, did you?” Tk asked, nervously.

Harry shook his head, “No, I only know about its history from the Family Library. I have never seen any spells or rituals involving such things.”

The rest of the Digidestined let out a sigh of relief.

“So, what do we do now?” Tai asked.

Harry turned to face the Sovereign again, “I will want to continue to talk to you lot later.”

“We understand, child. We will be waiting.” Ebonwumon responded and the five Sovereign became small orbs and vanished into Harry’s chest.

Harry turned back to his friends, “We’ll train a bit more. Make sure Leomon, Andromon, and Frigimon are healed and ready to go. They don’t want to miss out on helping us.”

“But can’t you create some potions…” Mimi trailed off when she saw Harry shake his head.

“The magical world has no knowledge of bullets or those types of wounds. So, no such potion exists to heal them. Most of our potions to heal involve a magical injury of some sort. If it’s non-magical. The potions will have no effect.” Harry responded.

“That’s unfortunate.” Izzy said and turned to Gennai, “How long will it be when their healed and ready to go?”

Gennai rubbed his chin, “Hard to say, but if I were to guess… Maybe a week?”

Harry nodded, “Then we use that time to train.”

“Won’t Piedmon grow bored and come after us?” Matt asked.

Harry shook his head, “Doubtful. Piedmon was patient enough to wait and train his own powers for his own gain. He waited until we left the Digital World so he could strike. It’s likely that his base is designed entirely in his favour. We’ll need to be cautious when we face him.”

“So, what are you going to train us on?” Joe asked.

“I was thinking about studying some more on Transfiguration. And you lot still need to practice your own Elemental Abilities and Occlumency shields.” Harry answered.

“Is that really necessary?” Tai asked.

Harry turned to the boy, “Elemental training: Earthquake Evaluation.”

It took Tai a few seconds, before his eyes widened and he paled and shook in fear. What Harry was referring to was when Mad-Eye used an Earthquake spell on a small island and Harry had to use his Earth elemental ability to control the island from splitting apart and killing all the land creatures that were living on the island. Harry was out of breath and completely spent after 17 minutes. But he managed to keep the island together. And that was the first test Mad-Eye put him through when they discovered Harry was a Full Elemental with 10 different elements.

Tai nodded vigorously, “O-ok! I’ll keep practicing!”

While none of the others saw what Tai saw, they each witnessed something extreme on Harry’s first control with the element they each possessed. So, it was little wonder that all of them were found practicing their control or sitting in a meditative pose to strengthen their mental barriers.

Havoc was with the other Digimon, training and exercising. While Harry was deep in his Basic Transfiguration book, every now and then trying a spell on various objects, with varying degrees of success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update: 7/15/20  
> For: A Proper Guardian


	27. A Horrible Disappearing Act!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Digimon

Harry walked into the room to find the others sound asleep and cuddling with their partners. Harry turned to his bed and saw Havoc was waiting for him. Harry smiled softly and laid down next to his partner.

“We face Piedmon tomorrow. Are you ready to face him?” Havoc asked.

Harry looked up at Havoc, whose head was above Harry’s. “We’ve prepared for as long as we can. Tai and the others have trained themselves so much, that their mental barriers are allowing them to sort through their minds with more ease. They still call out the elemental move that I came up with, but they’ll get over that.”

Havoc chuckled, “I’m talking about you, Harry. I saw the way Piedmon looked at you when you called out your ‘Elemental Chaos’. It looked like he recognized what you could do and wanted to get a hold of you. Are you ready to face him if he’s truly after you?”

Harry smiled softly, “I’m ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Then we head to your world?”

Harry grinned, “Yes, I believe we’ll be heading to my world. Not only do Izzy and the others have to go to a magical school, but Voldemort isn’t gone. And I have to do what I can to stop him. Voldemort must know that he tried to kill me. He doesn’t know the Sovereign were the ones to actually stop him, but he believes I am the one that did. Therefore, he’ll do all he can to kill me.”

Havoc growled lowly, “Not if I have anything to say about it! You are my partner and I will not lose you. The Sovereign have protected you, so I doubt they’ll let you die that easily. Even Merlin’s staff has chosen you as its next wielder. What can Voldemort do to you? You have the strongest staff in existence, control of ice; that you can also turn into, the Sovereign that have protected you since you were fifteen months old, and me; a fierce Digimon that will do all he can to protect you. I’m even willing to bet that Izzy will attend the magical school you’ll be going to, along with the others.”

“I’m sure you’re right. But they’re going to have to talk to their parents into letting them go. I have no say in that matter.” Harry said.

“Still, when you and Izzy become brothers, you two will follow each other through the most dangerous of things. I’m certain that’s what brothers are meant to do.” Havoc said.

Harry chuckled lightly, “I’m not sure what brothers are supposed to do for each other, but we’ll see how it all turns out.”

“Yeah, you will.” Havoc said softly, then falling asleep, His head landing on the pillow as he wrapped his muscular arms around Harry.

Harry smiled and gently rubbed Havoc’s jaw, getting his partner to let out a soft rumbling purr. Harry pressed his head into Havoc’s chest and fell asleep himself. Feeling the warmth of the Sovereign in his heart and letting him know all would be well for the night.  
-  
The next day had The Digidestined and their partners standing at the entrance of the base. Leomon, Andromon, and Meramon were healed and ready to go. Most of the warrior Digimon would be following the group, while a few others would remain with the refugees and keep a look out for any other fleeing Digimon. Surprisingly, Ogremon was coming with the group to stop Piedmon, as it was, he who captured Ogremon and handed him over to MetalEtemon to be tortured for information on the Digidestined.

Ogremon had little information on the Digidestined as it was and only provided that he saw the green-eyed boy become a brilliant shining light until he was forced from Devimon’s body and away from the battle.

Gennai stood before the entire group, “I wish you luck everyone and I hope you return to us safely.”

Everyone smiled softly at the old man and slowly stepped out of the base to take their trip back up Spiral Mountain and end Piedmon’s reign.  
-  
As the group reached Spiral Mountain, they hit their first problem. Since the first three territories have fallen, there was now a castle on top of a mountain several hundred feet above them with no way to climb or get up there. Having no other choice, MegaKabuterimon, Garudamon, Havoc as MetalGreymon, and others that were large enough had to fly above with what allies they could carry and head back down, making several trips until everyone was ready to go again.

Everyone could see the castle, though it looked more like a fortress, and began to wonder what they could do.

“Doesn’t look like we’ll be able to scout out the area.” Knightmon said, as the group stopped and stared at their last destination.

“How are we going to deal with Piedmon?” Mimi asked.

Harry thought hard, “We can’t charge him, this is his fortress. He knows how he designed it. I have no doubt that he’s placed all sorts of tricks and traps that would catch us by surprise. So, going inside is not an option.”

“Then how are we supposed to draw him out?” Ogremon asked.

“Perhaps some of us can rush inside and draw him out?” Joe suggested.

Now back in his WarGreymon form Havoc shook his head, “Not a good idea. You’d still face his traps and might get captured.”

As everyone continued to throw out suggestions, only to be shot down by others that pointed out the flaw in those plans, Harry was staring up into the sky. Havoc and Izzy were the only ones paying attention to him.

“Harry?” Izzy asked, all conversation ceasing. “Are you thinking of an aerial attack?”

Harry continued to stare at the forming clouds above and slowly shook his head. “No, another idea I might have. Something I haven’t done in quite some time actually.”

“What idea is that?” Havoc asked.

“Another one of my dangerous elemental moves.” Harry responded.

“Wait, is it like Elemental…” Harry quickly covered Tk’s mouth.

“Do not say those two words. Whether you mean to say it or not, you might summon the chaotic parts of the elements. And you are not ready to handle such control.” Harry stated, getting a nod from Tk and removing his hands from the younger boy’s mouth.

“Then what move are you talking about?” Biyomon asked.

“Much like the chaotic part of an element, I created one extreme offensive and defensive move. My ‘ice fortress’ is purely defensive. My offensive move is something that I, uh… copied from a roleplaying game called Dungeons and Dragons. It works, but with more destruction than I thought.” Harry answered, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Did you do the same for the others elements?” Gabumon asked.

Harry nodded to the bi-pedal wolf, “Yes, ‘Mother’s Charm’ is purely a defensive move. The offensive one I created, I called it ‘Mother’s Wrath’.”

“Sounds dangerous.” Mimi asked.

Harry grinned darkly, “You have no idea.” Everyone shuddered.

“Well… what’s this move that you’re going to do? And do we need to get closer?” Tentomon asked.

“No, where we are is good enough. Trust me.” Harry said, getting nervous nods from everyone. Harry pointed his hand to the clouds above Piedmon’s fortress. “Ice Storm!” A shard of ice shot out of Harry’s hand and headed into the clouds above where it quickly disappeared.

“Now what?” Leomon asked.

“Now we wait. Trust me, you don’t want to be anywhere near that area with what’s about to come.” Harry responded.

Nobody questioned Harry and just waited to see what would happen.  
-  
A loud rumbling sound brought everyone to look at the clouds which had taken on an unusual bright baby blue in color. Then the first thing fell, but at the distance it was hard to make out.

“Harry… what does that move do exactly?” Havoc asked.

Harry smirked darkly, which made everyone edge away from him, “Back in our world, you guys know what hail is right?”

Izzy and the others nodded, “Of course, effectively frozen water that … rains… down.” Izzy trailed off as he caught on, “Are you saying that you made it hail… above Piedmon’s fortress?”

Harry chuckled, “Oh no. Hail doesn’t do much damage, unless it’s large to dent cars and break windows. My ‘ice storm’ move makes it rain shards of ice.”

“Uh, how big is the ice?” Kari asked.

“Oh, not very big. Just the size of mmm, I’d say one of Havoc’s claws when he’s in his MetalGreymon form.” Harry responded, with a shrug.

Everyone gaped at Harry and turned back to see more shards of ice begin to fall. Even from the distance they could see the walls fall and the fortress begin to crumble from the blows of the giant shards of ice.  
-  
Piedmon looked up in confusion as the temperature began to drop. He looked around as he saw his breath, wondering why the sudden change. “What is this?” Piedmon asked no one.

A loud booming sound made Piedmon draw a pair of swords and turn towards the door as it was slammed open. LadyDevimon stood at the entrance looking panicked.

“We must leave, Piedmon! Large shards of ice are falling from above and striking your fortress!” LadyDevimon shouts frantically.

Piedmon lowers his swords and stares at her, “You are joking, right? I’ve never heard of such a ridiculous…” Piedmon looks up as a part of his roof collapses and a shard as big as he falls directly above him. Piedmon quickly smashes the ice before it struck him and stared at LadyDevimon in surprise. He didn’t think she was telling the truth.

“Quickly!” LadyDevimon says and rushes back out with Piedmon following.

Piedmon looks around his beloved fortress, as the walls crumbled and his traps be crushed or set off when a giant shard of ice fell on it, in disappointment. ‘Such an unusual occurrence and I will have to rebuild from scratch... Well, they have been silent for a week, they’ll be silent for another day. I still have much to do to them all.’ Piedmon thought.

Piedmon and LadyDevimon rushed out the main gate and stop when they realize the frozen storm was only falling on his fortress. Piedmon looks at the devastation of his fortress and slowly turned around when he hears laughter.  
-  
“Ok, he’ll be coming out soon if he knows what’s good for him.” Harry said, “Let’s end this!”

“Right!” Tai and the others say and point their digivices at their partners.

Instantly their digivices light up and their partners are in their strongest forms.

“Right, as we discussed!” Havoc ordered.

The Digidestined and their partners remain in the center, while their allies surround them. When Piedmon would attack them with his own allies, then all would engage.

Everyone stared as a panicked LadyDevimon came running out with a confused Piedmon, then stop and turn around when they realized the storm remained in place; which is not natural for any storm.

Harry barely saw the look of bewilderment on Piedmon’s face and started cackling.

Slowly, Piedmon turned around to stare at the large group of Digimon that surrounded the Digidestined. Harry saw that Piedmon’s eyes immediately landed on him.

“You did this.” Piedmon stated more than questioned.

“Yep.” Harry responded anyway. “You didn’t really think I was dumb enough to just wander into your own territory, did you?”

LadyDevimon snarled, but remained where she was when Piedmon held up a hand, “Clever child. Very clever… Still, you are foolish to think that I was alone.” Piedmon said then putting his fingers to his mouth and letting out a loud whistle.

Seconds later, hordes of Evilmon dropped from the sky and landed in front of Piedmon, “I’m impressed you gathered such an army. But you should know it is useless!” Piedmon sneered out.

Harry shook his head, “And you like all the other Digimon keep underestimating me. But now, you include my friends as well and that is a costly mistake.”

“We’ll see child. For now, my forces will destroy your friends and you will lead me to your world so I can have my revenge on those that imprisoned me.” Piedmon said.

“You will never get to my home. And trying to get to the ones that imprisoned you… I don’t see that happening. With how long they’ve been alive, there is no doubt they have gained much knowledge.” Harry responded.

“Ah. So, you know who I’m talking about. No matter, the win is in my favour.” Piedmon said, then directed the Evilmon to attack.

The Evilmon charged forward, just as Leomon roared a challenge and charged with their allies.

Harry turned to his friends, “Alright, we now know of LadyDevimon. Kari, you and Gatomon take her. Dark against Light. I also want Tai, Mimi, Tk, and Matt to go with her. The rest of us will deal with Piedmon until you guys join us.”

“Got it, Harry. Let’s go guys!” Tai said, taking charge and leading the group to where LadyDevimon was waiting. Just as Harry and his group turned to face the slowly approaching Piedmon.  
-  
“Don’t go easy on her, Kari. We’re right behind you.” Tai said as he coated his body in Earth.

Kari nodded and soon became a shining person for all to see in the battle. LadyDevimon hissed and crept backwards at her hated source.

“You think you can defeat me with that nightlight brat! I’m going to show you how wrong you are.” LadyDevimon sneered out.

“You won’t touch my partner.” Angewomon snarled out.

“As if you’ll make any difference against me! Black Wing!” LadyDevimon shouts, as her left hand became a long-sharpened spike and she lunged towards Angewomon.

Kari quickly flew up to her partner and encased them both in a shield of light. LadyDevimon screeched in pain as her attack struck the shield and burned her.

“Flower Cannon!” Lillymon shouted at LadyDevimon’s exposed back.

LadyDevimon, though injured, dodged the attack and set her course on the flowery nuisance. “Stun Whip!” LadyDevimon shouts and smiles in glee as Lillymon screams at the electrified attack.

“Lillymon!” Mimi cries out, then turns to LadyDevimon and extends her vine-like hair to attack and wrap around the demonic Digimon. Mimi cried out in surprise as LadyDevimon simply slashed and hacked her thick hair into pieces.

“Howling Wolf Claw!” MetalGarurumon shouts and launched his powerful freezing breath at LadyDevimon.

LadyDevimon looked up in surprise as her wings were frozen and crashed to the ground, flight temporarily taken from her. LadyDevimon looked at the Cybernetic wolf and snarled, “Black Wing!” Lunging out to take MetalGarurumon out.

She stopped when a large metal wall appeared in front of her and backed up at the outline of the boy near the base.

“You’re not getting to him that easily.” Matt snarled.

“Hand of Faith, Hah!” Angemon shouts as Tk released strong winds to prevent any Evilmon from coming to LadyDevimon’s aid.

LadyDevimon cried out as the holy attack struck her stomach.

“Diamond Fist!” PileVolcamon shouted and punched her in the gut, knocking the wind from her lungs.

LadyDevimon gasped out, trying to recover and attack back, only to be rebuffed as PileVolcamon dodged, blocked, and counter-attacked back. “Volcanic Driver!” PileVolcamon’s shoulder collided with LadyDevimon and threw her back.

“Heaven’s Charm!” Angewomon shouts, releasing her powerful attack and weakening LadyDevimon, while also strengthening her allies.

“Howling Wolf Claw/ Hold Rod/ Flower Cannon/ Diamond Fist!” Four attacks combined above and gave Angewomon the attack she needed.

Kari aided in her own way, by allowing pure Light to flow into the portal above Angewomon and let her partner create a shining and powerful arrow in her bow.

“Celestial Arrow!” Angewomon shouted, firing her last attack and striking LadyDevimon’s core. LadyDevimon shouted as she burst into data-particles.

Tk released his control of the winds and turned back, “Oh no! They’re in trouble!” Tk points over to Harry’s group.

The rest turned and saw Tk’s words spoke true. The group quickly ran over to help before it was too late.  
-  
“Trump Sword!” Piedmon shouts.

“Terra Force!” Havoc shouts, destroying Piedmon’s swords before his attack could finish.

Piedmon growled out, “You’ll pay for that!”

“Not as much as you’ll pay for what you’ve done to the Digital World!” Izzy shouts.

“Horn Buster!” MegaKabuterimon shouts, his attack firing into the sky.

“Was that supposed to scare me? You completely missed.” Piedmon stated.

“That’s what you think!” Joe shouted as Zudomon raised his hammer into the sky.

Zudomon gathered MegaKabuterimon’s attack and added his own for an extra kick, “Vulcan’s Hammer!”

The combined electrified attack went right where they wanted it to. Piedmon’s eyes widened in surprise when the attack headed straight for Izzy.

“Strange, I thought you would do that to…” Piedmon trailed off as Izzy absorbed the attack and his body became living electricity. “This is a surprise.” Piedmon turned to Harry, “Is this your doing?”

Harry smirked, “You already know the answer to that. Why ask it?” Harry’s smirk widened as his body was encased in ice. Sora and Joe following as well.

“Well, well, well. This is much more interesting than before. Ending Snipe!” Piedmon shouts, releasing an electrical attack at Havoc and MegaKabuterimon.

Izzy shouts and throws his hands into the air, releasing waves of electrical attacks at the sadistic clown. Piedmon could only stare as his own attack was wiped out.

“Terra Force/ Winged Blade/ Horn Buster/ Vulcan’s Hammer!” The combined attack striking Piedmon and the explosion launching him in the air. Piedmon screaming the whole way.

Harry and the others followed up with their own attacks. Harry and Sora working together into releasing shards of ice and compressed fireballs together. Izzy and Joe also combining by releasing an electrified wave at the Dark Master, where all attacks combined into a large explosion and covered the final Dark Master in a cloud of smoke.

“One more time guys!” Harry shouts to his friends.

“Wait.” Joe said as the smoke clears and shows Piedmon holding a simple white cloth. Turning it to show the front and the back.

“What’s he doing?” Izzy asks.

“I don’t know, but I don’t like it. I can sense some sort of magic on the cloth.” Harry responds.

“Smart child, but that will do little to save you.” Piedmon said, then casually tosses the cloth out.

The group watches in shock as the cloth grows bigger and covers MegaKabuterimon and Zudomon. When the cloth lands in a boxed shape, purple electricity sparkle out and the cloth collapses.

“What have you done to our partners?” Izzy demands as he and Joe run forward to check on them.

“Wait, Izzy, Joe come back!” Harry shouts.

Joe and Izzy turn around to look at Harry, only for the cloth to cover them and collapse after the light show as well.

“Where did they go?” Sora asked, confused.

“Tada! Thank you for coming. You’ve been a great audience!” Piedmon says, tossing the sheets away and revealing nothing underneath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update: 8/7/20  
> For: A Proper Guardian


	28. The Last Dark Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Digimon.

“He made them all disappear!” Garudamon exclaimed.

“Well at least he didn’t saw them in half.” Matt said, as they rejoin the group.

“What did you do to our friends?” Mimi demands.

“I hold the keys to their existence. And I need a place to put them, so I made a couple of key chains.” Piemon responded opening his hand and revealing a small toy version of Joe and Izzy. Piedmon opened his other hand and revealed Zudomon and MegaKabuterimon as well. “I think I’ll hang these two on my back pack.”

“What kind of sicko turns people into keychains?!?” Sora asks, horrified.

“I’m not a sicko, I’m a collector.” Piedmon replies, “And these new items have such sentimental value to me.” Piedmon ends with cackling madly.

As the fighting with the Evilmon begin to die down, the rest of their forces begin to join up. Harry holds up a hand and points out to what Piedmon is holding, which stalls all the other Digimon from attacking.

“I did not know Piedmon held such power.” Piximon says as he stares at two of the Digidestined and their partners.

“Now who wants to be next?” Piedmon asks.

“You children need to get out of here.” Leomon states as Piedmon drew his swords and began charging.

“We can’t leave you!” Harry states.

“This is a power that we have never known about. You need to get out of here and ask Gennai for help.” Grizzlymon states.

“Don’t worry. We’ll hold him off!” Andromon says and turns around.

“Harry?” Tai asks.

Harry grunts and turns around and runs, the others are quick to follow. “They’re right. We never expected this from Piedmon. We have to get to Gennai and hope he has a way to counteract this.”

The rest nod and continue to run as Leomon, Ogremon, Piximon, Mistymon, and all the others engage Piedmon. None of the group noticing Piedmon casually throwing out more white cloths.

The group run into a cave, Garudamon forcing herself to de-digivolve in order to continue with the group, and stop at the edge of a cliff.

“What kind of place is this?” Biyomon asks.

“It looks like a giant circus tent.” Sora responds.

“I don’t like the looks of this.” Matt states.

“Neither do I. But look.” Harry points across and above them, “There’s another exit on the other side.”

“How are we supposed to get across?” Tai asks. “Havoc is the only one strong enough to stay in his current form and take us over one at a time.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do.” Harry responds.

“Wait, what about those hanging from the ceiling?” Kari points out at the two swings hanging from the stony roof.

“Good job, Kari. Now more can go.” Tai says.

Havoc grabs Harry and flies across.

“Don’t you want to take your friends along?” Piedmon asks, revealing all of the Digimon now gathered as keychains.

“Andromon!” Matt shouts.

“And the others!” Tai says.

“Go, guys!” Matt and Tai shoving their siblings to safety.

“NO!” Kari and Tk cry out as Matt and Tai are covered in the cloth and disappear.

Piedmon laughs darkly, “Two more to add to my collection. Now you see them, now you don’t! They’re dropping like flies.”

“Diamond Fist/ Howling Wolf Claw!” PileVolcamon and MetalGarurumon shout as they appeared from behind the large curtain and behind Piedmon’s line of sight.

Piedmon jumped into the air, narrowly avoiding their attacks, “Naughty, naughty. Very rude to attack your betters.”

“Guys, go! Get out of here!” PileVolcamon shouts.

“We’ll distract him, GO!” MetalGarurumon hollers.

“Come on!” Harry shouts as the group turns and continues to run.

The group runs into the next room and Harry and Havoc quickly wrench some floor boards up and gesture for everyone to get under. Without hesitating the others do as they’re told and Harry and Havoc follow last, settling the boards back into place.

“No one make a sound.” Havoc whispers.

“Ah, so you want to play hide and go seek?” Piedmon says, walking into the room. “Ok! I love a good game. Let’s see, if I were a little pest, where would I hide, hmm? Maybe you’re in this room, over here.” Piedmon’s voice echoing away from where they were crouched down.

“I think we’re out of danger for now.” Sora says before Harry could cover her mouth. Sora and Kari yell and move as a sword plunges through the wooden floor.

“Peek a boo!” Piedmon says as more swords pierce where they were. Everyone scrambling out of the way and shouting in fear.

“Run for it!” Sora shouts, holding Kari.

“Gatomon digivolve to… Angewomon!” Angewomon shouts, “Celestial Arrow!” Firing her holy attack and knocking Piedmon’s blade out of his hands and making the evil Digimon snarl at her.

“Biyomon digivolve to… Birdramon! Birdramon digivolve to… Garudamon!”

“Run Kari!” Angewomon shouts.

“Hurry Sora!” Garudamon shouts next.

“It’s Angewomon and Garudamon!” Kari says happily.

“Winged Blade!” Searing heat heading up then diving back down to where Piedmon stood.

“Guys!” Harry shouts farther down a hallway. The rest nod and quickly follow Harry.

Garudamon shouts as a cloth covers and Angewomon grunts as swords pierce her wings and pin her to the wall. A cloth covers her a second later. Sora and Kari shout in fear at the sight.

“Tk, come here!” Sora says.

“What is it?” Tk asks, heading over.

“I want you to take Kari and get out of here.”

“But what about you?” Tk asks.

“Don’t worry about me. You and Harry are the only ones that can protect Kari. You have to do what you can and get her out of here.” Sora responds.

“But…” 

“Tk.” Harry says gently, “We have to go. Kari is the carrier of Light. And you are the carrier of Hope. You two are the keys to this. We have to leave and get to Gennai.”

“But what about Sora. She’ll be captured.” Tk says.

“I’ll buy you guys some time. As much as I can.” Sora responds.

“We have to move!” Havoc says.

Harry looked at Sora and nodded. Sora nodded back, her eyes burning with rage and fear. Havoc lead the rest down another passage as Sora turned around.

“Five more keychains and I’ll have the whole set!” Piedmon boasts.

“Not if I can help it!” Havoc says, lunging forward and snatching Matt’s keychain.

Piedmon laughs as he tosses a cloth on Havoc and Havoc throws Matt to Sora, who catches it.

“Tk catch!” Sora shouts, throwing Matt before she too was covered by a cloth. Tk turns and grabs Matt before continuing to run.

“Sora, Havoc!” Harry shouted turning to see his partner disappear under the cloth.

“Harry, please don’t leave us!” Kari begged, grabbing Harry’s arm.

Harry wiped his tears and nodded, turning around as Tk and Kari tried to force a heavy metal door open.

“Tk, Kari, stand back!” Harry ordered.

Tk and Kari did so, not questioning him.

Harry pointed his hand towards the door. “Ventus!” Harry shouts, a large gale force slamming into the doors and wrenching it open. The three kids and Patamon run through. Harry waves his hand again, slamming the door closed and placing the strongest locking charm he knew on it.

“We just ran out of room.” Patamon says as he turns around.

“This isn’t the escape plan I had in mind.” Tk said, looking over the balcony to the ground far below.

“We have to move.” Harry states as he spotted an out of place basket. Shrugging off yet another oddity, he opened the lid to reveal a rope, which activated and extended on its own above and away from where they were. “You guys need to climb that rope and get out of here.”

“Wait, what are you going to do?” Kari asks.

Harry doesn’t answer. Instead he turns around and raises his hand, Merlin’s staff reshaping and taking its place, “Go!” Harry says as the doors were obliterated.

“No! Harry!” Kari cries out.

“Come on, Kari! We have to go!” Tk said and ushering Kari to the rope. Kari nodded and started climbing.

“Are you planning on taking me on as well? While I would love to add you to my collection, I can’t do that just yet. I still have need of you.” Piedmon sneered out.

“You’ll pay for all that you have done!” Harry snarled out and raised his staff. It was time to stop thinking of the staff as Merlin’s and start thinking of it as his. The staff chose him after all. The staff glowed, happy that its owner made his decision and sparked.

“What will you start off with first, I wonder.” Piedmon says.

“Gubraithian Fire!” Harry chants, releasing a small burst of emerald flames at the clown Digimon. An unusual spell that didn't have an incantation, but could still be wielded if used properly.

“Ooh, impressive, that fire is meant to last isn’t it. But it’s a bit small I’m afraid.” Piedmon mocks.

Harry smiled and directed the fire to start from one point of the balcony to the other and adding a little wind spell to raise it up several feet. Blocking Piedmon from reaching them.

“Impressive child, but it’s still not enough. Trump Sword!”

Harry’s eyes widen as he realized he couldn’t see which direction Piedmon had launched his attack.  
-  
“That’s it Kari, pretend you’re in gym class.” Tk says, following Kari up and trusting Harry. “Listen.”

Kari shouts in fear as the rope shakes.

“You guys keep climbing, I’ll help Harry.” Patamon says, heading down, “Patamon digivolve to… Angemon! Hand of Faith, Hah!” Angemon shouts, firing his attack through the wall of burning flames.

“Clown Trick!” Piedmon shouts, reflecting Angemon’s attack back at him.

Angemon shouts in pain as Piedmon attacks him again and throws him off the balcony.

“Angemon no!” Tk shouts.

“Keep climbing Tk!” Harry shouts from below.

“Tk I’m scared.” Kari says.

Tk looks up at her and gives her a small smile. “It’s ok.” ‘Great, now Kari’s afraid. I can’t let her see that I am too. I’ve got to be brave!’ Tk wipes his eyes in thought. “Angemon will be fine, but you’ve got to keep climbing. Don’t let that joker Piedmon scare you!”

“Ok” Kari says and lifts another hand up, just as a sword slices the rope above her. Kari screams in fear as the line is snapped and nearly clipped her.

“You’ve reached the end of your rope.” Piedmon cackles. Harry struggles to get up, ignoring the sword into his leg that sent waves of pain and prevented him from thinking coherent thoughts.

Tk cries out as Piedmon grabs his foot and drags him down, “Sorry if I gave you a wedgie.”

“Let go of him!” Kari demands and grabs Tk’s hand.

“Let go, Kari. Or he’ll get you too!” Tk warns.

“No! I won’t let you go, Tk!” Kari snaps.

“Sounds like you two are falling for each other.” Piedmon says, cutting the rope again and making Tk and Kari fall over and away from the balcony.

“NO, TK! KARI!” Harry shouts, looking over the balcony and watching them fall.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Piedmon turns to Harry.

Harry had gotten over the balcony and was staring at the two falling kids.

“How do you plan on getting to them? You can’t fly.” Piedmon smirks.

Harry smirked back, bracing himself, Harry rips the sword out and cries out a healing spell. Hastily casting it was going to leave a scar, but he’ll live. “Yes, I can.”

Harry jumps over and focuses on his inner animal. Soon enough Harry transforms and Piedmon stares with wide eyes as Harry flies down to where Tk and Kari are.

“This child continues to surprise me” Piedmon mutters, “No matter. He shouldn’t have turned his back on me. Trump Sword!”

Harry turns at the sound of the attack and just catches the sight of one of the swords slicing through one of his wing membranes and taking away his flight. Harry roars out as he quickly falls to the ground, forcing to change from the pain and feels a slash on his back. Harry quickly cast another spell, this one stop the bleeding and stares in dismay at Tk and Kari. Angemon looks up shouting at his partner and Kari in fear.

‘I’m sorry I let you down Matt! Wait a second!’ Tk thinks and grabs the tiny Matt keychain from his backpack. ‘What would he say?’

‘Tk, don’t ever give up.’

‘Matt?’ Tk asks when he hears his brothers voice, echoing from the doll.

“You can do it Tk, I have faith in you. But it won’t help if you don’t have faith in yourself. No matter what happens, you have to fight to the very end.”

Tk’s eyes gleam with determination, “I promise you Matt, I’ll never give up the fight!” Kari continues to scream as she falls. “If I don’t do it, then this world, our world, and Harry’s world will be destroyed. I have to do it for Matt, for Angemon, for everyone!” Tk swears gasping in shock as his crest glows brightly.

“Angemon digivolves to… MagnaAngemon!” The newly shining angelic Digimon says. Complete with eight silvery wings. A rich purple helmet covering his eyes and shoulder guard. While a device on his wrist releases a unique sword.

Harry stares in shock as MagnaAngemon quickly catches Tk and Kari.

“Angemon, I knew you could digivolve.” Tk says, looking at his evolved partner with joy. MagnaAngemon sets the two down where Harry is at.

Harry nods, “I can protect them.”

MagnaAngemon nods at Harry, “I know you can. I am MagnaAngemon. I have eight shining wings with a pure shield. I wield the mighty sword Excalibur and my devastating attack is the Gate of Destiny!” MagnaAngemon shouts to Piedmon, who is now looking at the angelic Digimon in surprise.

MagnaAngemon flies up as Piedmon releases a cloth at him, “Chew on this!”

“I'm not hungry!” MagnaAngemon says, slashing the cloth and stopping the attack. MagnaAngemon then slashes Piedmon across the belt and gathers all the keychains of their friends and allies. “Guess my sword trumps yours.”

Piedmon screams as he falls.

MagnaAngemon flies down to the group and sets the keychains down. Harry gets up after being healed by him and smiles gratefully.

“Can you do anything, Harry?” Kari asks, looking at her tiny brother.

Harry shakes his head, “I’m afraid not. This type of magic is beyond complex. It’s… non-existent in the magical world.”

Kari’s lips quiver at Harry’s answer.

“There is no need to be sad, Kari. I can restore them.” MagnaAngemon says, soothing Kari’s worries. MagnaAngemon crosses his arms in front of his chest and his wings shine in a rainbow color, “Magna Antidote!” His wings shining brightly and covering the keychains. A second later each keychain grows back to its full size. Their friends are restored.

“Huh?” Tai and Matt say, looking around in confusion.

“Wow, what a weird dream. I had an incredible urge to carry some keys.” Tai states.

Harry burst out laughing as Havoc rushes over and embraces him. “You’re alright! I was worried when I saw the cloth cover me. I didn’t know what happened to you.

Harry’s laughter subsides and he rubs his partner’s neck, getting a rumbling purr for his efforts, “I’m fine Havoc. A bit scraped up, but I’ll be fine.”

“Uh, I don’t remember you having that scar, Harry.” Izzy says, pointing to Harry’s leg.

Havoc looks down and sees the same, “What happened?”

“Piedmon needed me alive, though it didn’t matter what condition I was in.” Harry muttered.

“Where is he?!? I’ll…” Havoc snarls out.

“MagnaAngemon cut him pretty good. He’s not defeated, but he is injured.” Tk interrupted.

“Kari/ Tk!” :Tai/Matt!” The siblings shout to each other and run into their arms.

“You did a great job, Tk.” Matt says, smiling with pride.

Tk releases the hug and stares up at his older brother, “If it wasn’t for your advice, I don’t think I would have been able to do it.”

“Huh?” Matt asking, looking slightly bewildered.

“Wow! When did Angemon digivolve? You look great! Turn around, let me see.” Tentomon says.

“Very well.” MagnaAngemon obliges and hits Tentomon in the face with one of his wings, making the bug Digimon yelp and fall.

“Did you really think I only had LadyDevimon and Evilmon by my side? Well guess again, TADA!” the ground erupts as more Digimon surge forth. “This is more fun than a barrel of flying monkeys. Digidestined, meet the Vilemon. They’re Nightmare Shock will give you a rude awakening.”

“We’re surrounded!” Tai exclaims.

“Oh no! We can’t escape!” Izzy shouts.

“Come on! Toughen up!” Tk snaps out. Most of the group look at the boy in surprise.

“I’m with you, Tk!” Matt said.

“Our only chance if we combine our powers together.” Tai says.

Harry smirks, “That can work with our partners and us.”

“Right, everyone, CHARGE!” Piximon shouts, flying forward, along with Grizzlymon and the others.

Harry gestures for his friends to wait.

“What are you doing, Harry? We can’t do nothing!” Mimi points out.

“We won’t be doing nothing. We’ll be doing as Tai says and combine our powers.” Harry’s eyes turn to ice as he gathers his element in his hands. The other kids nod and copy Harry’s action.

“Gomamon digivolve to… Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon digivolve to… Zudomon!”

“Tentomon digivolve to… Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon!”

“Berserker Sword!” Knightmon shouted slicing through Vilemon two at a time.

“Vulcan’s Hammer!” Zudomon shouts, taking out three more Vilemon.

“Most impressive, Trump Sword!” Piedmon shouts.

“Horn Buster!” MegaKabuterimon shouted, stopping Piedmon’s attack.

“Flower Cannon!” Lillymon fires at Piedmon’s exposed back.

Piedmon quickly turns around and shields from the attack. Then throws another cloth.

“Celestial Arrow!” Angewomon attacks and cuts through the cloth.

“Winged Blade!” Garudamon’s attack, taking shape of a phoenix and striking the ground in front of Piedmon. Throwing the Dark Master back and eliminating more Vilemon.

“Terra Force/ Howling Wolf Claw!” Havoc and MetalGarurumon shout, striking Piedmon from behind and throwing him forward. Piedmon yelling in pain.

“Gate of Destiny!” MagnaAngemon shouts, creating a vortex with his sword.

Harry couldn’t help but gasp at the power coming from behind the gate.

Vilemon were being sucked in and Piedmon found himself staring at the Digimon and Digidestined.

“Remember us?” Harry asks. The children each had their element gathered into their hands threw them at Piedmon.

Despite Piedmon’s shield, he fell quickly to the onslaught of the elements and was thrown into the gate himself. The final Dark Master screaming all the while as he was sucked in. The gate sealed shut and faded from view.


	29. Apocalymon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Digimon.

Everyone gasped in surprise as golden light rained down Piedmon’s ruined fortress.

“The last remnants of Spiral Mountain are disappearing!” Izzy exclaims. “The Dark Masters control over the Digital World is finally gone!”

“Good riddance!” Tai states.

Leomon approaches the group, “I believe it is best we return to base. We need to let everyone know the Dark Masters are truly no more.”

The Digidestined nod and wave goodbye to their friends and allies.

“You know I’m starting to think we have a weird group of friends.” Tai says, his eyes wide.

“They might not have the best fashion sense, but they’re the best friends we’ve ever had.” Mimi says, smiling and turning to him.

“Hmm, we have an email from Gennai.” Izzy speaks up, his laptop in front of him.

“What’s it say, Izzy?” Sora asks.

“Not now, I need a nap.” Tai complains.

Harry smirks and pinches Tai’s arm. Tai yelps and Harry shoved a potion down his throat. The rest of the group watches as Harry covers Tai’s mouth and pinches his nose shut, forcing Tai to swallow the gross potion.

Tai’s look of disgust causes everyone to giggle, that turns into full on laughter as Tai jumps from the steam exiting his ears.

“There you go.” Harry says, “A Pepper-Up potion to keep you wide awake for the next few hours.” Harry grins widely.

“You’ll pay for that Harry!” Tai shouts and chased the laughing black-haired boy around.

“Gennai says the Dark Masters aren’t the real enemies.” Izzy says, stopping the incoming fight.

Harry and Tai both pause and turn around to look at Izzy incredulously.

“What?!?” They both demanded.

“It says here that the real enemy is an evil force whose existence warps the Digi-World and created the Dark Masters. So according to this, I don’t think we’re out of the woods just yet.” Izzy reads.

“That’s it, now I am going to hex that old man to oblivion!” Harry threatens, “Who is our real enemy?” The ground begins to shake to Harry’s question.

Red beams of light shoot out from the structure and the sky turns black. The Digimon get to their respective partners.

“What’s happening?” Mimi cries out.

“Spiral Mountain is disintegrating! Watch out.” Tai calls out.

Everyone screams as the mountain disappears. Their partners calling out their name and diving after them. Instead of crashing to the ground, they come to a stop and float there.

“Are we down?” Joe asks.

“Are you ok, Harry?” Havoc asks. Harry nods, a little shaken at what happened.

“Uh, this may be a stupid question. But how come we’re not still falling?” Izzy asks. “Huh?” Izzy pulls out his laptop and opens it up to see a live video feed from Gennai.

“Greetings, I hope nobody needed a barf bag on the way down.”

“I swear old man when I see you again I’m going to hex your miserable body for weeks!” Harry threatens.

“Even if you tried, it may not affect me as much as you want it to.” Gennai responds.

“So you’re the one that brought us down here!” Tai exclaims.

“What do you want?” Matt asks, “We already beat the Dark Masters.”

“It’s true that the evil of the Dark Masters was destroyed. But the source that created that evil still exists.” The children gasp in shock and fear. “And that source came from the wall of fire.”

“What’s that?” Joe asks.

“When I was searching through the Dino ruins. I came across an ancient inscription. It told of a time long ago, when a strange being appeared behind a wall of fire. It was angry. You would be too, if you had to live with that kind of humidity!” Gennai says that last part unnecessarily, “The mere existence of this being caused the world to warp and space and time was thrown completely out of whack. It threatened to collapse the Digital World.

“The Digimon knew they didn’t have the strength to defeat this being. So the original Digidestined were summoned from the real world and together they defeated the evil.” Gennai finished.

“What, then you mean we’re not the first kids on the Digital World?” Tai asks.

“We kind of knew that already, Tai.” Izzy deadpans, “If you remember, Nicolas and Perenelle Flemel were two of the original Digidestined and they were from Harry’s world, not ours.”

“So, this real enemy came from the wall of fire was the original enemy that needs to be stopped.” Sora summarized.

“That’s correct. And unfortunately, that’s just the good news. The bad news is, it also told of a great darkness that would cover the entire Digital World.” Gennai responds.

“A great darkness, huh.” Matt says.

“Don’t look now, but it’s pretty dark.” Joe pointed out.

“Then this is the real enemy.” Harry states.

“In a way; yes. But I believe he has a form as well. He’s uh…” The screen begins to fade out, “Uh-oh, I’m out of quarters, got to go.”

“Oh great. How does he expect us to fight this thing when we don’t even know what it is, we’re looking for?” Tai demands at the blank screen.

“Just my luck. The second I start enjoying my vacation, another monster tries to destroy the world.” Joe says.

“Sorry guys. But something tells me this isn’t going to be like any other Digimon we’ve ever run into.” Izzy says, “What do you think, Harry?” The rest turn to see their friend deep in thought.

“I believe your right, Izzy. As much as I wish it weren’t true… whoever this Digimon is, we’re going to have to give it our all.” Harry responds.

“So what?” Matt states, “The first Digidestined were able to defeat something like this, well then so will we.”

“It’s not that easy.” Harry says, “Yes, the first Digidestined did stop this Digimon, but they didn’t defeat him. That’s what we need to do. We have to stop him, once and for all!”

“Harry and Matt are right. We’ll just have to find a way to do it.” Sora says. Everyone else nodding along.

“What’s that noise?” Kari asks, as a strange noise gets louder and louder.

“Sounds like a moose.” Mimi guesses.

“Sounds to me like it’s coming from every direction.” Angewomon says.

“Me too! But what does it mean?” Tai asks.

“I think we’re about to find out.” Harry mutters.

“Ah! I know who you are. You don’t have the power to contain my taint.” The voice calls out.

“What?” Sora asks.

“Who’s there?” Joe asks.

A strange multi pentagon-like shape appears in front of them. 

“I bet this has something to do with that Digimon Gennai was talking about.” Izzy says, holding his laptop open and waiting for the information to appear.

“Either that or it’s a giant cube puzzle!” Tai says as the shape being to expand with pillars. Several metal claws being released as another form comes from the top.

The being’s cloak whips behind him and reveals a bony dark grey body with a few wires attached to his lower body and back, pumping an unseen liquid inside of him.

“I am the ultimate evil. Complete with hot and cold running water.” The new Digimon says.

“Didn’t need to know that last part.” Harry deadpans.

“What on earth is that thing?” Matt asked.

“I am Apocalymon. A mutant Digimon, my Darkness Zone attack turns my enemy into nothingness. I have the powers to turn everything into total darkness.” Apocalymon answers. “Perhaps I will start with Earth.” Apocalymon laughs.  
-  
While back down on the earth a strange tear appears in the sky again and shows Apocalymon to all below.

“I better get a new flashlight.” Mr. Kamiya says.

“What about…” Ben trails off.

“The… kids!” Mrs. Kamiya whimpers. At her words, nine Digimon appear in the tear. The families recognizing the shapes that were with their children. Though the children were unseen by the families.

“Sora!” Sora’s mom calls out.

“Our Mimi!” Mimi’s parents exclaim.  
-  
Albus stares at the sky, wondering what to make of it. Aurors in Magical Britain have tried to cast what spells they knew to deal with this unknown, but their spells continued to act unusual whenever it approached the tear.

“How interesting. I wonder what I can do about this.” Albus mutters. “And what are those creatures in the sky?”  
-  
Potter Manor, James and Lily are holding their son Charles as they stare at the unknown in the sky. They didn’t know what it was, all they knew is it was evil. Perhaps worse than Voldemort. Sirius and Remus stood in front of the Potter family, intending on protecting them all at any cost.  
-  
Voldemort was completely unaware of what was going on, since a shade couldn’t really look up. And all the snakes he possessed had no interest in the sky. Though a strange voice did appear in the Dark Lord's ear, offering him a deal*.  
-  
Apocalymon laughs, “Are you repulsed by my appearance? Don’t be afraid about hurting my feelings. They’re already hurt.”

“Actually, I’ve seen worse!” Harry shouts, gaining everyone’s attention. “Nothing personal, but a man with pale skin, no nose, and blood red eyes tends to scare any child at a young age!”

Harry’s friends shuddered at the mental image he just gave them.

“Well, you are just as different as those other two from long ago. But you see I was created from all that was lost during the digivolving process.” Apocalymon responds.

“What do you mean by loss?” Izzy questions.

“Digimon evolving from many years now, over and over again. But there were some who weren’t up to the challenge and simply disappeared.” Apocalymon explains.

“That makes sense,” Izzy says going into lecture mode, “Even on Earth some creatures became extinct during the process of evolution. In fact the Tasmanian Tiger Wolf was one of the…”

“SILENCE!” Apocalymon snaps out, scaring all the kids. “Who is the one telling this story anyway? Me or you?”

“Alright, go ahead.” Matt grouched out.

“First, I have a question to ask; do you believe I am worthy of co-existing with you?” Apocalymon asks.

“Uh, well…. Yeah, sure” Izzy responds.

Harry doesn’t answer. He already knew how his world would react, the moment they saw him.

“Oh, really? Even though I was forged from the pain and misery of all unevolved Digimon who vanished while attempting to digivolve?”

“You’re entirely made up of grief and sorrow? How sad for you.” Sora says, sadly. Joe and Tk also showing sadness on their faces.

“Sure, rub it in.” Apocalymon pouts. “And now, Digidestined and Digimon, I have been waiting an eternity for this encounter.”

“What?” Havoc asks.

“What do you mean?” MetalGarurumon asked next.

“As I sat alone in that cold, miserable darkness of my world.” Apocalymon gestured with his arms for emphasis, “I watched all of you on the other side. Laughing, having fun, training to get stronger in the light. Well now it’s my turn. TO SHINE!” A shock wave launches out in every direction striking the kids and their partners. Everyone cried out in pain as they were thrown back.

“Is everybody ok?” Tai asked.

“I think so.” Matt responds.

“There was something wrong with that attack. It wasn’t natural lightning. I couldn’t absorb it.” Izzy says, shocked.

“I’m ok, Tai.” Sora answers.

“Not for long.” Apocalymon says, “Do you think it’s fair that I should live with all this agony?”

Sora and Mimi look away, as Joe gasps out at what he hears.

“Why should you get to laugh, while I am forced to cry? Why do you get to taste what life best has to offer, while all I do is choke on its leftovers?”

Tk, Matt, Kari, and Matt couldn’t respond.

“Answer me this: Why do you get the pizza, while I get the res…”

“Oh! I can’t take these metaphor’s!” Mimi cries out and covers her face.

“Boy this guy really holds a grudge.” Izzy says.

“Understatement, Izzy.” Harry responds.

“I will rule the world and plunge it into darkness, so that I don’t have to be alone anymore in my misery!” Apocalymon laughs a few times, then interrupts himself, “Wait a minute! Why am I laughing, I’m supposed to be depressed! River of Power!” One of his claws takes a familiar shape and fires an even more familiar attack.

“KARI!” Tai shouts.

Kari screams as Angewomon shields Kari and takes the attack in her back. “AHHH- Angewomon! NO!”

“That was MetalSeadramon with his flashy ‘River of Power’! And now here’s Myotismon with his number one hit, Crimson Lightning!” another claw taking shape and firing a red lightning bolt out.

Mimi cries out and covers her eyes as Lillymon jumps in front of her partner, taking the attack in her stomach.

“Next; Machinedramon: Giga Cannon!” 

“Sora!” Garudamon quickly grabs Sora in her claws and takes the attack with her back turned.

“Inconceivable! He’s using all the attacks of the evil Digimon we’ve defeated in the past!” Izzy exclaims.

Harry and the rest were too shocked to say anything.

“You mean we have to fight them all over again? This is the worst recurring nightmare I’ve ever been awake for.” Joe complains.

“Hey, we were able to beat them once.” Sora points out, rubbing Garudamon’s head.

“Sora’s right. We did beat them.” Tai said. “And we can do it again!”

“We just have to fight together as a team!” Tk says, Kari and Angewomon nodding along.

“I agree, we’ve sacrificed too much to give up now.” Matt said.

“You fools, you haven’t even seen my true power yet.” Apocalymon says, “REVERSE DIGIVOLVE!” Each claw lunging out and grabbing each of their Digimon as they shove the kids away. “I’ll make you understand how it feels to be one step closer to extinction!”

Each Digimon suddenly shines brightly. As Apocalymon releases and retracts his claws, he reveals the Digimon, back in their rookie forms. Even Havoc.

“He forced them back into their rookie forms.” Harry says, shocked.

“He changed them back so easily.” Tk said.

“I’m sorry, Tk.” Patamon apologized. Heading over to the small boy.

“It’s not your fault Patamon, it’s his.” Tk responds.

“Great, this time we’re finished.” Kari says, sadly.

“You better lose that tune Kari.” Gatomon said.

“Just because we’re at the rookie level, doesn’t mean we still can’t fight.” Gabumon says next.

“We’d digivolve if we had the energy.” Tentomon points out.

“That’s it, start from scratch. You can digivolve again.” Joe said.

“They can’t.” Harry responded. “Tentomon said if they Had the energy. Apocalymon must have drained them to minimal reserves.”

“Harry’s right. We need to eat.” Gomamon said.

“Come to think of it, I am kind of hungry.” Palmon complained, placing her vine-like hands on her stomach.

“Forget food, we’ve got the power within us.” Havoc said.

“But we need your help.” Gabumon points out.

“Harry, can’t we send our magic through our digivice as you did for Havoc?” Izzy asked.

Harry shook his head, “That would take too long. I wasn’t even aware I was doing it until Piximon pointed it out to me.”

“Right, then we use our crests.” Tai said, “Let’s do it guys.”

Everyone nods as they reach for their digivices.

“Death Claw!” Apocalymon shouts, snatching away everyone’s crests. Apocalymon laughs at the children’s cry of surprise and destroys each of their crests, one by one.

“Ah! Our crests and tags!” Tai says horrified.

“He broke them all.” Tk said.

“They won’t be able to digivolve without them.” Sora points out.

“I hope you learned your lesson, always save your receipts. The warranty was probably still good on them!” Apocalymon jokes.

Harry snaps off a quick spell, much to everyone’s surprise. Apocalymon throws up one his claws to shield himself, only for his claw to be blown behind him. Apocalymon growls in pain and stares angrily at Harry. “You’ll have to do better than that, you magical freak!”

“We need a better idea than that, Harry.” Joe whimpers.

“None of us are skilled in magic like you are. We don’t have enough training.” Mimi states. “How can we fight Apocalymon without digivolving?”

“There’s no way. Even with how strong Havoc is as a Champion in his Rookie form, all the Digimon combined couldn’t defeat an enemy who has the power of all the evil Digimon we defeated.” Izzy says, clutching his hair.

“How can you be so sure?” Tai demanded. “There’s got to be a way, somehow!”

“How did the original Digidestined kids defeat this enemy?” Matt asks.

“I’ll take these children and use their fear to make them digital and disappear!” Apocalymon laughs out, as he wiggled his fingers in a specific pattern.

Joe yells out in horror and everyone turns to see Joe breaking apart, starting from his feet. As soon as they see him, they all look down to see it happening to see they were being affected as well.

“What’s this?” Matt asked.

“Fascinating. Our bodies are being broken down to little bits of digital information.” Izzy explained.

“Fascinating!?” Tai asks in horror.

“Let’s stay calm everyone. Don’t fall to pieces.” Biyomon says.

“Too late.” Tentomon answered.

Harry couldn’t help it, he yelled with the rest as they were disassembled completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Does anyone know who the strange voice belongs to?


	30. The Final Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Digimon.

“Uh! Where are we?” Tai asks, his voice echoing as his body floats around against his will.

“We’re information now. This is where all digital information gathers. It’s the world of data.” Izzy explains.

“Dating? I’m too young to be dating!” Mimi says.

“It’s not the same.” Izzy says, slightly exasperated.

“Sometimes, too much information is a bad thing.” Joe points out.

“Can we get back?” Kari asks.

“I don’t know, Kari. Nothing like this has ever happened to us before.” Sora answered. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Is this it? Have we lost?” Tai questions.

“We can’t just give up like that. Otherwise all we’ve done was for naught and I refuse to admit defeat!” Harry snaps out.

“Harry’s right. You can’t quit now.” Havoc says.

“Why not?” Tai asks.

“Tai, we can’t stop fighting. No matter the setbacks.” Gotsumon says.

“So what we’re bits of information. We have no tags and crests, we can’t digivolve and we’re facing the most powerful Digimon enemy of all time. I don’t see what the problem is.” Biyomon says.

“Listen Biyomon, you guys have a great attitude about this whole thing. But all the positive attitude in the world can’t guarantee that will allow us get back to our original forms.” Sora said.

“I tried positive thinking once and I’m positive about right now; I positively hated it.” Joe said, clutching his head.

“Speaking scientifically, we’re the first humans and Harry’s the first wizard to be digitally processed. Technically, we’re pioneers. Like Marco and Polo.” Izzy said.

“Oh, I know what he’s famous for. Marco!” Tentomon said.

“Polo!” Havoc answered.

“Marco!” 

“Polo!” Patamon answered next.

“Marco!”

“Polo!” Biyomon answered last.

“Huh?” Izzy asks, confused.

“In every battle, you’re bound to face a number of unknowns.” Gabumon said.

“Did you ever meet Mad-Eye?” Harry asked honestly, “He said the same thing to me when I was seven.”

“Yeah, you didn’t know how those other fights would turn out. But you fought them anyway, didn’t you?” Gomamon asks.

“Yeah, that’s right. We did fight them. When I first got to the Digital World, I was afraid of any little thing that moved. We faced all kinds of new monsters.” Joe said,

“But no matter who they threw at us, we always had the strength to beat the enemy. Regardless of how big it was. Didn’t we Joe?” Gomamon asked.

“We did. We worked together as a team, even that time when we lost Tk, because he didn’t know how to swim. Of course, I forgot I couldn’t swim either.” Joe said.

“I remember times when all I ever wanted to do was break down and cry.” Mimi said.

“But instead you fought on with your new friends.” Palmon stated.

Mimi nodded, “I feel like I’ve become a stronger person since I’ve met all of you. Like that time at the convention center when those Bakemon were attacking. I didn’t cry a single drop… Ok, maybe just one.”

“Before I met you Tk, I didn’t think it mattered if I digivolved or not.” Patamon said, “When Devimon went to grab you and got me. I knew it was my time to shine. I became Angemon for the first time and I could fly high ever since.”

“I learned something from you too, Patamon,” Tk said, “I learned that sometimes, you have to learn for what you believe in.”

“I want you to know you’ve changed my life in many ways too, Sora.” Biyomon said.

“Really?”

“Of course, you have. After all, I’ve never had a best friend before. I would do anything for you. Like that time I took Myotismon’s crimson lightning attack, right in the chest. Talk about heart burn!”

“You know Izzy, when I first met you, I thought you were just one of those computer geeks. But after I got to know you, I realized you are one of those computer geeks!” Tentomon exclaimed. “And I’m glad you are. Because where would the rest of us be without you.”

“Thanks pal.”

Tentomon sniffed, “I promised myself I wouldn’t cry! Although I would have cried when I felt that asteroid belt tightening around my waist. But you and I took care of Datamon together!”

“As for you, Matt…” Gabumon started.

“You don’t have to say anything, I know.” Matt said.

“There was that time when…”

“Yeah, that’s right. I remember.”

“And then you and I…”

“I know.”

“Remember when we…”

“Didn’t you hear me? I said you don’t have to say anything.”

“You and I knew from the beginning that together we made an invincible team, right?” Gotsumon asked.

“You got that right! Of course, I probably could have taken care of Etemon without you, but… it was nice having you around and you did get me out of a few jams.” Tai responded.

“We can’t give up now.” Gatomon said, “Because if we do, what was the whole point of searching for Kari in the first place?”

“Gatomon!”

“I’ve waited my whole life to meet you and find my purpose. And that is to protect you, no matter what the cost. Whether that meant facing Myotismon’s Grizzling Wing attack or nearly losing Wizardmon in the process. Thank you again Harry! You know, I will always be there for you.”

“And no matter what your history or what the Sovereign did to you Harry. I’m glad I met you too.” Havoc said.

“As am I. To be honest, I was beginning to fall low when I thought I would have no friends or one to love me until the end.” Harry responded.

“But then we met and everything changed. No matter who it was or what happened, you and I went through battle after battle together! And I still need to start winning against you in spars.”

“Keep dreaming those thoughts Havoc.” Harry smirked.

“Boy, if I had never met you, Gatomon.” Kari said to Gatomon.

“And I had never come to the Digital World.” Joe said to Gomamon.

“And none of us became friends in the first place.” Mimi said to Palmon.

“Then we wouldn’t have become the people we are today.” Izzy said to Tentomon.

“You’re right and we never would have won those battles without each other.” Matt said to Gabumon.

“I feel like I’ve grown up a lot.” Tk said to Patamon.

“I think we’ve all grown up in a lot of ways.” Sora said to Biyomon.

“I’ve grown up too! I’m a much better fighter now!” Tai said to Gotsumon.

“My life started a new chapter the moment I met you and the rest of my friends.” Harry said to Havoc.  
-  
Back on Earth

“You can do it!” Mr. Hiroaki said, while holding hands with his ex-wife.

“Come on! For Earth!” Ben said.

“We’re so proud of you. No matter what happens!” Sora’s mom yells.

“Give it your all!” Mr. Izumi said.

Moscow, New York, Mexico, India, Great Britain, France. All these countries witnessed the fight and refused to lose hope.

While Albus considered which spell to use to reach this new area.  
-  
“I don’t know about you, but I’m not ready to quit yet!” Tai exclaimed.

“I’m with you, Tai. I won’t let this whole experience be for nothing!” Sora said.

“Me neither. There is no way I’m about to let my friends down.” Matt said.

“And besides, there is still a lot of people down on Earth who are counting on us!” Izzy said.

“Let’s find a way!” Mimi said.

“Let’s fight!” Joe said.

“We’re ready!” Tk said.

“Crests or no crests we’re going to win!” Kari said.

Harry smirked, his friends finally realized the truth, “No matter the cost. Apocalymon will fall.” Harry wasn’t surprised when his heart began to glow and his crest of Happiness shined brightly.

“Ah! Wha? My heart!” Tk exclaimed.

Everyone else gasped in surprise.

“It’s your crests! You don’t need to carry them anymore, because the power has been inside you all along.” Gotsumon said.

Izzy turned to Harry, “Is this what you meant when you told Devimon about our power?”

Harry shrugged, “I didn’t know what your power was exactly, but I had a strong hunch that we weren’t picked for nothing.”

“You mean our hearts?” Tai asked.

“Prodigious, that makes perfect sense. It’s like my Knowledge and Joe’s sense of Responsibility. If the special traits are within you, then you don’t need the crests because your power will be within you as well.” Izzy said.

“You’re wrong.” Matt said.

“Huh?” most of the group questioned and turned to face him.

“It wasn’t the friendship inside of me that made my crest glow Izzy. It was more than that. The friendship I felt from all of you gathered inside my heart and that brought the power of my crest to life!” Matt explained further.

“So, each person isn’t powered in themselves. It’s powered by the faith we have in each other.” Tai said, as the rest began to smile.

“Then the Light within me; is for everyone.” Kari said, her crest shining brightly.

“Gatomon digivolve to… Angewomon!”

“And everyone’s Hope is my Hope!” Tk said.

“Patamon digivolve to… Angemon! Angemon digivolve to… MagnaAngemon!”

“Knowledge!” Izzy said.

“Tentomon digivolve to… Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon digivolve to… MegaKabuterimon!”

“Sincerity!” Mimi said.

“Palmon digivolve to… Togemon! Togemon digivolve to… Lillymon!”

“Reliability!” Joe said.

“Gomamon digivolve to… Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon digivolve to… Zudomon!”

“Mine’s Love!” Sora said.

“Biyomon digivolve to… Birdramon! Birdramon digivolve to… Garudamon!”

“Friendship!” Matt said.

“Gabumon warp-digivolve to… MetalGarurumon!”

“Courage!” Tai said.

“Gotsumon warp-digivolve to… PileVolcamon!”

“Happiness!” Harry said.

“Agumon warp-digivolve to… WarGreymon!”

Everyone stared forward as the numbers rushed through them and they felt themselves leave the Data World!  
-  
“We did it! We reassembled ourselves!” Izzy said.

“What?!?”

The Digidestined put their fists up. “You’re facing the new and improved Digidestined!” Tai said.

“That’s impossible! How did you digivolve without your crests?!?” Apocalymon demanded, his eyes bulging out.

“Nothing impossible. At least not when you’ve got your friends helping you!” Matt said.

“You said it, Matt!” Tai exclaimed, turning back to Apocalymon. “Now… time to fight!”

“That’s it then?” Apocalymon asked. “You’re going to hide behind your Digimon while you cower in fear?”

Harry chuckled, “You really haven’t been paying attention. Ever since we returned to the Digital World, we’ve all been helping our partners against any evil Digimon. I have no intention of letting Havoc fight on his own.” Harry’s eyes turned to ice as he took his elemental form. Harry’s body became an ice sculpture, while parts of ice thickened around his chest and legs for extra protection. Harry held a whip in his hand.

Izzy and the others copied Harry’s action and took their own forms as well. Izzy and Sora’s wings extending as they stood on the backs of their partners. Joe created a trident of water as he stood next to the horn on Zudomon’s head. Lillymon allowed Mimi to wrap her vine-like hair around her shoulders to carry her. Tk flew alongside MagnaAngemon and Kari’s dress whipped as Angewomon had her on her back. Matt rode MetalGarurumon while wielding a spear. Tai sat on PileVolcamon’s shoulder as he extended spikes from his arms. And Harry rode Havoc’s back. All-together, the children and their digital partners charged to bring an end to Apocalymon.

“They’re doomed.” Apocalymon muttered, “…so you want to fight? Death Claw!” Apocalymon shouted.

“Vulcan’s Hammer/ Tidal Wave!” Joe and Zudomon shouted, destroying the attack with an electrified wave. “All right, we got it!” Joe exclaimed.

“You ready to take him out Lillymon?” Mimi asked.

“Of course!” “Flower Cannon/ Bullet Seed!” Lillymon’s energized shot and Mimi’s hail of seeds destroying another one of Apocalymon’s claws. “Direct hit!” Mimi said.

“Vulcan’s Hammer!” Zudomon shouted, destroying a claw from grabbing Mimi from behind.

“Harry… now’s your chance to go for his body!” Joe shouted.

“Not yet! He still has all of his claws.” Harry shouted back.

“Joe! Mimi! Look out behind you!” Sora shouted.

Mimi, Joe, and Lillymon turned around and gasped at the sudden attack.

“Gate of Destiny/ Howling Winds!” MagnaAngemon and Tk shouted. Tk’s force of winds blowing the claw off course and near MagnaAngemon’s attack.

“Celestial Arrow/ Shining Beam!” Angewomon and Kari shouted, their combined attack severing the claw and throwing it in the gate.

“Don’t worry about it guys. We’re here to protect you!” Tk said.

“We’ll go for the other claws too!” Kari said, looking over Angewomon’s shoulder.

“Thanks Kari!” Mimi shouted, relieved.

“We owe you one!” Joe said.

“Matt, Harry. This is better than any video game!” Tai announced.

“I’ll say!” Matt agreed.

“I have no idea what you two are talking about.” Harry sulked slightly.

“Well that’ll change when we get back.” Matt said.

“Death Claw!”

“Flower Cannon!” Another claw being destroyed.

“Hey, why should you guys have all the fun! Save some for me and Izzy!” Sora said.

“We’ll distract Apocalymon, while Harry, Matt, and Tai focus on attacking.” Izzy planned.

“Watch our backs!” Matt said.

“Let’s end this. Virus Grenade!” Apocalymon shouted.

“You ready Sora?” Garudamon asked.

“You never have to ask Garudamon.”

“Winged Blade/ Blazing Fire!” Garudamon’s phoenix-shaped attack burning a brilliant white and eliminating Apocalymon’s attack.

Apocalymon dodged the fiery bird, growling as the children got closer.

“You’re up Izzy!” Sora encouraged.

“Giga Cannon!” Apocalymon growled out.

“Now it’s our turn.” “Horn Buster/ Thunder Storm!” MegaKabuterimon directing his attack into Izzy and with the additional boost, launched a larger strike. Overpowering the attack and destroying the claw.

“Now’s our chance!” Harry said.

“Metal Wolf Claw/ Metal Javelin!” MetalGarurumon and Matt’s attack firing first.

“Terra Force/ Ice Storm!” Havoc and Harry’s attack joining MetalGarurumon and Matt’s attack to strike Apocalymon’s surface.

“Diamond Fist/ Earthen Spikes!” PileVolcamon and Tai shouted. PileVolcamon punching Apocalymon in the gut, while Tai’s attack severs several wires that were attached to Apocalymon. And quickly backed away from the evil Digimon and back to their friends.

Apocalymon shouted and everyone witnessed Apocalymon’s body turn into data-particles.

“We did it!” Matt said.

“We destroyed all of his claws!” Joe said.

“Still think your tough?” Tai asked.

Harry however tensed, “Don’t let your guards down.”

The rest immediately tensed themselves when they saw device pulse a purple color.

Apocalymon chuckled, “Is that your best shot?”

“You know your beaten, face it like a mon!” Matt said.

“You think so, huh? Well I may be beaten…” Everyone was looking around slightly nervous at the spirits that were exiting the device. “but I won’t go down that easily. I’ll take you and both worlds with me!”

“What?” Tai asked.

“You still haven’t seen my ultimate attack: Total Annihilation!”

At those words, Harry felt a massive release of energy. Just as he knew the others could feel with their grasp of magic, that power was going to kill them all.

“He’s going to destroy everything!” Matt said.

“I should have made out my will!” Joe said.

“I’m too good looking to go!” Mimi whined.

“I want my mommy!” Tk complained.

“There must be a solution!” Izzy said.

“We won’t give up!” Matt states.

“We’re stronger than he is!” Tai said.

“We’re a team!” Joe said.

“It’s destiny!” Sora said.

“No matter the challenge, we’ll face it!” Harry said.

“After all…” Kari started.

“WE’RE THE DIGIDESTINED!” All the kids announce.

Instantly their digivices lit up and release a solid beam of magical energy. Forming around the growing explosion, making a cube and trapping it within. A golden mist exits out of Harry’s and lays on the cube, sealing the explosion within. The glowing cube backs away and an echoing explosion sounds in the distance, safe from everyone.


	31. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Digimon.

“What was that?” Havoc asked.

“I’m not sure.” MetalGarurumon answered.

“What happened to the explosion?” Tk asked.

“It was completely contained… by the power of our digivices.” Izzy responded.

“Then it’s over. We actually won!” Tai said.

“Looks that way.” Matt agreed.

“Excuse me, while I go throw up.” Joe said, walking away from the group.

“I guess we saved the world.” Sora said.

“Worlds, Sora.” The group turned to look at Harry. Harry smiled, “The Digital, The Magical, and the Muggle.”

“HEY!” The group turned to see Ogremon waving his club at them, most of their forces approaching.

“You did it!” Andromon said.

“Remind me to call you the next time I have trouble with my landlord!” Ogremon said.

“It was nothing.” Mimi said.

“Thank you. For all you did.” Elecmon said.

“Well, I did have some help you know.” Izzy said, yelping a second later when he felt ice slide down the back of his shirt. Izzy turned to Harry, who was whistling innocently and looking away from Izzy. Everyone else laughed.  
-  
All around the muggle and magical world, Digimon began disappearing. The tear slowly fading away.

Lily and James let out a huge sigh of relief as they looked over their son to make sure he was well. Remus and Sirius relaxing their stance and turned to face the Potter family. None noticed the three house-elves whispering silent prayers to Harry.  
-  
The aurors stared up in confusion as the tear faded. No one could claim responsibility as all had witnessed what had happened with their spells.  
-  
Albus raised his wand to begin his chant, only to lower it with a frown when he saw the tear disappear. “What a strange occurrence. Hmm, no matter. Whatever those creatures were, I’ll get ahold of it. I believe it will make the perfect weapon to aid me and Charles to defeating young Tom.” Albus muttered to himself.  
-  
Back in Odaiba, everyone present witnessed the sun rising in the sky for another new day.

“Great bro! I’m proud of you.” Ben said, tears beginning to form at the edge of his eyes.

Mimi’s mother was crying in her husbands’ arms as all the other families and citizens looked on happily.  
-  
A large machine approached the group and landed in front of them. The top opened up to reveal Gennai, “Sorry I’m late. Forgot to set my alarm. Is it over?”

“Yeah” Most of them responded.

“Would you mind stepping out of there, Gennai?” Harry asked nicely, his face betraying what he felt. Something that everyone did not miss and slowly backed away from their magical friend.

Gennai paled slightly, “Uh, I think I’m fine here Harry.”

“It will only get worse if you keep stalling.” Harry singed. Even Havoc looked at his partner worried.

“So, uh… what’s going to happen to the Digital World?” Tk asked, hoping to steer the conversation away.

“See for yourselves. Look down.” Centarumon told them.

The group looked down, including Harry, and watched the darkness peel away to reveal File Island, where they first began their journey.

“It’s File Island.” Tai said.

“The ancient prophecy said that after the great darkness is over, the first thing to be reborn will be the island. And from that island will come the land and the seas.” Centarumon said.

“Yeah, but… what does that mean?” Mimi asked.

“It means that the Digi-World will start over from the beginning.” Centarumon answered.

“What’s happening down there?” Izzy asked.

“The Digi-World is being reborn, as are all the Digimon from the past, which means we’re going to need a lot of diapers.” Gennai answered.

“HUH?” The kids asked, confused.

Tai looked up, “Alright, let’s go!”

“Right!”

“It’s the Primary Village!” Sora said. As everyone looked up at the village in joy. Harry’s eyes took a look around. He had never been here before.

“And everything’s back to normal.” Elecmon said.

“Looks like it’s starting to rain.” Joe pointed out.

“Ahh! A Digi-Egg storm!” Tk said, running forward with a laughing Patamon.

“Wait, those eggs are my responsibility.” Elecmon shouted.

“Are you going to count them all?” Tk asked.

“Are you crazy? You never count your Digi-Eggs before they hatch.” Elecmon responded.

Kari wandered over to them, “What are you doing?” Kari asked.

“Helping these Digi-Eggs hatch.” Patamon responded.

“Are you going to hatch them all?” Kari asked.

“What do you suggest. We make an omelet? Of course, we’re going to hatch them all. The future of the Digi-World depends on it.” Elecmon answered.

Kari started rubbing the Digi-Egg at Patamon’s suggestion and everyone else began to gather around.

Harry looked over it all in wonder, “This place certainly is nice.”

“Before you were forgotten, did you parents decorate your room?” Havoc asked.

“If they did, I was too young to remember.” Harry answered, still looking around.

“We should take a picture, to commemorate this special occasion.” Andromon said.

“Hold on Andromon, I have a better idea.” Harry said.

“What is that, Harry?” Knightmon asked.

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. Lifting his hands in front of him, Harry gathered his element and let the ice flow. Everyone stared as the ice took shape and started to get larger. Harry kept at it for several minutes before stopping and lowering his hands. Harry opened his eyes to see everyone gaping at what he did. Harry smirked and allowed his staff to form in his hand, waving it over the sculpture once, where it glowed a light blue. “There, now it won’t melt or break. And it can be here for all Digimon to see when they hatch.”

“That’s beautiful Harry!” Mimi exclaimed.

The sculpture showed the kids with their partners in their strongest forms standing behind them. Surrounding them and their partners were all the Digimon that fought against the Dark Masters.

An egg exploding into smoke and presenting a baby Digimon surprised everyone. Kari immediately nuzzled the baby Digimon to her cheek. “It’s so cute!” Patamon said.

Everyone burst out laughing at Kari’s antics.

“I’m out of here.” Ogremon announced, putting on a hat and cloak that he didn’t have before. Harry idly wondered if there was more faint magic than what the Sovereign had told him.

“What do you mean you’re leaving?” Mimi asked.

“It’s time to hit the road. Take a hike. Make like a tree and leave.” Ogremon said.

“But Ogremon, why not stay here with us?” Palmon asked.

“Look, I’m a Virus type Digimon and you all are Vaccine and Data type Digimon. If I hang around here too long, I’m going to be sick to my stomach. Catch you later.” Ogremon said, with a flap of his cloak, slowly fading from sight.

“He disappeared!” Biyomon said.

“He just can’t admit that he likes us.” Gomamon said.

Harry shook his head, “I’m sure he’ll be back. He just needs to think things over.”

“Hmm, I’ve never heard of a Virus giving somebody a cold shoulder.” Tentomon said.

“Don’t say that. Do you remember the day Golemon first digivolved to CrackedGolemon? At the time I said it was the wrong thing to do, but the truth is when it comes to digivolving, there’s no right or wrong. A Digimon’s destiny cannot be changed. That day was a real eye opener for me. Of course, I haven’t been able to open my eyes since.” Gennai said.

“Well,” Gotsumon pouted, crossing his arms, “If that’s the case. Then next time I’ll just digivolve again and become the next Dark Master.” Gotsumon threatened.

The rest of the Digimon begged for the opposite white the rest of the kids laughed.  
-  
The Digidestined and their partners were found resting by a small lake where they first encountered Seadramon, later on… minus the island

“This sure brings back a lot of memories.” Sora said.

“Yeah, no kidding.” Harry agreed.

“So, where do we go from here?” Izzy asked.

“What do you mean, Izzy?” Tentomon asked.

“Well, besides having to return home. Our adventure in the Digi-World is done.” Izzy said.

“Yes, that’s true! But, I don’t want to leave yet.” Tk complained.

Harry sighed, “Your referring to me, aren’t you?”

Izzy turned to Harry and nodded, “Yes. I remember what you said to the Digital Sovereign about Voldemort. He’s still alive and he’ll come after you.”

Everyone else tensed up.

“But, won’t you be in danger?” Sora asked.

Harry nodded, “Perhaps even more than I was here. But it’s something I have to face. Voldemort is considered the darkest Dark Lord out of all others. While there were many dark lords, he willingly and happily killed magical children if their blood wasn’t pure enough.”

“Then I’ll be by your side, Harry!” Tai announced. Everyone else agreeing with him.

Harry shook his head, “It’s not that simple.”

“Why not?” Joe asked, “We’ll be going to a magical school just like you.”

“You will be, but I’ll be attending Hogwarts. You all are likely to go to Japan’s magical school.” Harry said.

“Then, we’ll tell them we want to go to Hogwarts. Hogwarts accepts foreign students, don’t they?” Sora asked.

“They do…” Harry started.

“Then we’ll them that. You won’t be alone Harry.” Mimi said.

Harry sighed, “It’s not just that. You’ll have to tell your parents Why you want to attend Hogwarts. And if you’re dead set on coming with me, then you Will tell them the reason why you want to come. I have no doubt that your parents will forbid you from trying to face someone who will not hesitate to kill you.

“And Harry won’t be alone. I’ll be by his side.” Havoc said, having chosen to stay in his Agumon form.

“Hmm, you do have a point there Harry. I don’t think my mom and dad will let me go to Hogwarts. But when you become their son as well, they can tell you not to go.” Izzy said.

“Again, it isn’t that easy. My name has been down to attend Hogwarts since my birth. My tuition is paid for. Even if I wanted to transfer, magical law states that I must attend for the first two years to cover the basics, before I can transfer elsewhere.” Harry said.

“Oh…”

“Well I have no intention of letting you go to Hogwarts alone. I’ll tell my dad and make sure he knows why I have to go.” Matt said, “Besides, I have wanted to visit Great Britain before. Here’s a good chance to find out.”

“Matt’s right. I’ll to talk to my mommy. She won’t say no to me.” Tk said.

“You can count me in!” Kari piped in.

“If Kari goes, then so do I. I’m not letting my sister go alone.” Tai said.

Harry shook his head, “Fine. Have it your way. But you do have to explain to your parents why you want to go. It is up to you to convince them. I will play no part in it.”

“As if you ever could.” Mimi said.

“Another thing… come on out Sovereign.” Harry said.

Harry’s heart began to glow and the five Sovereign came forth just as they did before.

“Hello Digidestined. Congratulations on defeating Apocalymon. Well done.” Azulongmon said.

“Yes, bravo, bravo.” Zhuqiaomon said, a little impatient, “What did you want to ask?” Turning to look at Harry.

“Not very patient, are you?” Harry asked with a cocked eyebrow, ignoring Zhuqiaomon’s glare, “Well, simply put: If I go accept to be the Guardian to the Digital World; what do I get out of it?”

Huanglongmon answered, “We have seen how much you enjoyed yourself in the Digital World. Like Nicolas and Perenelle gained, you would live for much longer. Not only that, but your magic would be a shield to prevent any other evil from trying to take over.”

“And what of the Magical World? I heard you talk about other passages they are beginning to discover.” Harry said.

“Yes, they are working with something that may lead them to our world. We know of all the access ways to the Digital World, but it seems the Magical World is making another. I’m afraid none of us knows where it is. But, if they succeed and come here, we do not wish to find out what the consequences will be.” Ebonwumon said.

“Nicolas has already told us that the British Magical Community is rather… barbaric when it comes to something new. While we would be safe, the rest of the Digimon could be in danger. Even now, new spells are still being created and they could make something that can harm even us.” Baihumon said.

“If your world discovers ours, it could lead to war.” Zhuqiaomon said, “And even I don’t want to face that. Where we Digimon are reborn, they could destroy Primary village and make it so Digimon are never born again. We could be enslaved and experimented on. We would attack in kind, but there lies the problem. We would call upon you and the rest of the Digidestined to come to our aid. But we would be asking you to choose; us or them.”

Harry was silent as he heard this news. Several minutes later he nodded, “Right, how long can Nicolas and Perenelle remain as your guardians?”

“For as long as they wish.” Huanglongmon answered.

Harry nodded again, “Well then, I will have to meet with them at a later point. First thing I need to do is deal with school and take out Voldemort.”

“I’ll be going with Harry, right?” Havoc asked the Sovereign.

Azulongmon nodded, “Yes, we will not separate Digimon and partner. You two work best as a team.” He turned to the rest of the kids, “Your partners will go with you as well. Whether you attend Hogwarts or Mahoutokoro.”

“I’m guessing this Mahoutokoro is the Japanese Magic School?” Joe asked.

“Yep,” Harry said, “I don’t know what they teach, but that’s the standard school for all Japanese students.”

“And yet you said we’ll be attending a Pre-Magical School when we’re nine. Why?” Kari asked.

“It’s just so you have an understanding of the Magical world. It’s also to teach you about the Pureblood ways. You are entering the world of Magic. So to make sure you know how to greet everyone who has specific titles, are Lords and Ladies, and other things. It’s just a way to make your life easier so you don’t get bullied or accidentally insult someone.” Harry answered. “Also, I believe once your ready to attend the Magical School, they give you the options of which one you want to go to.”

“Then we’ll tell them Hogwarts!” Tai exclaimed.

“Your parents need to be present and consent to which school you attend to.” Harry said.

Tai deflated.

“Well, once mom and dad adopt you, I doubt they’ll let us attend separate schools. Also, I recall you saying that my parents adopting you wouldn’t be that easy. Why is that?” Izzy asked.

“It’s because of our magic. While in the muggle world, one can identify someone as family through blood, but in the magical world it’s also our magic. Our magic ties us to our family even more than you can ever imagine. There have been cases where parents have disowned their own children to cut off all magical ties. When this happens they lose everything that connects them to their families. Hair color, eye color, their last name, everything. The child basically becomes a nobody.” Harry explained.

The kids and their partners jaws dropped, “How? How could any parent be that cruel?” Mimi whimpered.

“That’s how it’s been in the magical world for centuries.” Harry shrugged, “These are our traditions. We’ve followed such traditions for generations. It’s not the easiest thing to break.”

“… Wait a minute” Izzy said, “So, if your parents disown you, would my parents be able to adopt you by blood?”

“I don’t think it works that way, Izzy.” Sora said, “Your parents don’t have magic.”

“Actually, it would work.” Harry countered, “Since I have magic, it would be possible. As long as the parents agree, I would become their son. By blood and by magic.”

“C-Could I do the same?” Izzy asked seriously.

Harry smiled a little, “Of course.”

“Then that’s what will happen.”

“Yeah, but how are you going to convince your parents to disown you, Harry?” Joe asked, “I think that when they remember you, they may not be willing to let you go.”

“Simple. I disown myself from the Potter family. It’s extremely rare for a child to do that, but it can happen. As long as I state my reason, James and Lily are present, along with a few witnesses and my future parents it’s possible.” Harry answered.

“Will anything bad happen?” Mimi asked.

“I… I don’t know. I think Magic will punish them for not being proper parents, but it doesn’t cause their death or anything.” Harry answered.

“Well, guess we’ll just have to wait and see.” Izzy said.

“Best make it the first day of school, if you convince your parents to attend Hogwarts. We’ll certainly need to plan a few things out.” Harry said.

“You also need to study and gain much knowledge if you ever mean to catch up to Harry.” Tentomon said.

“Also, if you do go with Harry and we come with you, we’re all going to need to train.” Gatomon said, “So Harry’s enemies know not to mess with us.”

The Sovereign had already disappeared at this point, but it was of no concern.

“Right. And we’ll need to figure out how the magical world is trying to access the Digital World or any other world. Everyone needs to be safe, no matter which side is through the doorway.” Sora said.

“I just hope there’s something in the school that can help me become a doctor.” Joe said.

Harry laughed, “There are plenty of options that can help you out with that Joe.”

“So we’re really going to go to Hogwarts?” Tk asked.

“It’ll be a little longer for you and Kari.” Harry said, “But, as long as you can convince your parents… then yeah you will.”

“We’ll be by your side every step of the way, Harry.” Gabumon said.

“And I will not let my partner fall. Plus, I really need to meet your teacher, Mad-Eye.” Havoc said.

Harry chuckled, “All of you are in for a Big surprise when you meet him.”

“Unless he’s worse than Piximon I doubt it.” Tai said, Gotsumon nodding along.

Harry didn’t say anything, but his grin made them all shudder in fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I've updated and finished this story far sooner than I thought I would. But the reason for that is the real world is starting to make a head way on me and I need to catch up. I don't know when I'll be back to putting up chapters, but I can only guarantee that the next chapter will be the Proper Guardian. I need to get my life caught up until I can continue with my stories. Take care readers and I'm glad you liked this story.


End file.
